Undisclosed Files: Doppelgangers
by Lady-Bloody-Rose
Summary: On Halloween 6 college seniors are sucked into the world of FF7, a cosplay gone terribly wrong. What looked like a random event may be more complicated then they ever thought. Slightly AU so all SOLDIERs are together. Previously known as Doppelgangers T for language and just in case.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: FF7 is 100% owned by Square Enix

A/N: Story is co-authored with ItanliUchiha unfortunately we couldn't figure out how to stick both of our names on it. If you know how please let me know. Thankies.

Hope you enjoy Doppelgangers!

Prologue

There was the sound of loud banging on the bedroom door. Groaning Ryuko rolled away from Morgan, her boyfriend, rolled off the edge of the bed and landed on her feet to stumble to the door. Blearily she opened the door to see her housemate Alanna standing in her doorway holding two mugs of coffee. Grinning she offered one to Ryuko.

"My friend the fates are cruel."She said grinning wickedly.

"Yes, yes they are you woke me up from a good dream, yo." Smiling slightly Ryu took the coffee and shut the door in her face.

"There are no dreams, no honor remains" Ryu heard through the door. She kicked it lightly.

"You're right you have no honor, you woke me up, yo." She said loud enough to be heard. A chuckle was all she heard. Ryu set the cup on the nightstand and threw a pillow at Morgan.

"Up lazy bones. Alanna has to dye my hair, yo." She said. He groaned and buried his head under the pillow.

"What does this have to do with me? And are you going to be saying that all day?" He asked. She grinned and pulled the black and orange dragon coverlet off him, as well as the black sheets.

"Your head doesn't look like your character at all." She said grinning, "And if she is playing with my hair you have to use the downstairs bathroom before the others get up. And yes I am." She pointed out. He groaned and got out of bed. Yawning he stretched and searched for where his duffel bag had gotten shoved the night before. He was over six feet tall, and scrawny, there was no denying it. The guy had no true muscle mass on him. He defined lean. Ryu spent most of her time trying to fatten him up, but he simply metabolized food too quickly to turn it into fat or muscle. His dark brown hair was cropped very close to his head. His hazel eyes were half closed sleepily. The small goatee was not a normal part of his face; it was only there for tonight.

Ryuko picked up her coffee and sipped it. She made a face Alanna had a bit more to learn about brewing a good cup of coffee. Ryu had learned how at a very young age, preparing her father's coffee pot every night before bed. As it was Alanna's coffee was a bit on the weak side. It always was. She was hesitant with the amount of grounds ever since Matti, one of their house mates, had actually spat the coffee across the counter as he inhaled grounds. The coffee had invariably landed on Alanna. She'd rather have weak coffee then go through that again.

"She still can't get it right?" Morgan asked. Ryu nodded her head as she pulled on clothes. She grabbed her brush and ran it threw her long-ish medium brown hair, the signs of sleep fading from her brown eyes. She was just barely five feet three inches, and somehow despite her stocky build she was always teased about being tiny.

"I'll have to make a fresh pot before Matti gets up." She said. Matti hated weak coffee. He needed a strong shot of caffeine to get him going, and given that today was going to be hectic, he would need it. They had all but bribed him to get him to persuade Piper, their other roommate and his girlfriend, to go out with them tonight. Ryu felt obligated to give the poor guy a decent cup of coffee. Fully dressed with her cup in hand she went downstairs to save the coffee and the morning.

Alanna was in the kitchen cooking mini smiley face pancakes. Ryu grinned, she might not be able to brew coffee, but Alanna was the chef in the house for a reason. Her food was tasty, hot, filling and she made a lot of it. Walking by the plate Ryu grabbed one and shoved it in her mouth as she dumped the remaining coffee into a pitcher in the fridge. It was useable for iced coffee. Ryu did not believe in the sacrilegious waste of coffee.

"Hey!" Alanna protested. Ryu shook her head.

"It's too weak." She mumbled around her pancake, "Matti might actually dump it on you." She added her fingers flew as she dumped grounds and poured water, and set the pot.

"Haha." Alanna said drily.

"What am I dumping on her?" Matti asked as he entered the kitchen. He was rubbing his face. He was even taller than Morgan, but he was more filled out.

"Weak coffee." Ryu grinned.

"Oh." he said. His blue eyes watched them sleepily. Ryu sipped her coffee and watched him grimace.

"She brought me a cup." She teased. He shook his head. Morgan came thumping down the stairs, still yawning.

"Morning." He muttered before he entered the bathroom.

"Morning to you too, and hello for that matter." Alanna muttered. Morgan had arrived late that night after driving an hour and half after getting off a swing shift at his job. While the rest of them were seniors in college, Morgan had entered the work force after high school. Needless to say Ryu had let him in and they had both gone to bed. Ryu laughed.

"You know he's not a morning person and that he actually prefers the swing shift." She said.

"Are the other two going to get up or not?" Alanna asked. Ryu shrugged and grabbed a seat at the kitchen table; idly she twirled her cup around. Matti sat down as well.

"Piper's getting dressed." He said with a long suffering look on his face. Ryu grinned into her cup. Matti had realized, shortly after moving in with them, that knowing them at school was different then living with them. He'd thought them crazy before, but the antics Alanna, Ryu, and Mary, their still sleeping housemate, could get into and drag Piper into were beyond anything he'd seen in the dorms.

Nerf sword fights were common; throwing balls of yarn was too. Pouncing people, pranking, and teasing were all around common things to happen. Usually they happened at least once a week.

"You haven't snuck into Mary's room lately, yo." Ryu commented to Alanna. She grinned. Alanna had a habit of creeping into Mary's room and hiding in the closet to freak her out when she went to bed.

"I didn't want her to decide not to go." She said. Matti snorted. Ryu nodded her head. Herself and Alanna had had to beg the others for months during the summer to agree to this, in fact the begging had started in March.

"You two are really excited about this aren't you?" Matti said. They both grinned.

"Limitless in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky." Alanna said. Ryu's grinned broadened.

"Damn straight, yo." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Ryu entered her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her hair. Morgan looked up from where he was sitting with his laptop.

"What's with the turban?" He asked. Ryu stuck her tongue out at him but unwrapped the towel from around her head. Her hair fell around her, strands of red falling into her face. She pushed it out of her face.

"Well?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. He tilted his head to the side to study her.

"I never thought I'd date a red head." He said. Her hair was indeed now a pretty shade of red, "I dunno if I like it on you or not." He admitted. He grinned and patted the bed next to him. Ryu jumped onto the bed and sat next to him. He tugged a strand of her hair.

"I liked your hair the color it was." He admitted. Ryu grinned and kissed his cheek. That's one of the things she loved about him. He liked her for exactly who she was both inside and out. She'd once fussed about looking pretty around him, and wearing make-up, that was until he admitted he didn't like it when she did that. He didn't mind her dressing nice or just running around in jeans and a sweatshirt (usually stolen from him) like she had in high school, but make-up unnerved him. He thought it made her too much like a doll, like a porcelain doll, and not the girl he was used to. She'd stopped wearing make-up for the most part after that.

"Well," She said studying him; his head was shaved completely bald. She ran her hand over his head. "Not sure about your hair either." She said. He grimaced.

"It'll grow back." He said. She laughed.

"In about two weeks," She teased. Morgan's hair grew incredibly fast. He had to get a haircut every month, because it was hanging down in his eyes and he couldn't see. He tugged another strand of her hair.

"At least this matches your temper now." He teased her. Ryu giggled.

"Well?" Morgan asked as he straightened his black tie. Ryu, sitting on the bed struggling with her shoes, looked up at him.

"You look very handsome." She admitted. He wrinkled his nose at her. He never believed her when she said that.

"Do I look like him?" He asked. Ryu grinned tied the laces of her shoe and stood. She went over to him, reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She put them on him and stepped back and studied him. He silently regarded her. She grinned.

"Nailed it, yo." She said.

"RYU" She heard from Alanna's room. Frowning Ryu headed towards the shout.

"I'll be right back, I hope." She said. The other three girls had decided to get dressed together. Ryu hadn't needed any help with her costume. She entered Alanna's room across the hall from hers.

"What?" She asked. Alanna handed her an earring.

"Can you fix it? I would but…" She waved her hand at Mary and Piper; their hair had yet to be dyed. Ryu nodded her head and took the earring.

"Anything else?"

"Can you do this belt up in the back?" Alanna asked, showing Ryu the problematic belt. A few seconds later Ryu had the belt done up.

"What would you do without me, yo?" She asked as she rummaged in Alanna's crafting stuff. She fished out a pair of jewelry pliers and deftly fixed the earring.

"Be bored out of my geeky mind." Alanna admitted. Ryu grinned, she'd been expecting a witty come back. She handed the earring to Alanna and hugged her.

"I'd miss you too, you freak." She said before she bounced out of the room.

"Weirdoes," Mary muttered.

No one knew how weird it was going to get that night.

A/N: Please review, but please be nice this is my first fanfiction. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 1: Out of Hell and into Midgar?

Disclaimer FF7 is owned 100% by Square Enix, but story events belong to authors.

A/N: Co-Authored by ItanliUchiha

Chapter One: Out of Hell and Into Midgar?

Ryu opened her eyes and blinked surprised. Leaning over her was a red head with a pair of goggles perched on his forehead with twin red tattoos following the lines of his cheek bones. She reached up and poked him in the forehead. He blinked, surprised.

"Whoever you are, you did a better cosplay then I did." She muttered. Her head hurt badly. She tried to sit up. The room tilted and spun. Slumping back down, she curled into the fetal position.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." She moaned. She felt awful and she hadn't been drinking.

"Me too." She heard Alanna muttered from not too far away.

"Glad I'm not the only one." She muttered. Rough hands pulled her up right.

"We've got some questions for you, yo." The red head said. Ryu squinted at him and the bald, glasses wearing, guy holding her up.

"Okay that's going a bit far." She muttered, "I am seriously going to be sick, I don't know what prank you played, whoever you are, but it's not funny." She growled.

"What are you doing in the Shinra building?" The red head asked as she was hauled off. Alanna was being pulled to her feet by a guy with auburn hair and a red duster.

"Very funny. Shinra is in Gaia, this is Earth, the joke's up buddy this isn't funny." Ryu said.

"You are in the Shinra building in Midgar, on a very restricted level, I might add yo." The red head said.

"You're in a lot of trouble." The bald guy holding her said. Ryu was about to answer when her stomach lost its battle and she hurled. Annoyed as she was, she aimed right for the red head's shoes and succeeded.

"EWWW" He said horrified.

"I warned you." She said weakly, slumping down in the grasp of the bald guy. She didn't feel much better, and her brain was beginning to kick back in.

"Look, there's clearly been some kind of mistake. We were on our way to the University of New England, in Biddeford." She began.

"Save it for interrogation." The redhead growled. Ryu swallowed as her over active imagination, and one too many fan fictions, had just given her head a very VERY bad idea. If it was true they were in so much trouble.

Ryu was right, she was in trouble. She was sitting in a metal chair with her arms cuffed behind her. She kept her head down and tried to take deep breaths. She didn't want them to know how freaked out she was.

-It's all right Ryu… this is just a really bad dream. Yeah, that's all it is. You'll wake up to 'Lanna banging on your door with a cup of coffee and it'll all have been a dream. Any second now.- She told herself.

"She's scared yo. That's good." Reno said from the observation room watching the girl who looked like him. They could pass as twins except for their height. Rude said nothing for a moment.

"She's definitely ill." He said finally. The girl was shivering and given her vomiting in the hall, on Reno's shoes no less, he was worried. What if she had taken poison or something?

Ryo looked up as the two entered the room.

"So you gonna tell us what we want to know, yo?"

She nodded her head. Ryu had already decided it was best to tell them the truth, dream or not, it was better.

"Who are you?" Reno was tapping his elctro-mag rod against his shoulder.

"Ryuko Sverd." She said calmly, keeping her eyes fixed on her knees. –Don't let them scare you.- She told herself.

"Who are the others?"

"Alanna, Mary, Piper, Matti, and Morgan. They are my housemates." She answered. Her voice had dropped into a monotone. She jumped when the elctro-mag rod lightly touched her knee. She glared at Reno that light shock had hurt, by God.

"Do that again and I'll projectile vomit all over your new shoes." She threatened; she'd noticed he'd changed his shoes. "Trust me you don't need to cause me pain to get me to tell the truth. I already decided I would. I know what you are capable of and I don't want to go down that road." She snapped at him with a defiant shake of her head. Oh she looked confident but she was far from it, her whole body was shaking like a leaf, and she knew they could see that. But to hell with that, she was not letting dreams intimidate her. She heard Rude chuckle dryly behind her as Reno paced around the room.

-I think this IS Midgar. That zap hurt too much for a dream. I should have woken up but I didn't.- She realized. She bit her lip. If that was true, she was in so much trouble. Reno lifted her chin with his EMR.

"Look me in the eyes when you answer me, Little Me." He said. Ryu dropped her gaze.

"I never look people in the eyes," She looked up her eyes focusing on his nose.

"But I'll address your nose." Reno blinked, taken aback by her statement.

"Why not?" He asked. Ryu sighed and shrugged.

"I just don't, I never have, I only look my friends in the eyes, and then only rarely." She said. Reno sighed shaking his head.

"What were you doing in Shinra?" He asked, getting back on topic.

"I don't know how we got here. I only know what I remember of what happened, and that's a bit foggy." She said. Reno had prowled behind her; she twisted her neck to keep an eye on him so she saw his EMR coming at her shoulder. She twisted frantically, and managed to get partially out of the way of the blow.

She lurched forward gasping for breath as the blow had caused her shoulder to sublaxate, or partially dislocate, out of place.

"Son of a Bitch." She hissed between clenched teeth. Just because she often sublaxated that shoulder didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"Let me explain dammit." She snapped at him, "We were in our living room, at home, well in the rental since we're only there for nine months and then we're done school." – You're rambling — her brain pointed out.

"The TV was on, 'Lanna's new game console with her game, she'd just hooked it up but she hadn't changed to the channel yet. The TV was on ABC family, Hocus Pocus, I think." She frowned and bit her lip trying to remember. Reno and Rude watched her silently for the minute.

"She picked up the remote to change the channel and the TV just went white. It was really bright, and it hurt to look at it. The lights flickered and went out. We all thought it was really spooky and kept telling the boys to confess what prank they'd played. They insisted they didn't do anything." She shrugged her good shoulder.

"The next thing I remember is seeing your ugly mug in my face, and suddenly I was in very deep shit." She said.

"Reno." A new voice called, "The other girl's story confirms it." Ryu looked up and almost swallowed her tongue. Tseng was in the room. It is never a good thing when the director of the Turks, and the best damn assassin of this world, was in the same room as you.

To Ryu's surprise Reno unlocked her cuffs. Falling to the floor Ryu curled into the fetal position and shoved the wrist of her injured shoulder between her knees and pulled. She gasped as her shoulder moved back into place.

"Oh that never hurts less." She hissed. Reno and Rude pulled her to her feet.

"Don't jostle me." She groaned as her stomach rebelled again and her eyes swam. They guided her back to the others.

Alanna, seeing Ryu's return between the two Turks, jumped to her feet and rushed over to her.

"Ryu are you all right?" She asked, glaring at the two Turks. Ryu grinned ruefully and rubbed her shoulder.

"Aside from Reno sublaxating my shoulder. I'm good." She said. Alanna moved so quickly Reno didn't have a chance. She nailed him in the balls with her foot, dropping him to the floor. She stood over him, still dressed as Genesis, hands propped on her hips, ignoring Rude's intimidating stance.

"Do that again and I'll EMR your balls and dye your hair black." She snapped. Reno's eyes widened in shock, and Ryu laughed holding her stomach.

"I don't think he meant to do it 'Lanna." She said. It was then that she realized that Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Vincent, Cissinei, and Tseng were watching them. Morgan, Mary, Matti, and Piper were still curled up on the floor.

"'Lanna are the others okay?"Ryu asked. Alanna nodded her head.

"Just passed out." She steered Ryu to a seat, "sit" She commanded before she leaned back against the wall, as Reno climbed to his feet, glaring at 'Lanna.

"So, what now?" Ryu asked. The SOLDIERs and Turks traded looks. Piper stirred, saw Ryu in the chair and made her way over to her, crawling into the chair, and into her lap.

Piper was shorter and smaller then Ryu, coming in at just about five feet she was the smallest, smaller even then Cloud. Her dark blond hair was dyed black and styled like Zack's.

"Good puppy." Ryu murmured, patting her on the head. Piper grinned and cuddled closer. Zack jumped startled by the nick name. Ryu let her head fall back against the chair so she could see Alanna.

"How do you feel?" She asked. Alanna glared at Genesis.

"I have a splitting headache, and _he_ didn't help at all." She snapped.

"What do you think we should do with them?" Sephiroth asked Tseng. Tseng frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Boss if Hojo…" Rude murmured. Tseng sighed. Rude was right. Both girl's had implied that they were from another world, caught in some freak accident that had brought them here. If Hojo found out about them, he'd conduct unethical experiments on them.

"They look so much like us, they could be us. Can we keep them?" Zack exclaimed.

Reno jumped as a pillow smacked into his back. He turned his doppelganger who, cheeky girl that she was, had thrown it at him.

"Don't talk about us like we aren't here, yo." She said. Gen's doppelganger smirked and nodded her head. Reno's jaw dropped.

"You little…" He sputtered as she'd copied his speech pattern perfectly. She smirked at him.

"Yes?" She asked primly.

"What floor are we on?" Gen's doppelganger asked suddenly.

"90," Zack blurted out. They watched as both girls relaxed slightly.

"At least it's not 69." Ryu murmured, naming the science department.

"And Hojo." Gen's doppelganger said with a shudder.

"How do you know about Hojo?" Tseng asked sharply. The two traded a glance.

"Because in our world, your world is a story." Alanna said quickly, "It's a story someone made up. But I guess it wasn't made up. They knew about this world somehow." She said adlibbing.

"So what happens in this story? When does it end?" Tseng asked.

"The story ends after the Wutai War, the author never wrote anything more." Ryu jumped in quickly. The last thing they needed was Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal finding out the truth from them, if they had guessed correctly, Zack had already burned the mansion down that contained any information about the experiments.

"I wonder how your author knew about us." Tseng murmured. Ryu shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm just a college kid." She said. Alanna went to Mary's side; she was dressed as Angeal, and began to gently nudge her in the stomach with her foot, repeatedly. Mary jumped to her feet with a shriek.

"'Lanna, I swear to God I am going to kill you," and started chasing her. 'Lanna ran behind Ryu's chair.

"Mummy she's awake and she's mad." She said cowering. Ryu laughed.

"I would be too if you'd have woken me up that way." She reached out and snagged Mary's pant leg.

"Let it go we have more pressing matters." She said directing Mary's attention to the other group, as Alanna crept from behind the chair to wake the others.

"What the hell Ryu?" She said surprised. Ryu shrugged.

"'Lanna! What did you do?" Mary snapped, spinning to glare at her friend again.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?" Alanna rubbed at her face dejectedly. "I didn't do anything."

"This time," Mary grumbled. Alanna gave her a hurt look and went back to shaking Matti into consciousness.

"That isn't the point." Ryu said forcefully. Mary and Alanna could fight like cats sometimes and if you didn't know them you'd think they hated each other.

Mary propped her hands on her hips and regarded the group of SOLDIERs and Turks. She was dressed like Angeal, down to the fake buster sword on her back. Her normally blonde hair was dyed black. It had taken so much work to get her to let them dye it. Her gaze met Angeal's and her eyes narrowed even as his did. They both realized that in each group they were the brute strength.

Matti and Morgan came to at almost the same time. Once he was able to move Morgan went over to Ryu's chair and sat on the arm of it. Seeing where Piper was curled up, Matti shook his head and sat with his back against the chair his head propped up between his hands as his head throbbed.

"What happened?" Morgan asked her. Ryu inclined her head toward him and mouthed the words "Final Fantasy 7, we're in it." to him. Morgan's eyes widened and he pinched himself a look of disbelief on his face. She snorted.

"I could you have spared you that, the EMRs really hurt. If you think the double AA one we made was bad, then you're in trouble." She told him.

"They zapped you?" He asked horrified. Ryu shrugged.

"At least they didn't beat me up." She said.

"I'll take Piper from you." Matti said suddenly recovering a bit. Ryu nudged Piper, who grumbled.

"Off puppy." Ryu said, pushing her off. Matti caught her ankle and guided her to sit next to him. He caught Tseng staring at him. Matt was dressed as Tseng, well a Tseng with short hair. They hadn't been able to convince Matti about the wig. He met his eyes and then just as casually looked away. Matti could be pretty calm even with a splitting headache.

"What do we do with them?" Angeal asked. Tseng shrugged.

"For now let them stay here, they can sleep in a spare room. We'll figure it out in the morning. But for now that's as good as it will get." He said.

"They need to change. They can't look like any of us." Cissinei pointed out. Tseng nodded his head.

"We'll scrounge up some clothes." He nodded to the others. Reno sighed.

"Looks like the scrawny Rude is gonna have to wear my clothes." He complained.

"I'll lend me some clothes." Zack said brightly. He zipped over and pulled Piper to her feet, pouncing on her, and picking her up for a tight hug. Surprised Piper squeaked and hung on to the SOLDIER. Matti gave a slightly traumatized look at the man holding his girlfriend but didn't move. He knew when he would get his ass kicked.

A pillow sailed through the air and smacked Zack in the face.

"Put her down, Puppy." Two voices snapped. Zack looked surprised as the doppelgangers of Genesis and Reno were glaring at him, and pointing to the floor.

"Play nice, if you aren't careful you'll end up throwing poor Piper over your shoulder." Ryu said. Piper gave another squeak.

"And stop suffocating her." Alanna snapped. Zack put Piper down.

"That Piper was Zack Fair, aka the puppy." Alanna added. Piper nodded her head, and grinned at Zack.

"Pleased to meet you, Zack."She said.

"Hi Piper Puppy." Zack grinned, "You don't look so comfy dressed as me, wanna a change of clothes?" He asked. Piper nodded her head.

"A shower and a change wouldn't hurt any of us." She admitted.

"Hot water." Ryu sighed blissfully.

The first one out the shower was Mary. Showered and changed in ten minutes she re-entered the common living room in one of Angeal's over sized shirts and a pair of his shorts. They all gasped. Aside from the glasses she looked very different. Her square rim glasses were purple framed. Her hair was once again sunny blonde. With her hair down and gently curling up at the ends she looked very different.

"But you… you had black hair." Cloud protested, he was pretty quiet and shy. She grinned.

"Hair dye." She said.

"Oh."

Next to come out were the two guys. Morgan appeared in a pair of Reno's slacks and a shirt that he'd borrowed from Zack. Matti was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and shirt Tseng had had somewhere. Piper appeared after them. She was dressed in baggy sweat pants rolled up and a sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. Both loaned from Zack. Her hair was once again dark blonde.

"Blonde?" Zack said surprised, he'd been doing squats as he waited. Ever the hyper puppy, he had to stay active. If he couldn't run around he was doing squats.

"Hair dye." Mary repeated herself.

Alanna came out next, her hair was still auburn, and she was wearing a pair of Genesis's slacks and one of his sleeveless turtle necks in black.

"You need to work on the selection." She told him, before calmly moving behind Mary. Genesis stared at her.

"You raided my wardrobe?" He asked surprised, "And you have the gall to complain?" He looked downright enraged and offended. He was about to say something.

"She wasn't dressed as you for nothing." A voice said from Cloud's apartment.

Standing in the door way, dressed in a pair of cargo pants, and loose shirt, dark red hair pulled up in a high pony tail, bangs swept to the side and clipped up was Ryu.

Reno was puzzled. Who was the red head in the doorway? Hadn't the girl called… Oh what was her name? He'd forgotten. Ryu something. Anyways that girl had gone into Cloud's room this girl looked nothing like her. His eyes feel on a pair of goggles hanging around her neck.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed. She'd seen his look of confusion. Now she smirked at him. Rude grunted beside him.

"So it is possible for you to look presentable." Tseng said.

"HEY" they both yelled.

"I don't look like him at all." She protested.

"I am presentable yo." Reno protested at the same time. Reno scowled at her when he heard her protest. She stuck her tongue out and then hid behind Morgan.

"Anyways," Tseng said pinching the bridge of his nose, "you will stay here until we figure out how to keep you safe, how you got here, and how to return you." He said. They nodded their heads.

"Awesome so we are keeping them." Zack cheered.

"Zack," Angeal started as Zack gave a fist pump, "They aren't pets to keep." He scolded. Zack sulked for a minute.

"I know that." He said.

Tseng sat down across the group, who where all sitting, standing or perched on the chair Ryu sat in.

"We know you aren't spies but we don't know anything about you, which means you are still a large security risk." He said. They all traded looks and shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" Mary asked.

"First of all, your names." Genesis muttered. He was still grumpy with Alanna.

"Ryuko, Piper, Alanna, Mary, Matti, and that's Morgan." Ryu said pointing at each.

"And you are?" Matti said not recognizing all of the people in front of them.

"1st class SOLDIER Sephiroth, the Silver General." Sephiroth said, pushing his long silver hair back with one hand as he spoke for the first time. Both Ryu and Alanna wondered if he was as much a sugar junkie as the rumors said he was. Ryu saw the cookies he was holding in his other hand and concluded he really was.

"Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, 1st class SOLDIER." Genesis said his tone taking on a clipped military cadence, showing his pride in his ranking, but only after Angeal nudged him with his elbow in the side.

"Commander Angeal Hewley, 1st class SOLDIER. A pleasure to meet you." Angeal said. At that he received friendly smiles and a few murmurs of the same. He caught Zack before he could rush the group and hug them all.

"Lieutenant Zack Fair, 1st class SOLDIER." He said.

"Lieutenant Cloud Strife, 1st class SOLDIER." Cloud said shyly, barely looking at them.

"Tseng, Director of the Turks." Tseng said after a moment's pause.

"Reno, the best damn Turk." Reno said. This caused the group to giggle.

"Also the second in command," Cissinei pointed out, "Hello I am Cissinei." She said brightly.

"…Rude…"

"Vincent"

"Now do you know why you are here?" Sephiroth asked curious. Alanna shifted resting her hand on Ryu's head. Ryu tipped her head back to look at her. The two traded a glance.

"If it was a freak accident then there would be no purpose to us being here. Only that we have to make the best of it until we either return home or give up and make our lives here." Ryu said.

"If we are here for a reason it's a mystery to us." Alanna said with a small grin she quoted, "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." Grinning Ryu said with her,

"We seek it thus and take to the sky." Morgan groaned.

"Great 'Lanna now you've got her saying it too, and I though the yo's were bad enough." He said acidly, pushing her hand off of Ryu's head. Ryu laughed.

"If you hear her say it often enough it will get stuck in your head. And you will learn it." She said. Genesis meanwhile was staring at both of them shocked. The rest looked horrified.

"My friend the fates are cruel." Alanna told Morgan. Irritated Morgan got to his feet hand poked her firmly in the middle of her forehead.

"Enough." He said, "Don't make me retaliate."

"You've been threatening that since the first time I annoyed you two years ago." She said. He grimaced.

"I am truly thinking about it now," He said before he sat down again.

"Oh, Morgan's cranky that's a first." Piper said. Ryu grinned as he made a face, she was about to speak when all the SOLDIERs stomachs grumbled at once.

"You wouldn't happen to be hungry?" Zack asked ruefully.

"I'm sure the boys are." Piper said. The boys grinned and nodded.

"We know Matti is always hungry." Mary said. Matti flushed.

"So is Morgan. He just won't admit it unless he's home." Ryu said. Now Morgan flushed a bit.

"Food!" Zack suddenly roared and took off towards presumably the kitchen, bouncing as he went. Angeal followed him presumably to keep the puppy from destroying anything.

"Come on," Sephiroth said, "We'll feed you." He beckoned for them to follow him. Hesitantly the group followed him. Genesis stalked behind them, presumably glaring at them the whole while or puzzling out how two of the group knew LOVELESS.

"What's it like being a SOLDIER?" Piper asked as they entered the kitchen. Zack had his hand in a cookie jar as Angeal was attempting to keep him away from the rest of the actual food had been prepared.

"It's AWESOME!" Zack said before he stuffed his face with cookies, grinning impishly at Sephiroth.

"Stay out of my cookies Zack." Seph said.

"At least it's not your energy drinks." Cloud said shyly from somewhere behind Seph. Seph frowned.

"What would you like to drink?" Angeal asked.

"We have water, soda, milk, coffee, tea, and juice, and Seph's energy drinks." Zack said. He ducked the playful punch Seph threw at him.

They all opted for water, unsure of the taste of the other drinks, and how their stomachs would handle anything.

"Where'd Cissinei go?" Cloud asked suddenly.

"She had a date." Tseng said unconcerned.

"Oh."

A/N: This one is a little longer. Hope you enjoy. Please review, we like hearing from you guys. THANKIES!


	3. Chapter 2: Turks? You're kidding right?

Disclaimer: FF7 is 100% owned by Square Enix

A/N: This story takes place on the premise that two of the characters have read a lot of fanfiction. Due to this, there are many events and character quirks inspired by other authors. This may become obvious in some sections, and we encourage you all to read other stories as well. When there is a specific reference we will try to have it in here for you to go find. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Turks? You have got to be kidding!

Later on the first night in Midgar, after everyone had turned in for the night (the Turks were staying since there were strangers in the rooms) Ryu rolled onto her side and stared at the window. The lights of Midgar shone through it. She could just make out the shine of Alanna's eyes as she too stared out the window. The others appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Morgan rolled over in his sleep and landed against her back.

Ryu cuddled her head down deeper into her pillow and, even though she knew it was useless, prayed that she'd either wake up or fall asleep. She didn't want to think too much.

"Ryu, you awake?" Alanna whispered. Ryu suppressed a giggle, it was like a sleep over, and the last time all of them had slept in the same room was when they'd celebrated Christmas together before going home for the holidays.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Can we go and talk?" Alanna asked.

"Sure." Ryu said getting up.

"They seem so sweet." Alanna said. They were sitting in the hall just outside the room. Ryu grinned and nudged her with her shoulder.

"And you're sweet on one of them too." She said. Alanna grinned.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"What are we going to do?" Alanna asked suddenly serious. Ryu looked down at her linked hands.

"Whatever we have to do. We can't let what happens in the games happen here. I know that's cold, but I know you'd rather know he was alive then dead or miserable, even if you can't see him." Ryu said. Alanna sighed.

"So Sephiroth really is a sugar addict." She said. Ryu laughed.

"Yeah, he really is. And Angeal is a great cook." She patted her stomach content. The meal though a bit strange to them had been delicious. And they'd all eaten to their fill. Matti and Morgan had packed away as much as the SOLDIERs had.

"Zack really is that hyper." Alanna said with a shake of her head laughing. Ryu nodded and rested her head on 'Lanna's shoulder.

"It's not home 'Lanna but I don't want anything to happen here, I like them, even Genesis and Reno despite them being asses." Ryu admitted.

Morgan woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He grunted and rolled over.

"Morgan where's Ryu?" He heard Piper whisper.

"Probably the bathroom," He muttered half asleep.

"With Alanna?" His eyes snapped open. Morgan rolled over and looked around. Both Matti and Mary were already awake. Alanna and Ryu were missing. He felt beside him, checking the mattress for her body heat.

"She's been gone a while." He noted as the mattress was cold.

"Let's go look" Mary said. Morgan got up and opened the door. He grinned.

"Found them." He said. Leaning against the wall opposite the door, were Alanna and Ryu. They were sitting side by side, heads leaning on each other, fast asleep.

"They must have come out here to talk and fallen asleep." He said. He knelt down by Ryu. He shook her shoulder.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He murmured. Ryu grinned sleepily and opened her eyes.

"You're the only who calls me that." She said. He laughed.

"Come on back to bed, you fell asleep out here." He said.

"We didn't mean to." Alanna murmured sleepily. Shaking Ryu had awoken her as well.

"We came out here to talk because we couldn't sleep." Ryu explained as she stood.

"Well you're sleepily now" He pointed out.

XXX3XXX3XXX

They followed the SOLDIERs through the crowds. They had decided to take their new charges out to get them something to wear, other than someone else's clothes. It had been a few days and the group had adjusted fairly well to the world around them. The Turks and SOLDIERs had learned that the group had been dressed as they had been because they were truly like the person they had been dressed as.

Mary was strong, but had a strong sense of order and conduct; she also had quite a bit of patience, putting up with Ryu, Alanna and Piper starting a pillow-fight one morning. The guys had slept through it but not Mary.

Piper was indeed an energetic person, she loved being on the go and doing things. If she sat still she fell asleep. She was also for the most part brightly optimistic and happy.

Matti was quiet for the most part; being a poly-sci major he had a certain turn of mind that made him similar to Tseng. No one would flat out say Matti would manipulate people to get what he wanted or coldly follow orders, but…

Morgan was also quiet but in a different way. He just rarely spoke, he couldn't ninja himself into card locked buildings like Matti could. Morgan also liked explosives, a lot. He and Rude hit it off when it was mentioned how he had adapted fireworks once for 'Lanna's birthday. They'd been pretty but highly illegal.

Alanna, aside from knowing all of LOVELESS by heart, was a bit vain and arrogant she just hid it well. But she was also a very caring person and terrible prankster.

Ryu was also a prankster, usually at Alanna's instigation. She was quiet around strangers usually unless her temper got fired up then she was loud. In the friend group she was cheeky, impish, loud, and usually laughing. Being an ex-dancer she was probably the most flexible and possibly the nimblest. But it was really how she and Morgan squabbled, joked, teased, and in general treated each other around others that made them act like Reno and Rude.

Zack had Piper in tow behind talking animatedly; somehow the doppelgangers, as they had dubbed themselves, had had their model drifting to them. That's why Angeal was walking beside Mary as they talked about of all things cooking desserts. Morgan and Ryu found themselves with Reno and Rude following them. Genesis had decided to walk beside Alanna, much to her dismay. Tseng walked with Sephiroth and had somehow managed to force Matti to walk with them. Cloud was with Zack and Piper.

"Yo, Little Me, do you even know how to fight?" Reno asked her suddenly. Ryu looked up.

"I can shoot." She admitted. Morgan laughed.

"She's got a mean kick. Nailed her ex and dropped him to the floor for fifteen minutes." He said. Ryu grinned slightly.

"I was pissed; I don't make a habit of kicking people." She protested.

"Most don't." Rude noted as Morgan snorted in disbelief.

"Well other then you, but I am trying not to even though you earned those!" She protested, as Reno laughed at Morgan's long face.

"Piper Puppy, look." Zack said pointing to a street vendor.

"Zack you can't be hungry already." Cloud said. With a smaller group he was more relaxed. Zack grinned.

"No, that's not a food vendor, it's a plushie vendor." He grabbed Piper's hand not hearing Matti's quiet growl of protest behind them.

"Come on every girl needs a plushie." Zack decided pulling her to the vendor.

"Zack we're getting clothes."Tseng protested.

"And hands off." Matti muttered.

"I swear, this one pan it never burns. I can leave it in for like twenty minutes too long and…" Mary trailed off as she watched Zack pull Piper to a vendor. Angeal saw it as well.

"I need to curb my puppy's enthusiasm." Angeal said. Mary nodded and followed him.

"I think I should save Piper before Matti has a fit." She said.

Ryu walked over to where Zack, Angeal, Piper, Cloud and Mary stood. Zack was talking excitedly.

"Why not? They should have something that makes them feel at home." He argued. Ryu noticed the vendor was selling dolls of the SOLDIERs. She picked up a Zack doll and resisted the urge to hug it.

"Do you even know if they want one?" Angeal asked.

"They're girls. Girls like plushies." Zack pointed out grinning.

A hand reached around Ryu and gave the vendor some gil. Ryu looked up at Reno who was grinning like an idiot.

"He's right, yo. Girls do like plushies, and you went right for that one." He grinned. Ryu scowled at him.

"Don't get any weird ideas. It's just Zack looks the cutest as a plushie." She said, "And thank you."

"SEE!" Zack said pointing to Ryu holding the plushie, "Wait is that me?" He asked confused. Quickly Ryu hid the plushie behind her back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She deadpanned her face red.

"It was me," He said pouncing at her. Morgan grabbed her arm pulling her away from the exuberant SOLDIER, causing him to crash into Rude. Rude merely grunted and pushed him away.

"AWW! Lemme see." Zack protested chasing after her.

"EEK No" She said laughing and glaring at him at the same time. After hiding behind various people she finally whaled him in the face with the plushie.

"ACK" He said. Everyone laughed.

"Zack is being beat up by Zack." Reno said. Taking advantage of Zack's confusion Ryu ducked behind Reno and sticking her head around him stuck her tongue out at Zack, the plushie dangling by an arm from the hand gripping Reno's sleeve.

"Why don't you buy Piper a Cloud plushie and then Cloud will finally be able to beat you up when she hits you with it." She said. Cloud flushed as the group laughed. Reno twisted his head to look at her behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Meat shield." She said impishly pulling his rat tail before moving to stand by Morgan.

"At least it wasn't me this time." Morgan said as Reno glared at her. She didn't even seem to notice, leaning against Morgan getting her breath back after her run from Zack. It had been brief, but out running a SOLDIER even one who wasn't trying hard is difficult.

Zack bought Piper a Cloud plushie. Angeal looked at Mary, wondering if the girl who seemed so masculine wanted one as well. She was critically studying an Angeal plushie, finding that the buster sword was plastic and came out of the sheath.

"Would you like one?" He asked politely.

"I couldn't ask." She said putting it down. Angeal picked it up. He examined it.

"Not bad." He admitted. He handed the vendor some gil and then handed her the plushie.

"Zack can be right on occasion. Girls do tend to like plushies, and they make people feel at home." He said pointedly since Genesis was standing nearby. Genesis glared but then turned to look at Alanna who was talking with Piper laughing at Zack. Ryu saw Genesis standing at the cart staring at the plushies. She came up to his side, picked up a Genesis plushie and handed it to him.

"This is the one she'd like." She said before walking away. Genesis caught the back of her shirt.

"Urk." Ryu said backing up to avoid being choked, "What?" She asked as Genesis paid the vendor and handed her the plushie.

"Could you give it to her?" He asked. Ryu studied his face briefly then took the plushie.

"Sure, but you know 'Lanna doesn't bite." She said before skipping over to hop up behind Alanna hugging her around the shoulders.

"Look what Genesis bought you." She said dangling the plushie in front of her. Alanna took it.

"He didn't," She protested.

"Oh yes he did." Ryu said giggling as Tseng cleared his throat.

"Let's get moving." He said.

After going through store after store, mainly because Genesis refused to buy Alanna anything he considered unfashionable, they were done. The day was coming to a close as they headed to where they'd parked Angeal's truck. Everyone was carrying a small bag with a change or two of clothes.

One minute the group was laughing the next they were being thrown flat to the ground by the Turks and SOLDIERs as gunfire erupted nearby.

During a lull in the shots, they were pulled to their feet and dragged to a safe spot. The four Turks stood in front of the group drawing their guns.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to shoot." Morgan said to the SOLDIERs they grinned sheepishly.

"Never saw a need to learn before now." Sephiroth said. Morgan and Ryu shook their heads.

"Stay behind us."Tseng told them.

"No arguments there." Alanna muttered. Matti happened to look up and saw the sniper lying on the fire escape above them. How he hadn't heard or seen them he didn't know.

"Sephiroth," He hissed. The general turned to look at him.

"There's a sniper above us." He said calmly still watching the sniper. Sephiroth looked up, and there was indeed one.

"Zack," he said softly and pointed. Zack nodded his head and started to climb the fire escape silently. He positioned himself so he was standing over the sniper and then plunged his sword down through him. The man gasped and then died. Zack clamored back down the stairs just as efficiently as the fighting broke out in front of the alley. The little group of six stayed close together.

"Sephiroth, you guys are going to have to go out there, there are too many." Tseng said. The SOLDIERs drew their swords, loaded their materia and charged out.

"Hand over your spares to the civilians, in case of a back attack." Tseng ordered the Turks. Two hand guns, and two long daggers were handed over.

Alanna took the two daggers. Casually she walked over to a drain pipe nearby and slashed both the top and the bottom. Catching the pipe she handed it to Mary.

"For you, oh brute." She said. Mary took it and hefted it.

"Nice." She said. Ryu standing next to Morgan pulled on his sleeve and pointed up at the sniper's dead body.

"He had a sniper rifle. Bet it's still up there." She said. Morgan grinned and headed to the stairs to climb up.

"If you find anything throw it down, carefully." She called. He quickly nodded his head.

"I guess you guys get to fight over the guns." Mary said to Ryu, Matti and Piper.

"He's got a shot gun. Anybody want it?" Morgan called down.

"DIBS." Piper said, her hand shooting into the air.

"I'll come down half way and meet you." Morgan called. Piper nodded and started up the ladder.

"Want one?" Matti asked Ryu offering her a gun. Ryu shook her head and turning came up behind Rude, her hand digging in his coat pocket.

"Sorry for reaching." She said as she pulled out his EMR, "But you never use this." Extending the rod with a flick over her wrist, she grinned. Rude cut her a glance.

"Can you use it?" He asked. She shrugged,

"This little button triggers the EMR, make sure electrodes are touching a subject otherwise pretty much use it like a night stick." She said pointing out the button. He grunted and turned back to the fight.

"I'm taking that as permission." She muttered before turning back to the others.

Checking the others she saw Morgan settling in on the fire escape, after pushing the sniper's body off the landing. Piper was checking the shot gun, as Matti was doing the same with the guns. Mary was practicing swinging the pipe. Alanna was testing the weight and length of her daggers. Ryu gave a quick couple of flips with the EMR in her hand before the first of the enemies came around the corner. Piper blasted the first away without blinking.

"Save your bullets." Matti told her nodding to Ryu, Mary, and Alanna to go.

"On it." Alanna said. She and Ryu flanked Mary, darting out from her sides to strike the opponents as her swing passed. Alanna quickly got the knack for slashing as she turned, slitting throats or hamstringing her opponents. Ryu quickly learned where to hit for maximum shocking. And Mary went right for their heads. From behind them, Matti, Piper and Morgan picked off those who got too close.

Finally the fighting was over. Mary, Ryu and Alanna straightened slowly from the crouches they'd dropped into and turned around. The Turks and SOLDIERs were staring at the carnage behind them. The girls were covered in blood. Ryu shifted the goggles she'd pulled down over her eyes back up on to her forehead, blood beginning to drip down her forehead. Alanna wiped her face on an equally bloody hem of her shirt; she was covered in arterial spray. Mary was covered in blood and bits of brain, from bashing skulls in.

"Did we do that?" Ryu whispered staring at the bodies around them. She could see several who'd had their heads beaten in with a pipe, and the ones with bullet holes or slash marks weren't much better.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Tseng asked as he and Sephiroth bore down on the group. They all traded looks.

"Didn't think of it." Matti admitted, appointed for the time being as leader of the group. None of them wanted to deal with Tseng or Sephiroth in a rage.

"You could have been killed." Sephiroth snapped, "You're civilians, not SOLDIERs or Turks." He added. They all shrugged.

"We aren't babies." Mary pointed out.

"Where's Morgan?" Rude asked suddenly. Ryu jumped, startled that he had spoken. The bald man was very quiet. She pointed up to the fire escape.

Morgan was stretched out on the landing, his eye to the scope of the sniper rifle watching the alley around them. He was completely still, not moving a muscle.

"He won't come down until you clear the area." Ryu pointed out to Sephiroth, hoping they'd go away.

"Does he know how to use that?' Tseng asked. Ryu nodded.

"His Dad taught him how to shoot pretty much anything," She said with a wistful grin on her face. She remembered all the times they'd gone out to the range with his dad. Tseng turned back to Matti.

"You should have called for help." He said severely, "As it is." He began. He then noticed the EMR Ryu had propped over one shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" He asked. Rude coughed.

"She borrowed it." He admitted. Tseng held his hand out for it. Ryu shook her head.

"Uh-uh." She said backing away.

"Not until I know we're safe. I can use this and I will if I have to." She said. Reno came up next to Tseng.

"Bossman, you ain't gonna get it away from her." He said.

"I can get another one." Rude pointed out.

"She'll get one of her own. I am making them all Turks." Tseng snapped.

"Really?" Alanna asked, skeptical. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes really." The others stared at him, Mary looked slightly horrified. Piper and Matti looked confused. And Ryu was trying to keep the small grin off her face.

"All clear." Zack called waving up at Morgan. Morgan saw him and waved back before he eased away from the rifle. He quickly packed it down and brought it with him. When he descended he went right to Ryu.

"You all right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I'm fine." She told him. He nodded his head.

"The others are all right too?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Can we go home? Clean up is here." Genesis said.

"Yes." Tseng said.

XXX3XXX3XXX

A/N: Fun, fun… Sorry this chapter was so short again. This was the most natural place to break things up. We will try to make things a little longer in the future.

Keep reading and reviewing, we would love to hear from you all.


	4. Chapter 3: Training with the Best

Disclaimer: Finial Fantasy belongs 100% to Square Enix. Plotline is our own.

A/N: Sorry it has been longer than we hoped, but here is the next chapter. This is also one of those chapters I was talking about with references to other fanfics. There are multiple references to LordShinta's story Snow Day, such as the energy drink obsession that is just starting to show, and the soldier pms. We highly encourage anyone to go read her stories. They are awesome. Thanks. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Training with the best isn't always the best…**

Ryu looked up from where she was idly flipping through one of Cloud's mechanics magazines as Reno came in.

"Yo, Little Me." He called to her from the doorway, before tossing some clothes at her. Ryu barely caught them, dropping the magazine in the process. In her hands, she saw what must have been a pair of Reno's gym clothes. Shorts and a sleeveless tee. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just 'cause I like to role-play doesn't mean I want your clothes…"

"Didn't you notice the others are being tested already, yo? Got to see what you can do," He said, trying hard not to laugh at the thought of her stealing his clothes.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Ryu nodded her head and went to change.

Reno picked up the forgotten magazine from the floor. "What is so interesting about these magazines?"

When Ryu came back out a few minutes later she stood in front of him, hands propped on her hips. "Are we going to go, or are you to busy reading?"

Ryu entered the VR observation room behind Reno. Reading the magazine in the room had made the two of them much later arriving than they should have been. Even Alanna and Genesis had beaten them there, and they took the longest to get ready. Piper, Matti and Morgan were waiting in various chairs, while Zack, Tseng, Genesis and Rude stood near the control panel along the far wall. Alanna waved Ryu over to her, where she was watching the first test between Mary and Angeal in the VR room.

They were standing in the center of the room, just facing each other. Angeal had a large, heavy looking, wooden staff in his hands rather than his buster sword. Mary also had a wooden pole, and looked like she was still getting used to the feel of it.

"They're just standing there." Reno complained.

"It's already been ten minutes of this. Problem is, he won't hit a girl." Zack explained. Ryu and Alanna looked back at Piper to see a mischievous grin growing on her face, to match their own. This day could turn out to be way more fun than expected.

"Well then, he has no worries." Alanna told the men standing at the control panel. She walked up behind them quickly and looked down.

"This is the microphone button right?" She asked pointing to one. Genesis nodded his head, looking curious. Alanna pressed the button down, watching it light up a bright green.

"Don't worry Angeal we're pretty sure she's only 25% girl. Provided you don't hit her in two places you'll be fine." She said into the mic. Mary glared at them, furious that her friends would start in on that again.

"Fuck off 'Lanna." She yelled up to them. The other three giggled at the confused look on Angeal's face. Even Morgan and Matti were laughing quietly behind their hands, being careful not to let Mary know. Reno had to turn away because he had to fight not to laugh.

"It's a joke." Piper managed to get out between giggles.

"Cause she acts like a guy most of the time." Ryu added, "We say she is a guy."

"She's still a girl." Angeal said stiffly. He seemed slightly offended at the joke. This set off another peal of laughter.

"No one can verify that for us." Alanna told him, having regained her composure. Slowly, the other quieted down.

"If you don't fight her how is she going to learn how to protect herself from guys without honor? Shouldn't an honorable man teach her?" Piper asked him fully knowing it was not a fair way to ask.

"Mary just hit him." Alanna sighed when Angeal only got irritated by Piper's comment. Mary shrugged and did as she was told, swinging hard at his left side. Angeal's staff swung out to block hers.

"Oh so he'll block." Ryu commented as Mary went after him.

"Would you fight back?" Mary snapped at him, after three attempts to hit him were blocked.

"Oh, right. Did I forget to mention that she's something of a brute?" Alanna asked sarcastically before stepping back to just watch the fight.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"How did they end up on Costa del Sol?" Angeal asked watching as Zack and Piper played with a beach ball. They were currently playing a rough game of volley ball against a couple of NPCs.

"Because he's Zack." Genesis pointed out with a sigh. Zack was supposed to be testing Piper, but somehow they'd ended up playing rather than fighting. Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but didn't bother trying to get the two to fight.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"You're going to use Materia aren't you?" Alanna asked Genesis as they stood in the VR room once it was their turn. They each held a staff very similar to the ones that Angeal and Mary had used, but slightly thinner. Genesis shrugged.

"It wouldn't be much of a test otherwise would it?" He asked. Alanna shrugged. –Sure it would. Since when am I being tested on something that does not even exist in my world?-

"This is going to hurt." She muttered.

She was right. She had managed to dodge several Fira, and had even come close to hitting him at one point. After a few minutes, she was forced to block a Fira with her staff, thus lighting it on fire and throwing her backwards. After that, she was done for. Genesis had to carry her out of the VR room.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

Matti stood facing Tseng in the VR room. It had been set up to put them in an old forest. Piper covered her eyes in the viewing room. Ryu wrapped her arms around her. Alanna was lying on a couch resting, still out cold from the last Fira that had knocked her out. Mary was icing her fingers that Angeal had smacked with his staff. Morgan was completely oblivious to Piper's fear, too busy watching what Matti would do.

"He'll be fine." Ryu said.

"Didn't you say Tseng is the best assassin?" Piper hissed up at her. Ryu nodded her head.

"But he's not trying to kill Matti." She pointed out watching the screen.

"Do your best."Tseng said softly. Matti bit his lip.

"Yeah, bye." He said and dropping his staff, he booked it. He knew better then to confront Tseng. Each fight had a time limit, ten minutes, and if Matti could stay out of reach for that long he'd be fine.

"See?" Ryu said, "Matti can run fast, Tseng will have to work to catch him." She said as Tseng stared, startled, before taking off after Matti.

"Then again," Ryu said, "We might have to worry. Tseng's fast."

Ryu cheered as Matti, having found a sturdy branch, sent it flying into Tseng's face. Tseng almost lost his footing as the branch knocked him back.

"'ATTA BOY!" Ryu yelled. Piper looked up to see Matti running away again.

In the end Matti was caught, but he put up a pretty good fight.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

Morgan stood facing Rude. He was shorter and much smaller than the silent Turk.

"Uh-oh." Alanna said, having recovered from her fight. Ryu nodded her head.

"He's gonna get his butt kicked." Mary added.

"HEY!" Ryu protested.

"You know he is." Mary pointed out.

"I know no such thing." Ryu said, turning away and sticking her nose in the air. The others sighed and shook their heads, laughing a little at the butt kicking they knew was coming.

Rude sent Morgan flying several times but he managed to get in several hits, before Rude knocked him unconscious.

Ryu swallowed, "My turn I guess." She said. Reno laughed.

"Yep, come on yo." He said gesturing her to follow him.

Rude stopped her, Morgan slung over his shoulder, and handed her his EMR. She smiled back at him grimly.

"Thanks. Now I have half a chance." She said shakily. She hadn't let on, but her shoulder, elbow and knee all on the left side still hurt terribly from the fight in the alley.

"Is she favoring her left side?" Piper asked suddenly as they watched Ryu brace herself. Alanna peered at their housemate's stance.

"Yeah, she is. She must have hurt herself in the fight the other day." She said. Morgan slowly came to.

"Is Ryu fighting?" He asked as he walked over to the screen.

"Yeah."

Ryu hopped back and away, as Reno came at her. She already knew Reno could land painful blows. She kept hopping and twisting away, blocking with the EMR when she couldn't get away. The force of his blows sent shock waves through her arm numbing it and aggravating her elbow.

"Is she running away?" Zack asked, surprised when Ryu suddenly turned tail. Ryu had been holding her own against Reno, surprisingly. But she'd just cut and run, heading up a very steep hill. Her short legs carried her up the hill quickly, while Reno scrambled after her.

"He must have jarred her elbow," Morgan said as Ryu crested the hill, Reno not far behind her. Desperate, she whirled around and slammed her EMR into Reno's leg as he caught her, and triggered it. Reno went down gasping as Ryu staggered away.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"Well given your lack of training." Tseng started, glancing at Alanna and Ryu. Alanna was wrapping a bandage around Ryu's left elbow, after having just causing it to make a sickening popping sound. How they all just ignored it surprised him. "You all did very well. You all attempted to use your own skills, and knowledge, in an attempt to outwit your opponent." He pointed to Alanna, Piper and Mary.

"You three will undergo SOLDIER training, hopefully making your way up in the ranks to equal 1st class."

"Question," Alanna said, "They don't let girls into the SOLDIER program, so how is that supposed to work?"

"I have already thought of that issue. That is why you each will be trained by one of the first class SOLDIERs, most likely the one you appeared as. You will not actually be in the program, but you will get the full training." Tseng told them. He turned to the other three.

"You three will go through Cadet training with them, and then you will go through Turk training, under the guidance of the Turk you were dressed as."

"Why?" Matti asked. Tseng sighed.

"Because we make good decoys," Morgan said, having already figured it out. Tseng nodded his head.

"You won't be sent out on normal Turk missions. Your long standing mission is to protect the 1st class SOLDIERS, and," He paused, "Be their friends." Six heads nodded in understanding.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"NO" Alanna protested staring at the hideous Cadet uniform.

"No you're not like Genesis at all." Ryu told her friend sourly as she took her uniform.

"Just because you look good in military doesn't mean I do." Alanna protested. Ryu sighed. Mary and Piper had already taken their uniforms and gone to change. Matti and Morgan had also already finished and left. Morgan at least was excited for Cadet training.

"Think of it as a good reason to train harder." Ryu said before she turned and left, leaving Alanna to stare at the uniform in horror.

"I hate these god damn boots." Alanna protested when she came out of the room a few minutes later. Morgan looked up from where he was shoving a knife into the top of one of the military combat boots, Alanna was so fiercely protesting.

"They have a reason 'Lanna." he said, as he tucked a pistol into the other boot. He handed her the two long daggers left on the table for her. Ryu had changed and breezed out before Alanna could get dressed, muttering about possibly putting Alanna's head through a wall if she kept complaining. The others were also long gone, but he'd lingered to make sure Alanna was all right.

She took them and scowling tucked them into the boots.

"They're heavy, awkward and clunky. I can't feel anything in them, and they are warm." She protested. Morgan sighed, thinking she really was throwing a temper tantrum, and picked up one of Ryu's sneakers.

"How do you think Ryu feels?" He asked showing her the sneaker. It was a special sneaker called a barefoot minimalist. It had no cushion, no raise from heel to toe, and was designed to allow her feet complete and total freedom of movement, as if she was truly barefoot. Alanna glared at the offending boots and sullenly followed Morgan out the door, to the training room.

"I am aware… but I still don't like them."

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"Are they really any good Tseng?" Cissinei asked Tseng as they stood in the observation room watching the six new Turks go through cadet training. They looked bored out of their minds, as Sephiroth sent them through drill after drill. Surprisingly they were all catching on quickly.

"Yes." Tseng said, thinking back on how most of them had done anything to keep from getting hurt in the VR room while trying to take down their opponent.

"They'll make good doubles." He said.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"OWW" Alanna moaned as she collapsed on the couch. Ryu flopped over her legs. Piper curled up on the floor, her head on Matti's lap. Morgan perched on the arm of the couch next to Ryu. Mary sat on the other arm.

"Who knew drills and basic training would hurt so much. And get off my legs Ryu. You weigh a ton." Alanna said, kicking out lightly.

"Dinner?" Zack asked bouncing into the room. A collection of groans greeted him.

"Moving," Ryu protested as Morgan got up and pulled her to feet.

"Just because you aren't sore doesn't mean the rest of us aren't." She protested leaning against him.

"You aren't sore? Morgan, you bastard." Alanna cursed. Morgan just laughed.

"I never get sore." He said with a shrug.

"That's handy." Zack said, as he hauled Alanna to her feet.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"At this rate," Sephiroth said during dinner, while drinking another energy drink with the meal. "You'll be done basic training before too long."

"Ooo, yeah so we can go on to harder training," Alanna muttered.

"Stop bitching, 'Lanna," Ryu snapped across the table. Morgan nudged Alanna when she glared at Ryu.

"So you wanna stay in that uniform?" He asked her, tauntingly.

"You'll only progress if you can handle the Mako bath." Tseng reminded them.

"Oh yeah, that." Alanna sighed and put her head down on the table.

"Well there they go off for their baths." Morgan said standing next to Ryu a few days later. Matti was standing on her other side.

"Don't think you get off the hook, yo." Reno said coming up behind them.

"What do you mean?" Matti asked.

"You get a Mako bath too, just a smaller amount of Mako. Even Turks have some, just enough to give us an edge, you know, yo." He said.

"Oh." Ryu said.

"Come on, yo." He said gesturing for them to follow him.

"Well this should be fun." Morgan said.

"SOLDIER pms," Ryu muttered under her breath. "Oh, goodie."

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

Ryu came out from her room when she heard the apartment door slam. She padded into the living room, forgetting she was dressed in pajamas and holding her Zack plushie. The three SOLDIER Turks were braced between Zack, Angeal and Cloud. Genesis was following them.

"Are they all right?" She asked worried. Angeal nodded his head.

"Well, as all right as they can be after a Mako bath." He told her. Ryu nodded her head. She looked at Piper, who was falling asleep.

"Zack can take her to her room and tell Matti she's back." She said. Zack nodded his head and steered the sleepy Piper to her room. Mary seemed very quiet as Angeal placed her in a chair. Now that she wasn't braced between two people Alanna started clenching her hands in the bottom of her shirt.

"Ryu, some help?" She growled quietly. Sighing Ryu turned around and disappeared briefly. She came back with Morgan and a pile of clothes.

Morgan took a sweatshirt and forced it over Alanna's head. Threading her arms through the sleeves he took them and tied them together before he tapped them together. He went on proceeding to make the sweatshirt into a straight jacket, using rope, tape, a couple of belts and a needle and twine.

"Should I ask why you're so good at this?" She asked fidgeting, her curiosity overpowering her need to fight back against the extra clothing. Morgan grinned.

"I liked seeing if I could get out of them." He said. Ryu pushed Alanna into a chair and headed to the TV to find some kind of movie for Alanna to watch until the Mako pms wore off.

Like other SOLDEIRs, Alanna was exhibiting a personality change. Similar to a rumor about Genesis, she was resisting the urge to strip and run through the halls singing. Something she'd be mortified if it happened.

"Is that necessary?' Genesis asked. Alanna nodded her head.

"Yes it is." She said.

"Or she'll have stripped, and be running down a very specific hall." Ryu giggled as she put in a movie.

"Shut up Ryu." Alanna snapped. Ryu grinned and curled up on the couch with her Zack plushie. The Turks weren't exhibiting any side effects like personality changes. Morgan left to go back to the room where Rude had been teaching him how to make explosives.

Zack came back into the room, and looked at the odd sight in the living room. Alanna was in a make shift straight jacket, sitting in one chair. Ryu was curled up on the couch with her plushie. Both of them were watching a movie. Mary was curled up in a chair sitting quietly not moving a muscle. Genesis and Angeal were still standing in the room slightly bewildered.

"Either sit down or go away, Genesis, Angeal." Ryu said finally tired of their hovering. Angeal turned and headed to his greenhouse. Genesis sat down.

"What if she gets loose?" He asked. Ryu laughed,

"It won't be the first time I've seen her less then fully dressed. I've lived with her for almost three years now." Ryu said.

"Fuck you Ryu." Alanna snapped embarrassed. Ryu grinned.

"No thanks I'll pass. You're not my type." Ryu said laughing as Alanna struggled to flip her off.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Alanna finally gritted out sticking her tongue out at her house mate.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"No" Alanna moaned, staring at the purple 3rd class SOLDIER's uniform.

"I'd forgotten how bad all these uniforms are. I like purple, but not when my hair is red, it clashes." She protested. Mary and Piper had already taken their uniforms and disappeared with them. Genesis was standing in front of Alanna his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk firmly in place, as his doppelganger issued the same protests he had once issued.

"'Lanna just think of it as incentive to get to 2nd class bright blue won't clash as much with your hair." Ryu said coming up behind Alanna. She had a grin on her face. Genesis scowled seeing her uniform. Like all Turks she was dressed in black slacks, white shirt and black jacket, and taking after Reno her shirt was untucked, the top few buttons undone. Her goggles, the lenses replaced with special lenses, hung around her neck.

"Ryu switch with me!" Alanna said desperately. Ryu shook her head grinning.

"Uh-uh. I ain't stupid enough to volunteer to train with Genesis, that's your kind of crazy. You're just going to have to live with it." She told her. Alanna scowled but took the uniform and left to change.

"In that case, tuck in your damned shirt. You look like a slob," She tossed over her shoulder on her way out of the room.

"Why do you always just randomly appear?" Genesis asked Ryu. She grinned, purposefully rumpling her shirt more.

"Because I like being were the fun is. And besides, I'm a Turk now. So it's good training for me." She said before she turned and shoving her hands in her pockets walked away.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

As the next few months passed the six saw changes in themselves. They all had Mako blue eyes to some degree. Luckily no one had had a Mako reaction. Alanna, Mary and Piper had brilliant blue eyes. While Matti already had blue eyes, a smaller dose appeared to have made his eyes glow slightly brighter blue. Morgan's hazel eyes took on a more blue hue. Ryu lamented the loss of the green in his eyes. Her own dark brown eyes became hazel in appearance. Little by little they bulked up. The most noticeable change was in Morgan who filled out with muscle as he ate as much as the SOLDIERs did and trained with Rude. It was bound to happen. The others toned down, riding their bodies of excess body fat, and replacing it with muscle.

Over time each of the six doppelgangers as they called themselves bonded with their other half. Although some had more issues then others and some, being Alanna, had no bonding experience. Zack and Piper had hit it off and become like twins, inseparable twins, to poor Matti's dismay. Mary and Angeal seemed to get along well enough. Rude and Morgan also got along, mostly because Rude didn't say much. Matti had a very hard time getting Tseng to trust him. Ryu had the hardest time other then Alanna in getting Reno to trust her or even like her a little bit. It came to a head one day in the VR room.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

"Not good enough." Reno grunted as he slapped his EMR into Ryu's side. Ryu growled.

"Bastard," She hissed under her breath. He was really pissing her off. No matter what she did it wasn't good enough for him. He was supposed to be care free and lazy but when it came to training her he seemed to take fiendish delight in pushing her as hard as he possibly could and then some. She came back bruised, battered and sore. Alanna got plenty of cure materia training though.

"I've had enough." She snapped out, her eyes flickering a brighter shade of blue just before she blocked his swing, her foot slamming into the muscles just under his knee, popping it up, making his leg collapse, she brought her EMR down on a nerve cluster in his hip and pressed the button.

Ryu stood over Reno realizing that once he got to his feet he was going to be pissed. Deciding to cut her loses while she could Ryu ran from the VR room and headed for the elevator.

She entered the apartment at a dead run, skidding to a halt she ducked behind Rude, who was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"He's gonna kill me." She muttered pressing herself small behind the large Turk's back just as Reno came bursting in, limping but still running.

"Where the hell is she?" He snapped.

"Why do you need to find Ryu?" Zack asked surprised at the violence between the two.

"I'm gonna kick that brat's butt."Reno snapped. Ryu squeezed her eyes closed and clung to Rude's jacket, praying he wouldn't give her up.

"Reno I think you've been very unfair to her." Zack protested, "You've pushed her harder than any of the others have been pushed." He pointed out. Reno made a face.

"She needs it."

"What did she do Reno?" Rude asked.

"She EMRed me."

"Isn't she supposed to?" Zack asked.

"And what did you do that would send her running from the VR room?" Rude asked wondering what his hot-headed partner had done.

"So she is up here!" Reno said beginning to look around. Ryu shivered behind Rude's back. Rude shifted to the side and brought her against his side, his arm draping over her shoulders as he set his coffee cup down. Reno whirled and spotted her.

"You're gonna get it." He snapped, Rude pulled his fist back to punch his partner, but Ryu stopped him first, her EMR planted firmly in Reno's chest her finger hovering over the button.

"I am not going to let me bully me. Train me right or don't train me at all but don't be a bully." She snapped. Reno slapped her EMR away.

"What's a kid like you know about fighting anyways?" He asked looking away as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Ryu stared at him.

"Did you see them in the alley? They were covered in blood. She was covered in it! They killed people." Zack protested.

"They got sick afterward." Reno sneered, Ryu flushed, yes she and the others had gotten sick that night, and had had nightmares but they had gotten over it.

"Of course I did. I never wanted to be a fighter but now I have to be, and since I have to be I am going to do my best." She snapped. Reno glared at her.

"You got no idea what it's truly like to have to fend for yourself." He snapped, "You're a spoiled kid hoping you get to go home to your mommy and daddy." He sneered before he turned and stormed from the room. Ryu looked up at Rude confused.

"He probably went to the helicopter pad. You should go talk to him." Rude said. Ryu nodded her head and followed after Reno.

She found him sitting in the primary chopper, just sitting in the cockpit. Silently she sat in the co-pilots seat.

"My grandpa flew small planes back home. He'd fly injured people to the hospital, transport prisoners, he did a lot of things, or so my dad says." She said. Reno grunted.

"I don't understand why you don't like me. I haven't been slacking off, and I haven't been shirking my job." She said. Reno merely grunted again. Sighing Ryu settled into the seat and waited. Sometimes you just had to wait the person out.

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

**voovovoovovoovovoov**

A/N: So this one is a little longer than the others, finally. Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone has ideas of something they would really like to see happen, by all means let us know and we will see what we can do. Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to Know Yourself?

_Disclaimer: Finial Fantasy belongs 100% to Square Enix. Plotline is our own._

_A/N: Sorry it has been longer than we hoped, but here is the next chapter. The school year is ended, so we are both home and can't work on this too much. One of us also has no internet most of the time, so things are not moving very fast. We will do our best to keep posting regularly, but there may be large gaps of time during the summer. Thanks. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four: Getting to know the new life**

Reno eyed Ryu. She was still dressed in her training clothes from earlier. She was slumped down in the seat of the chopper, staring out the window. Her hair was partially red and partially brown and pulled up into a tight ponytail. Goggles still hanging around her neck, her fingers were lightly tapping out a rhythm on her arm. Someone so little could pack an awfully powerful kick, Reno mused rubbing his leg as he remembered what started their fight. It appeared she had no plan to go anywhere until he talked to her.

"I joined the Turks when I was sixteen. I'd just failed out of SOLDIER. This is all the life I've ever truly known." He told her softly. Ryu turned to look at him.

"How old are you?" She asked curious.

"Nineteen. I feel because you look like me… I mean you could be me if I was a girl. I have to try to give you a chance to do something else, while you're still young. I've been trying to drive you away, yo." He admitted. Ryuko threw her head back and laughed.

"Reno I'm twenty-one and a half." Reno stared at her as she grinned at him. "Didn't see that one coming did you?"

Reno shook his head as he asked, "Why do you seem so much younger than me?" She shrugged.

"Probably because my parents have sheltered me and allowed me to be a kid for longer then you got a chance to. I never had to fight for my life or my next meal. It was always guaranteed." She said slowly. Reno looked out the window again.

"Someday, will you teach me how to fly this thing? I wasn't kidding when I told you about my grandfather." She asked him, sounding like a small child.

"It's not a plane." he pointed out. She nodded her head.

"I know, but it's as close as I am ever going to get to being able to do something he loved." She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Reno saw it.

"You miss him? What's it like to have a grandfather?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Ask one of the others I don't know either. He was alive it's true but we lived so far away from him, and we could just never find the time to see him. He was practically a stranger to me. Then he died three years ago. I never knew him but it still punched a hole through my heart when he was gone." She said. She turned to look at him.

"Whether I am a spoiled brat or not doesn't change the fact that I want to learn, and you're the best to teach me. Because now I do have to fight for my life, and the lives of my friends. And there is no way in hell I am letting them down." She grinned at his surprised look,

"There was a reason I was dressed up as you." She told him. Reno sat up right in the seat, and looked over at her. She did seem young but only because she'd been able to stay a child longer. He knew she could be tough as nails, if she had to be. She was also level headed most of the time. He grinned.

"You're nothing like me, yo. I am a hot head through and through." he said. Ryu laughed.

"That's true there, and no one could really ever be you." She admitted. Reno leaned over and lightly poked her in the shoulder.

"Do you hate me?" He asked her. Ryu shook her head,

"Frustrated maybe, irritated yes but I don't hate you." She returned the poke with a grin.

"Even though you're younger than me, you're like an annoying big brother." She said, "But you're nothing like my brother-in-laws." She said. Reno frowned.

"You have brother-in-laws?" He asked surprised. She nodded.

"I have two older sisters, they're both married. So I have to big brothers." She said. She shot him a glance, "Possibly three." She admitted. Reno grinned.

"I am bigger then you." he pointed out. Ryu laughed.

"Yeah I am such a shortie, but I am still older then you." She retorted. Reno grinned.

"I am still your senior in Shinra and experience" He said. Ryu nodded her head serious.

"I know that's why I want you to teach me." She said. Reno sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine I'll teach you everything." He said. She grinned and leaning across the cockpit hugged him.

"You don't know what it means to me Reno." She said, kissing his cheek. Reno flushed red and rubbed his cheek. She laughed.

"I always kissed my family." She told him.

"It's weird." He protested.

"Just like a teenage boy." She said before she got up and left ruffling his hair as she went. Reno followed her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She laughed.

"You've got a lot to learn about families Reno." She said as she skipped across the helicopter pad, Reno following her.

"Maybe you can show me." He whispered surprised that he wanted her to keep on treating him like a brother, like he belonged to a family.

_XXXoXXXoXXXoXXXoXXX_

Matti followed Tseng about the Turk offices, listening as Tseng explained his job. He was currently talking about how he had to deal with the President of Shinra and his orders for the Turks. Matti's job consisted less of training in the VR rooms, or the other training rooms, and more of learning the political aspects of a Turk's job. They passed Reno's office. Reno was working on a report and Ryu was, of all things, curled under a shelf that spanned part of Reno's desk reading the Turk's manual. Reno seemed to be completely ignoring the fact that she was there, as he was leaning back in his chair his laptop sitting on his lap as he typed his feet propped on the desk.

"Well, those two seem to be getting along." Tseng said. Matti nodded his head. He learned it was wiser to not say much around Tseng unless it was necessary. They continued walking, past Rude's cubical, where Rude was sitting at his computer typing up his own report of the incident he and Reno had had to deal with. Morgan was sitting in a corner flipping through a bomb making manual. Whereas Reno had been playing music, to which Ryu had been humming along softly to, Rude's office was quiet except for the rustle of pages and the click of the keys on the keyboard.

"And those two are doing well enough." Tseng noted.

"Now if for some reason you have to impersonate me, try to avoid the president at all costs." Tseng said. Matti nodded his head.

"If I can't, can I pretend that you've been hurt in the face and cover up in bandages?" He asked, half joking. Tseng paused.

"That might work." He murmured.

_XXXoXXXoXXXoXXXoXXX_

"He's being an ass!" Alanna cursed as she came storming into the room. The group looked up. They'd turned one of the spare bedrooms into a sort of hang out for them separate from the SOLDIERs. She flopped dramatically across the couch, still cursing quietly.

"What did he do?" Piper asked. She was sitting on the floor working on crocheting a puppy plushie for Zack, since he'd found out she liked to craft. It seemed there would be no end to the random little toys and crafts Piper loved to make back in their world.

"He's just being an ass." Alanna huffed from under the cushion she had put on her face. Matti looked up worried, having just picked up the conversation.

"And I believe you." Ryu said.

"We're not talking about you, Matti." Piper said comfortingly, patting his leg. After all, Piper had once said the same thing about him. That had made a fun dinner of Matti bashing that night.

"Oh."

"We're talking about Genesis." Ryu told him. Matti nodded.

"I'd believe that." he said. Morgan snorted.

"There never has been a more arrogant man."

"Poor 'Lanna," Ryu murmured. She knew that Alanna already liked Genesis. However, two arrogant people were bound to butt heads, regardless of how well one of them worked to not be. Since it was Genesis she was butting heads with, Alanna's fangirl crush came into play and she ended up being a mixed basket of emotions. It was hard on her.

_XXXoXXXoXXXoXXXoXXX_

_XXXoXXXoXXXoXXXoXXX_

_A/N: So this one is really short. Sorry about that. I will try to get some longer ones up soon. Again, there may be large gaps of time between chapter postings, but we will try not to let them get too long. Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone has ideas of something they would really like to see happen, by all means let us know and we will see what we can do. Please review. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 5: Dating and Training

_Disclaimer: Finial Fantasy belongs 100% to Square Enix. Plotline is our own._

**Chapter Five: Dating and Training**

One morning around breakfast time, everyone who was sitting at the table to eat heard a scream.

"'LANNA!" Ryu yelled from her room. Alanna jumped.

"What did you do?" Piper asked around her pancake. Alanna shrugged, completely at a loss.

"'Lanna 'Lanna 'Lanna 'Lanna!" Ryu came charging into the room, a pair of scissors in her hands.

"It's long enough now. CUT IT OFF!" Ryu exclaimed, handing the scissors to Alanna and pulling her pony tail over her shoulder. The lower section of it was red, while the rest of it was medium brown.

Reno had been surprised when he realized her hair wasn't actually red, but brown.

"You might as well leave it red and long." Tseng pointed out. Ryu looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked. Tseng pointed to Reno.

"You're his double." He said. Ryu sighed, and took the scissors back. Reno scowled. After the talk with Ryu in the helicopter they'd been much friendlier. They'd learned to trust each other, and the one time he'd accidentally pushed her too far, she'd broken down, letting him see a side of herself she hid so carefully. He tried to protect her like a brother would.

"You don't like it long, yo?" He asked her, surprised. She shrugged.

"It's nice, but it gets heavy, and in the way. Unlike yours, my hair is pretty thick so it feels like it weighs a ton." She said frowning.

"Cut it." Reno said with a shrug, "It's not like that small of a difference is going to matter. Someone could just assume I cut my hair finally." He winked at Ryu, "You're still gonna have to keep it red, Little Me." He added. Ryu grinned.

"I can deal with being a red head." She said, giving the scissors to Alanna again. She went around to the other side of the table and hugged Reno and impishly gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him go red. He still wasn't used to that. She pulled on his bangs.

"Be good niisan, while I cut my hair." She teased before she dragged Alanna out. Reno scowled after her but he couldn't stop the delighted twinkle in his eyes. Rude saw it and wondered.

**_X3X3X3X3X3X3_**

"What is Ryu to you?" Rude asked Morgan as they were sitting in the basement, going over some of the finer aspects of bomb making.

"She's my girlfriend." Morgan told Rude. Rude raised an eyebrow.

"You certainly don't act like it." He said. Morgan just grinned.

"Ryu and I decided it was better if we didn't act all cuddly in public, particularly around co-workers. You might get the wrong idea that we couldn't do our job properly." He said. Rude grunted.

"Would you kill her if you had to?" Rude asked quietly. Morgan looked over at the reinforced wall.

"I wouldn't have to because she would only be being doing what was best for the planet, which Shinra claims to have in its best interests." Morgan responded, avoiding the question.

"You wouldn't shoot her," Rude stated, the question in his voice gone. Morgan shrugged.

"Would you shoot the girl you've loved for over three years? The girl that means the world to you?" Morgan asked. Rude shook his head.

"I wouldn't know. I don't have a girl I care about." Rude said.

"Would you shoot Reno?" Morgan asked going for the next best comparison. Rude shrugged.

"If I was ordered to," Rude said.

"Ouch." Morgan said, "That's cold."

"That is the way of the Turks. We devote all to Shinra." Rude said. Morgan shook his head.

"Not happening. I've already made promises to Ryu that I am not breaking, not for a company." Morgan said firmly.

"What kind of promises?" Morgan sighed.

"The kind that turns guys into saps for making them, but you can't not make them once you find **the** girl. But you wouldn't get it, since you haven't found that girl yet." Morgan said and turned back to the problem at hand.

"You love her that much?" Rude asked surprised. Morgan shrugged uncomfortable flushing a bit red.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted. Rude nodded his head and fell silent.

"Don't let Reno know you're sleeping with her then. He thinks she's still innocent, and that he can keep her safe from the horrors of the world." Rude said suddenly.

"Isn't that my job?" Morgan asked. Rude shrugged.

"She calls him niisan." he began.

"It means brother in Japanese. She picked up bits of the language both from 'Lanna and a friend in high school." Morgan said. Rude nodded his head.

"Reno lost his family when he was young. He joined the Turks at sixteen. Shinra and killing are all he really knows. She could be him, they are alike enough. It's like she's his conscious, his sense of right. Or like an older sister who needs protecting." Rude said. Morgan grinned.

"I'll try not to let him find out his dear big sis isn't as innocent as he thinks, but he'll get a shock the first time she makes a connection that's in the gutter." Morgan said.

**_X3X3X3X3X3X3_**

"Do you notice anything funny between Angeal and Mary?" Morgan asked Matti. They were sitting outside Tseng's office dressed in the Turk uniform of black slacks, white button up shirt tucked in with a black tie, and a black suit coat that zipped rather than buttoned up. Rude was in Tseng's office with Reno. Ryu was still in Reno's office reading, of all things, a flight manual.

"Yeah. He won't hit her." Matti said.

"Not that. Is it just me or is he more on edge then normal around her?" Morgan asked. Matti shrugged.

"Maybe a little." he admitted, "What do you think it means?" Morgan shrugged.

"It could be anything I suppose but what I find more curious is that Mary is trying to be a girl all of sudden. She's wearing skirts and dresses when she's not training, or acting as Angeal's doppelganger." Morgan said. Matti nodded his head.

"I noticed that." He admitted. It had shocked the hell out of them when Mary, one shopping trip after they had gotten paid, had bought a pink skirt decorated with white and black flowers and a white tank top to wear with it. Alanna and Ryu had all but fallen over laughing at the sight. Piper had just smirked as if she too knew what was going on.

"What I find strange is that Alanna is getting away with stealing Genesis's clothes. That man is so vain and anal about his clothes." Matti said. Morgan shrugged.

"Maybe she's beginning to rub off on him." Morgan suggested. Matti snorted.

"I didn't think so either." Morgan agreed before Reno and Rude came out. He stood and trailed behind Rude, as Tseng motioned for Matti to reenter the office.

**_X3X3X3X3X3X3_**

"Go on you two. We can survive a night without you." Mary said, shooing Piper and Matti out of the apartment.

"I feel like you're going to destroy the place while we're gone." Matti said shaking his head. Ryu grinned.

"Don't worry daddy dearest. Turks honor, we won't break anything." She teased. Matti scowled at her as she laughed and walked away.

"Turks honor, bullshit." Alanna muttered even as she laughed. Ryu stuck her tongue out at her.

"Go have fun." Mary added.

"Thanks guys." Piper said before Mary closed the door.

"Where'd Piper go?" Zack asked as he came out from his room a few minutes later, looking for her.

"She's on a date with Matti." Morgan said.

"Oh." Zack said heading to the door

"Zack!" Mary and Morgan leaped for him, pinning him to the ground.

"You can't interrupt their date." Alanna told him sternly.

"But I am bored." Zack protested.

"Then play one of your games with Cloud and Morgan." Ryu told him.

"You know Ryu, you and Morgan should have gone on date night with them. I'll sit on Zack if you want to go." Alanna said. Morgan looked up from his spot on Zack's back and shook his head.

"Nah we're good. We can't let Reno know right now that Ryu and I are dating. He'd pop a fuse. We should let him get used to the idea slowly." He said. Ryu nodded her head.

"Besides, we won't have a puppy making Morgan nervous." She pointed out.

"Speaking of Zack," Mary said, "While we have him, maybe we should talk to him about that."

"Talk to me about what?" Zack asked.

"I don't think you meant it Zack, but you keep monopolizing Piper's time. Matti and Piper haven't had much time to be together, and couples need that time if they're going to last. You've got to start giving them time together." Ryu said as Morgan stood and joined her on the couch. She cuddled up against his side.

"You two don't seem to need much time alone." Zack pointed out. They both smiled and went a little red. Alanna snickered.

"Where do you think Ryu has been sleeping?" She asked as Mary got off of Zack and allowed him to sit cross legged on the floor in front of them all. He looked puzzled for a minute, then his eyes widened as he stared at Ryu and Morgan in shock. Mary grinned.

"Actually I wanted both your help Alanna and Ryu's for a project." She admitted. Ryu and Alanna looked at her puzzled.

"Uhh what mischief are you planning?" Ryu asked worried. She remembered some of the tricks Mary had pulled. Mary mock scowled at her and twined a strand of her bright blonde and dark blonde streaky hair, the blonde dye was wearing out.

"I actually want to dye my hair." She admitted. Zack made a bored face and laughing Morgan had tossed a game controller at him.

"Then why do you need our help? You've dyed your hair before." Ryu pointed out. Mary shrugged.

"The kit isn't like ours back home. And Ryu you need to touch up your roots again. I figured Alanna could help us both." Ryu shrugged.

"It can't hurt." Alanna grinned.

"Girls night ladies?" She asked as Morgan rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

"Well Piper isn't here…" Ryu pointed out.

"Like Piper would enjoy this." Mary said.

"Well all right." Ryu said giving in. Mary pulled them both off the couch and all of them laughing dragged them down the hall. Ryu blew Morgan a kiss.

**_X3X3X3X3X3X3_**

Piper walked alongside Matti as they returned from their date night. They had gone to an arcade and now Piper was carrying a big Chocobo plushie.

"You're easily amused." Matti said grinning down at her. Piper grinned back.

"I can't help it. It's sooo fluffy!" She giggled, hugging it. Matti laughed.

"So you did have fun." He said. Piper nodded her head.

"It was sweet of the others to chase us out of the apartment for a date." She said. Matti grinned.

"Hopefully they haven't destroyed anything." He joked, a little bit worried. Tseng was rubbing off on him.

**_X3X3X3X3X3X3_**

"Ermm…" Angeal said staring at the black haired young woman dressed like Mary who sat on the couch with Alanna and Piper. Ryu was leaning over the back of the couch scratching Alanna's back while Alanna leaned forward a pleased look on her face.

"Please don't stop. I'll purr if you keep doing that." Alanna said. Ryu laughed and scratched more vigorously.

"Your back always itches." Ryu told her. Piper turned to look at Angeal.

"What's with that face?" She asked. She was cuddling her stuffed Chocobo in her arms. The others turned to look at Angeal and realized it was Mary sitting on the couch with them.

"Nothing." He muttered and walked away. Ryu giggled and Alanna grinned.

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt tough guy, we'll all just pretend your jaw wasn't on the floor then." She muttered.

"Wha…?" Mary said confused. Alanna and Ryu laughed.

"Angeal likes you, Mary." Alanna told her. Mary shook her head flushing.

"No way, a guy like him liking me? I couldn't get the guys back home to like me. How can I get him to like me?" Mary protested. Ryu shrugged.

"I dunno but he does, maybe you know it's that killer and slightly girly body you've developed there. Or maybe that you like cooking, or you're not a geek like me and Alanna, who knows but he sees something he likes." Ryu retorted. Mary flushed redder and shook her head.

"I doubt it." All three of them sighed.

"You'll never know Mary until you try." Alanna said.

"I'll try when you make a move on Genesis." Mary retorted. Alanna flushed.

"That's not fair Mary."Ryu protested.

"Genesis is an arrogant, vain, snotty jerk. No offense 'Lanna," Ryu said rubbing at a knot she found in Alanna's back.

"He is." Alanna acknowledged with a sigh, as Ryu worked on the knot that had been bothering her all day.

"He's got to figure out who he likes before anyone can make a move on him. Angeal on the hand he already knows he likes you. He just won't act on it, because I bet you his honor says its wrong." Ryu continued.

"When did you become all knowing?" Mary grumbled.

"Never said I was, just that I see things differently than you do." Ryu reached over and tugged on a strand of Mary's hair.

"And I believe whole heartedly that both of you deserve happiness and will push you both to ensure you get it." She said blowing them both raspberries as Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"So no getting all depressed either of you." Piper added lightly punching Mary in the arm. Mary turned and tickled Piper.

"Mercy." She yelped, squirming away.

**_X3X3X3X3X3X3_**

Later that night, Ryu slipped from the room she shared with Mary and Alanna and crept down the hallway towards Morgan's room. Piper and Matti openly shared a room, so Morgan had a room to himself. As she passed Sephiroth's room, the silver haired general came out looking for midnight sugar. Ryu cursed as Seph eyed her, she was right near Morgan's room and couldn't think of one good reason why she should be in the hall. They stared at each other wide eyed. Slowly Ryu backed towards Morgan's door, as she brought her hand up and made the Jedi mind trick gesture.

"These aren't the footsteps you heard." She whispered before opening Morgan's door and slipping inside. Once the door was closed, she leaned against it and giggled. Little did she know Seph was staring at the door stunned beyond comprehension.

The next morning, as Alanna passed Morgan's door, she banged on it saying loudly,

"I heard that last night." She was answered by a snicker and a giggle.

When Ryu came out into the kitchen Seph opened his mouth to say something to her, but as she was running late, she made the same gesture and said,

"This is not the Turk you are looking for." Grabbing her breakfast, she left the room at a run. Seph and the rest of the SOLDIERs stared at her confused, as the few doppelgangers lingering burst out into laughter.

"Oh, she did not just do that." Matti said laughing.

"She did it last night too, when Seph caught her in the hall." Alanna told him when she stopped laughing. Matti snickered, as Seph's confusion grew.

**_X3X3X3X3X3X3_**

"Today you learn how to parkour." Reno said. Ryu smiled. She'd been waiting to learn how to do this. Cloud entered the room.

"Sorry I am late, Reno." Reno shook his head.

"Ryu was a bit late too, so no big deal." Reno told him. He turned back to Ryu.

"Cloud is going to be learning how to parkour as well. So you might as well learn it together." Ryu nodded her head.

"Fine by me, niisan." She said.

"Cloud will also be sparing against you, to give you an idea what it's like to fight a SOLDIER." Reno added. Ryu nodded her head.

"Still okay with me," She told him calmly.

"Well let's begin then."

That's how Ryu and Cloud stared training together. Cloud helped Ryu learn how to take down bigger opponents, seeing as he wasn't much bigger then she was and it wasn't something Reno often had to worry about even if he was really skinny.

"You're fast for a girl." Cloud said during one of their joint training sessions, grimacing as Ryu scrambled out of the way. She stuck her tongue at him.

"Just cuz I am a girl, doesn't mean I'm slow." She said slightly insulted. Cloud grinned.

"You've been learning awfully fast. What did you do before you came here?" He asked. Ryu stuck her tongue out and held her silence until Reno called a break.

"I was a senior in college. I was majoring in Medical-Biology." She told him. Cloud scowled.

"What does that mean?" He asked, unfamiliar with the terms. Ryu sighed. She'd forgotten about the culture differences.

"I was in advanced education for medicine, to become a doctor." She told him. Cloud looked confused.

"And coming here you can just suddenly fight like this?" He asked. Ryu shrugged.

"Apparently I had it in me all along." She said. –Or a certain bitch goddess is helping all of us, no matter how unlikely that is- She said to herself.

"Hey, get back to it." Reno told them grinning. Ryu snapped a mocking salute at him.

"Yes niisan, on it." She said brightly. Reno scowled at her.

"Keep it up and the Director will think you're as cheeky as I am." He told her. Ryu saw Cloud's eyes light up at the mention of Tseng. She filed it away for later pondering; right now she had a SOLDEIR to out parkour and fight.

**_X3X3X3X3X3X3_**

"Hey, Chocobo, why the long face?" Ryu asked as she leaned against the back of the couch, looking over Cloud's shoulder. The little blond jumped, startled both by the nickname and by her fairly quiet appearance.

"Nothing..." He stammered. Ryu hopped over the back of the couch and plopped on to the seat next to him.

"Little liar." She teased, reaching over and pinching his cheek. He flushed. Ryu treated him just like he was a little brother. She did it to all the SOLDIERS. Well, not to Angeal or Genesis. She treated those two as elders. She treated Tseng and Rude with respect, and the times the doppelgangers had been around Vincent they had all but tip-toed around the undead Turk.

"Confess or I'll tickle you." She said. She'd found out, quite by accident one day in training, that Cloud was VERY ticklish. Like Reno said, Turks fight dirty.

Cloud sighed, and set his magazine down. He looked around the room to see if any of the other SOLDIERs were around.

"I just... I don't know what to do. I really like someone but I don't think they like me back." He admitted. Ryu grinned. She'd already figured out that Cloud had a long standing crush on someone.

"You never know until you try." She pointed out. He flushed.

"It's well embarrassing." He said, squirming in his seat. Ryu leaned over to whisper in his ear,

"What? That you're gay, or that you like Tseng?" she asked. Cloud stared at her. Ryu shrugged.

"Didn't take much to figure out where your eyeballs were glued all the time." She said.

"Do you think...?" Cloud started. Ryu shrugged.

"I dunno. You'd have to ask Matti, or Reno and Rude." She told him. Cloud looked down at his linked hands. Ryu stood and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it Chocobo's Ass. What will be, will be. And there isn't a damn thing we can do about our silly little hearts." She said before she disappeared, leaving a very embarrassed and stunned Cloud staring after her.

Alanna laughed herself silly when Ryu recounted Cloud's reaction to their nickname for him to her. The others had been less then amused.


	7. Chapter 6: The Gift of the Goddess?

_Disclaimer: Finial Fantasy belongs 100% to Square Enix. Plotline is our own._

**Chapter Six: The Gift of the Goddess?**

Ryu closed the balcony door firmly behind her and walked over to lean against the rail by Alanna.

"Do you feel like we're doing our job?" Alanna asked her. Ryu shrugged.

"Well we haven't dropped dead yet." She mused. Alanna laughed, unamused.

"That bitch." She muttered. Ryu nodded her head.

"Yeah, but admit it. You're happy we're here, that we get a chance to save this world." Ryu said. Alanna shrugged.

"She's still a bitch." She said.

"No argument there." Ryu agreed. Both of them remembered the moments that had occurred just before they had woken up in the Shinra building.

_**X3X3X3X3X3**_

**Ryu had sat up blinking at the bright white light. Both she and Alanna had appeared to be on an endless bright, white plain. **

**Standing in front of them was some kind of bright glowing form of a woman.**

_**Do you know why I called you here?**_** She asked them. Ryu stood and shook her head.**

"**I don't even know where here is." She admitted.**

_**You are the ones who know what will come to pass. You must stop it. Or I will take greater measures. Jenova must be stopped at all costs. If you succeed I will return you and your friends to your world. If you fail...I will kill you and that which you treasure in this world.**_** Ryu and Alanna both swallowed nervously. **

"**We're just college kids. What can we do?" Alanna had asked **

_**You will find that you have certain hidden qualities. You must learn to use your gifts. Your other friends, I brought only so that they could help you in your endeavor. But this task rests on your shoulders alone. Do not speak of this to anyone or I will kill you.**_

**Ryu and Alanna cursed just before they woke up to Genesis and Reno bending over them. **

_**X3X3X3X3X3**_

"We know that Sephiroth is supposed to bring about ultimate destruction, after Genesis tells him the truth. Angeal will choose suicide by Zack. Zack will die to protect Cloud and Cloud will be the last one standing. Sephiroth will be killed about three times by Cloud, and Genesis will be somewhere… possibly." Alanna said.

"So where does that leave us? If we stop Gen's degradation he won't tell Sephiroth, in theory. That should prevent Cloud's need to kill him." Ryu said.

"We need living Jenova cells to stop the degradation." Alanna groaned quietly. Ryu nodded her head.

"The only person with living Jenova cells is..."

"Sephy, but I don't know if his cells will even work." Alanna said using their nickname for him. Ryu nodded her head. Just before both of them were struck with a blinding headache.

**_X3X3X3X3X3_**

They opened their eyes. They were back on the plain facing Gaia.

_You have done well to become close to your other halves. I shall reveal to you your hidden power._

"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked.

_Each of you, doppelgangers, has the ability to control your other half like they were nothing more than a puppet. You can either force compliance or you can earn it. Either way will work. The time comes soon when you will need it._ Gaia told them before she released them.

**_X3X3X3X3X3_**

Ryu opened her eyes. Morgan was hovering over her, worried. She could just make out Reno in the background, hovering.

"I'm all right." She protested. Morgan frowned.

"Ryu, you passed out on the balcony. Both you and 'Lanna did. What happened?" He asked. Ryu closed her eyes.

"I don't remember." She whispered her fingers finding Morgan's hand and gripping tightly. She didn't see the look of slight shock on Reno's face. She knew her lip was trembling as she considered the implications of Gaia's words.

-We can control our other halves? Like puppets? And what the hell did she mean the time is coming when we will have to use it?- She wondered.

"Genesis I swear if you don't put me down I'll fira you in the face." Alanna screamed.

"Well, she's awake I guess." Ryu murmured. The door banged open and Genesis dropped Alanna on the bed next to Ryu.

"Ooof" Ryu muttered as the bed bounced and Alanna almost landed on her.

"Ryu are you all right?" Alanna asked. Ryu nodded her head.

"Did she open her eyes?" Genesis asked.

"Yeah." Reno said.

"Were her eyes more mako enhanced then normal?" He asked sharply.

"Ryu open your eyes." Morgan told her softly. Groaning Ryu pulled her eyelids back and opened her eyes to look at Morgan. Genesis pushed his head out of the way and peered at Ryu's eyes. He ignored the annoyed looks both Morgan and Reno gave him.

"She wouldn't rest until she could see you." Genesis told Ryu as he straightened back up.

"Well?" Reno asked him.

"See for yourself." Genesis said gesturing to Ryu's eyes. They were bright blue, no hint of brown reminded.

"Holy shit!" Reno gasped. "Where'd you get the Mako?" he asked. Ryu frowned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. Morgan picked up a small metal plate and showed her her reflection in it.

"Holy crap." Ryu gasped her fingers flying to rest just under her eyes.

"What happened?" She wondered.

"I dunno. We were just talking on the balcony. The next thing I knew, I was laying on my bed with Genesis hovering over me." Alanna told her making a face at the Red Commander.

"That's all I remember too." Ryu said, "Well minus waking up to Genesis's face being in mine. I woke to both Reno and Morgan hovering." She said making a face. Ryu and Alanna traded a glance worried.

"What the hell is happening?" Alanna whispered curling up close to Ryu.

"I don't know but go sleep in your own bed." Ryu muttered to her before she fell asleep again.

"I don't want to sleep in my bed, but my preference is not an option at the moment." Alanna grumbled into the pillow next to her.

"Glad to know you're back to yourself already." Ryu growled, laughing, and shoved her friend off the bed.

**_X3X3X3X3X3_**

The next time Alanna and Ryu woke up it was as if nothing had happened. The Mako had faded and their eyes were back to their normal color. Well, normal now that they had had Mako baths. They acted as if nothing had happened, until Alanna tested out what Gaia had told them.

Alanna watched as Genesis's hand started glowing as he prepared another fira to launch at her.

-No. Don't you dare launch that.- She snapped at him mentally. She was tired, and run down. To her surprise, the fira faded from Genesis's hand. He dropped his arm.

"We're done for today." Alanna looked at him confused. Had he really just not launched that because she ordered him to? She couldn't know for sure, so she thought of something Genesis would never do of his own volition.

-Jump three times, turn in a circle, and then stand completely still- She ordered. Genesis did it but Alanna was struck by a blinding headache. She crumpled to the ground and curled up. Genesis turned to look at her. He was confused by what he'd just done, but more worried about his doppelganger's sudden collapse. He'd never admit it, but the girl had earned his grudging respect. He scoped her up in his arms and carried her back to the apartment.

**_X3X3X3X3X3_**

Ryu watched Reno carefully deciding what to make him do. After Alanna's fairly successful try, minus the splitting headache that had incapacitated her after, the others had decided to try it as well. Piper had managed to make Zack sit still in a chair for two minutes before she was hit with the headache. Zack had bounced out of the room unaware of what had happened. Morgan had managed to get Rude to play the radio. Mary had unwisely given Angeal an order to fight back. She'd been sent flying onto her butt, much to his chagrin and the delight of her fellow doppelgangers. Matti had managed to get Tseng to smile… in the middle of a meeting.

Ryu watched as Reno typed on the VR room controls.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. Cloud was nowhere to be seen. It seemed strange to be in the VR room without him there.

"You've got to learn how to drive." Reno said.

"Oh." She said as a car appeared.

"I can't drive to begin with." She said.

"Well, all the better to learn." He said. A terrible thought came to her mind.

Reno was sitting in the passenger seat without his seat belt on.

"Now take this turn fast." He said Ryu eeped, but mentally ordered him not to brace himself. Reno slammed into the dashboard. Ryu parked the car.

"Are you all right?" She asked him innocently, with just a touch of concern. Reno grumbled to himself.

"Just drive." He moaned. Ryu put the car in drive and tried again. After about two hours of Ryu trying to drive Cloud came into the room, just as Ryu was learning how to drive fast.

"OH SHIT!" She yelped and twisted on the wheel of the car hard. Cloud jumped out of the way. The car screeched to a halt and Ryu rested her head against the wheel.

"Are you shaking?" Reno asked. Ryu nodded her head.

"I could have killed him Reno." She nearly yelled.

"Relax, you did fine. Cloud was in no danger. His SOLDIER reflexes were more than capable of getting him out of harm's way." Reno told her, "Stop white knuckling the steering wheel." He reached over and peeled her fingers off the steering wheel.

"Wow, you really are shaking."He said, surprised. Cloud lightly knocked on Reno's window.

"Is she okay?" He mouthed. Reno gave him a thumbs up.

"Come on, Parkour training." He said.

"Oh goody."

**_X3X3X3X3X3_**

"I think it is safe to say that we can control our other halves with various degrees of success." Ryu said. The group was sitting in their private lounge.

"What did you do to test it?" Piper asked truly curious and not just looking for a funny story. Ryu giggled.

"Threw Reno into the dashboard a couple of times." She admitted.

"You didn't?" Matti said shocked even as he laughed. Ryu shrugged.

"It's not my fault he forgot to wear his seat belt." She said innocently.

"Riiiight." Mary said Ryu smirked.

"Well maybe it was my fault." She admitted.

"Ryu." Morgan said warningly. She sighed.

"Don't worry. Karma got me back already." She said, "I almost hit Cloud with the car."

"You did what?" Alanna asked surprised. Ryu nodded her head.

"Yeah I almost hit the chocobo, and then where'd we be. Reno thought it was funny as hell thoguh." She said frowning.

"I am beginning to see where this new devil may care attitude is coming from." Morgan grumbled. Ryu shrugged.

"Don't like it? You can bite me." She said.

"AHHH TMI RYU" Alanna cried laughing at the look on both Morgan and Matti's faces. One of shock and one of pure mischief.

"Whatever you're going to say Morgan, keep it to yourself." Piper told him. Morgan laughed.

"Getting back to the subject at hand," Mary said, "Why do we get headaches?" Alanna and Ryu traded a glance; they were the fantasy geeks, so it fell to them to explain the fantastical.

"Probably because it's part of our brain we've never consciously used. " Ryu said finally.

"To use it effectively we probably have to train, in getting them to do what we want." Alanna said.

"But that's coercion." Matti protested.

"What if you see a guy coming at Tseng that he doesn't? If you can pull him out of the way would you do it?" Alanna asked him. Matti nodded.

"This is all just practicing for that. Besides it's the one advantage we might have in staying out of Hojo's lab." Alanna told him.

"Other than the fact that Hojo isn't allowed to touch Turks," Ryu added.

"Regardless. We need to see how far we can take this, within ethical limits, without letting them know. If they know, they might not trust us anymore." Alanna said. Ryu nodded her head in agreement.

"Or worse decide to hand us over to Hojo before we've got this under control." She chimed in. Matti sighed and traded a look with Piper.

"We don't like it but we see your points." She said, speaking for both of them.

"I don't like it either." Ryu muttered. She felt like this left a very big target hanging over their heads.

"Well let's start small. Simple actions, like putting something down, picking something up. Something they probably won't even notice and won't hurt them. When we can do that without a headache, let's go for bigger." Mary suggested. The others nodded their heads.

**_X3X3X3X3X3_**

Genesis stared at the white board in the living room. Scrawled in red and green runes was some kind of message, accompanied by drawings of trees and striped canes.

"Can you read it?" Angeal asked him. Genesis shook his head.

"I haven't a clue." He admitted to his childhood friend. Matti and Morgan walk in, just having gotten off duty down in the Turk offices.

"Uh-oh." Matti said his eyes darting over the board. Morgan paused. He'd been loosening his tie.

"Can you read this?" Genesis asked. Morgan nodded his head.

"What does it say?" He asked. Matti shrugged.

"It's just a message for us doppelgangers." He said Morgan looked at his watch.

"We're late." He said, as they headed down the hall.

"Late for what?" Angeal asked.

"Christmas." Morgan said over his shoulder.

"What in the name of the Goddess is a Christmas?" Genesis asked Angeal shrugged.

"I'm sure if you actually talked to Alanna she would tell you." Angeal said.

"Oh and I don't see you with the answer which means your doppelganger hasn't told you anything." Genesis snapped. Angeal grinned.

"No, but I knew something was up. The girls have been humming songs recently, and they've been very excited about something." Angeal said before he walked away. Genesis continued to stare at the board.

'_**Attention all doppelgangers. It's Christmas Eve! Report to our lounge by 8pm for Christmas. Bring your pj's, pillows, blankets, presents and good cheer. Whoever's last is the Grinch!'**_


	8. Chapter 7: Christmas

_Disclaimer: Finial Fantasy belongs 100% to Square Enix. Plotline is our own._

A/N: Sorry that it has been such a long time since the last update. Even I did not think I would be this busy all the time. To make up for it, I am posting all three of these chapters at once. Hope it doesn't take as long for the next update. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Christmas**

"Sorry. Tseng and Rude kept us late." Morgan said as he entered the room. He was bombarded with pillows.

"GRINCH!" The girls yelled. Morgan grinned and threw the pillows back.

"Nope. Matti's later then me, he's the Grinch." He said as he flopped down on the nest of blankets and pillows Ryu had made by the couch.

"How'd you get Reno to let you off for the day?" He asked her. She grinned.

"I only had driving today." She said "Reno had to go down into Midgar with Rude this afternoon, and then he has evening training with Cloud."

"I know. Rude had me doing paperwork while he was with Reno." Morgan said grimacing.

"So that's what you were doing." Matti said as he came in. Morgan nodded his head.

"You're the Grinch." Piper told him as he sat next to her. He grinned and shook his head.

"Here." Ryu said handing Morgan a glass. Morgan took it saw it was eggnog and gulped half of it down before the distinct taste registered.

"GAH! You spiked the eggnog!" He gasped. Ryu giggled.

"That's what you get for chugging." She said.

"Who even thought to make eggnog?" He asked.

"Me." Alanna said simply. Matti cautiously sipped his own drink.

"Not bad, but missing some nutmeg." He said finally.

"You try finding nutmeg in Midgar. Be happy I got what I did."

"How many glasses has Mary had already?" Morgan asked noting Mary's bright red face.

"One of eggnog, and one of a makeshift Dragon's Breath." Alanna said.

"Already?" Morgan protested looking at Ryu.

"Not me. I've barely finished my eggnog."She protested in turn, showing him her glass. He relaxed.

"Worry-wart." She grumbled.

"Of course I worry. You shouldn't be drinking. It's bad for you and what if you get drunk and hung over?" He said.

"Scrooge, stop ruining my Christmas." She told him.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

"I don't get it." Cloud said. He and Reno were riding the elevator up to the SOLDIER floor.

"Don't get what, yo?" Reno asked lazily. He wanted to know what had Ryu and the other girls all excited about.

"How has she picked up Parkour so fast?" Cloud asked, "I am enhanced and I have to work to catch her." He explained softly. Reno shrugged.

"She'd tell you she's not a fighter, so running away makes far more sense to her." He said as the elevator doors slid open as they reached the 90th floor. Reno followed Cloud into the apartment.

They heard the sounds of muffled laughter, through the fairly soundproof walls. The doppelgangers sure were making a lot of noise.

"What are they doing?" Cloud asked puzzled.

"Dunno, but they locked us out." Zack said. He seemed a little dejected that Piper wasn't around, but he quickly pounced on Cloud and started wrestling with the younger, smaller boy.

Shaking his head Reno went and knocked on the door. The laughter died, only to be replaced by silence and a muffled giggle.

Suddenly the door opened and Reno was slammed with pillows and peals of laughter. Mary paraded out leading Piper, Ryu and Alanna out into the hall. They lined up and started humming linking their hands together like they were a choir and swaying slightly.

Mary suddenly burst into the Christmas Can-Can by Straight No Chaser and led the way into the living room, where she hopped up onto the coffee table and started dancing the can-can.

Alanna and Ryu, at Piper's urging, stood in a line in front of Mary and also preformed the kick line all the while singing.

"_Christmas, Christmas time is  
here,  
and Christmas songs you love to hear.  
Thoughts of joy and hope and cheer,  
but mostly shopping, shopping,  
SHOPPING!_

Christmas, Christmas time is here,  
the sleigh bells and the red nosed deer.  
Songs and songs we love to hear  
all played a thousand times each year

Heard this same song 20 times and it's  
only Halloween (Joy to the World)  
It's not even cold outside (deck the halls  
with boughs of holly)

Christmas, Christmas time is here, and  
Christmas songs you love to hear  
(Hark the herald angels sing joy to)  
thoughts of joy and hope and cheer, but  
mostly shopping, shopping, shopping

Christmas season, starting sooner every  
year  
It's October, stores with plastic  
Christmas trees  
Ransack the mall, shop until you lose  
your mind  
Spike the eggnog, sit back and watch  
Rudolf, Frosty, Tiny Tim, and Scrooge, the  
Grinch, or Charlie Brown

It's time...  
It's time to do the Christmas can-can  
if you can't, can't dance well that's ok  
(not going to do the kick line)  
All you need is a tree, some lights about  
a thousand presents  
wrap them up and pray for snow  
Run to your closet find your Christmas  
sweaters screaming carols all the way  
(fa-la-la-la-la)"

Here Alanna and Ryu pretended to scream in Piper's ear since she was in between them.

_"Maine all the way to California it's the  
Christmas can-can Halloween to  
Christmas day_

It's the most wonderful time of year  
we're running mad with Christmas cheer  
hey what's troubling you my friend?"

Alanna and Ryu pretended to ask Piper.

_"It's not fair if you're jewish, jewish (not fair  
if your Jewish, Jewish)" _Piper sang. Grinning Ryu and Alanna took up the next part of the song.__

"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel I made it out of  
clay  
You realize that Christmas ain't the only  
holiday

Hey he's right who made these laws  
Look! Wait! Here comes Santa Claus,  
Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus,  
Santa Claus (Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa,  
Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa)"

The girls pretended to bounce up and down excitedly. Zack joined the kick line not caring that he didn't know what the hell he was doing. __

Hey Santa do the can-can help them if  
you can-can join in the parade  
All you need is a tree, some lights about  
a thousand presents  
wrap them up and pray for snow  
Run to your closet find your Christmas  
sweaters screaming carols all the way  
(fa-la-la-la-la)  
Prance all the way to Indiana it's the  
Christmas can-can that's the end

Wait for our ending  
We should share this holiday  
I wanna give a happy Hanukah to you, a  
happy Hanukah to you, a happy Hanukah  
to you  
A merry Christmas, Hanukah and also  
Kwanzaa. Merry  
Christmas, happy Hanukah, and mer-ry  
Kwan-zaa too"

With that they finished the song. Zack pouted, sad that the dance had ended. All throughout the song Alanna, Ryu, and Piper had tried so hard not to laugh at Angeal's horrified face, or Zack and Cloud's laughing faces at their antics. Finished Mary bowed and hopped off the table and head back down the hall. Alanna paused and said,

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess." Piper hopped up onto Alanna's back.

"Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen. On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen." She said pointing down the hall. Laughing Alanna took off.

"Merry Christmas, yo!" Ryu added skipping down the hall.

With that the four collected their pillows, entered the room and firmly closed the door in Reno's stunned face.

Once behind the door they all dissolved into helpless giggles.

"I can't believe we did that." Ryu said.

"I can, you're buzzed." Morgan said guiding Ryu to sit next to him. She contentedly leaned against him.

"Did you see Angeal's face when Mary started dancing?" Alanna asked giggling. Ryu and Piper nodded their heads as they burst into peals of laughter at Mary's horrified face.

"I didn't even know he was there." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. You shocked the hell out of him." Ryu gasped out giggling. Mary flushed brighter red.

"I hate you guys." She said.

"Genesis was watching too." Ryu added.

"What?" Alanna squeaked. Ryu nodded her head.

"Yeah he was in the kitchen." She said.

"Now I'm embarrassed." Alanna said sinking into her blankets.

"You only made a small idiot of yourself." Piper reassured her. Alanna groaned.

"With him that's all it takes." She said sinking even deeper. Ryu launched herself on top of Alanna suddenly.

"'Lanna no Christmas blues. You promised! Don't make me…"Ryu's fingers dug under the blanket and found 'Lanna's ticklish sides. "TICKLE YOU!" Ryu declared. Alanna laughed.

"Damn Turk! Get off me!" She growled, laughing and twisting out from under Ryu. Unfazed Ryu sat on the blankets next to her.

"Go away Turk." Alanna said pushing Ryu's face away. Grinning Ryu swatted the hand away.

"AWWW but you love me anyways." Ryu told her. Alanna grimaced, laughing.

"Why am I friends with someone like you?" She asked. Ryu cocked her head to the side and rested her finger against her chin.

"Cuz we're good for each other. We might irritate the hell out of each other but admit it without me; your life would be booorrrrinnnggg." Ryu said dragging the last word out to emphasize her point. She turned to look at the others.

"I think that goes for everyone." She said. Then she shook her head and slapped her hands against her cheeks.

"No more philosophy. This is happy time, booze time! Not sentimental time." She grabbed a beer and handed it to Alanna.

"Drink up." She said. Alanna lifted her glass. Ryu and the other tapped their glasses together.

"Cheers!" Alanna said.

"Merry Christmas." Ryu said.

"And Hanukkah and Kwanza too." Piper said.

"Cheers" Matti and Morgan said.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

Someone was banging on the door. It was Christmas morning and someone was banging on the door, loudly. Groaning Mary sat up and went to open the door. She pulled it open to find Angeal standing there. Embarrassed to be caught in her pj's by her crush she moved behind the door.

"Hi," She said softly. Angeal eyed the room behind her. Sprawled everywhere on the floor were the doppelgangers. There were three lumpy nests of pillows on the ground beside Mary's. Angeal turned his gaze back to Mary.

"I hope you are sober." He said sternly. Mary nodded her head.

"Sleepy but not hung over." She told him, "What's up?" He gestured to Ryu and Morgan.

"They need to report to Reno and Rude and you, Piper and Alanna are going with us SOLDIERs on our mission." He said. Mary nodded her head.

"What about Matti?" She asked.

"I'm sure Tseng as something for him to do while we're gone." He said before he turned to leave. Mary turned back to the unpleasant task of spoiling Christmas for her friends.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and Cloud were stunned by the silence of the doppelgangers sitting in the helicopter with them. It wasn't sullen per say, just silent. They didn't appear to be upset about being ousted from their fun but they were eerily quiet for the group. Although in Piper's defense, she was sleeping leaning against Ryu's shoulder. The SOLDIERs were used to almost ceaseless chatter from the group.

"So where are we going?" Alanna finally asked. Genesis sighed and closed his copy of LOVELESS; now that the silence was broken there would be ceaseless chatter and no peace to read.

"Icicle Inn. There have been reports of very nasty ice monsters up there. They are too much for normal SOLDIERs. That is why we are going." Angeal said.

"So why are **we** going? Won't we just be in the way?" Mary asked.

"Your main job will to act as interference for us with the civilians." Sephiroth explained.

"We tend to get mobbed." Zack added.

"And you expect three girls to protect you from the mobs of your adoring fans?" Alanna asked.

"Not the fans. The officials, the inn keepers, and such," Sephiroth said.

"People get scared when they realize that they are facing a 1st class SOLDEIR. Even Cloud can scare them." Angeal explained.

"This is also a good opportunity for you to learn what it is really like to go on missions." Genesis finally added to the conversation giving them a disapproving look.

"Oh nice of you to join the rest of humanity," Alanna said acidly to him. She turned her head to look out the window.

"Well at least I act dignified at all times." He said disapprovingly.

"Hey Genesis, all humans take a shit once in a while. We all know you do too." She responded. The SOLDIERs snickered; Genesis hated admitting he had to do something as human as going to the bathroom. He gaped at her before he opened LOVELESS and went back to reading.

"Would you mind reading that out loud? I am bored." Alanna complained. Genesis gave her a confused look over the top of his book.

"HELL NO." The SOLDIERs and Mary protested. Alanna huffed to herself.

"Quietly?" She asked.

"NO!" Zack yelped, "Anything but that!" He said.

"Fine." Alanna said and leaned sideways and put her head on Genesis's lap and promptly fell asleep. Genesis looked down at her confused. Sephiroth snickered softly. Genesis glared at him and saw that the other SOLDIERs were silently laughing. Angeal was taking a picture of it with his camera. Alanna raised her hand and flipped off the general direction of Angeal just as he took the picture.

"Take a picture of that 'Geal." She snapped before truly falling asleep. Genesis chuckled softly.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

Ryu followed Reno through one of the Sectors below the Plate. Morgan and Rude were on the other side of the Sector looking for the same information.

"So we're down here to find out if someone is sending monsters into this sector or if all the attacks were random?" She asked. Reno nodded his head. Ryu looked around them. Anyone who saw their uniforms, which was everyone, gave them a wide berth.

"How? Everyone fears Turks no one is going to talk to us. And last I knew talking to people was part of information gathering."She said.

"Intimidation." Reno said. A cart selling fruits caught her eyes but Reno walked the other way as he approached someone.

Ryu stood back and watched as everyone fled from Reno. He was scowling annoyed people were getting better at avoiding them.

"Or we can try tricking them." Ryu said she took her jacket off and handed it to him. She straightened her shirt.

"You stay out of sight." She told him. Reno shrugged but trailed her. Ryu walked up to the fruit vendor and picked up a basket. She started picking up fruit and putting them in the basket.

"What the hell is she doing, yo?" Reno hissed to himself. Ryu smiled shyly to the vendor as she went to pay.

"You're a new face miss." He said. She shrugged.

"I heard there was a good fruit vendor down here so I came looking but…" She looked over her shoulder as if nervous.

"But?" He inquired.

"I've heard rumors recently about this sector." She said. He scowled.

"Those rumors about the monsters." He said bagging up her fruit for her.

"Are they true?" She asked. He nodded.

"Oh aye there's someone controlling the beasts down here. But who knows who they are, I'm shooting myself in the foot saying this miss but you should stay away until the problem is solved a young girl like you is just their target." He said handing her her bag as she paid him.

"They've been targeting young girls?" She asked surprised Reno hadn't told her that in the mission briefing. The vendor nodded his head.

"Aye, young woman just like you are gone, anyone that gets in the way is killed. Their bodies we've found but not the women." He said. Ryu looked thoughtful.

"Thanks for the advice and the fruit." She said pulling one out and biting into it. She grinned and closed her eyes.

"Lovely." She said delighted. The vendor finally took in her black pants, and white shirt.

"You're a Turk aren't you?" He asked. She winked at him.

"Even if I was, I am just a girl shopping for fruit right now. You won't hold my love of fresh, good fruit against me now would you?" She asked him. The vendor sighed and shook his head.

"Go away Turk." He said sighing. Ryu wandered back over to Reno munching on her piece of fruit. She handed him one.

"There is indeed someone controlling the monsters, and apparently young girls are his target." Ryu said, "The women have disappeared it looks like the deaths were collateral so to speak." She said around her fruit. Reno nodded his head. He pulled out his PHS and dialed Rude's number.

"We've got the info met you at the designated place." He said before he flipped the device shut.

"We aren't going back?" Ryu asked surprised as she followed Reno. Reno shook his head.

"Bossman said if we thought we could handle it to try if not come back and they'll send in the SOLDIERs." He said.

"We don't know who it is we just know it's happening." She pointed out. Reno nodded his head.

"That's why we're regrouping to think up a strategy." He told her.

Ryu looked up as Rude rounded the corner followed by Morgan. The four of them met in the middle of the alley way.

"What's the info?" Rude asked. Ryu handed both of them fruit. Rude looked at her confused as she started on her second one.

"This isn't a sightseeing trip." He told her. Reno shook his head.

"I know." She said.

"That's how she got our info." Reno said as Ryu took a big bite out of her fruit. Morgan shook his head and took a cautious bite of his.

"Why'd you get fruit?" Morgan asked her.

"I also get fruit on Christmas and to get information." She told him.

"How?" Rude asked. Ryu shrugged.

"She walked up to a vendor bought some fruit and chatted him up about the sector." Reno said. Morgan stared at her surprised.

"You never talk to strangers." He said. Ryu shrugged.

"I didn't want to stand around all day waiting for Reno to get answers." She admitted with another shrug. Reno dropped his hand onto her head and ruffled her hair. Absentmindedly she pushed his hand away, grinning.

"Knock it off Reno." She said, "I am still annoyed with you." She said. He clutched his heart hurt.

"What I did do, yo?" He asked.

"You didn't let me have coffee or open my presents this morning." She grumbled.

"The information?" Rude asked before Reno could respond.

"There is someone targeting young women from this Sector apparently kidnapping them." Reno told him. "So you were grumbling for coffee this morning? I couldn't tell what those grumbles were." He told Ryu. She stuck her tongue out at him and shoved him. Reno caught her in a headlock.

"Would you two behave?" Rude asked as Morgan rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"She is, if she was misbehaving you'd know." Morgan told Rude.

"Scary thought." The normally silent Turk said.

"So now what do we do?" Morgan asked.

"Well bossman said to handle it if we could. Do you think we can?" Reno asked Rude.

"We don't know who it is yet." Rude said. Ryu cleared her throat. They both looked at her. Morgan saw the look on her face.

"NO!" He snapped. Reno and Rude looked at him surprised because he'd never raised his voice before.

"It's our only way." She argued back.

"There has to be another way." He protested.

"What are you two talking about?" Reno asked.

"The vendor said I was the same age as the other women who were taken." Ryu started.

"HELL NO!" Reno snapped. Ryu scowled at both of them.

"What is with people telling me no all of a sudden?" She asked peeved, "I haven't even said my idea."

"You want to be monster bait." Reno said. Ryu shrugged.

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked.

"Yeah we keep digging." Reno said.

"And let someone else get kidnapped?" She asked them.

"She has a point." Rude said.

"Shut up Rude." Reno snapped. Ryu bit her lip.

"Niisan…" She started. Reno shook his head.

"Nuh-uh yo. Don't give me that look. I ain't letting you do this. You haven't even completed a basic mission and you want to go under cover?"

"I'll be alright. All we have to do is let the monster grab me, take me back to its master while you guys follow it and then viola we have our bad guy." She said.

"You understate the magnitude of the mission." Rude pointed out. Ryu sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"I know it's dangerous. I know things could go wrong." She rounded on Reno.

"If you aren't going to let me _ever_ do anything what's the point of training me?" She said. He sighed and rubbed his forehead under his goggles.

"It's not that you won't ever get to do missions, it's just that this is something even a seasoned Turk would be cautious about." He told her.

"Thank you." Morgan muttered under his breath.

"But she is right we need to act now." Rude pointed out. Reno glared at him.

"Does my vote of no count?" Morgan asked.

"Technically no since you have no experience but I am counting it now because you're backing me up." Reno said.

"Morgan…" She started. He sighed.

"What? Am I not supposed to want to keep you out of danger?" He asked.

"No, but you are supposed to trust me to know if I can handle it." She said.

"We are talking about monsters, not if you should have another drink or not!" He snapped. Ryu sighed and rubbed her temples.

-This is turning out to be a sucky Christmas- She said to herself. She looked up at Reno.

"Can I have a word with him alone?" She asked. Reno nodded. Ryu grabbed his arm and hauled him a short distance away.

"Morgan…" She said taking his hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly. He scowled.

"You're talking about casually playing bait for a monster we know nothing about." He said. Ryu smiled gently.

"Yeah but only because I am trusting you, Reno and Rude to be looking out for me. If it was me by myself I would never do it. But I am not. I've got a Turk that Tseng is saying is turning out to be one of the best snipers and two of the best and senior Turks. I couldn't be better protected." Morgan scowled at her.

"Do you have to run off to be the hero?" He asked. She laughed slightly.

"I don't want to be a hero, they only get glorious deaths. I want to live." Morgan sighed.

"I know you're going to do this anyways." He said giving in. She nodded her head.

"I don't want to but it needs to be done." She told him before she stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. Morgan followed her back to Reno and Rude their fingers still twined together. Reno saw Morgan's face.

"You can't be serious?" He said nearly shouting, "What did she say to you?" Morgan shook his head.

"She's stubborn as hell. If she wants to do this there's no stopping her." Morgan said. Rude rested his hand on Reno's shoulder.

"We will keep her safe." The normally silent Turk said. Reno sighed.

"I still don't like it but I know you're right." He said. Ryu nodded her head.

Ryu walked down the sidewalk in the sector. She gently swung the purse they had gotten with her outfit. She was now wearing cargo pants (courtesy of Cloud's closet) a lose shirt, and her cadet boots. She was wrapped up in a thick canvas jacket to ward off the chill and fangs and claws.

"How you doing, yo?" Reno asked for what seemed like the fifth time. Ryu wanted to rip her ear piece out he was so annoying. She rubbed her nose as she said tersely,

"Fine, stop asking."

She'd been wandering from vendor to vendor pretending to be shopping. As dusk closed on them the hair on the back of Ryu's neck began to rise. It took a lot of effort to keep from turning her head to look over her shoulder every couple of seconds.

"You're getting jumpy." Rude said after she jumped startled by a door closing.

"Is someone following me? Because it feels like there is." She said.

"There's some two blocks or so back. He's been ducking around going here and there, but he's been near her for a bit now." Morgan said. He was on a roof overlooking the market section of the sector from there he could watch Ryu as she walked around through the scope of his rifle.

"Do you see him Rude?" Reno asked.

"Mmmph." Rude confirmed.

"He just disappeared." Morgan said. That's about when Ryu heard the screaming from behind her. Some kind of monster, she hadn't even begun to learn them all, came around the corner at a full run. Ryu pretended to be rooted to the ground with fear. It ran right up to her and snatched her up in its mouth. She managed a horrified scream worthy of an actress, it wasn't too hard as she was startled and maybe a little bit frightened.

"You alright Ryu?" Reno asked.

"Oh just peachy, you know nothing better than being carried off by a monster. My one complaint is that this isn't a dragon." She said sarcastically.

"No need to be a smart ass." Reno said. Morgan snorted as he chased after her over the roofs.

"She's always a smart ass." He said. Rude dressed as a civilian without his glasses on, was following her on foot. Reno was following along the rooftops, and using Parkour to keep up with her. When the monster leaped particularly high she could just make out his flash of red hair.

"Where are we headed?" She asked after she let out a theatric scream for the bad guys.

"Towards below the plate." Morgan said.

"Sector 4." Reno half groaned.

"Umph."Ryu said as the monster jumped the wall.

"We went over the wall." She said.

We're going to have trouble getting through the gates." Rude said.

"Meaning?" Ryu asked.

"You're on your own."Rude said. There was a pause.

"Oh well that puts a monkey wrench in the gears." She said.

"Stay safe until we get to you. You still have PHS so we can track you." Reno said.

"Left, left, right, up and over a building…" Ryu started listing off the directions and landmarks the monster took.

Ryu opened her eyes when the door opened. She lifted her head from her drawn up knees as another girl was shoved in to the room. Ryu had been in there for less than half an hour.

"So they got you too huh?" She said. The girl shyly nodded her head. She came and sat next to Ryu.

"Are you scared?" She asked. Ryu shook her head. The kidnappers hadn't searched her so hadn't found the earpiece.

"No my niisan will come to get me." She said.

"You can bet your ass, yo." Reno said. The annoying Turk had been singing, off key no less, just because she couldn't protest the turture.

"I'm Aerith, it's nice to meet you Ryu." Aerith said, Ryu wasn't all that surprised that Aerith knew her name.

"Ryu don't let them hurt her." Rude said suddenly. Ryu made a face. She knew that already. Ryu accepted the hug Aerith was offering and said,

"I am pleased to meet you too,".

The door opened again and two men entered. One was clearly a body guard, big, bulky, arrogant, and openly carrying a weapon. The other was some kind of business mad judging by his suit, he had a greedy, shifty look to him and he was holding a glass of wine.

"So these are our canadates." He mused looking them over, "Poor pickings, seems unlikely that either of them could be the Cetra, but better to be safe." He said. Ryu shifted so she was slightly in front of Aerith.

"They're searching for Cetra?" Reno asked surprised. They could hear the conversation going around her the ear piece was that sensitive. Ryu felt like grumbling about how if he had time to state the obvious he had time to be looking for them harder.

The business man gestured towards Ryu.

"Might as we start with her." He said bored, he sipped his wine. Ryu had the terrible urge to smash that glass into his face. The body guard withdrew a syringe and needle from his pocket.

-I hate needles- Ryu thought shivering.

"Ryu whatever they are doing don't fight them." Rude ordered. She let the bodyguard pin her to the ground and jab the needle into her arm.

"Needles." She hissed, it came out as a half whimper.

"Are they drawing blood?" Reno asked. She hissed in acknowledgement.

"Reno…" Rude said.

"I don't care." Reno responded. She could hear the wind whistling past his ear piece, as if he was running faster.

"If they get Aerith's blood…" Rude said.

"We aren't risking Ryu, if they get Aerith's blood we'll destroy the sample. I am almost there." Reno snapped. Morgan sighed.

"You know she can hear you? She's probably already attacking." He said. Reno cursed.

"Ryu don't you dare." He snapped.

Ryu watched the bodyguard put the vial of her blood in a case and took out a new syringe. She knew what Aerith was and what could happen. After Ryu's blood had been drawn Aerith had moved to kneel next to Ryu, her hand on her arm. Ryu gently moved her hand and stood as the bodyguard came close. She gently wiped the smear of blood leaking from her arm.

"Sit down." The guard ordered roughly. Ryu's head snapped up and she glared at him.

"I don't take orders from you." She hissed and kicked the syringe from his hand and pushed Aerith back against the wall.

"What are you doing?" The suit yelled surprised that the originally complacent girl was fighting back.

"You had the upper hand before but not anymore." Ryu said.

"Ryu stand down." Reno yelled in her ear.

"Get out of the way girl or you'll die."

"You're going to kill me anyways if I am not what you are looking for so what's the point?" She asked. The suit laughed.

"We don't want to kill you my dear, you're too valuable as a commodity." He said. She frowned.

"Commodity?" She asked to keep the idiot talking.

"There are plenty of buyers for young women." He said.

"So you're a slaver." Ryu hissed, he shrugged.

" Such a nasty word, no I prefer merchant." Ryu snorted at the pompous prick's attitude.

"Picked up a specific reading off her PHS." Rude said.

"You here that Ryu we know exactly where you are. Don't do anything stupid." Morgan said.

"Now then let's not be stupid my dear. Being alive after all is better than being dead." He said. Ryu snorted.

"I never do anything stupid," She said to Morgan, to the slaver she said, "And I'd be an idiot to to think you're any kind of merchant or that the life you're offering is any kind I'd want. I would die before becoming a slave." She lunged forward towards he guard, as he swung at her she dove to the ground and rolled. Her feet smacking into his chest. Ryu scrambled to her feet and dodged his attacks.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

Someone was shaking her shoulder. Alanna groaned and pressed her face into Genesis's leg.

"Get up'Lanna." She heard Mary saying.

"Don't want to." She muttered. Genesis shoved her head away from his lap.

"Up." He said curtly. Alanna sighed and sat up.

"You're all a bunch of spoil sports. I was having a nice dream." She said.

"I bet you were." Mary said smirking. Alanna scowled at her and stood. She put her nose in the air and walked out of the chopper. She promptly fell on her face into the snow. There was a lot of laughter.

"Oh God, why? I hate snow I can already feel my toes getting cold." She whined standing up and brushing off. Piper hopped down next to her and flopped forward to make a snow angel. Zack cocked his head to the side watching her for a minute before he copied her actions.

"Piper, stop teaching Zack bad habits he has enough as it is." Mary said scowling as she stepped off the chopper. Genesis followed her. Cloud, Angeal and Sephiroth were already standing in the snow waiting for them. Genesis moved to stand behind Sephiroth.

"Sooo…" Piper said sitting up. Mary helped her to her feet and brushed her off. Zack leaped to his feet and shook himself off.

"We go to the Inn, check in, and speak to the locals." Sephiroth said.

"That's what you do, what do we do?" Alanna asked. Sephiroth scowled.

"You are Turks you will be acting as such." He said. Angeal reached into his pocket and handed Sephiroth an energy drink.

"You're getting cranky again." He said before he turned to the three girls.

"You're main job will be to make sure we can do our job." He said.

"Details, details." Piper demanded as they followed them to the Inn. Sephiroth chugging his energy drink.

"Mainly dealing with the inn keeper, keeping the fans away, and guarding our rooms." Sephiroth said.

"So we are protecting you from the fan girls!" Alanna said. Genesis scowled.

"In a way." He said.

"In a big way." Alanna said rolling her eyes.

"Any of the fan clubs can get in the way of a mission." Angeal explained.

"And put others in danger." Cloud added shyly.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

Alanna was sitting in Genesis and Angeal's shared room. She was grateful for the Turk uniform although she had pulled a black knit cap over her red hair. She knew what would happen if the Red Leather Club found her sitting in Genesis's room. It would be worse if they found her sitting in Genesis's room dressed as Genesis. The crazy fan girl clubs could get dangerous. Idly she tapped her fingers on her thigh she really had nothing better to do. She itched to practice Materia but without the VR room or a more experienced user nearby it was a bad idea she decided. She got up and started pacing. If she had to sit in idleness for days she was going to kill Genesis. A book propped up against Genesis's pillow caught her eye. A tiny slip of paper was sticking out of it; curious Alanna opened it and read,

_**In case you get bored**_

Alanna leaned back against the pillow and started at the beginning of LOVELESS.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

It was one in the morning when the SOLDIERs returned from monster hunting. Tired, they all headed to their rooms. Genesis unlocked his room and walked in. He paused causing Angeal to bump into him.

"What's the matter?" Angeal asked. Genesis pointed to his bed, curled on her side, LOVELESS open in front of her was Alanna. Genesis's note was stuck between the pages marking her place.

"She must have fallen asleep reading." Angeal said with a shrug.

"But she's on my bed."Genesis protested. It wasn't quite a whine, but it came close.

"Well then move her." Angeal told him, grumpily. Genesis shrugged and pushed his doppelganger to the side of the bed.

"Ryu I don't want to get up." She mumbled, "Just let me sleep, I can for…" She trailed off going deeper into her dream, or nightmare. Genesis raised an eyebrow at this. He covered his doppelganger with a blanket.

Genesis looked up to see Angeal standing looking at him his arms crossed over his chest an eyebrow raised. Genesis scowled.

"Oh don't start Angeal." He sighed. Angeal grinned.

"I wasn't going say anything." Angeal told him. Genesis smirked.

"Yeah right." Angeal smiled and inclined his head.

"Perhaps something had come to mind."

"Which I am sure you'll tell me." Genesis said as he took off his duster and hung it up.

"You're growing to care for her." Angeal said. Genesis snorted.

"Ridiculous." He said as sat on the end of the bed, careful of her feet, and took his boots off.

"Not so very ridiculous." Angeal said, taking off his sword and setting it by the head of his bed. Genesis had already done the same with Rapier.

"Oh?" Genesis said.

"She knows LOVELESS almost by heart, she loves Materia, she's vain, arrogant, and a tad bit fiery. She's a good match to you." Angeal told him. Genesis shook his head.

"I am sure there is a boy waiting for her where ever she comes from." He said.

About that time Alanna started to cry softly in her sleep. Startled Genesis leapt to his feet his hand reaching for Materia before he realized it was Alanna. Through the tears, mumbling and sobs they managed to pick out a few words. Words that spoke of a sad, lonely heart.

Angeal raised an eyebrow at Genesis, he knew he could see him even though the room was only lit by starlight.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He said before he lay down on his bed to sleep.

Genesis looked down at Alanna. She'd stopped crying and had curled up tightly on herself. He reached down brushed a few strands of her from her face.

"There is no hate, only joy… For you are beloved by the goddess…Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds." He whispered before he stretched out beside her on the bed and tried to sleep. He found it hard to do when she turned and snuggled against him, her fingers curling tightly in his shirt, her head tucked under his chin. He almost pushed her away, until a happy, contented sigh, almost a purr, came from her. Genesis let her be.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

Reno burst into the room, his blue eyes flashing, almost glowing. He quickly took in the scene. Ryu was sitting, primly on top of two men, the bulkier one on the bottom, the smaller suited one on top. She was sitting with on leg crossed over the other, her hands on her knees. She turned to look at him. When she saw it was him she hopped to her feet. Rude came in after Reno.

Ryu saw Reno bearing down on her and hopped off the men and back away from them since that was where he was headed a terribly, vengeful look on his face. He paused and looked down at the two men. The slaver had a myriads of small cuts that streamed blood freely down his face. He had a few developing bruises but he seemed unharmed. Rude hauled him up.

The body guard was dead. Bruises showed on his face, knuckles, and bare arms. He had bite marks, scratches, a few broken bones, and sticking from one eye a syringe full of blood. But Rude guessed it was cut along his neck that had killed him if the pool of blood and the shard of glass in it was anything to go on.

"Ryu?" Reno asked. He was standing in front of her.

"You alright neesan?" He asked. Ryu blinked and looked up at him. She shook her head to get a grip and smiled.

"Yeah I am alright." She said. Reno reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get back to Shinra and get you cleaned up." He said.

_X3X3X3X3X3_

_X3X3X3X3X3_

A/N: Hope you all like the new chapters. I will try to do big posts like this every time there is an extra long break between updates. Again, if you have anything you really want to see in the story or any suggestions feel free to let us know. Reviews are always loved!


	9. Chapter 8: ReWrapping Christmas

_Disclaimer: Finial Fantasy belongs 100% to Square Enix. Plotline is our own._

**Chapter 8: Re-Wrapping Christmas**

Ryu sat in one of the chairs in the interrogation observation room after she'd been cleared by medical. Her slashed hand had been bandaged, her bruised and battered knuckles cleaned and taped, and her various other minor injuries tended to. Tseng had ordered her to report to the interrogation room. So here she was her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on them, watching as Reno interrogated the slaver. Rude was with her in the observation room watching her, evaluating her she knew. This was part of a Turk's job. She watched impassively as the normal mask Reno wore slipped away to reveal the sadistic killer inside. He was no longer joking, carefree, and crude. He meant business and he was brutally efficient.

-Probably part of the reason he's second in command. He's a good Turk, he knows his job.- She mused.

It took time, but Reno pried the name of every person he'd sold a girl to from the slaver. When it was over Rude dimmed the screen so she could no longer see what was left of the man. Ryu looked at him.

"Can I leave?" Rude nodded. Ryu stood and calmly left the room. Once she knew no one could see her, she sprinted to the stairs and ran all the way to the top of the building.

Panting out of breath, she emerged on the roof to the biting chill of the wind. She was grateful for it. She could blame any stray tears on it.

She sat with her back to the chopper shed, where they stored random things needed for the roof, like snow shovels. She curled up in a ball and stared at her bandaged hands.

** . **

Reno emerged on the roof top and headed to the chopper. He needed to relax, and sitting in the chopper helped. Flying it was better, but he didn't have any reason to fly it. While he was walking, a speck of red caught his eye. Reno turned his head and saw Ryu sitting with her back against the shed. Worried, because she wasn't wearing a coat, Reno walked over to her.

Ryu looked up from her contemplations when warmth settled around her chilled frame. Reno had draped his jacket over her.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked. Reno smiled and shrugged as he sat next to her.

"You could share." He told her, playfully. Ryu smiled sadly and cuddled close to him. She let him wrap his arms around her, so that the jacket covered both of them.

"What's bugging you, neesan?" He asked. Ryu bit her lip.

"Tseng made me watch the interrogation. He said it was my introduction to the subject." She told him. Reno cursed silently. Even he would admit he'd been too brutal with the slaver, but he'd hurt Ryu, threatened to sell her.

"I am sorry you had to watch that." He told her quietly. Ryu shook her head.

"Today I stopped being a child." She said. Reno cocked his head to the side confused.

"You haven't been a child for a while yo" He said.

"Today was the first time I killed a person Reno." Reno closed his eyes, understanding.

She'd taken another's life for the first time. The shock had shaken her. Reno knew from what he'd seen of the corpse and the sounds of the fight that he'd heard, it had been up close and personal. She'd probably been within inches of him when he'd died. She wasn't the kind of person who didn't care about life, she cared deeply.

"I don't know what to say neesan. Killing has never bothered me," Reno said, leaning his head back against the wall of the shed and closing his eyes.

"Ever since my family moved to the slums I've been fighting, first it was fighting other kids who picked on me, then it was over resources, then it was fighting and killing for money." He said. He fell silent. He didn't want to explain how what had happened in the interrogation room was normal for him if a bit over the top.

"I never thought I'd have to kill anyone growing up, I never saw it in my future. When we came here I worked on accepting that I probably would have to. I can kill monsters no problem but I watched him die Reno." She raised a hand and brought her thumb and index close together barely touching.

"I was this close to him when I stabbed him with the glass shard." She said. She blinked as she remembered how the energy behind his remaining good eye had faded as he'd died. Reno gently rubbed her back under the jacket.

"I'd say it gets better with time. But I don't know." He said. Ryu laughed grimly.

"I know it does." She lightly punched him in the chest. "You suck at giving advice. You're supposed to have all the answers." She said teasing him. Reno laughed.

"I am not." He said.

"You are to. It's right there in the sibling hand book: when a sibling is depressed the other is supposed to have all the answers." She said. Reno laughed.

"Where is this hand book, I need to read it?" Ryu smiled and rapped her knuckles on his skull.

"It's in your head silly." She teased him. She sobered and winced, cradling her hand. Reno frowned and took her hand in his, examining the bandages.

He guessed she scraped her knuckles fist fighting, and she'd cut her hand on the glass when she'd stabbed the body guard.

"A simple cure could heal these." He said frowning. Ryu shook her head.

"I know but I don't want them healed just yet." She said. "I want to remember that taking life has a price." She said. Reno didn't respond.

"I know to get guys like him, guys that don't care, he saw women as things to be possessed and sold, they meant nothing to him as living beings. To get guys like him you have to get down in the mud with them and be willing to be just as ruthless and evil as they are to protect innocents. It's a hard line to walk." She said. Reno sighed.

"It's not even that, we're assassins our job is to do as we are ordered." He said.

"I know." She said.

"You're not really cut out to be an assassin." He sighed.

"Hey." Ryu protested. She frowned, "I know. I can use the skills but I don't have the heart for it."

"Lack of heart." Reno corrected her. She punched him.

"You have a heart. You care about me don't you? You care about Rude and the other Turks." She said, "It's just that for you orders are orders." Reno sighed and stood. He pulled her to her feet.

"Come on neesan." He said and towed her toward the chopper. "Let's go flying."

"Can we?" She asked following him. Reno nodded his head.

"Sure."

** . **

Matti looked up as Tseng entered the office just as his PHS went off. Tseng answered it. Matti tuned it out and focused on the report he was summarizing for the computer.

Tseng sighed and sat in his chair, as Rude came into the room. Tseng looked up at him.

"Well?" He asked. Rude shrugged.

"She handled it well." He said. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he and Matti shared.

"Report in full." He said.

"She didn't flinch or hide. Nor did she appear disturbed by Reno's methods. She also seemed to understand what was happening." Rude reported. Tseng nodded his head.

"Of all of them I thought she had what it takes to be a Turk." He said. Matti filed the conversation for later consideration.

** . **

Once Reno had the chopper in the air, Ryu looked out the co-pilot's window. The land stretched out before her. It looked like patch work quilt.

"You know, having seen an interrogation it won't be too long before Tseng has you in the room interrogating or at least helping." Reno said.

"I know." She said. "It didn't bother me." Her hand clenched. "He got what he deserved and if you hadn't done what you did we would never have found where the girls went. Now they can go home to their families. Sometimes the end justifies the means. When it comes to act against someone in the wrong I won't hesitate but an innocent I might. A child I could never kill."

"You'd be surprised what you'll be willing to do once you've been a Turk for a while." Reno told her. Ryu nodded.

"I am not really surprised. I am sure over time I'll be able to do whatever I have to do." She said sadly. Reno scowled.

"Don't." She looked at him surprised.

"Don't ever change who you are Ryu." He continued. Ryu smiled.

"We're people, human beings, we are always changing Reno. We can't help it."

** . **

Alanna opened her eyes. It was dark in the room and warm. Her mako enhanced senses noted the beating of a heart near her, also that the source of the darkness was soft against her face, and there was weight on her arm. She sat up slowly, not wanting to leave the comfortable warmth. Genesis was curled up on his side facing her, his arm that had been draped over hers had fallen to the bed beside him. Her face had been pressed against his shirt clad chest. Startled, she leaped to her feet simultaneously jumping off the bed. Her mako strength took her nearly to the wall. Angeal was sitting on his bed reading; he looked up when she jumped off the bed, her face red. He raised one eyebrow at her. She flushed harder and pointed at him.

"Not a word." She hissed before she dashed from the room. Angeal smirked very softly at her retreating figure before he shook his head and went back to his book.

When she reached the safety of the room she shared with Mary and Piper, Mary was the only one there. She was just coming from the shower.

"Where were you all night?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Alanna noted sourly to herself that Angeal and Mary reacted very similarly to things.

"Shut up." She muttered before she started to change.

** . **

Alanna had her nose buried in a large cup of coffee as she sat in the lounge of the inn when Angeal came down. The others were still sleeping, well except Zack he'd been up shortly after Alanna had woken and with him had appeared Piper. It seemed that Zack had slept in the double bed with Cloud rather than wake her up and make her leave his own bed. Currently the three, Zack, Cloud, and Piper were playing in the snow behind the inn. Cloud had woken up not too long ago. So really the only one still sleeping was Genesis. Zack had collected the local children and was helping them defend their fort from Cloud and Piper.

Angeal sat across from Alanna after he'd gotten his coffee and breakfast. She flushed bright red remembering exactly why she was hiding in her coffee. He smiled gently.

"He didn't want to wake you last night. You seemed..." He trailed off. Alanna frowned waiting for him to continue.

"Well you were crying at one point. He is worried about you." Angeal said with a frown of his own, looking out the window and watching the kids. He turned to look back at her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Alanna nodded her head.

"Bad dreams. Bad memories." She told him slowly. Angeal turned his head to watch as Mary came down the stairs dressed to go outside.

"Looks like she's going to go save Piper and Cloud." Alanna said. She smirked at Angeal over the top of her coffee. It was a classic evil, or at the least mischievous look for her. When he turned and saw her look, he flushed slightly.

"Mary huh?" He shook his head.

"It's not..." He started, but then Genesis came down the stairs. Alanna sunk into her seat and pulled her cup of coffee closer.

Genesis got his food and sat at their table. He barely looked at her.

-This is going to be hell until we get back to Shinra- Alanna thought to herself -Ice hell no less.-

** . **

Piper, Alanna, and Mary entered the Turk floor, heading to Reno's office. Their files on their closing papers for the mission were there. The sounds of rock music came from his room as they approached.

Ryu was sitting with her back to them as she wrestled with a pile of files, trying to get them back into the small filing cabinet. Piper knocked on the cubicle doorway.

"Hang on just a sec unless it's an emergency, and then state it efficiently." She said.

"No emergency. Just need our paperwork." Piper said, bouncing on her toes. Ryu nodded her head.

"How was your mission?" She asked her back still to them.

"Interesting I suppose." Mary said smirking at Alanna.

"Good." Piper said.

"Ice Hell." Alanna said, sticking her tongue out at Mary. Ryu laughed.

"How was your mission?' Piper asked. Ryu shrugged.

"Pretty good." She finished stuffing the files away and picked up some others as she turned.

Her bottom lip was bruised, puffy, and bitten. There was a fading green smudge on her left cheek bone. She held the files out and they saw the tape on her knuckles and the light bandage on her left palm.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mary asked sharply. Ryu shrugged.

"Mission didn't go perfectly. I got a little banged up." She told them.

"A little?" Alanna said sarcastically. Ryu grinned.

"Well I didn't go to the hospital so I'd say it was little." She said.

"If you say so." Piper said. Ryu smiled.

"So what happened during your mission?" She asked.

"Alanna spent the night with Genesis." Mary said. Ryu raised an eyebrow. Alanna flushed and pushed Mary.

"Not like that! I had to guard his and Angeal's room it was late when they got back, so I sorta fell asleep and they didn't want to wake me." She said quickly. She pointed to Piper, "She spent the night with Zack and Cloud."

"In a DIFFERENT bed." Piper stressed. Ryu laughed.

"Anything else fun happen?" She asked.

"Angeal's got a thing for Mary." Alanna said at the same time Mary said,

"Alanna fell asleep on Genesis's lap in the chopper." Ryu grinned and handed them their files she could see Tseng approaching.

"Have these filled out by tonight and get them on Rude's desk. He has to review them before they go to Tseng." She said as Tseng walked by.

"I'm glad you guys came back in one piece."

** . **

** . **

**A/N: Sorry for such a short update. There are three more chapters lined up to be posted, but I have not had time to edit them yet. Unfortunately, with forty to fifty hour work weeks I barely have enough time to sleep and eat…. So this has been put on the backburner. So, enjoy this little piece and look for more tomorrow… with any luck.**


	10. Chapter 9: Trial by Fire… and steel

_Disclaimer: Finial Fantasy belongs 100% to Square Enix. Plotline is our own._

**Chapter Nine: Trial by Fire… and steel**

Genesis and Alanna entered the VR room to begin their daily training. Reno and Ryu were standing by the doorway. Genesis scowled at Reno.

"This VR room was scheduled for us." Reno grinned.

"I know." He said. "You're the best Materia master there is, yo."Genesis nodded his head mentally preening. "So it makes sense that when it comes to Materia to go to you." Reno pulled Ryu forward. "So it makes sense that you get to train her, yo." He said.

"RENO!" Ryu protested. Genesis glared at Reno.

"And if I say no?" He asked. Reno grabbed Ryu's hand and showed Genesis her open palm with a white scar across it.

"We're responsible for all of them."Reno said angrily. "This one's on me, yo. It's my fault for letting her be part of that mission, but any after is on you." He said before dropping her hand and walking out of the room, his hands shoved into his pockets. Genesis stared after him for a long moment before he sighed and looked at Ryu.

"Have you thought of any materia you even want to learn?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Cure, Barrier, and Thunder." She said. Genesis understood the first two, but not the last.

"Why Thunder?" Ryu pulled her EMR out and showed him the materia slots.

"Super charged EMR." She said.

"Of course." Alanna said, rolling her eyes. Ryu grinned.

"Before you get to thunder it would be best if you learned cure, so that you can fix any of your mistakes." Genesis said. Ryu nodded her head.

"Alanna, go practice your own materia while I teach Ryu the basics." Genesis told Alanna. She nodded and went off to a corner to practice her fira.

When Ryu had learned the basics, Genesis called Alanna back to them. He unsheathed Rapier.

"Draw you blade Alanna." Alanna drew her Buster, Jr. and took up a guard position.

"I thought she was learning cure." She said cautiously. Genesis smiled.

"She is." Alanna cowered slightly behind her sword. Ryu frowned seeing is plan.

"Isn't this..." She started then fell silent.

"It's good practice for both of you." He told them.

"I fail to see the benefit for me." Alanna muttered. Genesis smiled, slightly evilly.

"Your swordplay leaves much to be desired."

Ryu sat quietly on the ground watching them duel. She noted Alanna kept trying to use a weapon that wasn't in the other hand. She knew Alanna loved to duel wield, but it seemed to be more instinct then choice like they had all assumed.

Not long past the time Ryu expected Genesis to let her heal Alanna, she saw that he was going to take this too far. He'd forgotten, or chosen not care, that she was his student and only ranked at 3rd class.

Alanna put up a good fight. Her blade blocking and sometimes attacking for sometime, but when Genesis activated his rune blade she no longer stood a chance. He shattered her blade, most of the shards flying backwards and embedding themselves in her skin. Ryu jumped to her feet as Genesis charged a Fira and let it fly at her. Ryu could tell he was furious, but why she didn't have the time to figure out. The fire ball slammed into Alanna. She flew backwards with the force of the blast and slammed into what felt like a very real wall. Alanna's hand still clutched the hilt of her broken buster, Jr.. Genesis brought his blade around for a killing strike.

Ryu jumped forward drawing her EMR. The electrodes of the EMR touched the blade as Ryu slid to a stop in front of Alanna. The triggered EMR blast travelled up the blade and shocked Genesis's hand, causing him to halt his swing.

"Enough." She snapped. Her eyes were Mako bright and glowing with anger. Genesis looked at her surprised.

"If you want to kill her, you'll have to get through me." Genesis sneered. Ryu smiled back, aggressively.

"You may see me as just a Turk but she is my best friend, and I'll destroy you before I let you hurt her. We have a saying back home, 'She's my best friend, hurt her and I'll destroy your face'." Genesis scowled.

"As if you could lay a hand on me." He scoffed. Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"Want to try me?" She snapped. When he lowered his blade, she turned and knelt by Alanna's side, drawing her cure materia out.

Ryu rolled quickly to the side, her foot coming up and kicking the flat of the blade as Genesis took a swing at her back. Alanna feebly moved a finger freezing Genesis before he could take another swing.

"A.I., call Reno and tell him to get Angeal down here now." Ryu said.

"Affirmative." A mechanical voice responded, as Ryu bent over Alanna and cast her first cure.

Alanna couldn't hold Genesis for long but it was enough to bring him to his senses. Genesis stared horrified at what he'd done. Before he could think to cast Curaga on Alanna, Ryu was braced over Alanna healing her. He watched as Ryu drained herself. That snapped him out of it. He took a half step forward.

Ryu turned her head slowly to look at him. Bright blue, glowing mako eyes glared at him. She bared her teeth. She was pale, her skin almost grey, her arms and legs shaking with the effort to hold herself up.

"Don't you dare come near her you mother fucking bastard. When I can move, I am going to rip out your god forsaken, trice cursed, bloody fucking heart." She hissed at him.

Angeal and Reno entered the VR room at a dead run. They skidded to a halt and stared briefly at the sight before them. Ryu was crouched over Alanna's bloody, bleeding, shredded body, her eyes glowing with Mako as she threatened Genesis.

When they moved toward Alanna and Ryu, Ryu actually growled at them.

"Mako Rage." Angeal said.

"But she made the call…"Reno started, he stopped and looked at Genesis. "What the hell?" He muttered starting toward him. Angeal caught the red head's shoulder.

"Not now. Alanna is our main concern. We can yell at him later. She needs a doctor now." He said. Reno nodded his head. Angeal dug into his pockets and pulled out a sleep material he equipped it and cast Sleep on Ryu. She collapsed forward. Reno caught her just as her weight landed on Alanna.

"There's no reasoning with someone in Mako rage." Angeal said quietly before he walked over to poor Alanna and picked her up. "It'll be faster if I just bring her down." He muttered, walking to the doorway completely ignoring Genesis. Reno carried Ryu out of the room leaving Genesis alone in the VR room staring at a pool of blood.

** . **

Morgan looked up as Reno entered the apartment with Ryu in his arms. He jumped to his feet.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"Idiot saved Alanna, at the risk of her own life." Reno said.

"Where's Alanna?" Piper asked worried.

"Angeal took her to the infirmary." Reno told them as Morgan took Ryu from him and headed to the door.

"She'll want to know that Lanna's okay when she wakes up." Morgan explained before Reno could ask. Piper, Mary and Matti followed them.

** . **

Genesis lingered outside the private room where Alanna had been put, after the doctors had put her together as much as they could. He wanted to go in but the other four doppelgangers had glared at him through the glass. Mary looked as if she wanted to go out and kill him. Ryu was passed out on a spare bed in the room. The doctors had taken one look at Ryu's gray skin and had stuck an IV into her.

Angeal came out of the room. Genesis leaned back against the wall. He knew he was in for a lecture that he fully deserved.

"What happened?"Angeal asked him. Genesis looked at his friend surprised. Angeal hadn't launched immediately into a lecture. Angeal sighed.

"Before I lecture you I want to know what happened." He said. Genesis shrugged.

"I don't know Angeal." He sighed and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"You know better than to use your full strength against anyone but me or Sephiroth." Angeal said. Genesis sighed again.

"I know. I lost my temper."

"Genesis..." Angeal began, but Genesis shook his head.

"I know I can't afford to lose my temper around the doppelgangers."He said, using their name for their group. Angeal shook his head.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." He admitted with a wry grin, "But you do know better so what happened?" Genesis looked away.

"I thought after Icicle Inn there wouldn't be a possibility of this happening."Angeal began. Genesis colored slightly pink. "You like her Genesis. That's why you didn't push her off the bed. That's why you left her the book to read." Angeal continued, "So how could possibly hurt her?"

"I don't know 'Geal. I don't even know if what you said about me liking her is true. I am so confused, so angry right now. Maybe you had better teach them until I get this figured out," he said before he walked away down the hall. Reno came out into the hall.

"Arrogantly stubborn until the end, yo." He said. Angeal nodded his head.

"Maybe he'll begin to understand." Angeal said. Reno snorted.

"When Chocobos stop running, yo." he said.

** . **

Alanna opened her eyes. She was laying on the couch in the apartment. There was a weight on her arm, when she looked down it was Piper's head. She was sleeping sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, using Alanna's arm as a pillow. Matti was laying on the floor next to her. She could just make out Mary's foot as she was curled up in one of the chairs. Alanna turned her head and could just barely make out one of Morgan's legs near the love seat. She pushed herself up, pulling her arm from under Piper's head. As she sat up she finished looking around. Morgan was sitting on the floor, his back against the loveseat, his arms folded over his drawn up legs, his head resting on his arms. Ryu was laying under a light blanket on the loveseat. An IV was hanging by the loveseat and attached to her arm.

Alanna frowned wondering what happened. The last thing she truly remembered was Genesis's fireball.

"For someone so tiny she has a very foul mouth and is as aggressive as a dragon." Genesis said as he came in from the kitchen. He was holding a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. He handed it to her.

"I am sorry for losing my temper and expecting you to be better then you are. After only two months of training you've come very far. It's just frustrating to know you can go farther but you seem to have stalled." He said. Alanna took the coffee and took a sip.

"Apology accepted, just promise not to lose your temper again." She said. Genesis nodded his head.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alanna asked. Genesis nodded his head.

"She drained herself almost to death to keep you alive. The doctors don't understand how with a simple Cure she healed massive injuries to your heart and throat. She healed only those two injuries all the others were untouched but the doctors say it was enough to keep you alive long enough for Angeal to take you to the infirmary." he told her. Alanna nodded her head.

"It's not surprising she focused on the throat and heart injuries. She studied anatomy and other biological sciences."

"Your carotid and aortic arteries were severed by shards of your Buster, Jr." Mary said waking up and glaring at Genesis. The man paled just a little and walked out of the room. Alanna glared at Mary.

"You can't go around chasing him away forever." Alanna told her, "He's my mentor."

"Angeal is training you in sword fighting for a while and Cloud is going to work with all of us in Materia for a while. Genesis handed you off for a bit. At least until he understands why he did what he did." Mary said.

"Oh..." Alanna said a little sad. Ryu stirred fitfully, twitching, frowning in her sleep. Morgan woke up, half turned, and pushed her hair out of her face, before he rested his head on the loveseat, her hand in his. Ryu's frown eased and she fell back into deeper sleep.

Alanna grinned and mimed taking a picture. Mary laughed.

"Angeal already did. Morgan's refused to be too far from her. Rude can't pry him out of the apartment. Not that any of us have gone too far from you either, once they released you from the infirmary. We couldn't all crowd in there so we took it in shifts."

A sudden thought came to Alanna.

"I bet Reno was furious." She said. Mary shook her head.

"He was at first, but he calmed down pretty quickly after Angeal talked to him. Those two seem to be in on something." Mary said frowning in thought.

"Why did he say she has a foul mouth and is like a dragon?" Alanna asked curious. Mary grinned.

"Apparently our little goody two shoes cussed Genesis out to put some guy named Cid to shame, and she went into a Mako rage." Mary cast Alanna a glance. "I am guessing you already know about Mako rages." Alanna nodded her head.

"Yeah I already know about them." She said. She looked over at Ryu.

"Did she really go into a Mako rage?"

"You almost died." Matti said from where he was laying on the floor.

"Alright _Tseng,_ stop listening without telling people you are awake." Alanna grumbled, slightly peeved that neither she nor Mary had noticed that Matti was in fact awake. He grinned and flipped her off.

"You almost died of course she got pissed. From what Reno told Tseng when he and Angeal got there she was threatening to rip Genesis's heart out." Matti said.

"Anything else interesting to report?" Alanna asked slightly amused.

"Reno was the one who said she out cussed Cid from the space department." Matti said. Alanna laughed.

"He had to have been exaggerating."She said.

"Only a little, yo. She gave it a good try and given that she had the freaky glowing eyes thing goin' on, and she was crouched over you in your blood, pale as a ghost, teeth bared, growling and shakin' like a leaf cuz she almost killed herself casting cure. I think Cid would give her the award of scary cussing." Reno said as he came in, he stepped over Matti and flopped into the spare chair in the room, carelessly throwing his legs over the side. He tipped his head back over the other arm and closed his eyes.

Alanna studied the red headed Turk. He had dark circles under his eyes; his normally messy red hair looked messier than normal. His clothes while always rumpled and disorganized but clean, right then he actually looked like he'd slept in them recently.

"You look like crap." She told him. Reno opened one eye and looked at her.

"Have you looked in the mirror yet, yo?" he asked her. Alanna grinned.

"I hear you and Angeal were the ones who took us to the infirmary. So thank you for that." She said. Reno closed his eye and nodded his head before he threw his arm over his eyes.

"Don't mention it; neesan would have tried to kick my ass if I didn't." He said. Matti laughed.

"Tried? In a Mako rage she would have." He said. Reno, without opening his eyes or moving his arm, grabbed the blanket that was across the back of the chair and threw it over Matti.

"Go back to sleep, yo." Reno told him. Matti laughed and settled the blanket over himself and Piper.

"Thanks for the blanket. I was getting cold." he said.

"Oh go to hell." Reno told him. They all laughed.

** . **

Soon Alanna was up hobbling around the apartment. One of the doppelgangers was never too far from her and another, usually Morgan, was always with Ryu who was still asleep on the loveseat.

It was the fourth day after the accident when things got interesting and almost out of hand.

Ryu woke to someone poking her side and saying, "This is a Turk? A Turk so special Tseng has been keeping them hidden from the rest of the company?" Ryu cracked one eye open to glare at him and looked right into green eyes. The man had blond hair slicked back and was wearing a white suit with a white trench coat. Ryu grabbed the offending hand.

"Keep poking me and I'll prove how much of a Turk I am." She growled before she pushed his hand away, rolled onto her side, pulled the blanket over her head and muttered, "I'll wake up for coffee but not Rufus Shinra."

Rufus Shinra stared down, shocked at the girl who'd been sleeping on the loveseat. She'd grabbed his hand made her threat and was now apparently going back to sleep. The SOLDIERs and Turks were attempting to keep from laughing. The other doppelgangers were laughing quietly, having given up the attempt immediately.

Reno got up and went into the kitchen.

"That'd better be strong, dark coffee with plenty of sugar and cream you're getting." Morgan yelled after him. Ryu popped her head out from under the blanket and squinted in the bright light.

"Why is he here?" She asked pointing to Rufus not seeing that Director Lazard was standing behind him.

Reno came back out with a large cup of coffee. Ryu sat up and took it from him. She curled her legs under her and kept the blanket securely wrapped around her body before she took a sip.

"He's here because we found out that Tseng has six Turks on the payroll, who have little to no information in their files." Director Lazard said, stepping forward. Ryu eyed him.

"Well before you can find that out I want to know why I was sleeping in the living room." She said. Morgan laughed.

"Ryu you passed out after you used Cure on Alanna. You've been sleeping for five days straight." He said. Ryu blinked.

"No wonder I'm so hungry." She said. Everyone laughed. Ryu smiled at Alanna.

"You're clearly alive so I don't have to ask if it worked." Alanna grinned and sat on the loveseat next to Ryu.

"Thanks for that." Alanna said. Ryu grinned.

"I wasn't going to let you die. I've still got a lot of things I want to kick your ass for." She said. Alanna grinned.

"You're welcome to try anytime... Turk." Ryu set her coffee down and pounced on top of Alanna.

"Take that back, you're a Turk too." She said laughing. Morgan reached over and pulled Ryu back to him.

"You can rough house later." he said.

"Oh all right." Ryu huffed taking her coffee back.

"Tseng..." Rufus said. Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They take getting used to." Tseng said.

"But why hire them at all?" Lazard asked as he eyed Ryu and Alanna, "Particularly if they are so stressful."

"Because they fill a role perfectly," Tseng said.

"And that role is?" Rufus asked. Tseng waved to the SOLDIERs.

"Three of them make perfect copies of Angeal, Genesis, and Zack. The other three are perfect copies of myself, Rude and Reno, but each of them in their own right make phenomenal Turks," he paused eying them, "or they will when they are done training." he said. Lazard sighed.

"I sense there is another reason for why you are protecting them. Hojo's seen the Mako lab reports. The amounts of Mako they seem to be able to handle is making him want them." he said, "You've been fighting him to keep them away from him. Why?" The six looked at Tseng.

"Tseng is it true?" Piper asked. Tseng nodded his head.

"Hojo's after all of you but he won't get his hands on any of my Turks." He said.

"If he goes to father he might." Rufus said. Ryu twisted to look at Lazard.

"Our job is to keep them," She waved to the SOLDIERs, "Safe, not from monsters but from everything else, and we take it seriously." She told him. Lazard frowned. He remembered approaching Tseng about finding a group capable of just that. Zack jumped forward, hugging Piper.

"Hojo can't have Piper puppy. He'd hurt her." He said. Matti sighed and face palmed. Genesis stepped into the room.

"The consequences of Hojo taking them are not worth his experiments.

'My friend, the fates are cruel

There are no dreams, no honor remains

The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey

In my own salvation

And your eternal slumber

Legend shall speak

Of sacrifice at world's end

The wind sails over the water's surface

Quietly, but surely" He recited softly. Rufus and Lazard both looked thoughtful.

"The five of you like them don't you?" Lazard said.

"It's not just them, yo." Reno said. He and Rude were standing behind Tseng arms crossed over their chests. Reno's EMR was dangling from the strap around his wrist.

"They are strange but we like them."Rude said.

"HEY!" All six protested. Ryu grinned.

"Well okay maybe we are a little strange." She admitted. Reno raised an eyebrow at her.

"A lot of strange, but that doesn't change the fact, yo."He said. Ryu stuck her tongue out at him.

"They protect us from the things we can't handle," Cloud began.

"Like the fangirls," Sephiroth added quickly, Cloud nodded his head.

"It's only fair we protect them from Hojo." He finished.

"The mission at Icicle Inn went so smoothly because three of them went with us and, held down the fort so to speak." Angeal said.

"So what you're asking for is that I support Tseng in his denial of Hojo's request." Lazard said more than asked. Sephiroth shrugged.

"We're not asking so much as telling you." He said. Lazard straightened up understanding Sephiroth's threat.

"Don't threaten me Sephiroth..." he started. Sephiroth glared at him.

"It wasn't directed at you, sir. It was directed at Hojo." He snapped.

"And why should I help at all?" Rufus asked, "Having seen them I should agree with Professor Hojo." Ryu and Alanna traded a glance.

"Because if you hand us over to Hojo your dad would become stronger and you don't want that?" Alanna guessed. Rufus scowled at her.

"That's true, but I fail to see how the six of you could make him that much stronger." He said.

"They could." Tseng admitted.

"How so?" Rufus asked. Tseng nodded to Alanna and Ryu. He had already figured out that they knew something more than they were telling. They traded a glance.

"Well there's the fact that we know about Lazard being your half-brother, and I could tell your father about Dark Nation's barrier and M-barrier. That knowledge might help him greatly if he sees you as a threat in the future." Alanna commented slyly, looking down at her fingers. Ryu laughed.

"And you don't wanna know the slash that comes out of people's sick twisted minds."Ryu added. Rufus paled and looked a little worried.

"Slash?" He asked worried.

"Combining people that shouldn't be together..." Ryu said giving a shudder. She actually shook her head and stuffed her fingers in her ears humming and bouncing, clearly trying to get something out of her head. Alanna poked her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked her, already starting to smirk.

"That terrible, terrible thing you told me about." Ryu muttered before draining her coffee cup and leaping from the couch and running to the bathroom.

"I HATE YOU 'LANNA, FOR EVER TELLING ME ABOUT THAT!" She yelled as she left.

"What did you tell her?" Rufus asked. Alanna shook her head, giggling.

"She'll kill me. It's a fairly common slash couple that just disturbs her."

Lazard frowned in thought. There was something Tseng wasn't telling them. The strange Turks, there was something off about them.

"Where did you find them Tseng?" He asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you they fell into our laps?" Tseng asked. Rufus gave him an unimpressed look. Tseng shrugged.

Ryu bounced back into the living room seeing Reno with his back turned to her, she leaped onto his back. Reno caught her legs under the knees with a slight grunt and hoisted her up onto his back.

"Niisan, I'm hungry" She said. Reno grinned.

"Let's go see what the SOLDIERs got in their fridge, yo." He said walking off, with Ryu clinging to his back.

-Saved by Ryu.- Tseng thought as Lazard and Rufus were distracted by Reno and Ryu. The worst was Tseng couldn't tell if she'd meant it that way or if she was truly this childish while recuperating. Morgan stood.

"I'd better go save Reno before Ryu's picky appetite gets the better of her." He said heading to the kitchen. Sephiroth turned to Rufus.

"They make our job easier, don't take that away." he said. Zack and Cloud nodded their heads.

"It is the honorable thing to do." Angeal told him. Rufus sighed.

"For now at least I'll let you have your way." He said.

"Well, that's sweet of you." Alanna drawled.

"Don't aggravate him. He might not help us." Piper said.

"If he doesn't, I'll carry out my threat." Alanna said. Rufus sighed.

"I get it already. "He said glaring at her. Alanna grinned.

"It won't be that bad Rufus, you'll see. Soon enough, you will be in control anyway." Alanna told him. Rufus snorted in disbelief. The conversation turned to other things.

Zak suddenly tipped his head to the side looking at the kitchen.

"What are they doing in there?" He asked. Cloud, with the most sensitive hearing, tipped his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sounds like..." He smirked suddenly, "Ryu took pity on Seph." Sephiroth perked up.

"Please, please, please." He whispered excited.

"Yup, she's making cookies." Sephiroth was off the couch and in the kitchen in a blur.

Ryu's only warning was when a glob of cookie dough went missing from the bowl.

"Sephy!" She squeaked just before the silver general picked her up off the counter and hugged her.

"You're my favorite person." he said, just like an excited child. She pulled on his bangs.

"Put me down, Sephy. I can't trust the boys to make cookies."

"Hey!" Reno protested. He was wearing oven mitts as he pulled a tray out of the oven. There was the sound of a shutter clicking. They all turned to face the entrance. Angeal was standing there with his camera.

"'Geal" Ryu protested squirming in Sephiroth's arms. The rest of the SOLDIERs, Turks and doppelgangers crowded around Angeal and stared at them. Ryu poked Sephiroth's nose.

"Down." She said pointing to the counter. Sephiroth sighed and put her down. She patted the top of his head.

"Good boy." She said. Sephiroth grinned and filched about five cookies from the tray.

"Oh you!" She said grinning, swinging her foot to kick him lightly.

"Rufus and Lazard left." Tseng said as he came into the kitchen.

"Good I didn't want them to see me cooking, yo. It's not very scary for a Turk to be cooking." Reno said.

"They might anyways." Zack said gesturing to Angeal's camera.

"No cookies for you, yo." Reno told him, mock scowling at him.

"WHAaaaahhh?" Zack said looking like a dejected puppy. Ryu giggled and took pity on the poor 1st.

"Poor Zack. Of course you can have a cookie." She told him. Zack bounded forward and grabbed her off the counter to hug her.

"ACK!" Ryu said,"Zack put me down." Morgan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What is with you guys and picking them up? Are they dolls, or cute little baby animals or something?" he asked. Zack hugged Ryu closer. She hung from his grip facing Morgan, her arms over his crossed arms, her feet just inches from the floor. She gave off a strangled sound.

"Jealous?" Zack asked him. Morgan grinned and leaned against the counter.

"Nope." He said. Ryu grinned at him. She reached back and ruffled Zack's hair.

"Sorry Zack." She said. Zack just grinned and set her on the counter.

"So long as you give me cookies." he said leaning against the counter his face close to Ryu's.

"Go play, puppy." Ryu said pushing his face away from hers. Zack grinned and bounced out of the room with a few cookies.

"Stay out of the cookies." She yelled after him. The toaster popped sending a bagel into the air. Sephiroth caught the lightly toasted slices and handed them to Ryu. She took them, juggling them before she dropped them on the counter.

"Hot!" She murmured sticking her fingers in her mouth. Morgan chuckled and handed her a jar of spread and a knife.

"You want help supervising the boys?" Alanna asked, leaning on the doorframe. Ryu shrugged.

"If you want to help, be my guest." She said before taking a bite out of her bagel.

"Hmmm, food." She said licking her lips, "So anything happen while I was catching up on my beauty sleep?"She asked.

"Nothing much. Alanna's been limping around for a couple of days now." Mary said.

"Seph's been craving cookies." Zack said from around the corner. Angeal reached around and grabbed Zack and pulled him back into the kitchen.

"He's been begging us for them, that's why he left the message on the board." Cloud said.

"Well I am sure he's happy, now that I made cookies." Ryu said.

"You made cookies?" Reno scoffed, "I made cookies."

"Pssshhht" She said, "You had no clue what you were doing."

"Nothing is impossible for the Turks." Reno said. Ryu laughed and kicked him in the leg.

"Niisan, I don't think cooking falls into that category." Tseng snorted.

"Not really, no." He said. Reno glared at Tseng.

"Yo, bossman you ain't helpin' me." he protested, as he shoved a clump of dough in his mouth. Tseng shrugged.

"Sorry Reno, but it's true." He said. Reno shook his head sorrowfully.

"I don't get any appreciation." He said. Ryu grinned and kicked him lightly.

"Sure you do, just not for cooking." She said. The others laughed.

** . **

** . **

**A/N: Sorry this is going up so late. I know I had said to be looking for this chapter on Wednesday, but my week went to hell. Any more progress I was going to make last night was then postponed by the Olympic Opening Ceremony, which was wonderful. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I should have another two up in the next couple days.**


	11. Chapter 10: A Return to Training

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the story of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. -Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter Ten: A Return to Training**

Angeal stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs braced, his buster sword strapped to his back. His face was, as usual, impassive as he watched Alanna and Mary duel. The two of them had been going at it for several hours without much pause. Ryu and Cloud were sitting a little ways off, but still within easy materia range. The two of them had their heads together over a sketch pad. Ryu was there to practice her cure materia some more under Cloud's supervision, but so far the only injuries were dark bruises when Alanna couldn't completely block one of Mary's attacks.

Frowning in thought Angeal strode over to the two of them.

"Ryu." He said. Ryu looked up.

"Yea?" She looked up at him, the end of a pencil hanging out of the corner of her mouth. They had run into some issues on the design she and Cloud were working on.

"Is Alanna ambidextrous by any chance?" He asked. Ryu raised her hand and tilted it side to side, looking at him curiously.

"Depends on the situation. I know she was working on learning how to be ambidextrous with her handwriting. Why?" She smiled to herself remembering the classes they had both ignored while Lanna had been writing runes with her left hand. Not the best way to get better at physics, but it was fun. Alanna's non-dominant handwriting was almost better than Ryu's dominant handwriting.

"She seems lopsided in this fight." Angeal murmured, going back to watching the sparring. Ryu stood and pointed to his Buster, Jr. sword. Why the man bothered to carry the thing around still confused her.

"May I?" She asked, trying to suppress a growing grin. Angeal handed it to her, without really paying attention. Ryu took it and nearly dropped it. The things weighed a ton! Angeal was too distracted to notice, or he would have taken it back immediately.

"Damn these things are heavy; glad I am Turk. I think I'd actually break my elbow trying to use this." She grumbled loudly as she walked toward the fight. Angeal finally noticed the issue and took a small step to retrieve the sword before Ryu stopped him with a look.

"Heads up 'Lanna!" She called, launching the sword toward her friend. Alanna turned, caught the sword in her free hand, and spun it around a few times. Satisfied that she understood the heft of the blade, she swung the sword forward and settled into a crouch with the two swords pointed out slightly.

Mary's eyes widened and she backed away a little, before stopping herself. She'd been leading the fight until that moment. Alanna glanced back at Ryu over her shoulder, sending her the silent question all three of them wanted answered. Ryu inclined her head, losing the battle with her grin.

"Can she go all out?" She asked Angeal, careful to keep the glee she was feeling out of her voice. Angeal nodded his head, still confused. Ryu smiled wide and gave Alanna a thumbs up. Alanna grinned evilly and launched herself at Mary, both swords swinging in at different angles.

"With weapons she is ambidextrous." Ryu said before she sat back down, ignoring the furiously paced fight going on in the center of the room.

Angeal watched the two spar, analyzing their styles. Mary he knew preferred to attack head on, much like a certain puppy Angeal knew, but Mary also had massive strength to make her choice of attack fairly effective. She was fairly quick on her feet as well. Angeal predicted she'd be able to wield a buster sword with ease, but needed to work her control.

Alanna was the opposite. She was a natural dual wielder, and could attack and block equally well with either sword. She could think quickly on her feet, and seemed to prefer to avoid hits rather than take them. She would need to work on improving her speed, to compliment her style. Even with two blades, she was still unable to block everything Mary threw at her. Regardless, she had taken over leading the fight, within moments of being given a second blade.

"Yo, Ryu!" Reno called from the doorway. Ryu looked up and waved. She had only watched the intensified fight for a few moments before going back to the project she and Cloud were working on. There were still a few more obvious bugs that needed to be worked out of their design. Reno gestured for her to join him. When she'd reached him he pulled her out into the hall.

"What's up?"

"Ready for helicopter training?" Reno asked. Ryu grinned.

"Really?" She squeaked, bouncing a little on her toes. She'd already read all the manuals and run through all the flight training on the computers. Training was the only thing that kept her distracted from growing impatience that they had not started choppers yet. Reno nodded his head.

"Come on, Rude's already set up the VR room down the hall. He and Morgan just finished their bomb session."

** . **

Ryu sat in the simulated helicopter in the VR room and fidgeted. Reno was talking to Tseng in the observation room.

"I detect your anxiety level going up. Are you all right?"A mechanical voice said in her earpiece.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Yo, goggles say you're getting fidgety." Reno said as he slid into the co-pilot's seat. Ryu glanced down at her goggles.

"Traitor."

Reno, Ryu, and Rude all had glasses or goggles with A.I. chips in them. Reno and Ryu's identified substances, people, and objects, as well as functioning as a PHS, map, computer and surveillance device. Rude's, Ryu wasn't entirely sure about. She suspected it functioned similarly to hers and Reno's but she'd never seen it working.

"Why do we have special lenses and the rest of the Turks don't?" She asked. Reno shrugged.

"Cuz we're special." He said grinning, "Let's get flying." He said. Ryu swallowed and nodded. She started through the preflight list she'd memorized, with Reno talking her through it.

** . **

"Well I think that went well." Reno said through a yawn, stretching in the co-pilot's seat. He'd actually fallen asleep while Ryu had been flying. She gave him a dirty look. He looked at her, curious.

"What, yo?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You fell asleep." She accused him. He shrugged.

"It's been a long day, yo. Rude and I were up early to go on a mission to rescue a group of girls." He told her simply, fighting off another yawn. Ryu shook her head as the VR room dissolved the helicopter around them.

"Niisan, you're incorrigible." She growled at him. She flopped onto to the floor and stretched.

"Does flying always tense a person up like this?" She asked as she winced, realizing her neck was tight. Reno shrugged.

"Not for me, yo. It's relaxing." He said. "And what do you me incorrigible? I don't even know how to say that word." He grinned at her, trying to improve her mood.

"Something or someone that can't be changed." She told him gruffly as she stood, not taking the bait. Her stomach growled. She put her hand over it and looked slightly embarrassed.

"For such a small person you sure eat a lot, yo." He teased her. Ryu stuck her tongue out at him and ran from the VR room.

"It's the Mako you meanie!" She yelled over her shoulder before rounding the corner to the evelator.

Ryu burst into the apartment, out of breath from running as fast as she could. Reno was not far behind her and walked in and laughing.

"You made it just in time for dinner." Angeal called from the kitchen. It would have been hard not to hear the two of them come in, no matter what room any of them were in. Those two made more noise than a full cadet trainingroom.

"Food!" Ryu said excited bouncing over to the table to help Cloud set it.

The young SOLDIER grinned and handed her the plates wisely keeping the silverware. After Genesis had pitched a fit when he discovered Ryu had set all the silverware backwards, Ryu wasn't allowed to set the silverware. It made perfect sense to someone left handed and directionally dyslexic.

After walking in, Reno leaned against one of the walls near the door, his hands shoved into his pockets. Rude leaned against the wall next to him.

"Tseng has orders for you and Rude. Do not bring your DGs." Reno's goggles told him. Reno and Rude traded a quick glance. I;'f the DGs weren't allowed to come it had to be pretty serious.

"Hey Ryu, I am going to head home now. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." Reno called in to her as he pushed away from the wall.

"You aren't staying for dinner?" Cloud asked, poking his head around the corner. It was strange for Reno to turn down dinner at the last minute. The three Turks with DGs had taken to eating with the rest of the group and spending most of their time with them. Reno shook his head.

"Can't. Got something to tend to tonight." He said. Ryu tipped her head sideways as the two walked out of the room. Setting the plates down, she followed them.

"Reno, Rude." Ryu called after the two turks. Reno turned back, a little surprised. Ryu was standing in the middle of the hallway. She had her arms linked behind her back. Reno raised any eyebrow.

"What's up, yo?"

"Before careful, okay?" She asked him quietly. Reno gave her a surprised look. Ryu tapped the goggles hanging around her neck.

"They gossip. Just be careful. Both of you." She said. She turned and walked back into the dining room. Reno traded a look with Rude and shrugged. They turned and left the room.

** . **

Alanna looked in confusion at the two sheathed blades Angeal had handed her. When they had arrived, Angeal had simply handed them to her. She hadn't expected him to give her anything.

"From now use these." Was all he had to say to the confused look she sent him. Alanna pulled one free. It was shorter and narrower than a Buster, Jr. better suited for dual wielding. She squinted, the blades were dark burgundy and one could just barely make out runes etched into the blade.

"They're rune blades?" She asked surprised. Angeal nodded his head.

"Like Genesis's rune blade, yes." He said. Alanna smiled up at him.

"Thanks Angeal!" Angeal smiled slightly at the childlike joy that was starting to show.

"It's nothing. Protect your honor as a SOLDIER…"

"And never lose sight of your dreams."Alanna finished for him, for once not mocking the lecture they all knew by heart. She half turned, paused, turned back around and threw her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you 'Geal!" He awkwardly patted her on the back.

"You're welcome." He said before he pushed her away.

"Get to practicing." He told her gruffly. Alanna ran to the center of the room and drew her swords and dropped into her fighting crouch. Mary stepped up slowly, her Buster, Jr. drawn.

"Begin." Angeal said. Alanna sidled forward, both swords jabbing forward to strike at Mary.

"Halt." Angeal called. Both girls looked at him.

"Alanna, you should have tried to activate your blades." he said.

"I'm not trying to kill her. Can't I get used to the weight first?" Alanna asked, surprised. Angeal smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't let it get that far but you need to learn how to use them, and the challenge will be good for Mary. She's depending too much on her strength." he said. Mary flushed. Turning slightly, he directed his next comment at her. "Footwork is important, so is reading the tide of the fight. You can't just flail around mindlessly."

"She's good at flailing around." Ryu noted from her corner. Cloud was teaching her the basics of barrier, since it would be a while before she got to use cure again. Mary stuck her tongue out at her. Ryu returned the gesture before she turned back to her materia lessons.

Alanna turned her focuse on one blade at a time. Both blades lit up, and glowed a dark purplish red color. White runes appeared on the blades.

"What do they do?" Alanna asked tentatively, afraid he might refuse to tell her. Her father often used such tactics for teaching. Angeal grinned.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." He told her.

"And the best way is to find out against another rune blade user." Genesis said from the door way. He strode forward ignoring Ryu's narrowed eyes, also missing that her eyes were becoming bluer. Angeal didn't miss the shift, however.

"Genesis not today." he said. Genesis scowled at him. Angeal inclined his head toward Ryu. Genesis looked at Ryu and met fierce Mako eyes. Ryu was either still very upset with him, or just very mistrustful.

"Ryuko, can I have a word?" Genesis asked inclining his head toward the doorway.

"Sure." She said, half growling.

"Ryu, play nice." Alanna hissed at her. Ryu grinned rather nastily.

"I will so long as he does." She told Alanna. She followed Genesis in to the hallway. The Crimson Commander shoved his hands in the pockets of his duster.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, In my own salvation…" He started slowly.

"And your eternal slumber." Ryu finished for him, impatient. "So?"

"You too know LOVELESS?" He asked surprised.

"Only the bits 'Lanna's quoted at me. I am the only one who really puts up with her when she begins reciting it, or anything else. "Ryu admitted. She leaned against the wall and fiddled with her goggles.

"I am sorry for what I did." He said. Ryu looked down at the floor and scuffed her toe.

"I know you probably are, but I know you didn't mean to hurt her the first time. I'm just worried." She admitted. Genesis nodded his head.

"You're a good friend." He said. Ryu grinned.

"I try to be." She admitted. She looked up at him. "You can train her, just don't… hurt her

"Why don't you grow some balls Genesis and admit you like her?" She asked, over her shoulder before she entered the VR room. Genesis stared after her shocked. She walked up to Angeal.

"Keep an eye on the two of them would you? I don't know why he snapped the first time but I don't want to end up passed out for four days again." She told him as Genesis entered the VR room.

Ryu purposely sat across from Cloud, her back turned to the fight. Cloud looked at her worried.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked her, concerned. Ryu shrugged.

"Ultimately it's not my choice but Alanna's and she's a forgiving person… when it comes to him." She grumbled. Ryu turned her head slightly and watched Alanna and Genesis square off.

Alanna reactivated her rune blades as Genesis did the same with Rapier. Genesis let her strike first. Once she had, he backed her around the room forcing her to keep moving. At one point she almost stepped on Cloud and Ryu.

"Hey!" Ryu protested as she rolled out of the way of Genesis's blade, during a particularly close swing.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Is it just me, or is she really fast?" Cloud asked, watching the duel move around the room. Ryu watched Alanna stumble over her own feet, and then run away from Genesis.

"I think one of those blades of hers boosts her speed. I mean, she tends to be a little klutzy but not this bad. She's tripping over her own feet more often than not" She said. Cloud nodded. They watched as Genesis gently pushed Alanna's skills.

Alanna just barely got her blade up in time to block a fast jab from Genesis. A small barrier burst around her briefly, centered on the blade of her sword. The jab bounced off the barrier and slid far out to one side. She stared at it surprised, so surprised she forgot she was sparring. That is, until Ryu took her out at the knees even as Genesis pulled his blow, wrenching his shoulder.

"Ryu!" Alanna snapped surprised. Ryu rolled of Alanna.

"Cure." She said pointing to Genesis's shoulder, her materia in hand.

"Don't get distracted. He almost took your head off." Ryu grumbled.

"Did you cast that barrier?" Alanna asked her, still not quite understanding what had happened. Ryu shook her head.

"Nope. It looks like one of your blades creates a barrier," she said flicking the blade in question with a finger. "The other seems to boost your speed." Alanna nodded her head.

"I noticed that one." She said, dryly. "Hard not to when I can't seem to keep my feet under me."

"Well, try again against Genesis. I am going to go practice my materia." Ryu said as she stood stretching.

"Oh, and Lanna? Would you hit him for Gaia's sake? He's a 1st class SOLDIER, not a fairy princess. He can take a hit. This isn't a dance." She commented over one shoulder. Alanna flipped her off, but grinned despite herself. Ryu grinned back.

"Same to you 'Lanna." She said laughing, before she went to sit next to Cloud.

"There are days I don't understand you guys." Cloud told her, shaking his head. Ryu smiled.

"Only some days?" Cloud laughed.

"Almost every day." He admitted. Ryu laughed.

"We're girls Cloud. We almost never make sense."She confessed. She looked over her shoulder at Alanna and Genesis sparring, and Angeal and Mary going through drills.

"Then again, sometimes men don't make sense either. Maybe it's a human thing." Ryu said quietly. Cloud looked thoughtful.

"Does Alanna like Genesis?"

"You catch on quick chocobo." She said with a big grin. Cloud flushed and tried to flatten his gravity defying blond spikes.

"You're never going to be able to flatten your hair, so don't bother." She told him.

"So that means Mary likes Angeal." He said, shifting the conversation back away from his hair. Ryu nodded her head.

"Yes."

"And you like Reno?" Ryu gagged.

"NOOooo." She shook her head, "Little brother. BROTHER." She stressed.

"But he's older then you." Cloud said confused. Ryu grinned.

"I am older than him. Which also makes me older then you." She patted his head. "Dearie you make me feel old."

"How old are you?" Cloud asked her, flushing with embarrassment.

"Twenty-one." Ryu said.

"And the others?"

"Everyone else is twenty-one too. Well, except for Morgan. He's twenty-two."

"Wah? No way!" Cloud exclaimed surprised. Ryu nodded her head.

"Yes way"

"Impossible. I thought you were my age." Ryu shook her head as she drew her barrier materia from her pocket.

"Where have I heard that before?" She muttered.

"Reno?" Cloud hazarded a guess. Ryu smiled.

"Yeah. It was Niisan." She waved the materia in Cloud's face. He grinned.

"All right, all right." He said, " Nice cure on Genesis by the way."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Ryu said teasing him. Cloud flushed, as Ryu laughed.

** . **

Alanna walked by the balcony and noted that Ryu was sitting out there again. Ever since they'd returned from Icicle Hell a few weeks previous Ryu, despite the cold, had been spending a lot of time on the balcony staring up at the sky.

_She must be homesick._ She decided.

"Why does she spend so much time out there?" Mary asked as she came down the hallway. Alanna shrugged.

"Homesick?" She guessed. Mary shook her head and pointed to Ryu.

"That isn't Ryu being homesick. If she was homesick she'd be curled up with Morgan. That's different." They watched as Ryu traced the scar across her palm.

"What happened on that mission?" Alanna asked no one in particular. Ryu had never told them what had happened, beyond that it hadn't gone quiet as planned. None of the Turks had told anyone either.

"You'd have to ask Reno or Rude. Morgan and Matti won't tell you." Genesis said, walking by and overhearing their conversation. He frowned as he saw Ryu sitting on the balcony.

"It's probably why she went into the Mako rage so quickly." He mused to himself.

"You know?" Alanna asked, rounding on him. Genesis shrugged.

"I saw the report when I got my orders for one of my missions." He said, "But I can't tell you either. It should come from Ryu. Now come along Alanna. Time for training." Alanna scowled at the image of Ryu sitting in the cold before she stalked away.

** . **

"What happened?" Ryu looked up. It was Piper. She was standing in the balcony doorway.

"Ryu, you hate the cold." She said as she came to sit next to her. Ryu leaned her head on Piper's shoulder.

"Nothing. I did my job as a Turk." She said staring up at the sky.

"Lies. Something is bothering you." Piper said. Ryu grinned slightly. Piper was determined to get the truth.

"I was bait, for a monster that had been taking girls. We thought it would be simple. It snatches me and Reno, Rude and Morgan get the bad guys. We never thought it might take me between sectors. They lost sight of us. And then there was another girl there. I had to protect her, so..." She paused, "So I killed the bodyguard of the slaver." Ryu admitted.

"You shot him?" Piper asked surprised. Ryu shook her head and traced the scar on her palm again.

"We got into a fist fight, and then I cut his throat with a piece of glass. After I stabbed him in the eye with a syringe full of my blood."She sighed.

"I don't feel bad about it. He was a bad guy. He'd been helping his master to sell girls to buyers. He was a slaver, but I still killed. I guess I feel mixed up about it. I feel like I should feel bad about it, but I can't make myself. It came down to a fight of me or him, and I choose me." Ryu said.

** . **

** . **

A/N:

Alanna: Sorry it took so long!

Ryu: well if you would just work faster...

Alanna: You know what Ryu? You do this!

Ryu:Do you want quality or quantity?

Alanna: quantity...

Ryu: I thought so. So stop nagging at me about it.

Alanna: But it takes forever...

Ryu: Get Mary to help you, you're taking to long the readers want updates.

Alanna: don't make me fira you, you damn Turk!

Ryu: **shrugs** you won't because you want reads. My life is safe.

Alanna: Damn you...

Mary: Would you guys stop arguing already? I agreed to help edit okay?

Alanna: Thank Gaia

Good news guys we have another editor! Our Mary has agreed to help Alanna with editing the story. Hopefully this will mean a faster turnaround on the updates.


	12. Chapter 11: To Wutai?

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the story of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. -Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter Eleven: To Wutai?**

_**Time passed, such as it is wont to do. The doppelgangers grew in strength and skills. They started to excel in their chosen skills. One day Ryu, who had the day off, was down in the plate running errands.**_

Rude followed Ryu about her errands, assessing her when she thought no one was watching her. He'd been following her from vendor to vendor as she picked up items. She'd stopped at the fruit vendor she'd spoken to about the monster snatching girls. The man had welcomed the off duty, casually dressed, Turk. They'd gossiped for some time. She'd stopped at a crafter's shop and bought some crafting supplies. He couldn't see the need for that much string. She'd stopped at a grocer's as well. Now she was heading back to the Shin-Ra building. She paused and looked up at the sky.

_She's completely oblivious to the fact that I am here._ Rude thought disappointed. Ryu turned her head to look at the wall he was standing behind.

"Rude." She called.

_Then again_, he thought. _Maybe she is aware_.

"If you have to observe me, you might as well walk with me, rather than stalk me like some creepy stalker." Rude laughed silently and walked forward to join her. She walked quietly next to him for several minutes.

"You are quiet." He noted. Normally Ryu was fairly talkative at any given time. She sighed and looked up at the sky again.

"Today's January 25th." She told him.

"…"

"Today's my dad's 54th birthday." She told him.

"It's been three months since we disappeared and showed up here." Rude nodded his head. Ryu swung her bag gently by her side.

"I guess it's just hitting me, how worried all our friends and family must be. We've been so busy just trying to learn how to survive here; we haven't had time to think about home." She sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"I don't even think they'd recognize me." She confessed. Rude raised an eyebrow. Ryu saw it and smiled.

"Well look at me! Long red hair, super skinny, well, as skinny as I am going to ever get, and hazel-ish looking eyes. I am stronger than I was, I can run faster, farther; jump high, and I can fight and drive." She explained, "I'm not the girl they knew." She frowned, thinking.

"But that doesn't mean I don't miss them. I do terribly. But at the same time I have this feeling that if we were to ever go back home, we'd never fit in." She glanced up at the sky again.

"I think we're stuck here for better or for worse." She paused and turned to look at Rude.

Rude studied her. She wasn't dressed as a Turk but rather a girl, sort of. She was wearing brown cargo pants tucked into her cadet boots. She was wearing a bright red t-shirt under a brown explorer's jacket, under her thick, warm jacket. A red knit cap was pulled down over head. Her goggles were still around her neck. She was standing her weight on one leg, her arms crossed behind her back as she looked up at him

"You know, I think I am okay with being stuck here." She said before she turned to continue back to Shin-Ra.

"What about your family?" He asked. Ryu smiled gently.

"I wish I could tell them I am alright. But more importantly I wish I could show them I am living, that I don't want them to be sad or waiting for me. If we can't be together, when I see them again I want to know they lived."She said thoughtfully.

** . **

Ryu placed the lit match against the wick of the white candle. Once it was lit she blew the match out and set it in the holder. She sat down on the bed next to the nightstand that the candle rested on.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy." She said, clasping her hands together and watching the flame.

** . **

A father sitting at his computer looked up as he felt the impression of arms wrapping around his shoulders, in a very familiar hug, as a face snuggled into his neck. She'd always hugged him like that from behind.

_**Happy Birthday, Daddy. There's so much I want to tell you. But mostly I am alive, just not… there. But I'm happy. I've learned so much. And look at me, I've lost weight.**_He heard whispering in his head accompanied by a faint giggle.

_**That's mostly because I spend most of my day training. I don't want you to worry, well, as much you can. We're all happy, and we want you all to live! Don't wait for us. That's what I wish I could tell you.**_

** . **

Ryu looked up as Rude opened the door. She didn't know there were tears streaking down her face.

"You have night flying observation with Reno and me in ten minutes." He told her before he closed the door again. Ryu looked back at the candle.

** . **

_**Well I have to go. I have to watch Niisan, that's Reno, flying the chopper at night. Hey Daddy if you can hear me, could you somehow ask Grampy to watch over me? I am learning how to fly, and I could use the help. I love you so much Daddy, you and Mom and everyone. Lots of hugs and kisses.**_

The faintest feeling of a kiss brushed along his cheek. He raised his hand to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes as her hug squeezed around his shoulders again.

Painted across his eyelids was an image. She was standing there; dressed in black slacks, a white button up shirt that was untucked and unbuttoned at the top, a black sport jacket that was zipped up, and her sneakers. A pair of goggles hung around her neck. Her hair was red but pulled up. She was skinner than he remembered. And she had hazel-ish eyes, not the brown eyes she'd always had. She'd been the only one to get his brown eyes. She was holding a black and silver rod across her shoulders as she walked away grinning over her shoulder. Sure, confident, happy.

He opened his eyes and looked out the window at the night sky.

_I don't know if it was a hallucination or not but either way, Dad, please look after my baby girl. Wherever she is I am sure you can protect her._ He thought looking up at the stars as a single tear escaped.

** . **

Ryu sat in the cockpit between Reno and Rude on a pillow on the floor. Reno, after seeing her face, had told her to take a short break and get herself together. They were flying Sephiroth to Junon, to check on the base there. Why it had to be at night, Ryu wasn't entirely sure. Rude spared her a glance. Ryu saw it.

"I'm fine." She muttered. Rude nodded his head.

"Look Ryu, when you're flying at night…" Reno began. Ryu forced her mind to pay attention as Reno lectured on the difficulties of flying at night; both with lights and without them. Rude occasionally had something to say as well.

When they landed in Junon, her head was spinning from all the information and she had the strangest feeling that she was going to remember this all, and apply it correctly in the VR room.

Reno stepped around her and left the cockpit. Ryu looked at him confused. She'd thought they were flying straight back.

"Come on Ryu, come stretch your legs, and get some coffee or something." Reno called. Ryu scrambled to her feet and dashed after him. When she caught up to him he dropped his arm around her shoulders.

"Look, there's the Junon Mako cannon." He pointed out. Ryu glanced at the huge Mako Cannon. It was impressive, how Sephiroth actually cut through the cannon in Crisis Core she didn't know. The thing was massive; they could land the chopper on it. She could land the chopper on it!

"Come on grumpy face. What's up?" He said as they entered the building. Ryu shrugged.

"Today's my dad's birthday. I guess I just miss him and my family." She admitted. Reno nodded his head.

"Well come on, didn't you tell me your dad was the one who introduced you to coffee?" He asked. She nodded her head, confused.

"Well, then let's go find the strongest brew we can and drink ourselves a cup for him." he said.

"All right." She said.

** . **

Ryu walked into Tseng's office a week or so later. He looked up as she stood in front of his desk. He pointed to a file folder.

"Your first solo mission. We don't have any other Turks to send, so it's just you, it should be fairly easy. There won't be any security or such things to worry about." He told her. Ryu picked up the folder and flipped through it.

** . **

"No security, he said." Ryu grumbled to herself as she climbed up the wall covered in thorny vines.

"No wall, he said. It will be easy, he said. Not a problem, he said." She paused and took a deep breath. She might have Mako now, but climbing was still hard work for her. She was thankful for the thin but tough gloves Rude had thrown at her when she was preparing for the mission. If not for them, the thorns would have ripped her hands to shreds.

"A.I., tell Tseng that I want a raise. This is ridiculous and his intelligence is out of date. There is quiet clearly a wall, and security. He's a big fat liar." She growled.

"Sending email now." The goggles, currently over her eyes, reported in her ear piece. She pulled herself up over the wall and balanced on the top.

"ARFFF"

"Oh great, dogs." She growled, running along the top of the wall. She jumped onto a roof and scrambled into the deepest shadows.

"A.I., auto translate and summarize." She ordered as she heard guards yelling.

_Note to self, Have Lanna help to learn Wutainese in my spare time. And what's with Tseng sending me to Wutai?_ She thought to herself.

"They are wondering if the dogs sensed a person or an animal." Ryu crossed her fingers, hoping for a miracle.

"An authority figure has ordered them to search the grounds anyways." The A.I. reported.

"Shhhittt" Ryu hissed under her breath as she scooted back deeper into the shadows and out of sight of the guards.

** . **

Tseng pulled out his PHS and looked at the email. He snorted in laughter. Matti waited patiently for him to speak.

"Seems Ryu has hit a few snags." He said as he put his PHS back in his pocket.

"What kind of snags?" Matti asked, curious.

"The intelligence was a bit out of date it seems." Tseng said without batting an eyelash.

"Will she be alright?" Matti was starting to become concerned. Tseng would normally have all the info up to date and ready for any mission. Tseng shrugged.

"She should be. The target is not much of a threat." Tseng said. He never revealed that he was a little bit worried; Ryu was a new Turk her skills had yet to be truly tested.

** . **

Ryu lay stretched out on the roof top, listening to the guards scurry around looking for what had set the dogs off. She watched their lanterns send beams of flickering light into the night.

Given that this was Wutai; home of ninjas like Yuffie, annoying as she was, and assassins like Tseng; Ryu had taken some precautions, and was notably on edge. She had a hood pulled over her head; all strands of her hair were tightly pulled and clipped back under her hood. Her goggles were covering the slight glow of her Mako eyes. She didn't need the goggles to see in the dark, but a set of glowing eyes would give her away. The hood pulled down low over her forward and was skin tight; she'd wrapped a dark grey scarf around the lower half of her face when she'd taken to the roof.

_Slow breaths and no sudden movements. Don't alert anyone that you're here._ She reminded herself. She needed the guards to settle down so she could find the girls, but it didn't look like they were going to anytime soon. She stifled the urge to sigh, and propped her chin on her arm. The one arm was in front of her face, gripping the tiles of the roof. The other was lying by her side where her knife was strapped to her leg.

_Now let's see, if the guards don't quiet down soon, I won't be able to find the girls and get them out before household wakes up._ Ryu thought. _Which means I'll be stuck on this roof all day? I suppose once they quiet down I can at least find where the girls are; if at all possible I can hang out on their roof during the day. Better yet find an attic to crawl into._

The guards finally returned to their normal routine. Ryu pulled herself into a crouch and edged along the roof, she wanted to stand and run the length of the roof and hop around, but that was a stupid thing to do, stupid enough to be used for a ninja in a movie.

Her dusky grey/black boots made no sound on the tiles of the roof as she crept along. She reached the edge of the roof, and surveying the grounds and the guards; she stood and leaped to the next building. Instantly she crouched down and scuttled away, just in case. This building had lights still on. Ryu inched along the roof, her head tilted to the side so the earpiece was pointed at the roof. The slightest murmur of a voice finally reached her ear. She dropped down to press her ear to the roof.

Her face flushed red as she bit her lip, embarrassed, then her face slowly paled and Mako glinted in her eyes. She'd found one of the girls, it seemed. Ryu shifted until she could see the door of the place.

After some time, a young girl was escorted from the building and lead to another. Ryu's goggles sited in on the girl's face, and ran a facial search against the known missing girls.

"Naomi." Her A.I. informed her. "One of the missing girls." Ryu followed the girl and her escort to the new building. From the faint noises coming through the roof, Ryu guessed that the other girls were there as well.

Ryu settled down on the roof to wait. There was no time to get the girls out. They would be scared and slow. Ryu reached up and toggled her goggles to surveillance mode, and then she closed her eyes. One thing she'd learned from Tseng was the art of how to sleep lightly, so that the slightest sound that was out of place would have her awake, and reaching for her gun. She'd also learned how to fall asleep as soon as she closed her eyes if she wanted to.

Ryu opened her eyes as the birds began singing in the early dawn light. She toggled to goggles to give a report. As she listened to the long winded report, that boiled down to nothing happened, she dug into the small pack on her back and found the food bar she was looking for. She un-wrapped it, shoved the wrapper back into her bag, and munched on the bar as she studied the movements of the servants. She was glad for the ornate curled rims of the roofs; unless someone was truly looking for her, they'd never see her. She watched as Naomi and five other girls emerged from the building. Her goggles quickly identified the other girls as being from Midgar as well. It appeared the girls worked as minimal work slaves during the day; and as pleasure slaves at night. Ryu wrinkled her nose at the thought.

_Some humans are absolutely disgusting._ She thought. She knew better than to mention around Mary that she couldn't understand what drove these kinds of actions. Mary would give her the breakdown of morals, right and wrong, and how the brain works to explain it. After all, Mary was a neuroscience major with a minor in psychology. She frowned at the thought.

_Niisan would probably say that some people are just sick and leave it at that_. She thought. Ryu sighed softly and sunk down deeper in the gutter to wait. Now that she was more visible she couldn't risk sleeping, she had to be willing to get up and move at any notice.

As the day passed, Ryu found herself battling the sun. The weather in Wutai at least today was milder and almost spring-like compared to Midgar. She was dressed in dusky dark grey cargo pants, and a tight fitting, matching long sleeve shirt with the hood pulled up, but had she pulled the scarf off. The sun was shining bright and she absorbed the heat. It made her drowsy, as well as excessively warm.

She found herself having to ration the bladder of water she had with her. The Turks had something similar to a camelback, for which she was grateful. With the hose stuck permanently in her mouth, she could stay relatively hydrated, despite the fact she was actually sweating.

_It's what? 80 in the suit? Why am I boiling? I know the suit traps heat, but seriously! _She thought, _-Oh right, Mako raises body temperature and lowers heat tolerance. The cold is easy, but heat becomes difficult, although I don't have that much Mako, it shouldn't be causing any problems… unless Gaia is messing with me…_ That was entirely possible, Gaia could be messing with Ryu's body and she wouldn't know until the effects kicked in.

Finally, to Ryu's relief, the sun began to wan as the afternoon heat eased. She risked wiping her forehead and getting food as the evening shadows stretched out over the land.

She propped her chin on her hand and watched the sun set over the forest. It was actually pretty. If she wasn't laying on a roof waiting for night to fall so she could carry out her mission, she would have enjoyed it. As it was, she had her goggles add it to the file of pictures it had taken of the compound.

When night fell, Ryu eased herself down the side of the building that faced the darkest shadows. She dropped down and pressed herself tight against the wall, slipping into the shadows as a pair of guards passed by her side of the building. Ryu edged around the back of the building. When she reached the back she slowly eased open the door and slipped inside sliding it shut behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice said. Ryu turned and her eyes widened. She was facing an older Wutainese man; he was of medium height with graying black hair. He was dressed in traditional lord's clothing. The man had clearly been a martial artist before his age, and the times had restricted him to the home and business. He was standing in the middle of the six girls. Ryu tensed and dropped into a slight crouch.

"Mr. Yoshida?" She asked. He didn't look like the target. The man smiled.

"For now." He said.

"He appears to be using the name as an alias, he may be a rebel." The goggles said.

"Yeah I figured that out." Ryu snapped before she leaped forward, twisting to the side and striking, slashing his arm as he blocked her. Ryu jumped up, drew her EMR, and triggered the device as it tapped the top of his head.

"Thunder." She whispered. He fell to the ground slightly paralyzed. Ryu landed next to him, and in one swift movement drew her knife across his throat before he could recover. The girls screamed.

"Shut up!" Ryu hissed at all of them. They paused, staring at her in fright. Ryu fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose like a certain director she was angry with. She had to get six crying girls out of the compound without being caught.

_Oh God, kill me now._ She didn't ask Gaia, because she was sure she _would_ kill her. Or at least contemplate it.

"I came here to take you to your homes." She whispered. They stared at her.

"You're not another kidnapper?" One of them whispered. Ryu shook her head.

"No I am not. Can we go before one of the guards comes?" She asked impatient.

Shaking and sniffling they followed her back out the back of the building. Ryu eyed the wall.

_Fuck. How do I get them out of here?_ She wondered. She switched directions and headed to the side gate that led to the forest. They were almost there when a gong sounded. The six girls cowered.

"They know." They whispered.

"Doesn't matter, we're almost there." Ryu hissed, herding them to the gate.

"I detect..." Ryu ducked, instinctively, as the shuriken whizzed by her ear, burying itself into the gate.

"A presence." The A.I. finished. Ryu whirled around.

A teenage boy, who looked very similar the man she'd killed; was standing behind them, he was holding another shuriken in his hand. She dropped back into her fighting crouch.

"Get back against the wall." She snapped at the girls. They huddled against the wall somewhere behind her.

"Get down here and kill her!" The boy suddenly snapped. Ryu jumped to the side; once again her time with Alanna and Mary kicked in.

"You managed to dodge my strike, not even knowing where I was. I am impressed." A soft voice said from the shadows. Ryu tilted her head slightly in the direction of the voice.

"You're standing among the bushes to my left." She said. She could see him, not clearly, but the distinct outline of his body. She saw him incline his head.

"I am truly impressed, but from now on I shall not treat you as if you are my lesser." He said. Ryu shrugged and took off.

Her strongest skill was her ability to Parkour in just about any setting. If she was going beat an assassin, she had to play her game, not his.

He caught up to her on the roof of the main house. Ryu ducked his kick and jumped back.

"Tell me something. You had to know I was here yesterday, why didn't you kill me then?" Ryu asked as she ducked behind the peak of the house. He paused and tapped the collar around his neck.

"I hoped you would manage to get away, and bring down the wrath Shin-Ra here. My master would be killed and I would be free, but it seems the young master also has the means to control me." He told her as he lunged at her. Ryu jumped back again.

"This is my fate." He said. Ryu jumped down and entered the house. Her shoulders twitched and she jerked jumping off the wall, or tried. She crashed through the wall, ripping through the paper.

"Fuck, Wutainese walls are rice paper and bamboo!" She swore as she rolled, leapt to her feet and raced down the new hallway.

"'Lanna would be better for the mission, she knows Wutainese culture." She muttered under her breath. She dashed by, seeing the young master kneeling by his father's body.

_They move fast_ She noted.

"I have another question." She said as she slowed.

"Must you ask all these questions?"

"If he died would you be free?"

"Yes."

"Well then," Ryu paused and kicked over oil lamp, splashing oil onto the paper screen. Fire licked up the walls. She turned to face the assassin.

"Well, are you going to save him?" She asked.

"My orders are to kill you."

"Well I am going outside, come along." She said, before she did exactly that.

Ryu saw the girls huddled together in the center of the courtyard surrounded by guards.

"Nice, using them as bait." She sneered.

"They tried to escape, escapees are executed." He said with a shrug. Ryu made a face. A guard ran forward to stop the fire that was now licking up the side of the building. Ryu whirled, drew her gun and fired; he fell, two holes in his chest.

"A clean double tap." The assassin noted as he came up behind her and kicked her, sending her flying into the ground. Ryu managed to break her fall and roll over before he was after her. She drew her EMR and used it like it was a short blunt sword to fend off his long dagger. She managed to get back on her feet as the house exploded. She hit the dirt again rolling away from the fire.

She came to a stop and aimed her gun at the assassin. He froze as he was, in the process of getting back on his feet.

"Take the collar off." She ordered. He slowly reached up and yanked it off. The collar fell to the ground without harming him.

"I am free." He whispered sinking to his knees.

"I hate Tseng." Ryu muttered climbing to her feet.

"Tseng, as in the head of the Turks?" he asked. Ryu nodded her head.

"Are you perhaps a Turk?" He asked. Ryu pulled her hood off. The guards were furiously fighting the fire, and it was hot. She nodded as she calmly shot the few guards still around the girls.

"A.I. call Tseng, I need a ride." She said.

"No need, Reno is 2 minutes away with the chopper." Ryu turned to him.

"Ever thought of being a Turk? There isn't much here for you, you know." She said. He paused, thinking.

"Could I?" He said. Ryu studied him, the man looked tired. Not physically but emotionally.

"A.I. call Tseng."

"Dialing."

"Hello?"

"Tseng do you need another Turk? Cuz I found a prime one." She said.

"We could use another Turk…" Ryu disconnected the call. She turned as the chopper landed outside the wall.

"Come on." She said. She jogged over to the small group of girls.

"Come on, it's time to go home." She said. She noted Reno kept the chopper going, ready to go. She herded them onto the chopper and got them secured before she headed up to the cockpit.

Reno gave her a wan smile and pointed to the co-pilots seat.

"I can fly this thing solo with no one in it, not so much with others in it." He told her. Ryu shrugged, pulled her goggles down and slid into the seat. She reached into the compartment next to her seat and rummaged around for the jerky Rude kept there. She finally found some and shoved it in her mouth.

"Tseng is calling." Her A.I. reported to both of them.

"Hang up." Ryu snapped as she leaned forward and flipped a few switches for Reno, as he got the chopper in the air again.

"It's not wise to ignore bossman." Reno told her.

"Well, I am pissed at him and am concentrating on flying." She said. Reno cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Yo, Bossman."

"Is Ryu with you?" His goggles were playing the conversation out loud for her benefit.

"Yea."

"Tell her I do not appreciate being hung up on." Reno glanced at Ryu and saw her scowling at the windshield, a piece of jerky hanging out of her mouth.

"You know, somehow I don't think she cares bossman." Reno said.

"Damn straight, he's on my shit list." She muttered under her breath.

"Let me talk to her."

"Can't bossman, she's the co-pilot for this gig, she's concentrating." Reno said.

"Reno…"

"Fine, fine." He turned to Ryu, "Boss wants to talk to you."

"I heard." She muttered.

"Yes Tseng?" She asked, sarcastically sweet.

"Watch your tone." He reprimanded. Ryu scowled and focused on the dials in front of her face.

"Throwing a tantrum while on a mission is not the proper manners of a Turk." He began.

"I haven't even started on the temper tantrum Tseng. I am just mildly annoyed with you is all. I expect to have a director who, when sending people on missions, can grantee the accuracy of the information. Or at least tells the operative that the info is old and they are walking in essentially blind. " She snapped.

"Ryu… I assure you the information was solid." Tseng said. Ryu laughed dryly.

"I walked into a nest of Wutai rebels Tseng." She said, "Now I would like to concentrate on flying, so I am hanging up now." She said before she disconnected again.

"Rebels?"Reno asked surprised. Ryu nodded her head.

"He was pretending to be the other guy, and he didn't seem to be…um impressed with Shin-Ra, from the things I heard him say to one of the girls."

** . **

When the chopper landed, Tseng was standing on the Heliopad waiting for them with some medics and staff. Reno and Ryu shut down the chopper. Ryu stretched and climbed from the cockpit. She helped everyone un-strap and step off the chopper.

Tseng already had, Takashi Watanara, off the chopper and escorted down to a holding cell by some infantrymen. Ryu hopped off the chopper, her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Good work." Tseng said, having had time to go over the data Ryu's goggles had sent ahead. Ryu walked right past him, not even glancing at him.

"I do believe you are being ignored, yo." Reno said.

"She is hungry, tired, dehydrated, and if the throbbing pulse in her temple is any kind of gauge she has a massive headache." Ryu's goggles reported.

Ryu leaned against the wall in the elevator and closed her eyes. She opened them again when the door dinged. She found herself looking at Sephiroth, who was watching her, confused.

"You must have just gotten back." He said as he stepped in. Ryu nodded her head.

"Impressive that you fell asleep in the elevator." He said. Ryu rubbed her eyes and fought back a yawn.

"Not really all that impressive, I can fall asleep just about anywhere." She admitted.

"So did it go well?" He asked. Ryu nodded her head.

"Well, all things considering, yeah it went well." She said scowling, "But don't tell Tseng I said that." Sephiroth laughed.

"Why?" He asked. She looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not talking to him. At least not until I feel better." She said. Sephiroth looked confused, but luckily for Ryu, they reached the 90th floor. She quickly stepped out and waved to him as the doors closed.

She entered the apartment and sighed. She kicked her boots off, not caring about putting them away. She wandered into the living room. Alanna was bent over a sketch pad drawing. She looked up when Ryu's bag landed next to her. Sometime in the chopper Ryu had tied her scarf around her hips to keep from losing it.

"New fashion statement?" She asked with one raised brow. Ryu grinned tiredly.

"Nope, just didn't want to lose the damn thing." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

"I smell blood and smoke, go wash up Ryu." Alanna said as she followed Ryu. Ryu paused filling up her glass with water. She raised an eyebrow of her own.

"Can I get water and something to eat first?" She asked. Alanna wrinkled her nose.

"I guess, so long as you don't get blood on anything." She said.

"How kind of you, the blood dried a while ago." Ryu said sarcastically.

"Wow, you're cranky." Alanna said as she opened the cookie jar and handed Ryu some. Ryu took them and all but inhaled one.

"I haven't eaten for a while and even then it wasn't filling. I'm dehydrated, black and blue, and I want salt, damnit." Ryu said, chugging her glass of water before filling it again.

"So what happened?" Alanna asked. Ryu shook her head.

"Can't say until I report." She said. Alanna gave her a confused look.

"I thought you already reported that's why you're here." She said. Ryu shook her head again.

"I'm upset with Tseng, and I want SOLDIER class painkillers for this headache." She told her.

Alanna turned and rummaged in the kitchen drawers. She found the bottle of pills and handed one to Ryu.

Ryu took it gratefully. She pressed the glass to her forehead as Tseng walked in. Ryu groaned.

"I was hoping to not have to talk to you until my headache went away." She admitted. A small smile flitted over Tseng's face.

"Get some rest Ryuko, you can report when you wake up, the same for your written report. You did good work in Wutai." He told her before he walked away. Ryu's mouth dropped open as she stared surprised after him. Matti, following Tseng as usual, winked at her as he sipped his coffee. A look of understand crossed both Ryu's and Alanna's faces.

"Thank Gaia for Matti." Ryu muttered. He'd influenced Tseng to go easy on her.

"Did he do what I think he did?" Alanna asked. Ryu nodded her head.

"Yes he did."

"He's getting good at that." Alanna noted. Matti and Morgan were having the most luck influencing their other halves. Ryu and Alanna had theorized it was because Rude and Tseng weren't hyper active people.

Ryu set her glass down and finished off her cookies. She rolled her shoulders.

"Shower time." She decided, "Then I'll raid the cupboards for salty food."

** . **

** . **

_**A/N: I know it has been a while since we have been updating regularly. Sorry about that. Things should really start picking up soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Gongaga

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. -Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 12: Gongaga**

Tseng sat across from Takashi Watanara, the assassin from Wutai that Ryu had brought back with her. He'd listened to the conversation during the fight and examined images of the collar. The man's story seemed legit. But Tseng wasn't sure he was really fit to be a Turk. Had he only spared Ryu in hopes of freedom, or had he felt bad for the girls? How heartless was the man, and how loyal would he be? These were the questions Tseng had to ponder.

He studied the Wutainese man. He looked like any other young Wutainese man. He was probably close to Tseng's age. Meaning he didn't have too many more years as an agile assassin before his body started breaking down. Tseng didn't want to admit it, but his own body was becoming less flexible already.

Matti shifted slightly behind Tseng. Tseng turned his head to look at him. The young man had a twist of mind that Tseng could appreciate. He definitely understood how politics worked, and he'd proved competent in fighting and intelligence gathering. An idea came to Tseng. He turned to face the assassin.

"I have an offer for you. I need information and I need to get a spy into Wutai. Help me with both and I'll make you a probationary Turk." He said. The man nodded his head.

"It is a fair deal." He said clearly in common.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

"What?!" Matti gasped staring at Tseng horrified.

"You're the only person capable of going." Tseng told him from behind his desk. Matti swallowed and nodded his head as the look of horror faded from his face. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was all he really needed to hear.

"I guess I can understand that." He said finally. Tseng nodded his head.

"It won't be too soon. You will recieve special training for the mission and you will need to learn Wutainese, quickly." Tseng paused, "I will help you with that." He added. Matti pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to stress too much. The last thing he wanted to spend his free time doing was studying with Tseng.

"However, you will be gone for several months." Tseng continued, watching to see if that fact alone would cause more issues. Matti shrugged. There wasn't anything he could do about that.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

Morgan looked overwhelmed, Matti had his head on the table, and Ryu was biting, actually lightly biting her tongue.

"I hate learning new languages." Morgan groaned. All three were being required to learn Wutainese from Tseng. Matti had made an offhand comment to Tseng about the others knowing how to speak the language, and here they were.

"I have enough trouble speaking common." Ryu muttered. She was well known for not only being directionally dyslexic but also verbally. It wasn't uncommon for her to swap sounds or completely mispronounce a word.

"You took how many years of French?" Morgan asked her.

"Seven, and I remember exactly how much?"

"Not a lot?" Matti guessed his head still on the table.

"Correct."Ryu said. Tseng frowned at the group. Their theatrics, while amusing, weren't helping them learn. He cleared his throat.

"We know, we know." Ryu muttered, "Get back to work." She said for him.

"This is going to take years." Morgan pointed out. Ryu blew a raspberry, as Matti sighed.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

Morgan looked up as Reno entered Rude's office. He was confused because Rude wasn't there, he was sparing against another Turk to train.

"Can I help you?" Morgan asked. Reno shrugged.

"I dunno if you can or not. But I have a couple questions." he said as he pulled over Rude's chair to sit across from Morgan. Morgan shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" He asked slightly uneasily.

"You are dating Ryu aren't you?" Morgan gave a faint grin.

"Yeah, we've been dating for three years now." Morgan acknowledged. Reno nodded his head.

"That's what I thought. I just wanted to be sure."

"Any other questions?" Morgan asked, slowly. Reno nodded.

"Yup, one's like her birthday, favorite color, hobbies etc." Reno admitted cheerfully. Morgan laughed.

"Her birthday is coming up, I think the girls have something planned, you might want to make sure you have a gift on hand." Morgan told him, still grinning. Reno scowled.

"I was afraid of that. What about the others birthdays?"

"Mary's is a week after Ryu, then there's a couple of months until Piper's, then Alanna's is two days after her. And then it's another month or so until mine, and then Matti's is a week after mine." Reno whistled.

"Spurts of two. How'd you plan that?" He asked. Morgan laughed.

"We didn't. It just happened that way." Reno nodded his head looking thoughtful.

"So what about my other questions?" Reno asked. Morgan grinned.

"Find out for yourself." He said. Reno narrowed his eyes looking thoughtful.

"Is that a challenge?" Morgan grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe it is, or maybe I just want to know how observant you really are." Morgan admitted. Reno snorted in laughter.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

"There's a small monster in Gongaga that needs taking care of."Genesis told Alanna after he'd come back from her meeting with Tseng that morning. He had been hoping she might help the others learn Wutainese, since she already understood a little. Alanna nodded her head.

"So you'll be gone for a day or two. I can work with Cloud on Materia or work on the massive pile of Turk paperwork." She said. Genesis smiled amused by her assumptions.

"No, you're going to Gongaga to deal with the monster." He told her. Alanna stared at him shocked.

"What?" She squeaked. He pushed her toward her room.

"Go pack." he ordered.

"You'll need this" Tseng said, trying not to laugh, as he passed her. He handed her a package. Alanna looked at it curiously.

"All of you, when you act as SOLDIERs, must look like SOLDIERs." Tseng told her simply.

Alanna opened it when she got to her room. It was a corset-like device. Once she'd squeezed into it she divined its purpose. It flattened a girl's chest so it looked minimal or even better not there.

"Oh this will be a fun mission." She muttered to herself, already having trouble breathing.

Alanna climbed into the small chopper and settled into her seat.

"Welcome aboard," A cheerful voice said over the intercom, "Please keep all hands, arms, legs, feet, and heads inside at all times. Exits are here, there or just jump out of the helicopter anyway you can and enjoy your flight on Shin-Ra Air."

"Ryu?" Alanna asked, startled. She went up to the cockpit.

"Hiddely hey." Ryu said grinning from the pilot's seat. Reno was sleeping in the co-pilot's seat. He woke up as Alanna came into the cockpit.

"Go home." Alanna muttered.

"Diddely do." Ryu said.

"What the hell?" Reno muttered giving them an odd look. Ryu and Alanna laughed.

"Never mind us Reno." Ryu said. To Alanna she added, "Pull up a pillow, I am sure my friendly butt pillow is still somewhere in here." She said. Alanna looked around until she spotted the pillow tucked behind Reno's seat. She grabbed it and plopped down between the two of them. Having a whole chopper was rather pointless when they were all crammed up front.

"Ready for takeoff?" Reno asked. Ryu nodded her head and put her hand on the joystick that controlled the chopper. With her other hand she flipped a few switches, starting the blades and the engine. After a few minutes pause Reno nodded for Ryu to take the chopper up.

"You're doing fine." Reno assured Ryu after a few minutes flight. Ryu smiled faintly. She slowly relaxed her grip on the joystick.

"You aren't certified are you?" Alanna asked, nervous.

"She's logged a hundred hours of simulation in the VR room practice, now she needs to get a hundred hours of real flight time." Reno said unfazed. Alanna glanced at Ryu's hand on the joystick.

"You're pretty stable there." She noted, easily hiding her unease. Ryu grinned wanly.

"I've had some practice." She noted drily.

"Yeah but I watched you play Twilight Princess, you couldn't steer Epona straight to save your life."

"This joystick isn't quite so shaking sensitive." Ryu said primly before laughing.

"You have no idea how much that used to piss me off. My thumb would twitch slightly and all of a sudden, boom, I've hit a wall or a fence." Ryu complained.

"You haven't crashed a chopper yet, not even in the storm training." Reno pointed out.

"Thank Gaia." Alanna muttered.

"Unfortunately there is a first for everything." Ryu said.

"Oh that's reassuring" Alanna grumbled at her, rolling her eyes. Reno laughed.

"She has a point, yo." He agreed.

"Not helping, Firecrackers. I am… mildly uncomfortable with large heights." Alanna said. Ryu grinned and patted Alanna's arm with her free hand.

"Don't worry Dumbapples. I won't drop or bruise you." Ryu reassured her.

"You'd better not." Reno chuckled,

"Even if she does, I'll catch us. That's what I am here for, yo." Alanna poked him in the arm.

"Not reassured, Firecracker."Reno grinned at her.

"You should be. I'd never drop a chopper, yo. Not even to scare you."

"Not funny Reno." Alanna said, snapping his goggles.

"Ow." he whined, pinching her arm.

"Don't make me turn this chopper around." Ryu threatened. Alanna laughed and curled up, leaning against Ryu's seat.

"Yes mommy." She said. Ryu flicked the top of her head.

"Behave yourself and let me concentrate." Ryu told her.

"Then I think its nap time." Alanna said. Reno shook his head as Alanna pillowed her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

Alanna opened her eyes when Ryu nudged the top of her head with her elbow.

"We're about to land; you might want to be awake enough to deal with the townspeople." Ryu said. Alanna grumbled and pulled herself up into an upright position.

"I hate people." She muttered. Reno laughed.

"You'd have made a good Turk then." He said as Ryu set the chopper down and turned the engine off. The blades slowly spun to a halt.

"We're here." Ryu said as she unbuckled herself and stood up. Alanna got up quickly and left the cockpit. Ryu let her get out first as the town elder was there. As he approached Alanna, Ryu stepped out of the cockpit, Reno half a step behind them. The crowd that had gathered took a half step backwards at the Turks appearance.

"You're the SOLDIER sent to kill the monster aren't you?" The village elder asked her. Alanna nodded her head.

"Just point out its lair, Alan will do the rest." Reno said, saving "Alan" from having to speak. The elder raised his hand and pointed to the base of a cliff nearby. All three could just make out the small cave at its base. Alanna turned to look at them. Reno made a shooing motion with his hand.

"We'll be here. Don't worry." He said. Alanna nodded her head as Ryu gave her a thumbs up. She smiled wanly at Ryu before turning to head to the monster's lair.

Ryu followed Reno as he headed to a coffee shop. Once he'd ordered she stepped up to make her order.

"SOLDIERs I don't mind but Turks..." The owner muttered after he took her order. Ryu shrugged.

"It takes all kinds of people to make the world, sir." She said politely. He snorted and handed her order.

"Have a good day sir." She called over her shoulder before heading to watch Alanna fight the monster she figured she'd have just lured it out.

Ryu made her way through the watching crowd, people in Gongaga really didn't have much to do it seemed, until she was up front. The monster had just emerged from its lair.

"A grand horn." Her A.I. said into her earpiece.

"What's it like?" Ryu asked as she eyed the green and brown, spiky, long limbed, large clawed monster.

"Its attacks are purely physical, and it has no immunities. She should be able to handle it."

Ryu turned her head and watched Reno approach a couple and talk to them. They were Mr. and Mr. Fair, Zack's parents, she knew, but why was Reno talking to them? She saw him take out an envelope and hand it to Mrs. Fair she clutched it tightly in her hand.

_A letter from Zack._ She realized, _He must have asked Reno to deliver it when he knew we were coming out here. Getting mail here must be slow._ Reno turned his head and saw her watching him, he glowered at her for seeing him do something so nice. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Reno shook his head and headed back to the chopper. Ryu turned back to watch Alanna fight.

Alanna was using her speed boost to its maximum. She dashed around the grand horn slicing at it before it could swing at her. One punch from its oversized fist did catch her and send her flying backwards to make a small furrow in the ground. Ryu grimaced in pain. It looked like she'd have some curing to do after this fight.

Alanna picked herself up glared at the grand horn. She pulled her fira materia from her pocket. As the grand horn approached, she fired a barrage of small fire balls at it. As soon as the fire left her hands, she was on the move again, avoiding any more hits from the much larger beast.

"Why did they send a 3rd class we need at least a 2nd for this." Someone muttered behind Ryu. Ryu turned slightly to look at the man.

"Alan is all that is needed for this fight. He's almost made 2nd and after this fight will probably be promoted. Now do hush I am enjoying this fight." She said softly. The murmurs of discontent quieted. Ryu turned back a small smile on her lips as she took a sip of her coffee.

_I do like being able to silence crowds now._ She thought. She narrowed her eyes as Alanna was slammed back into the cliff face before she fired yet another barrage of fire balls at the monster.

The grand horn was definitely looking battered, Alanna had put several cuts into its hide and it had several deep burns.

"Take an arm off." Ryu muttered under her breath. If she got an arm off it would be off balanced and unable to fight as well.

As if she'd heard her, Alanna spun her blades around in a sweep that cut deep into its left arm. She pulled her blades free and blocked its punch with her small barrier before coming back around and cutting completely through the arm. Even with the barrier, the hit had pushed her back almost ten feet.

The grand horn stumbled back with a roar of pain. In its weakened state it flailed wildly about with its one remaining arm and slammed Alanna back against the cliff again. Alanna let loose another barrage of fireballs at it.

Howling in pain the grand horn stumbled away from her and turned to green lifestream energy as it collapsed to the ground, dead.

Ryu smiled slightly as Alanna made her way back toward the crowd, a faint green glow surrounding her as she healed herself a little. She caught sight of Ryu's bright red hair in the crowd and headed towards her, even as the town elder came forward. Ryu silently handed the second cup of coffee she held in her hand over. Alanna took it and took a large sip of it.

"You defeated it, praise Gaia!" The elder said. Ryu and Alanna traded a wry half grin.

"Just doing my job." She said gruffly, trying to mask her feminine voice.

"Come on let's go." Ryu said as the elder clearly began to wind himself up for a big speech. She took Alanna's arm and steered her toward the chopper.

"But we haven't given our thanks yet." The elder called.

"Send them to Shinra, we're just employees." Ryu called over her shoulder as she got Alanna onto the chopper.

"Thank you." Alanna whispered. Ryu nodded her head.

"Cure." She whispered, her materia in her hand as she focused on the deep wounds that were still rather serious.

"I'll cure, you fly." Reno said as he came out of the cockpit. Ryu gave him a startled look."You aren't going to drop the chopper and they are looking ready to storm the chopper." He said. Ryu nodded her head and headed to the cockpit. She started the engine and the blades and took the chopper back into the sky.

"Don't bother. There is nothing life threatening. I'll be fine." Alanna waved them both off before leaning back with her coffee.

Reno shrugged and climbed into the copilot seat.

"Nice work with the grand horn." Ryu said.

"So that's what it was called. I was wondering, and thanks for the coffee." Alanna said taking another sip. Ryu grinned.

"If I needed a cup I knew you'd need a cup." She said offhand. As dusk set over the continent both Ryu and Reno pulled their goggles down over their eyes.

"Now that seems silly." Alanna said.

"Not if you considered the lenses have night vision built in." Reno said.

"Well that does make things different." Alanna said impressed.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

Ryu successfully landed the helicopter on the helipad and shut it down. She yawned and rolled her neck before she nudged Alanna who was sleeping next to her.

"Wake up sleepy we're home." Alanna pulled her eyes open and looked out the window they were in fact on top of the Shinra building. She yawned and stood to make her way out of the cockpit, wincing as her tight muscles protested the movement.

Alanna and Ryu entered the apartment yawning. Reno had already headed down to start putting in his report..

"So how did it go?" Genesis asked from where he sat holding a glass of wine in his hand, sitting on the couch. Alanna held up one finger.

"Can someone get me out of this thing?" She asked slightly out of breath, trying to reach the clasps without reopening anything.

"Sure." Ryu said around a yawn. She reached under Alanna's shirt and undid the fastenings on the corset.

Alanna heaved a huge sigh of relief as she took her first true deep breath.

"That thing is hell." She said.

"Glad I don't have to wear one unless I am pretending to be Niisan." Ryu called over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen.

"That was your idea of a little monster?" Alanna asked slightly outraged, "And you'd better be grabbing me food Ryu." She called. Ryu laughed from the kitchen as she came out with a fistful of cookies. She handed them to Alanna, and then she headed back to the kitchen. She came back out a few seconds later with a glass and handed that to her as well. Alanna took the offered glass, and took a large sip.

"Did you?" She asked a grin on her face. Ryu had a glass also with the same liquid and a handful of cookies.

"He can spare one we both need it if we are going to make it to the showers let alone report." Ryu said before she chugged the drink, shuddering making an awful face.

"I hate that they taste so nasty." She said before she shoved a cookie into her mouth and left the apartment. Alanna chuckled, but followed suit.

"Was that one of Seph's energy drinks?" Genesis asked. Alanna nodded a cookie in her mouth. Gen sighed.

"Go clean up you can report to me in the morning." He said. Alanna nodded her head and turned to leave.

"Alanna." He called. Alanna turned back, confused. Genesis was standing wine glass in one hand and materia in his other.

"Curaga" Alanna sighed in relief as all of her remaining injuries healed.

"I won't do that every time you come back from a mission, but you did well on this one." He said before he turned and walked away.

"Reno's already reported for the both of you." Tseng told Ryuko as she sat down in his office. Ryu nodded her head. She was sitting across from him as he sat behind his desk.

"He also says your flying skills are going to be close to his own." Ryu blushed slightly.

"He's exaggerating." She said. Tseng shook his head.

"Reno never exaggerates a person's skills." He said, "With that in mind I have another mission for you tomorrow." Ryu sat up straighter as he slid a file folder across to her. She took it and read it over.

"You want me to do this alone?" She asked surprised, "I'm not certified." Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Reno and Rude are flying Cloud and Piper to the Chocobo farm tomorrow, if he's to take advantage of this opportunity I need someone to fly him in and once again all my other Turks are busy." Ryu nodded her head.

"There's a second part to this mission." Tseng said sliding another folder across the desk. Ryu picked it up.

"You will be helping on this mission. I trust personal relations will not get in the way." He said. Ryu shook her head.

"No they won't sir." She said, all business.

"All right, report to the helipad at 0500 hours tomorrow." He said. Ryu stood and nodded.

"One last thing." Tseng said as he pressed a button. Ryu sat back down as Reno entered the office and sat next to her.

"Hojo is digging deeper to get at all of you. Even with Rufus and Lazard's backing, if he finds out that up until a few months ago you didn't exist here in this world, he will get you underhandedly." Tseng said. Ryu nodded her head.

"We've discussed it sir, all of us are trying to not be alone where we can get snatched." She said. Tseng nodded his head.

"It's not enough. I've started to create deep backgrounds for all of you." He paused and looked at Reno, "The problem is actually you, you look the most like Reno and several employees having seen the two of you assumed that you are siblings." He began. Ryu looked confused.

"Sir?" She asked confused.

"But that's an easy fix." Reno broke in he turned to face Ryu, "If you ARE my sister who's also a Turk then it's no problem." He said.

"Uuuhh... but I'm not." She pointed out. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're talking about changing paperwork, Ryu, so that Reno's mother had a daughter before he was born, that daughter would be you." Tseng explained.

"Oh." Ryu said softly.

"So we would have grown up together, possibly become Turks together. But Tseng pulled you aside for special training that had you out of Shinra all this time." Reno continued. Ryu nodded her head, slightly numbed.

"Whatdya say?" Reno asked, bouncing slightly in his seat. It was making him look a lot like a red-headed Zack. Tseng saw the look on her face.

"I'll give you some time." Tseng said as he walked out of the office.

"Time?" Reno asked confused looking back after Tseng before turning to look at Ryu, who had her head buried in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you know how much of a responsibility you are?" She asked him, almost whining. Reno looked surprised.

"Uhh no?" He said confused. Ryu laughed softly.

"Family is a big deal to me Reno, if Tseng makes it so that I am your big sister, then I will be your big sister. But..." She trailed off.

"But?" She turned to look at him.

"Do you want me to be your sister or is that all for convenience sake?" Reno leaped over the chair to land on the arm of hers. He sprawled out next to her.

"Well duh." He said as he reached over and flipped a few strands of hair from her face.

"I wouldn't have suggested it to Tseng otherwise. It's nice having family again after mom died."

"All right. I'll do it." Ryu said.

"WAH WHOOO!" Reno exclaimed as he picked her up and swung her around the office.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tseng commented softly from the doorway. Ryu nodded as Reno grinned.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. For anyone who is very amused by the characters in this story, we have started a RP on Twitter. Current characters you can follow are RyukoSverd LannaCrystal Mary_Hewley BossmanMatti CreepyGoggles We always love hearing from you all, and enjoy entertaining! Enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 13: Why is it always Wutai?

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 13: Why is it always Wutai?**

Ryu stood by the small chopper waiting for her passengers to show up.

"Relax." Reno told her as he walked by, a small bag thrown over his shoulder. Ryu smiled uneasily.

"First solo flight." She muttered, "Nerve wracking." Reno grinned over his shoulder.

"You'll do fine." Morgan and Matti walked by him, heading toward Ryu. Matti was dressed casually, with a small duffel bag in his hand. Morgan was dressed like Ryu in the Turk uniform, and was carrying a metal brief case. The rest of their supplies were already loaded into the chopper.

"Welcome to Shinra Air." Ryu said plastering a fake grin on her face. Morgan scowled at her. He was not a morning person. Matti looked as if he contemplated murdering her. He wasn't a morning person either. Mary was really the only reasonable one in the mornings.

"Well if you'll get aboard we can get this party started." She continued brightly before she stepped into the cockpit and firmly closed the door. She leaned forward to start the engine as they climbed in.

"Why are you flying this thing?" Matti called.

"Because everyone else is busy." Ryu replied with a snap. She pulled her goggles down firmly over her eyes.

"Now if everyone has fastened their seatbelts, we can get going." She called back to them, without listening for any answer. She was glad it was the small chopper she was flying.

Morgan came up front and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"In case you need help." He said. Ryu nodded and took the chopper up.

"Pretty exhilarating." Matti noted from where he stood in the entrance. Ryu grinned.

"It's a long flight to Wutai Matti, you might want to sit." She said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Morgan asked. Ryu's grin dimmed a little, but did not fade completely.

"No probs, I was co-pilot when I came back from Wutai, and I've got an energy drink and some coffee stashed somewhere. And I plan to buy chocolate while we're in Wutai." Morgan laughed.

"You didn't get any last time?" He asked surprised. Ryu shook her head.

"Sadly I had no time to..." She said looking woe begone.

"How long is it until we get to Wutai?" Matti asked. His dark blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Hours." Ryu replied. Matti groaned.

"And there's nothing to do." He muttered. Ryu grinned and pointed to the bag between the two seats, "There are a couple of logic puzzles in there. I packed them just for you." She told him, in a mockingly sweet voice. Matti carefully fished around in the bag and pulled them out. He happily sat on the floor and worked on them.

"Easily amused." She muttered.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Well you are." Morgan pointed out. "But then again so am I." He added. Ryu snorted in laughter.  
"Not just easily, but ridiculously easily." She corrected. "Somebody want to hand me my coffee?" She asked, plaintively.  
"How are you so awake this early?" Matti asked her as Morgan fished around in the bag for the thermos. He'd asked her this before. She'd get up early to run with Alanna and be so bright and cheerful, that even Alanna who'd asked her to get up and help her, wanted to murder her. Ryuko knew this and did it on purpose.  
"Just to annoy you Matti." She told him as she took the cup Morgan handed her. She took a sip and smiled.  
"Ahhh nothing like a good cup of a coffee in the morning." She said. Matti scowled.  
"Don't rub it in." Matti growled at her as he reached for the thermos. Morgan seeing it held the thermos out of reach.  
"Nope. You aren't flying this thing." He told him. He opened the lid and peeked inside he wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
"She doctored it anyways. Looks like there's cream and sugar in it already." Morgan told him. Matti sighed as he made a displeased face.  
"Why didn't you have a cup of the pot I made this morning? I made it because I knew you'd need it." Ryu asked. Matti rubbed his forehead.  
"Angeal and Genesis had already finished the pot." He admitted. Ryu made a face in sympathy.  
"I should have left a note out, huh?" She said. Matti shrugged.  
"The thought was nice." Ryu noted that Morgan was rooting around in her bag.  
"What are you looking for?" She asked him. Morgan pulled the bag into his lap to dig through it.  
"If you brought something for Matti to do, what did you bring for me?" He asked her. Ryu laughed.  
"What am I Santa Claus?"  
"No just the packer of fun things, clearly." Matti told her. Ryu rolled her eyes.  
"There's what's left of my sudoku book and a notebook in there." She told Morgan. She glanced at Matti.  
"You gonna be alright in Wutai?" Matti shrugged.  
"You've been there before, what's it like?" Ryu shrugged.  
"I didn't see much. I laid out on a rooftop for a day. If you know anything about feudal Japan it will help you. And remember most inner walls are rice paper and bamboo. You can rip through it easily, but you can't bounce off the walls."  
"Speaking from experience?" Morgan asked, amused. He knew she was. She'd told them all the story of her encounter with the newest Turk. She grinned.  
"Maybe I am." She reached over and pinched his leg just above his knee. Morgan pushed her hand away.  
"Both hands on the wheel." He growled, teasing her. Ryu blew him a raspberry.  
"There is no wheel here, just a joystick" She pointed out.  
"Both hands on the joystick please." Matti muttered, "It's a long fall." He made a face as he realized what he said. Morgan traded a glance with Ryu they both knew what Matti was trying not to say.  
"Happy? Both hands are on the joystick." She said as she wrapped both hands around the joystick. Matti's face flamed redder. Morgan slapped his palm against his forehead.  
"Please stop." Morgan asked her slightly embarrassed by the direction this was going.  
"Matti started it." She said trying, and failing, to look innocent.  
"And you're handing it right to him." Morgan protested.  
"True." She admitted she reached over and patted his knee.  
"Better?" She asked. Morgan nodded his head.  
"Only slightly."  
"Then you're doing it wrong." Matti choked out around his laughter.  
"Shut up man." Morgan muttered.  
"Sooooo glad 'Lanna isn't here. She'd jump all over this." Ryu muttered as well.  
"Oh what would she say?" Matti asked. Ryu shook her head.  
"Go to sleep ponytail." She told him. Self-consciously, Matti raised a hand to the ponytail he'd been forced to grow out before he turned back to his puzzles. Ryu laughed softly before she focused solely on flying.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

"It's really simple, you're only supposed to watch me fight the monster. You don't have to interfere." Cloud explained to Piper as they stood by the fence leading to the field that the monster terrorized. Piper nodded her head. Cloud shrugged and vaulted over the fence and headed into the field.

"He'll be fine, he's a first class SOLDIER." Reno said as he sat on the fence, a cup of coffee in one hand. Piper looked up at him.

"I am not worried about him, much." Piper said.

"Oh? Cuz your face says you are." Reno told her. Piper grinned wistfully.

"I am actually worried about Matti." She told him. Reno nodded his head understanding.

"He'll be fine, Tseng never sends a Turk on a mission they can't handle." Reno told her. Piper shrugged.

"What if he meets something he can't handle? Something unplanned for?"

"There are two other Turks there collecting information already. They'll rendezvous briefly with him so they'll all know each other, and then if someone gets in trouble they just signal for help." Reno told her. Piper sighed.

"I know there's back up but why does it have to be Matti?" She asked plaintively. Reno shrugged.

"That's a Turk's life, we're dedicated to our jobs and we do whatever is asked of us." Piper sighed again.

"I know that too. Ryu's already killed for Shinra." She pointed out. Reno looked out over the field, falling silent. The last thing he wanted to think about was his sis having to kill like that. Cloud was sitting semi-patiently in the field waiting for the monster. They could just make out the tapping of his fingers on his knees as he sat crossed legged in the long grass.

"He almost blends in." Piper commented. Reno nodded his head.

"I think that was the point." He suddenly cocked his head to the side and lifted his free hand to his ear. He hopped off the fence and walked away from her.

Piper leaned against the fence and propped her chin up on her crossed arms.

"Boring..." She muttered under her breath. She watched surprised as a chocobo walked up to Cloud and started to nudge at him with its beak. Startled Cloud got up and tried to move. The chocobo herded him with light pecks and body blocks to its nest. Cloud realized what the mother wanted and tried to get away.

She caught the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the nest and sat on him. Piper stared horrified.

_What do I do?_ She thought, panicked, as Cloud struggled weakly, he didn't want to hurt the chocobo. Piper turned to ask Reno and saw him laughing taking pictures of the incident. He clearly wasn't going to help. She pulled her PHS out and dialed.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

"Hello?" Sephiroth answered his PHS. He was sitting in his office working on the mountain of paperwork that he always had. Any distraction was something.

"Sephiroth?" Piper said over the phone. Seph frowned. What could possibly cause Piper to call him?

"There's a mother chocobo sitting on Cloud, and Reno and Rude won't do anything. What should I do?" She asked worried. Seph rubbed his forehead before he took a long swallow of his energy drink. He could feel a headache forming.

"I don't know... bark at it?" He suggested, unsure what to tell her.

"Uh... ok." Piper said before she hung up. Seph sighed and buried his head in his arms. He suddenly felt a lot like how Tseng must feel.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

Piper closed her PHS and carefully tucked it away. She reached up and touched the hilt of her shortened buster, Jr. Matti had told her that made it a baby buster sword. With a sigh she hopped over the fence and headed over to the mother chocobo. The chcocbo lifted her head from preening Cloud, who was pinned under her.

Piper cleared her throat and growled at the chocobo, who flattened her feathers, unsure of the danger. Piper yipped repeatedly and loudly as she charged toward the chocobo. Startled the mother chocobo leapt to her feet and ran away. Cloud leaped from the nest and brushed himself off.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"I didn't think that would work." Piper admitted. Cloud shrugged.

"I am glad it did." he told her. He looked up as a Redcap bounded towards them, the mother chocobo fleeing before it. Cloud pushed her forward.

"Catch her." he ordered her as he pulled First Tsuregi free and charged the monster. Piper ran toward the chocobo intending to catch her around the neck and slow her down.

Instead, Piper found herself on top of the chocobo's back, hanging on for dear life. In the blur the speed of the chocobo created, Piper saw Cloud cut down the monster easily.

"I need an adult, HELP!" She yelled. Startled Cloud turned and watched, dumbfounded by the scene of little Piper going for a ride on the chocobo.

"You are an adult." He called to her, unable to come up with a better answer.

"I need a full sized adult." She called back. Cloud shook his head looking for Reno. He was perched on the fence, camera in hand, videotaping the incident, as he was doubled over laughing.

"The only full sized adult here is Rude." Cloud called back to her.

Rude was sitting in the chopper, his hand over his eyes, trying desperately to block out the scene before him.

"Well do something." Piper called.

"If I get close to her she'll think I am her chick and the barking trick might not work, just jump off her back and tumble. You'll be fine." Cloud told her. Piper swallowed and shook her head.

"I can't." She admitted. Cloud glanced over at Reno, he'd sobered and actually put the camera away and was coming towards him, his EMR slung casually over his shoulders.

"Seems like you need a little help from a Turk." He said. Cloud grinned.

"If you can get her off the chocobo, then yes, I need some help. If not, go away and get Rude, or the owner of the farm." Reno nodded his head, and took off cutting an angle so that he intercepted the chocobo, his EMR lightly tapping her side and shocking her into unconsciousness. As the bird pitched forward Reno caught Piper as she was launched forward and swung her to the ground.

"Not a challenge." He said. Piper clung to his arm until her vision stopped spinning. Cloud ran over to the two of them.

"She'll be alright?" He asked. Reno nodded his head and pointed to the mother Chocobo,

"She'll sleep it off," he nodded to Piper, "She'll probably talk it off." Cloud nodded his head.

"Let's go home." he said relieved. Reno chuckled.

"Come on chick, let's go before momma gets worried." Reno said as Cloud scowled at him he made a passable, warking, sound. Cloud narrowed his eyes and took a step forward towards him. Reno shrugged.

"Come at me, yo. You need me to get you home." He said cockily. Cloud sighed.

"So true, but I am kicking your ass in the VR room for this." He threatened. Reno laughed.

"Welcome to try any day, SOLDIER." He said cockily.

"Turks." Cloud muttered under his breath.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

Ryu glanced over at Morgan, he was curled up fast asleep in the co-pilot's seat. Matti appeared to be sleeping curled up on the floor. She smiled and shook her head as she reached for her second cup of coffee.

_So glad I inherited an iron bladder from someone in the family._ She thought to herself. She blinked repeatedly and lifted a hand to rub her eyes. She bit back her yawn. Even when they landed in Wutai there would be no rest for her.

Finally the landing spot appeared before her. Ryu smiled grimly as she set the chopper down in the small clearing.

"Wake up sleeping beauties, we're here." She said cheerfully, reaching down and over to flick both of their ears. Wincing they both woke up and scowled at her.

"We're here." She reiterated to them around a yawn. Morgan eyed her.

"You sure you're up to this?" He asked her, "Maybe you should stay and nap." She shook her head.

"Tseng said it would need two to finish." She said as she stood. She nudged Matti with her foot.

"Move, you're in the way." She told him. Matti shifted so that she could walk around him. She did just that, while heading to the back of the chopper. Matti stood and headed over to his duffel bag. He picked it up and turned to watch as Morgan pulled down several crates from the strapping in the overhead compartment.

"What exactly are you two doing?" He asked as Ryu emerged from the back half of the chopper, the silver case in her hands. Both of them shrugged and made noncommittal sounds. Ryu turned and pulled a duffel bag out from under a seat.

She hoisted it over her shoulder and carefully held the case in her arms. Morgan was unpacking the crates quickly, laying out the blocks of gray play-doh like material.

"Uh-oh" Matti said recognizing the C4. Morgan grinned.

"We're your distraction; any rebels will know a Shinra chopper landed, even way out here. So while you insert, we're blowing something up to make it look like that was the point of the chopper coming here." Morgan explained as he packed the C4 in another duffel bag.

"What exactly are you blowing up?" Matti asked. Ryu grinned.

"You'll find out tonight on the news. Better that you not know what's going on right now." Matti nodded his head and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Morgan looked thrilled at the prospect of the mission to come and Ryu looked tired. Not exhausted but tired, like running on two cups of coffee and under eight hours of sleep, spent the last several hours singing to yourself as you single handedly fly a chopper kind of tired.

"Are you even cleared for this kind of mission Ryu?" He asked, he knew better than most of the others what kinds of training was needed before you were cleared for different missions. Matti had thought Ryu was cleared for flight, and city missions, and minor undercover, not explosive missions. She shrugged.

"Tseng said I was part of this mission, so he's the boss I just do what I am told." Morgan snorted.

"I call shenanigans." He retorted. Ryu grinned.

"I do trust Tseng to know what he is doing most of the time." She said.

"You weren't very happy with him last time you were here." Matti pointed out.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

Piper stepped out of the bathroom to find Alanna and Mary sitting on the bed. They waited patiently as she walked over to join them.

"So, are you okay with Matti being gone?" Mary asked getting right to the point. Piper shrugged and sat between the two of them.

"I don't have much of a say in it. And he seemed thrilled at the thought of getting sent to do spy work." She said hugging her Cloud plushie. Alanna frowned and rested her arm around her shoulders.

"That's not what we asked." She pointed out. Piper shrugged.

"No, I wish he was here and not over there. But I just have to get through these few months, and then he'll be back." Piper said chewing on her lip. Mary and Alanna traded a look over Piper's head, silently agreeing to keep her busy until Matti got back.

"Come on we have something to prepare before Ryu and Morgan get back." Alanna said pulling Piper to her feet. Mary stood and followed them. As they left Piper's room, Genesis grabbed Alanna's arm.

"A word?" He asked softly. Alanna nodded and waved at Mary and Piper to go on.

"What?" She asked propping her fists on her hips to hide to butterflies he was giving her. He rarely spoke to her alone. He pushed his auburn hair out of his eyes and handed her the package he had been holding.

"You are to be congratulated, I expect to see you properly attired at our next training session." He told her, as she opened the package to find a blue 2nd's uniform inside. She looked up at him holding it close.

"Which is when? You haven't been training me yourself since the accident." Genesis took a deep breath. Accident so did not cover what had happened.

"Tomorrow." He told her, cautiously. Alanna squealed, delighted, and forgetting who he was, hugged him.

"Thank you Genesis." She said before she fled, her cheeks bright red. Genesis stared after her bemused, slightly red faced, and grinning a little.

_Well that's something to tell Ryu about… I can't believe I hugged him… _ Alanna thought to herself, surprised by her own daring_. Oh My God…_ she realized _I HUGGED Genesis, my mentor, my other half, my crush… _Alanna tried to pull herself together before she put on a big grin of delight to show Mary and Piper her new uniform.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

Reno sat at his desk in his cubicle, his laptop open on his lap, his report half written. He sighed and tipped his head back and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"You worry too much about her." Rude said quietly from his doorway. Reno turned his head to look at his partner.

"Aren't I supposed to? She's my sister and this is her first solo flight, she isn't even certified yet." Rude leaned against the doorway.

"She'd scold you for worrying." He pointed out, still speaking quietly. Reno sighed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I can't help it, yo; did you read their mission while over there?" Rude shrugged noncommittally. Reno scowled.

"You did, I know you did, you always know what everyone is doing." Rude shrugged again. Reno sighed again and tipped his chair forward, setting his laptop on the desk.

"If you're that worried, you could just listen to the automatic updates from her A.I." Rude reminded him.

"I know, I know." Reno said his worried scowl still on his face.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

Ryu stayed half a step behind Morgan as they walk through the busy streets. They were dressed as Turks to draw attention to themselves. Everyone gave them wider than normal berths because Shinra was both feared and hated in Wutai. Feared because of what they might do if angered. Hated because of what had happened during the Wutai War.

"Do you feel like at any minute they're going to start throwing tomatoes?" She asked quietly. Morgan curtly nodded his head. Ryu kept her short tempered sigh to herself and struggled to keep up with him much longer stride.

She cast a brief glance around, thinking how, if this was back on Earth, they wouldn't be packing C4 through the streets. No, the whole group would probably be on vacation, and everyone would be laughing and joking. And Ryu and Alanna would be oogling all the Eastern styled pieces. She made a mental note to grab Alanna some nice chopsticks while they were here, along with the chocolate. Morgan slowed and pointed to a vendor.

"Why don't you buy your chocolate now, before we get to business?" He suggested. Ryu nodded her head and trotted over to the vendor. He gave her an odd look, but when she politely asked for a couple bars of chocolate, and also pointed to a pair of chopsticks painted beautifully with bamboo leaves on a pale blue background, he smiled slightly as realized her intent to buy.

When he gave her the purchases, Ryu took them and bowed, thanking him. He looked even more startled. Ryu slipped her purchases into the bag that she carried on her back. She turned and trotted back to Morgan.

"Ready?" He asked. Ryu nodded her head and set her jaw. Their target was a famous monument of a Wutai rebel. A shrine, to be precise.

Morgan led the way to the shrine just on the other side of the town. They'd purposely walked through the town so everyone would be talking about the Turks, and not the stranger in another town that showed up during a festival.

Ryu looked up the small hill to the shrine. It looked like any other Wutainese shrine. In fact she'd seen a much smaller version in the compound she'd destroyed.

Their main problem was the two guards flanking the top of the steps.

"Do we shoot them from here, sneak up on them, or try to get past them?" Ryu asked Morgan. Morgan frowned in thought. He eyed the wall; it was covered in thick thorny vines.

"I'd try to go over the wall, but those vines look troublesome." He said, thinking out loud. Ryu snorted.

"Those were the same vines I had to go over to get into the compound on my last mission." She told him. Morgan nodded his head.

"We'll sneak around to the back, you'll go over the wall taking the supplies with you, I'll go through the front gate," Ryu opened her mouth to object. Morgan silenced her with a finger over her mouth. Huffing Ryu shut her mouth and waited for him to finish.

"I'll take out the guards if I have to, but I want people to see us so they'll leave the shrine in fear, we aren't here to kill people; just destroy the shrine." He said. Ryu nodded her head.

"Once I am in I'll meet you to help lay the charges." Ryu nodded her head, turned, and walked down a side street.

They threaded their way through the side streets until they found an alley that lead out to the back side of the hill.

Ryu approached the wall, eyeballing it critically. It was shorter than the previous one she'd had to climb, but the vines were denser. She pulled out her gloves and slipped them on as she flexed her fingers.

"You're going to have to throw the bags up to me." She told Morgan. He nodded his head.

"Let's make this quick." Ryu nodded and grabbed her first finger hold and started to climb. Morgan kept an eye out for people who might see them; they weren't nearly as concealed as he'd like them to be, and Ryu was climbing slower then he'd have liked.

"Can you go faster?" He hissed. Ryu glanced down at him; she was about half way up the wall.

"You want to do this? It's harder than it looks." She offered. Morgan shook his head.

"Sorry." Ryu gave a soft snort and continued up the wall. When she reached the top she balanced precariously on the thin lip.

"'Kay, throw me the bags, carefully." She called down to him. Morgan hefted the first bag and threw it up to her. Ryu caught it, her balance making her sway dangerously from side to side. She steadied herself and lowered the bag down the inside of the wall, to land gently in the dirt. They repeated it with the other duffel and then Ryu dropped down the inside wall. Morgan threaded his way back through the streets to the entrance of the shrine, while Ryu headed toward the entrance to meet him. The people that saw either of them paled, particularly if they saw Ryu carrying two black, ominous looking duffel bags. They met outside the actual entrance to the shrine. Ryu handed him one duffel bag and then calmly the two of them split and walked the perimeter of the shrine. The guards, seeing Morgan pull out some kind explosive from his bag, rushed forward shouting. Ryu calmly reached to the small of her back and pulled out a hand gun. She aimed at the lead guard and shot him in the knee. She aimed her gun at the second guard as he slowed to a stop as his partner fell to the ground screaming.

"We aren't here to kill, leave and take him with you, or stay here and die." She said slowly in Wutainese as Morgan continued to lay charges. Ryu's part in the mission wasn't to lay charges but to protect Morgan while he laid the charges. The guard scowled and took a half step forward.

"I warned you." Ryu said in common as she calmly took out both guards.

"Damn." Morgan swore as the guard hit the ground. She turned and gave him a confused look.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to do that." Ryu shrugged and tucked her gun away; the remaining people were fleeing except for one old man. A priest Ryu guessed by his dress.

"Shit." She swore under her breath redrawing her gun and aiming it at him.

"Leave." She ordered him gesturing to the entrance. The old man shook his head. Morgan glanced at her worried. Ryu shook her head.

"Why do you do this?" he asked her in common. Ryu tilted her head to the side.

"Because it's our job." She said calmly. He shook his head.

"Do you have no soul, no conscience?"He asked both of them. Morgan continued as if the old man didn't even exist. Ryu shrugged.

"Some things have to be sacrificed so that the best possible option for all can be taken." Ryu said.

"This is not what is best for all; this is what is best for Shinra and no one else." The priest protested fiercely. Ryu shook her head.

"We didn't come here to argue, nor to kill, only to deliver a message. Don't rebel. It will only end in more dead for your people." Ryu said. He bowed his head.

"Sometimes people must die to uphold their ideals, their beliefs. Sometimes what is best is not what people need." he said. Ryu swore again.

"Either leave or die with the guards. That is your choice." She snapped. Morgan calmly dropped the empty duffel bag and drew his own hand gun.

A shot rang out and the old man dropped to the ground, blood seeping through his clothes, from the hole in his chest. Morgan casually turned and shot the injured guard as well.

"I had it covered." Ryu snapped. Morgan shrugged as he re-holstered his gun.

"I know, but there's no need for you to carry all the kills." He told her quietly, before he took the second bag and went back to laying out charges. Ryu shook her head.

"I am going to sweep the grounds, make sure there's no one hiding." Ryu said before she turned and trotted off.

Ryu swept all the buildings, freeing a tied up dog and cat locked in a room. Once both were clear she trotted back to Morgan who was checking his work.

"I hear people approaching," he said. Ryu nodded.

"Let's go over the back wall so we don't meet them and blow it once we're clear." She suggested. Morgan nodded and threw the empty duffel bags over one of the charges. Ryu settled her bag on her back more firmly.

They raced to the back wall, Ryu taking a running leap and grabbing a hand hold higher up the wall, and scrambling up it like a monkey.

"I knew you could climb faster." Morgan said, as he followed her, a little bit slower. Ryu blew a raspberry.

"It's easier when there are no thorns in the way." She said as she gained to top of the wall and waited for him. Once they were both on top of the wall, Ryu launched herself forward and off the wall. She landed and let her body tumble forward down the hill in a controlled roll.

Morgan sighed and jumped of the wall, tucking into a ball as he landed and following her example of tumbling down the hill. At the bottom they rolled to stop and headed into the town.

"How far away do we have to be? I don't want to blow it while there are people in it." Ryu said after they had run for a while. Morgan glanced over his shoulder and slowed to a stop.

"Here should be good." He decided and pulled the detonator out of his pocket. Ryu nodded her head and eyed the buildings around them, she ran over to one, shimmied up the building, and climbed onto the roof.

"Hurry, they're at the entrance of the gates." She called to him. Morgan nodded his head and hit the button as Ryu jumped off the roof and tumbled to break her fall as the shrine blew.

The ground shook with the force of the explosion, and Morgan, who was still standing, was thrown forward over Ryu with the force of the blast.

When the blast faded Morgan lifted his face from her shoulder and climbed to his feet. He offered a hand to Ryu, who took it gladly and let him pull her to her feet.

"Wow." She said grinning. Morgan nodded to the roof. Ryu scampered back up it. Ryu let the zoom in her goggles focus in on the wreckage. The explosives had taken out the wall as well. She watched as the survivors picked through the rubble looking for their comrades. She climbed down.

"Let's make like trees and leaf." She said walking away quickly. Morgan followed her.

"Did they make it?" he asked.

"Some." Ryu told him. Morgan nodded his head and pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Let's go home." He told her. Ryu nodded her head.

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

**FF7-CC-AC-BC-DoC**

_**A/N: A little longer than the last one. Still hoping to get the chapters longer for all of you lovely readers! We would love to hear what you all think of the story. Also, don't mind the new disclaimer too much. We got bored with the old one and asked Matti to make it better. This is what we got. Lol.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Birthdays

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 14: Birthdays**

Ryu set the helicopter down on the helipad. She shut the engine down with a sigh. She rubbed her tired, aching eyes. They'd flown back in the night.

"Sleep." She muttered to herself she glanced over. Morgan was asleep in the co-pilot's seat.

"Lucky bum." She muttered under her breath at him. He'd been able to sleep the whole ride back. Ryu opened the pilot's side door and let the brisk night breeze into the cabin. Morgan muttered in his sleep and tried to curl up tighter as the cool breeze wormed its way past his jacket. To Ryu it felt refreshing and helped her feel more awake. She watched as Tseng approached the chopper, she poked Morgan.

"Tseng's coming." She muttered to him as he opened his eyes.

"Goody." He muttered as he sat up straight in the seat. Tseng stood back and let them exit the chopper while Cissinei and another Turk entered it to unload the gear. Ryu bit back a yawn.

"Report in the morning." He said. They both nodded their heads and headed to the entrance. Tseng pulled his PHS out and sent a quick message.

Ryu pushed open the door to the apartment, yawning as she did so. She tossed her shoes somewhere and, still yawning, padded toward their room. Morgan caught up to her and covered her eyes with his hands as he steered her into the kitchen.

"Uh… Sleep and shower is that way." She said pointing to their door. He grinned.

"Food is this way." He said.

"Okay but why are my eyes covered?" She asked. She heard faint shuffling sounds and then Morgan took his hands away from her eyes as she was serenaded with Happy Birthday; sung by the rest of the doppelgangers, the five 1st class SOLDIERs, Reno, Rude and Tseng who had slipped in behind them.

"Uhhh…." She said surprised and too tired to react. Alanna bounced over and handed her a can of energy drink.

"Chug birthday girl and then I'll give you some coffee." She ordered. Ryu grinned wryly and did as she was told. She shuddered as the last of the energy drink went down her throat. She saluted Seph with the can.

"Thank you." She murmured, knowing it came from his stash. He grinned and nodded his head. Alanna came back out with a huge mug of coffee.

"Sit Fire Cracker, sit." She ordered. Ryu obediently sat in the chair left for her and took the coffee.

"Now what?" She asked just before Mary came out of the kitchen with a cake, it even had twenty-two candles on it already lit.

"Blow out your candles birthday girl so we can have cake." Mary told her.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Piper added. Ryu grinned and looked around at all the faces surrounding her. She closed her eyes and leaned over the cake.

_I wish that we can find happiness here, all of us here in this room and Matti too_. She wished before she blew out the candles.

"YAY" The others cheered before she was handed the knife to cut her slice out. Zack reached to swipe some frosting and Piper slapped his hand.

"Birthday girl gets first taste, then you can pig out, we made a big cake for that reason." She told him. He grinned and bounced lightly in place.

"Hurry up Ryu, they've been torturing me with it all day." He complained. Ryu laughed and picked up her slice and took a big bite out of it. As she chewed she gave a thumbs up and gestured to the rest. Mary took charge of cutting the cake and making sure everyone got some; before Zack, Seph, and Cloud devoured it all.

"Presents." Morgan said from where he hovered by her chair. Ryu quickly set her cake down as a soft squishy package landed in her lap. She grinned at Piper who'd thrown it. She unwrapped it to find a crocheted puppy, one that looked just like her dog.

"Awww" She gasped hugging it, "Piper I love it." She said. Piper grinned

"I know you miss your pupski so I made you one that's just like him." She said. Ryu grinned and cuddled the dog against her side as Alanna threw her another package from the pile.

"I hope there isn't anything breakable in there." Ryu commented as she ripped open the wrapping to reach the box. Nestled in wrapping paper were two hair sticks.

"Ooo 'Lanna, are these what I think they are?" She asked picking one up. Alanna grinned.

"But of course Fire Cracker." She said. Ryu grinned evilly.

"What are they?" Zack asked, a dab of frosting on his nose. In the background Angeal's camera went off non-stop. Ryu gripped the clip attached to the stick and pulled. The stick slide free of the sheath to reveal a sharp point and a razor sharp blade. Zack's eyes widened.

"That's kinda…scary." He admitted. Tseng chuckled.

"A fitting gift for a Turk, something innocuous, even girly, but deadly." Ryu slide the stick back into the sheath.

"What did you pay Scarlet to make those?" Cloud asked his eyes wide. Alanna grinned.

"I made them."

"And they're better than anything Scarlet could make anyways." Ryu added as she worked to get the sticks into the base of her ponytail.

"Here Fire Cracker." Alanna said pushing her hands away, and deftly inserted the sticks into her hair.

"Oh this reminds me" Ryu said as she fished around in her bag and gently handed Alanna the chopsticks.

"All the way from Wutai, no using them as stir sticks." She said with a pointed glare at Mary, who was well known in the group for doing just that to Alanna's chopsticks. Alanna grinned.

"I take it you had a successful trip then?" She asked. Ryu nodded.

"Didn't get enough time to shop though." She complained as Piper tossed her another package. Tseng laughed softly at her remark.

The next present was a picture, drawn in graphite, of the six doppelgangers all mashed together on the couch. Morgan perched on the arm next to Ryu, who was curled up next to Alanna. Mary was next to her and Piper was sitting on Matti's lap on the other end. They all were laughing and clearly having a good time.

"I remember this; we were all laughing at Zack and Cloud as they wrestled on the floor." She murmured. The signature in the corner caught her eye. She looked up at the nearly always silent Turk.

"Thank you Rude." She said holding the framed picture close. He smiled slightly and nodded his head as the others stared at him, surprised by his thoughtful and talented gift. Reno leaned over her shoulder to see and whistled.

"I think that's the best you've done yet." He told his partner. Ryu carefully set the picture aside. Reno dropped a small unwrapped box in her lap.

"Happy birthday, neesan." He said pulling on her bangs. Ryu grinned and opened the box. Inside were small hoop earrings identical to Reno's. She grinned even wider, before she reached up and took out both the studs in her second holes and the small hoops in her first holes. Reno's earrings went into her first holes and the other set of hoops into her second holes. The studs she dropped into the box.

"Those have a use." He told her, "Some magical resistance, not much but some, might be enough to save your life someday." Mary was frowning at Ryu's ears.

"What?" She asked slightly irked by the scrutiny.

"Don't you think two sets of hoops are too much?" Mary asked, Ryu shrugged.

"I am not winning any fashion contests any time soon, and I am not letting either pair off me," She raised a hand to touch both sets of earrings, "They're both important." Alanna snapped her fingers remembering something.

"Those are the hoops your parents got you when you first got your ears pierced." She said remember a conversation she'd had with Ryu. Ryu nodded her head. Surprised Reno bent his head to study the small hoops. Grinning Ryu covered her ears with her hands.

"Do you mind?" She asked him. Reno grinned and tugged on her bangs again.

"Not well, you know that." He told her, Ryu poked his nose. She felt something settle around her neck. She looked down.

Hanging from a slender but sturdy chain was a dragon rampart pendant. She grinned and looked back at Morgan. He grinned and shrugged self consciously.

"I couldn't help but notice you're always trying to stick an imaginary necklace in your mouth. It's a bad habit of yours." He told her. She grinned.

"It is?" Reno asked surprised. Morgan nodded his head.

"She never chews on them. She just holds the pendant in her mouth. It's weird."

"Yet you gave me one." Ryu said. He grinned.

"It also makes you feel better." He pointed out before he kissed her cheek.

"You have more loot to open." He commented. Seph grinned and slide a package across the table. Inside it was a case of energy drinks.

"Drink your own." He said. Ryu grinned.

"Can do now." She reached up and grabbed the light package that had just been placed on top of her head. She pulled it down and ripped off the red paper. She turned to look at Genesis who was standing by Angeal.

"Thank you I've been meaning to ask if I could borrow a copy to read." She said holding up a copy of LOVELESS. Reno snorted in laughter. That is until Morgan elbowed him.

"She's serious. LOVELESS sounds a lot like Shakespeare back home, and she loved Shakespeare's work."

"Neesan!" Reno protested.

"Sorry Niisan, I like long overly wrought and wordy pieces of work." She said with a shrug.

"I want to read it when you're done" Alanna said excited. Ryu grinned.

"Oh just burrow a copy of Gen's, I am sure he has one you can read." Ryu told her as an envelope came flying at her she caught it.

"Trying to hit me Zack?" She asked.

"Nah, I might bruise you." Zack said sounding serious for once as she opened the envelope. Zack shrugged.

"Morgan said you like games, I just didn't know which one to get you." He said scratching the back of his head as he shifted slightly from foot to foot. Ryu grinned.

"Geek shopping trip!" She whooped holding the card to Zack's favorite gaming shop in her hand. Zack relaxed seeing she was pleased with her gift.

"Well in that case," Cloud said, shyly handing her an envelope. Ryu grinned as she saw the card inside.

"More shopping?" Piper asked. Ryu grinned.

"More geek shopping." Ryu said happily, a card to a popular book store, joining the game store card. She grinned and hopped out of her chair to hug both of them.

"Thanks guys" She said. Zack picked her up and hugged her before passing her to Cloud. Ryu sat back in her chair and rubbed her ribs.

"SOLDIERs sure are strong." She muttered.

"Here" Angeal said setting a pot in her lap. Ryu took it and eyed the flowering plant.

"Huh…" She said, "What is it?" She asked.

"A plant." Mary pointed out, dryly. Ryu made a face at her.

"I know that Mary." She snapped back before she snapped her jaw shut on a yawn.

"Oh man." She muttered as she set the plant down to take a huge swallow of her coffee and eat more cake.

"Don't worry," Angeal reassured her, "It's easy to care for."

"That's good, I hate to think how my poor bonsai is doing back home. The cats have probably eaten it." Ryu commented before another small box landed in her lap. Nestled inside was a speed materia. Ryu picked it up.

"Handy." She said looking at Tseng as she thought of the speed and therefore jumps and leaps she'd be able to do. He shrugged.

"You're too slow to keep up with Reno." He told her. Ryu laughed.

"And here I thought I was doing okay." She said joking. Tseng smiled slightly.

"You are Reno's just…" He trailed off,

"A fast little bugger?" Ryu supplied for him. Tseng nodded his head.

"Exactly."

"Hey!" Reno protested.

"You are fast." Rude commented. Mary reached over and handed Ryu the last present. Inside it was a puzzle of a dragon.

"Even here you're still keeping up the tradition." Ryu told Mary. Mary grinned.

"It gives us something to do if we ever get a night off." She said. Piper suddenly snapped her fingers and dug into her pocket. She pulled out a card and gave it to Ryu.

"From Matti, he made sure to leave a gift for everybody." She said. Ryu took it and found another gift card to the crafting store.

"Crafty shopping this time. But still geek shopping." Ryu said grinning she yawned and the doppelgangers winced as they heard her jaw crack. The SOLDIERs and Turks looked worried. But Ryu just grinned.

"I think that was the loudest one yet."She said rubbing her jaw.

"That sounds painful." Cloud told her. Ryu shrugged.

"I'm used to it."

"Well I'm not." Morgan muttered.

"It's funny when it happens around new people. They always think she broke her jaw." Alanna said, as Cloud and Gen both winced.

"Can we not discuss my cracking jaw? Thanks." Ryu said around another yawn.

"Geez Fire Cracker, an energy drink, a huge cup of coffee and two pieces of sugar loaded cake and you still can't stay awake?" Alanna said surprised. Ryu looked sheepish.

"I've been up since 0500 hours."She muttered, "And unlike some people I didn't get to nap at all today." Morgan grinned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You were singing most of the flight. I am surprised you have much of a voice left to complain." He told her. Ryu suppressed another yawn as she made a face at him.

"You were sleeping most of the flight, so how would you know?" She retorted. Morgan grinned.

"It's a habit of yours. I didn't have to be awake to know you were singing." He told her tugging on her ponytail. Reno shook his head surprised by what he was learning about his sister.

"Can you stay awake long enough to watch a movie?" Zack asked. Ryu shrugged.

"If I fall asleep just ignore me." She said getting up to head to the living room. They others trailed behind her.

Ryu closed her eyes and rested her head against Morgan's chest; he had his arm draped over the back of the couch behind her head. Reno was squished against her other side, with Alanna on the other side of him.

_Four is a little much for the couch._ She thought sleepily.

She watched as a blurry, grainy picture, like an old black and white picture, formed on the inside of her eyelids. It sharpened in to focus showing her parents, her sisters and brother-in-laws sitting around her parent's dining room table. There were photos scattered all over the table, some of them were of Ryu, some were photos she'd taken. She watched as they'd each pick up one and talk briefly before setting it down. Even her cat was sitting on the table batting at the pictures and helping herself to her father's frosting on the chocolate cake he had in front of him. He cleared his throat and picked up his glass.

"We all know she's gone, where we don't know, why we don't know. We have to believe the others are with her, and that they're looking out for each other, taking care of each other." He paused and took a sip of his glass.

"But I believe that wherever she is, she's making us proud. That if we could see her, we'd tell her: well done baby girl, well done. We're praying that you'll come back to us, because we have so many stories we want to tell you, and we know you too have many stories to tell us. But most importantly…" He paused looking at all of them.

"We love you, and we're already so proud of you, we miss you baby girl." He said the others raised their glasses, and as she watched tears slid down her mother's face. A woman, so calm so gentle, so loving; who Ryu hardly ever saw crying. It ripped at her heart. She was making her mother cry, making her sad. She was making all of them sad.

_**I am so proud of you baby girl, I believe that vision I had was from you and if you can hear me, hear this. We love you and want all of you to come home. But good job on the weight dear, and I pray your grandfather is looking out for you. Happy birthday!**_ She heard her father say just before the picture faded to black. She bit her lip and buried her face in Morgan's chest, trying to hide the sobs that shook her body. Morgan dropped his head to rest on hers. Reno, feeling the shakes, traded a glance with Morgan before he rested his cheek and hand on her shoulder. Ryu cried silently for what felt like hours, but it was only for a short bit of the movie. She peeled her eyes open, but stayed curled in between Reno and Morgan, taking comfort in their closeness. Reno was probably unsure of what to do she realized. She squirmed and stood to go to the bathroom to repair the damage crying had done.

As she splashed cool water on her face, Ryu tried to take stock of her feelings. But it only caused more tears.

"You shouldn't be crying on your birthday." Reno said softly from the doorway of the bedroom. Ryu gasped and sniffled, wiping at the tears.

"Go watch the movie Niisan. Tell the others I'm just too tired, but I did have fun." She told him.

"Then why the tears?" he asked her as he came to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Morgan's about ready to come in here, but I told him if he got up after you left it would look wrong, that's why I'm here and not him." Reno told her. Ryu rubbed her eyes.

"You remember on my dad's birthday how upset I was?" He nodded, "Well I just said something to him like I could call him on the phone, I didn't think anything of it, but he heard me that day because my family just told my happy birthday, and how much they love me…"She told him. Reno looked confused.

"Is that even possible?" He asked. Ryu shrugged.

"I dunno but I am going to tell the others tomorrow to warn them it'll probably happen to them too." She said. She bent back over the sink and splashed more water on her face.

"I would think hearing from your family would be a good thing." Reno said as he sat on the toilet seat, drawing one knee up to rest his chin on. Ryu sighed and closed her eyes.

"I made my mom cry. That was something as a kid I never did, no matter how awful we were as kids, we never made her cry. We never made her sad like that. I could see her Niisan, crying. I realized how sad they must be. It's easier for us because we know they're okay, we know where they are. But they don't have a clue what's happening to us. We could be dead for all they know."She told him. Reno silently processed what she'd told him.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked her. Ryu looked over at him.

"I'm torn." She admitted, "Either way I'm away from somebody in my family. I love my family and friends back in my world. But I love you too niisan. And I care about all of the others too. It's a choice I don't want to ever have to make." Reno looked down at the floor.

"I'm selfish, I wish you'd stay. You're all the family I have." He told her. Ryu dried her face on a towel.

"I know niisan, but I don't think any of us get a choice in whether we stay or not. I think that's in a court we can't affect." She told him softly. Reno stood quickly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We might as well enjoy the time we have, right, yo? What's that saying Piper said the other day something about milk?" He said brightly trying to cheer her up. Ryu smiled wistfully.

"There's no use crying over spilt milk." She told him.

"Exactly. Come let's go make some snacks, I am sure the guys are hungry and then they won't know you were crying and go finish that movie. I'll even make Cloud tell you what happened today on his mission. It's was so funny." He told her drawing her out of the room and making her smile.

After the movie, Ryu and the others listened as Cloud told them about the Chocobo kidnapping him in the field.  
"I guess she thought I was her chick." He explained. Everyone laughed; Zack reached over and ruffled Cloud's hair.  
"It must have been your hair Chocobo." Alanna told him. Cloud flushed.  
"Chocobo?" Zack tilted his head to the side and studied Cloud, "She's right, those spikes of yours do look like a Chocobo's feathers. I never noticed that before." He said.  
"How did you get away?" Tseng asked curious. Piper blushed.  
"I barked at it." She admitted. Everyone stared at her. Seph smacked his palm against his forehead.  
"I can't believe you did that for real." He muttered. Piper gaped at him  
"But you told me..." she stammered. Everyone looked at Seph. He flushed.  
"I was being sarcastic, I didn't know any better then you did of what to do. It's not exactly a common occurrence." He told her. Piper flushed.

"Oh."

"You should see the video of it. It's hilarious when Piper couldn't get off the chocobo after she caught it." Reno commented digging in his jacket pocket for his camera. Cloud flushed.

"Please don't." He muttered knowing it wasn't one of his better performances as a SOLDIER. Everyone crowded around Reno as he played the video and they watched Piper charge the chocobo, barking and growling.

"Good job Puppy." Alanna told her. Piper growled at her playfully.

"Down puppy." Alanna said. Confused Zack sat with a thump on the floor.

"What was that for?" He asked looking hurt. Alanna gave him a slightly flabbergasted look.

"I was talking to Piper, not you Zack, get off the floor." She told him.

"Oh" Zack said as he climbed back onto his feet.

* * *

Tseng, Reno, Rude, and the five SOLDIERs were all sitting facing each other in Tseng's now cramped office.

"I'd like verbal reports on their progress, if you don't mind." Tseng explained. The others nodded their heads.

"Shall we start with the SOLDIER Turks, since they aren't in your direct purview?" Septhiroth asked. Tseng nodded his head.

"I suppose being the highest ranking SOLDIER with a SOLDIER Turk I should go first." Genesis said sighing. Angeal rolled his eyes, where his friend could not see. Tseng inclined his head.

"Alanna is progressing well, she is a natural duel wielder, and the rune blades Angeal," he inclined his head toward his friend who nodded, "gave her are working perfectly, although she's still tripping over her own feet when the speed materia kicks in. At this rate she should get through 2nd with record speed. And she show's a natural inclination for materia. She will at least master cure, fire and a few summons; if not attempt to master them all."

"Mary shows promising skill with a buster sword. She depends too much on her own strength and not the finer details though. She has progressed in learning cure, and blizzard, but she shows no real inclination to learn the others. She prefers to work on her swordsmanship." Angeal said succinctly. Zack looked up from doing squats when he realized they were all looking at him. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Piper's doing great, once we shorted a Buster, Jr. for her that is. She looks tiny but she can make her strikes sting. She's picking up cure easily enough along with sleep, paralysis, blind and those other condition effecting materia. She's also been learning a lot more of the Turk stuff, like dodges and hand to hand. I think Matti's been teaching her." Zack reported. Tseng nodded his head.

"Matti definitely has the mind of a Turk. He sees intrigue and plots where even I don't. He's also a very good observer of people and things. Fighting wise he's picking up martial" he stressed the word with a pointed look at Zack, "combat very well, he definitely is capable of taking hits and defending both himself and a target. He's surprisingly bad at cure, but he's learning barrier, speed, and sleep." Tseng said.

"Ryu's doing just fine, yo." Reno said blithely. "She's learned to fly and drive; well we still have to working on the driving a bit. She's excelling in Parkour as Cloud can verify," Cloud nodded his head, "Stealth… well she trips on her own feet and falls on her face. Fighting, she's kind of elastic, she's not sticking to one thing, yo." Reno rubbed the tip of his nose, "If it's me she goes for an EMR, Cloud she Parkours until she can shoot him, Morgan she's go martial combat against and then knifes him when he's distracted. It really depends on who and or what she's fighting. As for materia, we all know she's going to master cure, she's working on thunder and barrier, and just recently tried speed." Reno added.

"Morgan is decent in martial combat, he should master that. He excels in explosives and he is quickly mastering what he didn't know about being a sniper, as for materia, he too has not mastered cure; but he is working on fire, barrier, and darkness." Rude reported softly.

"It seems as if all of them are progressing rapidly, almost too rapidly." Tseng said as he leaned back in his chair.

"It seems so strange that a fluke accident brought six excellent fighters to us." Sephiroth said. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know but that's what it looks like."

"What about Alanna and Ryu's strange fainting spell? When they woke up they appeared to have astronomical amounts of Mako in their systems." Reno pointed out. Genesis nodded his head.

"I don't know what to think of that, if they did come here for what purpose? And what would be capable of giving them skills like this?" Tseng asked. The rest shrugged but Genesis looked thoughtful.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take it to the sky." He said.

"Meaning?" Cloud asked softly.

"A goddess could give them such abilities and bring them here." Genesis explained. Reno gave him an incredulous look.

"You think a goddess brought them here and is helping them? For what purpose, yo?" He asked.

"Maybe…" Cloud said softly they all looked at the quiet blonde, "maybe to save us from something they know will happen." Sephiroth and Genesis laughed. Angeal looked mildly amused.

"They don't know anything beyond the height of the Wutai War." Tseng reminded him. Cloud looked thoughtful.

"Maybe they lied so they wouldn't have to tell us." He pointed out, "Maybe they didn't want to tell us what happens to all of us."

"It can't be happily ever after then if they didn't want to tell us." Zack said.

"Perhaps they simply did not want to alter the future by us knowing our fates and attempting to change them." Rude countered.

"Or they have orders not to tell us." Reno put in.

"This is all useless speculation." Tseng pointed out, "Without facts we cannot truly know what is happening with them."

"Well I for one trust them." Zack said. Cloud nodded his head. Reno shrugged, frowning.

"I trust Ryu and she trusts them."

"There is something about Alanna that makes me inclined to trust her." Genesis admitted. Reno arched one red eyebrow at him.

"I feel the same about Mary." Angeal admitted. Reno's other eyebrow disappeared under his goggles along with the first.

"I trust that Morgan would do nothing to endanger neither the ones he cares about nor the ones they care about." Rude said. Tseng sighed and looked at Sephiroth who shrugged.

"I do like them." He admitted. Tseng nodded his head.

"There is that." He said softly looking both thoughtful and puzzled.

* * *

Angeal looked up as Mary entered his office after politely knocking. He motioned to a seat. Mary sat down folding her hands in her lap. Angeal studied his impersonator.

For a girl, she was pretty tall, he guessed she came in somewhere at five feet seven or eight. Her hair had been bright blonde, he remembered, but she had dyed it dark midnight black with hints of blue. Her eyes were bright blue, not glowing, but soon they would be. A few more Mako baths he guessed, and she'd have the signature glowing eyes of a SOLDIER. She was still stockily built, with wide shoulders and rib cage that did narrow into a trim waist, he noted. Her legs were of medium length. She was fit, a superb runner, with a strong upper body as well.

Mary tried not to fidget while Angeal studied her. She returned his stare and found her eyes glancing off his broad shoulders, the muscles of his arms that were slightly defined as he sat leaning forward against his desk. She knew from training that he was taller than her; he was probably about six feet four inches. She suspected if he wanted to he could just chuck her over his shoulder and walk off with her. Her eyes darted nervously to his face. He had the classic Mako blue eyes, his skin was slightly tanned, and she tried not to smile about his long thin side burns nor the tiny scruffy beard on his chin. She doubted he'd like that very much.

"There's a mission that I'd like you to handle. It'll be a bit hard, but if you pass I'll be promoting you to 2nd." He said finally. Mary nodded her head.

"The monster is somewhere between Icicle Inn and Bone Village. You told me before that you can ski. You'll probably have to ski to find the monster. Be cautious. The snow adapted monsters can be tricky." Mary nodded her head again.

"You'll leave tomorrow at first light. Pack for a few days, there's no telling how long you'll be out there. And report to Tseng when you leave my office, he wants to speak to you as well." Mary nodded and stood.

"Is that all sir?" She asked. Angeal sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me sir?" He asked her. Mary grinned.

"Is that all, Angeal?" She corrected herself. He nodded his head.

"Go report to Tseng." He told her. Mary nodded and left the room.

Mary trotted to the elevator and pushed the level the Turk offices were on. As she descended she pondered what Alanna, Ryu and Piper seemed to believe, that Angeal liked her. She bit her lip; the constant argument about her addressing him as Angeal never seemed to end between them. He insisted on it and she tried not to. She grinned to herself. She did like his name, it just seemed too intimate to call such an honorable and private man by his first name, when he was her mentor and the one she was strangely connected to with powers none of them were comfortable with. She shook herself as the elevator dinged announcing its arrival. She stepped out and ran into Ryu, who quickly side stepped.

"Why are you in cloud nine today?" Ryu asked, grinning. She was sporting a fat lip and bruised cheek bone again.

"Don't you know how to duck?" Mary asked gently, touching the fading green bruise. Ryu shrugged.

"I do, but if I had some kid would have gotten hit." Ryu had been down in the slums earlier with Reno learning all about his childhood haunts to deepen the deep cover.

"What happened?" Mary asked Ryu shrugged.

"Some of Reno's old friends thought it would be funny to rattle him, he's never gone back you know, to the slums; once he left the slums, so they never knew he became a Turk; they thought he was still a weakling and we were dressed as civilians." She grinned, "Don't worry Niisan and I didn't hurt them too badly." Mary shook her head.

"The two of you are pure trouble." She told Ryu. Ryu shrugged again.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're in cloud nine?" Mary shrugged.

"I wouldn't say cloud nine, but you guys might be right. But I don't know how to find out the truth." Mary confessed. Ryu turned around and walked with her.

"Well, Alanna caught him staring at you at Icicle Inn, and Cloud seems pretty convinced that he likes you, and I think Niisan thinks the same. Who knows what Rude and Tseng think but you could just ask him, or start subtly dropping hints like you do." Ryu told her outside Tseng's office. Ryu gently squeezed her arm.

"It'll work out you'll see." She said before she dashed off. Mary sighed.

_I hope so._ She thought desperately before she knocked on Tseng's office door.

"Enter." He called. Mary opened the door and entered his office. She'd never had to speak to Director Tseng alone before, she'd always dealt with him with the others around.

"Sit down, we just have some mission protocols to go over before you go on your mission. Angeal and Zack have both decided to leave that to me, unlike the others." He explained. Mary nodded her head and sat down across from him.

"What kind of protocols sir?"

"Codes, engagement of the enemy, reporting and such, nothing to worry about." He told her.

* * *

Mary pulled her ski goggles up over her hat as she took a break. She'd been skiing around the area of bone village for a few days now. She paused to watch her breath cloud the air in front of her. She didn't even really know what the monster looked like. She pushed the button on her microphone.

"Ryu?" She asked softly.

"What's up?" Ryu replied. Ryu was sitting in Icicle Inn waiting for her. Reno had flown the chopper back, but Ryu was Mary's back up and other things Turk related.

"Did you find that list of monsters in this region?"

"Yup. Including pictures; check your PHS it should have finished downloading it. I've analyzed the data it seems most likely the monster is a Trickplay." Ryu reported. Mary dug into the light jacket she was wearing pulled out her PHS. She flipped up and scrolled through the list.

"What's a Trickplay?" She asked as she looked for it in the list.

"Kinda looks like a squirrel expect with magic and a few other nasty tricks."

"A squirrel? Angeal sent me to kill a squirrel?" Mary snapped incredulous.

"Uhhh it's a harmful potentially killer squirrel." Ryu offered helpfully.

"It's still a squirrel." Mary huffed as she pulled her goggles down and started skiing.

"Yeah well this squirrel has done in a few SOLDIERs, 3rd class like you. Granted they didn't have Angeal's personal training but still be careful please. You'd be embarrassed if I had to haul your butt back or worse, save it." Ryu told her.

"You couldn't haul my butt even if you were desperate." Mary told her with a snort. She heard Ryu laugh.

"I'd strap you to your skis and pull you like you were a sled." She retorted.

"Have fun with that." Mary retorted before she shut off her microphone. She heard Ryu's soft laughter.

* * *

Ryu leaned on her hand, bored, as she stared at the laptop screen. Tseng had assigned her monotonous research work to do while she waited for Mary to kill her monster. Ryu yawned and glanced at her watch. Only ten minutes had passed since Mary's last call. With a groan Ryu laid her head on the table.

"Sooo bored." She muttered.

Mary meanwhile had cleared another section of the grid she was searching. Mary sighed; even she who liked skiing was finding this boring.

"Ryu?" She murmured.

"Oh thank god I was dying of boredom what do you need?" Ryu asked relieved to be doing something.

"I cleared another section, I think I am going to have to head back and call it a day." She reported.

"Getting tired?" Ryu asked.

"And a bit cold. Can you have some cocoa or something ready for me when I get back? But no coffee, Ryu." Ryu laughed.

"I'll see what I can dig up around here. Travel back safely, keep an eye out." Ryu said before she signed off. Mary sighed and headed back to the inn. It was another fruitless day, or so she thought, until she heard the soft chatter of something very unhappy with her presence.

She whirled on her skis to see peering at her out of its hole in the soft patch of ground sheltered under a nearby tree, was the Trickplay. It popped out of its hole revealing that while small, it was still bigger than a squirrel.

"Ryu?" She whispered.

"What?"

"I found it."

"Oh, well be careful. Trickplays have a lot of magical attacks and they have some immunities, it might be best if you just cut it down." Ryu told her. Mary sighed and drew her buster sword.

"It's so little and cute." She replied. Ryu snorted.

"I read the reports, that thing killed a SOLDIER." Ryu replied. Mary took a tighter grip on her sword and watched the Trickplay as it scurried toward her. It suddenly stopped and puffed itself up and released an attack. Mary yelped and twisted out of the way, swinging her sword at it. Nimbly it dodged.

"Damn squirrel." She cursed. Ryu remained silent, listening to the fight.

Mary swung again, using her natural speed, hoping to catch the little monster through speed and strength. It dodged and fired repeatedly keeping Mary hopping, well skiing, around avoiding it.

"If you use your blizzard it might slow it down." Ryu commented suddenly. Mary sighed and drew her blizzard and fired it at the monster. The Trickplay did in fact slow down, allowing Mary to catch up to it and, as humanely as possible, cut it down. Mary watched as the monster's body joined the lifestream, turning to green and blue motes that disappeared.

"Is it like this for people too?" She asked.

"Yeah, only sometimes slower." Ryu replied, knowing Mary was talking about joining the lifestream. Mary sighed.

"I am heading back now." She reported.

"All right I'll have a hot drink ready and I'll call Tseng telling him we need the chopper." Ryu told her.

* * *

Ryu looked up when she felt someone enter Reno's office. It was Piper and Alanna. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Can you get this afternoon free?" Piper asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"We need to go shopping for stuff for Mary's birthday. It's in two days remember?" Alanna said.

"I remember." Ryu said she stood and motioned for them to stay while she talked to Tseng.

* * *

Mary opened her door in response to a firm but quiet knock. It was Angeal. He was dressed not in the uniform of a SOLDIER, but in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt in navy blue.

"Yes?" She asked shyly, fighting to control the blush that rushed to her cheeks. None of them were used to sharing quarters with what amounted to five rowdy boys, although Angeal was the least rowdy of them. They were used to each other, but the SOLDEIRs were different. And it didn't help that all of them were attractive in their own way, and single, as were Mary and Alanna.

He beckoned her to come into the hallway. Unsure, Mary stepped into the hallway and squeaked in surprise when he dropped his hands over her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, glad that she was presentable, wearing her infamous pink skirt and white tank top.

"You'll see." Angeal replied, guiding her into the dining room and into a seat. When he lifted his hands away she found herself looking at a cake frosted and covered in rainbow sprinkles.

"It wasn't easy, yo, finding sprinkles in Midgar." Ryu said grinning as she lit the twenty-two candles on the cake; they were only slightly used from Ryu's cake. Mary grinned.

"You guys remembered." She whispered, she'd thought they had forgotten.

"Of course we did." Piper replied indignant. Alanna grinned and motioned to the other two. Ryu sighed and stood next to them. Mary raised an eyebrow wondering what they had in store. Even the SOLDIERs and Turks gathered in the room didn't seem to know. Then the trio started to snap and silly grins plastered their faces as they sang a harmonious happy birthday, before Alanna and Ryu broke the song off into a round.

"You look like a monkey…" They ended together grinning at Mary and Piper popped up in front of them.

"Annnndddd you smell like one too!" She ended the song. Mary laughed and clapped as they bowed. Ryu and Alanna threw in curtsies as well.

"How long did you idiots work on that?" She asked.

"While we were shopping today." Ryu admitted, "Now blow those candles out girlie." She ordered. Mary grinned and leaned over to blow them out, closing her eyes.

_Please let things turn out all right for all of us._ She wished before she blew out the candles.

"Cut the cake, cut the cake." Zack cheered bouncing excited. He'd picked up on their strange birthday traditions easily. Mary grinned and did just that, taking a huge bite out of it and grinning happily.

"Confetti cake." She said pleased. Alanna and Ryu grinned.

"Yup, just for you, you gave me chocolate cake last week. Although how we're gonna find carrots for Piper's, I don't know." Ryu reminisced. Piper grinned and picked up a package and handed it to Mary.

"Open, open," She said excited.

"It's from both of us." Ryu put in as Mary ripped off the paper. Inside were two puppy plushies, representing her two dogs back home. She hugged them close.

"Thank you" she whispered. Ryu and Piper grinned before claiming their pieces of cake. Mary eyed the stack of small presents and cards.

"Where to start?" She mused. Alanna grinned and handed her a box.

"How about with this one?" She asked. Inside the box was a collection of earrings, all of them handmade by Alanna. Mary grinned.

"You have enough holes in your ears, you need new earrings." Alanna told her. Mary had three piercings in each ear. Mary grinned and then looked at Morgan. He rolled his eyes and handed over a box. Inside was a bracelet in lime greens and turquoise blue. She grinned.

"You bribed Ryu to make this." Mary said. Morgan shrugged.

"I bought the supplies, she just got to let her creativity go." He replied. Mary laughed. Ryu rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his arm.

"Here's Matti's gift." Piper said handing her a card. Inside it was a gift card to a crafter's shop. Mary smiled and looked at Alanna.

"I think you can be expecting one of these too." She said waving it at her. Alanna shrugged.

"I'm counting on one." She replied.

A pot with a green plant with red flowers was thrust into Mary's lap.

"Here" Angeal said. Mary looked at it and then raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a black thumb." She told him. Ryu and Alanna snorted.

"Like Angeal is going to let you kill a plant." Ryu told her. Mary made a face at her. Ryu replied by sticking her tongue out. Zack reached around for another piece of cake and Ryu reached out and dabbed his nose with some frosting. Zack looked at her indignantly. When Cloud tried to use Zack's distraction to get more cake, Ryu dabbed frosting on his nose too. Cloud flushed red as everyone chuckled.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You've already had two pieces, let everybody else get some too." She told him. Zack sighed.

"Fine, in that case, here Mary." He lightly flipped a card at her.

"More crafting shopping." Mary reported after opening the card.

"How can you not like games?" Zack muttered under his breath. This caused the other doppelgangers to fall into a fit of laughter, as Mary scowled at them. Not only did she not like games, she detested video games, seeing them as pointless and useless wastes of time.

She turned when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Cloud was standing next to her holding out a card. He'd wiped the frosting from his nose; well most of it, a little bit still clung to the side of his nose.

"You have frosting, right here." Mary said as she reached and wiped the offending food off his face before she took the card. Cloud flushed bright red, and mumbling a thank you retreated behind Zack.

"More craft shopping?" Ryu asked. Mary nodded her head.

"Here, this isn't a shopping trip." Seph said handing Mary a slim package.

"If you were Genesis I'd suspect this was LOVELESS." Mary told him. Seph grinned.

"No it's not." He replied as she ripped the paper off. Inside was a popular Midgar movie about the Wutai War.

"The actors didn't act like us at all, but what do you expect from the film industry?" Seph said.

"Thanks." Mary muttered.

"Here" Genesis handing her a present wrapped in red, "It's not a book." He added seeing her hesitance.

"It's almost as bad," She groaned when she opened it.

"What?" Alanna and Ryu chorused together. She showed them the movie.

"LOVELESS, the Play." Ryu read out loud, then burst out laughing. Alanna grinned.

"I wanna watch it." She commented, seeing Gen's slightly embarrassed face. Ryu stopped laughing.

"So do I and I bet Mary wants to too, but I think she thought she was safe from a LOVELESS gift since she made it clear she doesn't like books." Ryu commented. Mary grinned sheepishly.

"I am sure it's interesting." She commented and picked up another present. She half groaned, half laughed.

It was a drawing off the three girls and Zack, dancing the can-can, Mary on the table top, from Christmas.

"Thanks Rude." Ryu and Alanna leaned over her shoulders and studied it.

"Holy Crap Rude, that's really good, motion shots are hard to draw, and you captured everyone's expressions so well." Ryu breathed she peered at the quiet Turk.

"Do you have a photographic memory by any chance?" She asked curious. He shrugged. Alanna poked her.

"'Geal probably took a picture." She reminded her. Ryu poked her back as she shook her head.

"Un-uh 'Geal was sitting on the couch looking like his eyes were gonna bug out. Do you think I would be dancing if I thought there was a camera around?" Morgan cleared his throat even as Reno laughed.

"You were buzzed." Morgan reminded her, as Reno subtly tapped the frame of his goggles. Ryu blushed.

"Right…" She muttered under breath.

"Next gift!" She exclaimed brightly.

"Here you go, yo." Reno said. Inside his present was a small pair earrings designed to look like vines, again handmade.

"What is with you people and bribing Ryu to make presents for you?" She asked. Ryu laughed.

"Since I had too many gift ideas for you." She pointed out, as Reno shrugged.

"It was this or a gift card." He pointed out. Mary laughed and shook her head.

"I love them." She looked at both Ryu and Reno, "Thank you."

"Last present." Tseng said as he handed her a small box. Inside was a materia.

"It's a slow materia, you could use it, after this last mission." He told her. Mary flushed red and looked down at the materia in her hand. She looked up again when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"You handled it fine." Angeal told her squeezing her shoulder lightly. Mary gave him a faint smile as she prayed he couldn't tell that he'd just sent her heart into overdrive.

"Thank you." She whispered. She was aware of Ryu, Alanna and Piper cleaning up the few bits of trash and the dishes while Cloud, Seph and Zack were dueling with forks over the last bits of cake. She picked up one of her new movies.

"Movie anybody?" She asked.

"Woot!" Ryu called from the kitchen as Seph won the duel for the cake. He graciously split it with the other two.

* * *

Mary woke up her heart racing. Ryu had warned them that they might hear from their families on their birthdays, but she hadn't expected what she'd seen. She slipped out from under the covers and throwing a sweatshirt on padded out into the living room to go sit on the balcony. She sat staring out over the twinkling lights of Midgar, for how long she didn't know.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Angeal asked as he opened the door. Mary turned with a startled squeak to stare at him. He was holding two steaming mugs in his hands. He offered one to her. Mary took it, and to her surprise found it was a drink that they had discovered was similar to mulled cider, but more berry tasting. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked as he settled next to her on the bench. Mary bit her lip.

"I dunno, it was just stuff from back home." She muttered. Angeal remained quiet and sipped his drink. Suddenly angry as she remembered her vision, Mary jumped to her feet and started pacing.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised my mom getting drunk on my birthday and all, she probably hasn't been very sober since October; and at least I got a drunken happy birthday from her. And I know I shouldn't expect much from my brother, I mean he's a teenager and a guy it would be a miracle if he even remembered my birthday if I was still there." She wiped angrily at her face not even realizing she was crying angry tears.

"But the only ones who seem to truly miss me are my grandparents, and a couple high school friends." She said. Uncaring that her drink was still warm she took a large swallow, hoping against all hope he'd spiked it. She wanted to get wasted.

"Mary come here and sit next to me." He said, softly catching her arm and pulling her to sit next to him.

"Tell me about your family." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sighing Mary complied.

"Mom is single; my father had an affair with her. He's still married and only wanted to have anything to do with me when his mother and sisters found out about me when I was eighteen. My brother's father isn't around either, not that that's a big loss." She started. Angeal remained quiet, even when he really wanted to hit her father, an unusual reaction in him.

"What about your grandparents?" He asked when he realized she would say no more.

"The best thing that ever happened to me, but they shouldn't have to look after me and pick up her slack." Mary said, her voice was filled with love for her grandparents.

"Then the ones who truly mattered remembered." He said softly. Mary looked up at him.

"It still stings." She admitted. He nodded his head.

"Of course it does. But how do you know it was real and not just your imagination?" He asked her. Mary sighed and fidgeted.

"It happened to Ryu only she was awake. It seems on birthdays we can connect with our families. All I know is it devastated her. We try not to think about the people we left behind and what they're going through because there's nothing we can do. All she said is she made her mom sad, made her cry. And it looked like Ryu was dying inside but she looked stronger, like she'd gotten some help from them." Mary shrugged, feeling embarrassed.

"I dunno, but I was hoping maybe…" She sighed, "It's stupid to hope." She muttered. Angeal lightly squeezed her shoulders.

"You were hoping for encouragement too; perhaps a reaffirmation of love from them." He said softly, he tapped her on the nose with a finger.

"And it is not stupid to hope. Hope is what keeps us going. Hope keeps us from giving into to despair. It's our greatest emotion. Men can go forward on hope alone. Hope fuels our dreams, which we can never ever give up. It is not silly or stupid to hope, it is only natural." He told her. Mary sighed and drew her knees up to rest her chin on them.

"Hope hurts when you only get disappointed in life." She said, honestly thinking back on all the times she'd hoped and been hurt.

"Perhaps here your hope can be answered." He said softly, so softly Mary almost didn't hear him. She flushed, did he guess her most painful hope? He couldn't she told herself. He was just being nice, being sweet, actually. She smiled shyly into her knees.

"Can we stay out here for a while?" She asked. She didn't see Angeal smile in the dark.

"It would be my pleasure." He told her.

* * *

**A/N: wow! It has been a long time since we put up any chapters. Sorry about the wait **** To make up for it you get an extra long chapter..**

**We need a little help. Reno is jumping around way too much at the moment. So we would like to put it up to readers…. What Reno pairing do you all want to see? Reno/Rude, Reno/Cissnei, Reno forever alone… or any other option you might like to see. We hope to hear from some of you soon.**


	16. Chapter 15: To Gongaga! And Wutai

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 15: To Gongaga! And Wutai…and more training…**

Matti knelt at his small table at the teashop and watched the villagers hustle about their daily lives. They had accepted his tale of being a writer, looking for facts about the daily lives of the Wutainese, to add authenticity to his novel. A novel that Ryu, Alanna, and Tseng had given him jillions of notes on, and talked him through the major plot points. He was glad he knew two enthusiastic readers and amateur story tellers. He doubted that he could have passed for a painter or other artistic type, nor would the Wutainese except a historian. A story teller, o the other hand, they'd welcome.

_Maybe_ He mused _It's because they want to be seen in a better light by the continents. In that case they should let a historian come and record their history for the others to read._

_Ryu and Alanna would be having a field day being here, they're both such fans of Eastern culture. _He paused and sipped his tea. He'd have to remember to bring some of the loose leaf tea back with him, and teach Alanna the tea ceremony. She'd all but ordered him to bring tea back.

His eyes tracked a young man, nondescript in appearance and garb, but something about him set Matti's nerves on edge. He noted where the young man went; he'd tell the more experienced Turks what he'd seen. Matti wasn't allowed to go after truly dangerous information or targets. He was to collect cultural information leaving the other two Turks free to track targets, some of whom Matti had already picked up on.

The explosion of the shrine had shaken the people up and had almost backfired on him. He'd almost been chased out of town. But, with his limited Wutainese, he'd managed to explain his sorrow at their loss and relay a desire to stop such things from being deemed necessary by the continents.

He smiled sadly. They believed he was there to work towards peace and understanding. When in actuality he was there to spy on them, to ferret out weaknesses in their culture to be exploited.

Did he feel a little bit bad? Maybe, was he going to stop? No. He had a job, and he knew ultimately it was best if he and the others were with Shinra. He knew Ryu and Alanna wanted to stop what was going to happen to Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. He just wanted to keep the group together and strong. They needed Tseng, Sephiroth, Rufus Shinra, and Lazard to protect them; that meant being good at their jobs. He'd let the girls win the SOLDIERs over. Ryu already had Reno on their side. He'd do anything to protect her. Piper had Zack on their side. Cloud probably would as well. They needed firm allies if they were going to survive in this world. Best to get help from those at the top, even if you didn't like the methods used.

He checked the ancient, non-descript looking PHS he'd been given. It was actually a new model like his other one, but this one bore no signs of Shinra employees on it. It didn't even have Piper's PHS number or Tseng's. There was a message disguised as a message from a publisher from Rod, one of the other Turks in Wutai. Rod wanted to meet with him soon.

He quickly typed a response back and then closed it again. No need to display his differences to them all. He was even dressed like them and living like them, telling them he wanted to get a feel for their way of life so that he incorporated it correctly into his novel. He was even taking Wutainese lessons from the local priest, and listening and recording stories of their beliefs and past to "add" to his novel.

He sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd never tell the other five, well maybe Piper, but not the others, that he missed their crazy antics. He could only imagine the mischief the girls where causing. And Morgan was probably trying desperately to not be completely bored out of his mind. Matti hoped he wouldn't be away for too much longer. He wasn't too worried about Zack and Piper, after all Ryu and Alanna had reassured him on the sly about Aerith; but he felt better when the whole group was together, and were able to watch each other's backs.

* * *

Mary stared in awe at the blue uniform. She looked up at Angeal, grinning.

"You have no idea…" She began. Angeal smiled softly. Zack was hovering in the background bouncing lightly on his feet. Cloud was supposed to be training Mary and Piper in materia, while Angeal helped Zack in the VR room with a training mission.

"Go change and then meet Cloud and Piper on the training grounds. You've earned it." Angeal told her. Mary smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks 'Geal." She said before she turned away hiding her blush and leaving the room.

"Are you blushing?" Zack asked, surprised, noting the color on Angeal's face. Angeal scowled at him.

"Is it your job to know such things?" He asked quietly. Zack frowned and looked a little bit hurt.

"Well, I mean I live with both of you, if there's something going on it could affect all of us." He said. Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"Going on?" He asked. Zack shifted from foot to foot.

"Not like that Angeal, but if you like her, and she likes you why can't you go out? I mean once she makes 1st?" Angeal sighed.

"Honor is a tricky thing Zack." He said softly. Zack looked confused. Angeal turned and walked away toward the VR rooms.

"What does that mean?" Zack asked as he followed him.

"Someday Zack, you just might understand."

"Come on Angeal. Just tell me." Zack complained to his mentor.

* * *

Piper took a deep breath as Zack slowed down; he'd decided that they were going to run for the first part of their workout. They were just reaching the end of the first hour. He seemed to be deep in thought, his usual exuberance was calmed and he'd spoken softly and to the point, unusual for him.

"What's bugging you?" She asked as they slowed down to a walk. Zack sighed.  
"Does Mary like Angeal?" He asked her. Piper gave him a slightly confused look.  
"Why do you ask?" She asked not wanting to tell him without knowing his motivation.  
"I think he likes her..." Zack said slowly.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Whenever they're together he seems so on edge, like he's struggling to stay separated from her, but he seems drawn to her." Zack said slowly as if he was trying to puzzle out what clues had set him off in the first place. He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"He gets flustered around her too. And I saw him blush the other day." He said with finality. Piper smiled.  
"Yes, she likes him but you can't let on that you know. We have to let them work it out in their own time." Piper said.  
"This coming from the girl Matti all but had to get a bill board to even make you realize that he liked you, let alone get a chance to ask you out." Ryu said from the doorway. Piper blushed. She was holding a file folder in her hand. Piper and Zack turned to look at her after Zack gave her a confused look.  
"Mission time." Ryu said handing the folder to Zack, "Tseng respectfully requests that you two handle this. Sephiroth has granted you permission." Zack took the folder and flipped through it.  
"It seems simple enough, I'll let Piper puppy handle it and evaluate her skill." Zack decided.  
"Are you flying us this time?" Piper asked wistfully. Ryu grinned and shook her head.  
"Nah I have to report to Genesis to train with Alanna, Tseng asked me to drop the file off to you guys." She paused.  
"You did see where it was, didn't you Zack? Seph said feel free to make it last an extra day." Zack opened the folder again.  
"Yes!" He exclaimed.  
"What?" Piper asked confused.  
"Gongaga." Ryu said before she left.  
"What's in Gongaga?" Piper said confused.  
"My family." Zack said quietly.  
"Oh" Zack continued to study the folder.

"If you handle this fine, I think I can promote you to 2nd. I've never mentored anyone so I don't know what to do." He admitted. Piper grinned.

"Maybe you should ask Angeal." She suggested. Zack frowned.

"I would, but Angeal said I have to figure this out on my own." He admitted. Piper frowned. Angeal was being awfully tough on Zack these past few months.

"Maybe Seph could help?" She offered. Zack shrugged.

"I have to clear it with Seph to get the uniform for you, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask for a second opinion." Zack muttered. He straightened.

"Well let's finish up this today, we can't leave until tomorrow anyways." he told her.

"I should pack a bag shouldn't I?" Piper asked him. Zack nodded.

"I hope you don't mind staying longer so I can visit my family?" Piper shook her head.

"I don't mind." She told him. She was a little bit nervous about meeting Zack's parents, but she remembered that Ryu had said they looked just like any pair of loving parents.

* * *

Ryu frowned as she watched Genesis fire fira after fira at Alanna, making her use her speed and agility. It seemed a rather harsh method to use. But it was Genesis, so she thought it seemed not so strange. Finally he gave her a breather and turned to look at Ryu.

"I find it unlikely that Reno taught you such." He said confidently. Ryu shrugged.  
"Not with fira chasing me." She admitted.  
"Haven't you been learning Parkour?"Alanna asked. Ryu nodded.  
"With Cloud, yeah." She turned to face Genesis, "So what's the special training, yo?" She asked throwing in Reno's favorite phrase to irritate him. She couldn't help pushing his buttons every now and then. Genesis sighed knowing she was trying to annoy him. He was sorely tempted to make a Turk pancake out of her, but he resisted.  
"Tseng wants you lot to learn to fight together in groups and pairs" He told them wondering how he got stuck with the two of them. Although he had to admit, secretly Ryu was sort of growing on him. She made no secret of the fact that she'd go through fire, or face down him, or Sephiroth, for her friends. He could respect that kind of loyalty even admire it. And Alanna was his responsibility, and he'd never tell her but it was his pleasure to teach her. She was a lot like him.  
"So we're the first guinea pigs?" Alanna muttered. Ryu slung an arm around Alanna's shoulders.  
"Makes sense, we make a good pair. Not as good as me and Morgan, but that's only because we've been best friends for years. And we're a lot alike, me and him." Alanna sighed and pushed Ryu's arm from her shoulders.

"He and I." Ryu glared at Alanna.

"You're both trouble is what you two are." Alanna muttered, ignoring the glare. Ryu grinned.

"Like we're any different?" She asked. Alanna laughed.

"I suppose not." She agreed.

Genesis eyed them. Even within the closely knit group of six these two were very close. Their personalities were similar and they shared the same hobbies, but more than that he sensed there was something a little deeper between the two of them, some secret they shared. He shook his head slightly to get focused.

"The first thing you will do is some drills together, then you'll run a simulated mission together." He told them. They both nodded their heads.

* * *

Piper looked up as helicopter landed. Zack grinned and bounced from his seat excited.

"Let's kill the monster and then relax." He exclaimed. Piper grinned faintly, she felt a little sick to her stomach at the thought of the fact that this was a test for her.

"Come on Piper Puppy!" Zack called as he jumped out of the chopper. She stood and slowly followed him, her stomach lurching. She wished she'd been able to talk to Matti. He always managed to calm her down.

Piper trailed behind Zack like one who was doomed as he dashed out towards the beach area where the monster had been reported. Rude unloaded their bags and gave them to someone waiting for them.

To her dismay the town began to gather, as the news of not only freedom from the newest monster, but that their own Zack Fair had come to deal with the problem. Zack looked over his shoulder. Piper was following him unenthused. She was dressed as a 3rd, and a boy. Her shortish hair had been styled in spikes similar to his but her hair was blond. He slowed down to walk next to her.

"What's wrong Piper Puppy?" He asked as he waved to someone he knew.

"Nerves." She whispered to him. Zack nodded his head.

"You'll do fine, I promise. It's just a little monster." Piper gave him an unconvinced look of pure misery.

"What exactly is it again?" She asked, not trusting her own memory.

"A Crown Lance" Zack told her. Piper nodded, trying to remember what that meant. Zack stopped on the edge of the beach. He bent down and took his shoes off so he could bury his toes in the sand. He pointed to the edge of the water.

"Well?" He asked her grinning. Piper sighed and like a doomed man trudged to the water's edge.

She jumped back as something resembling a jelly fish popped out of the water. Instinctively she dove to the side as it struck out with a tentacle. She came up in a crouch with her sword drawn. She eyed the thing.

"Don't forget to use your materia!" Zack called from where he stood with the spectators. Piper drew her paralysis materia and then had to dive to the side to avoid another tentacle, electricity snapping along it as it tried to sting her. Piper fired her materia and then rushed in, her blade hacking at its tentacles so she could get close to its body. She dashed back when it twitched, coming out of its temporary paralysis. Keeping out of the range of its remaining tentacles, she fired at it again, but this time it didn't work.

"Shit" She cursed under her breath and then gave a yelp as it stung her.

"Watch your back!" Zack called. She backed away from the Crown Lance and took a deep breath, well as much as the corset disguising her figure would allow. Piper looked down at her arm where it had stung her. It didn't seem too bad. She brought her sword back up and reengaged the monster firing another paralysis at it.

Finally her paralysis took effect again and she could dash in, her sword hacking its body apart. With that the monster dissolved into the life stream.

Piper backed away and then landed on her butt, breathing hard, her heart hammering. Zack dashed up to her side and pulled her to her feet.

"Good job!" He told her picking her up and hugging her exuberantly.

"Zack, right now I am pretending to be a boy, this looks weird" She protested in his ear. Zack let her go and then ruffled her hair.

"It's kinda scary having a protégé. You have to sit back and watch them fight when all you want to do is step in and help them." He said as the elders of the town approached them. Piper grinned.

"It probably doesn't help I am so little." She told him. Zack nodded.

"Come on; let's head over to my parent's." He said, grabbing his shoes and racing down a street before the elders could speak to him. Piper shrugged, winced as the sting on her shoulder pulled, and then raced after him hollering,

"Zack wait, up if I get lost I am so killing you!" The elders stared after them speechless.

Piper sat still as Zack's mother, Autumn, gently washed the stings from the Crown Lance.

"I'm sorry Piper Puppy, I didn't realize…" Zack trailed off under the stern eye of his mother.

"That's your problem, Zackary" His father, James, said, "You never think. When you ran away to become a SOLDIER…"

"Wait you ran away to be a SOLDIER?" Piper asked, shocked. Zack nodded his head sheepishly.

"They didn't want me to go. And I couldn't stand to be here anymore. I wanted to see everything. I wanted to fight monsters." He said. His mother sighed and gently applied ointment to Piper's wounds.

"Ouch" She muttered as it stung.

"We would have supported your choice if you'd proven you'd thought it through." His father told him. Zack flushed. Piper wanted to sink into the floor; she didn't want to be here for a lecture.

"I had thought it through." Zack countered being serious for once.

"No you hadn't and you still haven't. What happens if you get killed?" His mother asked. Zack sighed and stood to hug his mom.

"Mom, this is what I want to do. It's fun and I can help people." He told her.

"Statistically speaking any profession is dangerous and while some are safer than others there is no truly safe job or place." Piper interjected into the conversation. Zack sent her a grateful look. He nodded his head.

"This way I can help people in a big way. Killing monster is not only awesome but it keeps other people safe. I'm good at it. I can use all my energy to be good at it." He told her. Piper nodded.

"He's really good. I am really happy to have him as a mentor. He might be really energetic, but when he fights he channels it all to the fight. He's a lot like the puppy Commander Hewley named him; he'll chew the enemy's leg off if he has to, or run circles around them." She said. Zack laughed.

"And since when do they allow girls into Shinra's army?" His mother asked turning to Piper. She'd seen the corset. Piper flushed and looked to Zack unsure what to say. Zack sighed.

"She's not a SOLDIER, she's actually a Turk; she's my double…" He began,

"And your bodyguard." Piper interjected.

"Bodyguard?" His mother gasped worried. Zack scowled at Piper. She shrugged.

"Well his and Cloud's." She corrected. Since neither Zack nor Cloud's fan clubs were huge they didn't need serious protection, so on paper she was their assigned guard.

"It's just from the fangirls." Zack quickly explained, "So we can do our jobs without being mobbed by adoring fans." He made a face. His father smiled gently.

"I'm sure you're more than capable of protecting yourself Zack, if you were attacked." He concluded. Zack nodded.

"If you didn't first invite them to play with you." Piper grumbled. Zack frowned at her slightly hurt. Piper yawned.

"I'm tired, and sore. If you don't mind I am going to lie down for a bit." She said as she stood and left the room.

"You're not involved with her, are you Zack?" His mother asked, pursing her lips. Zack shook his head.

"Ew, no Mom! Piper is like my sister." He said grossed out, making a matching face.

"When are you going to grow up Zack?" His father asked amused. Zack stood and stared doing squats.

"Never." He declared.

"You never change Zack." His mother sighed, a loving smile on her face as she said it. Zack bounced over to her side and hugged her giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I am going to go explore the town." Zack declared, dashing out of the house.

"That boy never tires." His father said sighing, but he too was smiling.

"I hope he never does." His mother whispered, James stood and embraced his wife. Neither said anything but both were worried sick about their son.

* * *

"Hey Fire Cracker!" Alanna said loudly to get Ryu's attention. Ryu, who was currently hanging by one hand and foot off the side of a building, turned her head to look at Alanna, who was braced against the same wall.

"What?" Ryu hissed softly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryu tilted her head to the side and scanned the area around them. They were trapped in an urban setting in the VR room, their mission was to get out of the city and to their exit point alive, and together.

"Bird's eye view, sorta." She answered.

"How many do you think we have to fight?" Alanna asked. Ryu shrugged slightly.

"We know Genesis and a couple of cadets and some sims of monsters plus whatever else they can throw at us."

"Oh goody." Alanna muttered. Ryu dropped back down and passed something to her. Alanna looked at it and then looked at Ryu confused.

"Uhhhhh?" Ryu sighed and tapped the long metal tubular earring attached to the outer curve of her left ear. Alanna mimicked the placement.

"So…" She muttered just before Ryu dove to the side and came up on her knees, her EMR slamming into the attacking Cadet's knees, sending him falling onto Alanna's drawn swords.

"Headset" Ryu told her. Alanna gave her a puzzled look. Ryu gently touched her ear. Alanna grinned.

"Nice" she whispered. Ryu nodded.

"It's ultrasensitive. So whisper only or you'll blow my ear off." Ryu said her lips moved but the barest whisper of a sound left her mouth, but Alanna heard her as she had spoken loudly into her ear.

"Sweet" Ryu nodded and then kneeled down and pulled a manhole cover off.

"Eww." Alanna protested the simulated smell, covering her nose. Ryu wrinkled her nose.

"In" She hissed, Alanna shook her head protesting.

"We know Gen is too vain to come into the sewers and the cadets are too scared to." Ryu said. Alanna eyed the hole.

"We could get lost." She protested. Ryu shrugged.

"No we won't, this isn't exactly my first sewer crawl in the VR rooms." Ryu told her as she reached up and appeared to fiddle with something on the side of her goggles, which were over her eyes. Alanna sighed and jumped through the hole. Ryu followed her, dragging the cover back over them closing them in darkness.

Alanna clamped a hand over her mouth and tried not to gag. Ryu made a few rustling sounds and then a light turned on. She had a small headlight on.

"Where'd you get that?" Alanna asked, the sound muffled by her hands that were still clamped firmly over her mouth. Ryu tapped the strap of her bag slung over her shoulder. It was the one shoulder slim pack that she carried on missions.

"Aren't you a good little girl scout?" Alanna muttered. Ryu grinned.

"Just a good Turk, come on we need to go this way." Ryu said, heading down one branch of the sewer. Alanna slogged after her muttering under her breath.

After a while Alanna asked, "Won't we get, I don't know, punished for avoiding the fights?" Ryu shook her head.

"No, our mission is to get out alive by any means; this simulation is like if we were carrying vital information and were in enemy territory."

"Oh, well that makes sense I suppose" Ryu slogged ahead, never pausing to orientate herself.

Ryu tried to breathe through her mouth only, it helped to cut down the fumes but it wasn't enough. Gagging she paused to bring the neck of her undershirt up over her nose.

"Pull the neck of your shirt up over your nose," she told Alanna.

"Way ahead of you." Alanna muttered, her shirt nearly covering her eyes as it had been for a while now. Ryu eyed the small map of the sewers displayed on the right lens of her goggles, while her left eye focused on what was actually before her.

"Only a little farther." Ryu told Alanna. Sometime during their slogging she had realized that Gen would simply wait near the exit point for them rather than search for them. Still they had avoided the cadets, and the majority of the monsters, she doubted the techs had thought to throw in any sewer or swamp monsters in here. They never thought of the sneaky ways out, they were very linear in their thinking, while Turks were anything but.

Finally she stopped and climbed the metal ladder in the side of the wall and paused before she opened it. Alanna was right behind her.

"Alanna go back down and stand right under the man hole when I open it, fire a low barrage of something, and then jump out and cover me while I get out. If I go first and there is a monster or cadet in the alley I'll get my head taken off." Ryu explained. Alanna nodded and did as she asked.

As Ryu eased the cover off, slowly and stealthly as possible, Alanna prepared her fira. Suddenly the cover was ripped from Ryu's hands, with a startled oath she let go of her hold on the ladder, and twisting landed on her feet as Alanna fired into the two gloating cadet's faces. They both fell into the sewer face first.

"Serves you right." Ryu muttered at them as she motioned for Alanna to leap through and clear the area while she climbed out. Ryu settled the cover back in place.

"They won't forget that any time soon." Alanna said wrinkling her nose. Ryu nodded her head.

"Since when does Midgar have snow surrounding it?" Alanna murmured indignant staring at the snow field stretched out before them as she rubbed her bare arms. They'd escaped the outer limits of the city to find this. A desolate wasteland of snow and chilling wind. Ryu shrugged, as she fished under her shirt pulling the tight fitting hood over her head. It was a medium gray color, neither truly light nor dark. She zipped up her jacket to hold her body heat in as she pulled on a pair of leather gloves.

"Thank you Rude." She murmured.

"Huh?" Alanna asked confused.

"My gloves, they're thin so I can climb and fight, but they are also temperature controlled, they trap body heat when it's cold and release it when it's warm. When I went to Wutai Rude gave them to me." Ryu explained. She turned a slow half circle studying the land in front of them.

"Our exit point is this way." She said starting across the snow. Alanna followed after her.

"Got any clothing to spare?" She muttered. Ryu pulled her bag around to her front and fished around in it as she walked. She tossed a pair of knit gloves over her shoulder at her. Alanna caught them and pulled them on. A gray scarf sailed over Ryu's shoulder next Alanna caught it and wrapped it around her shoulders and torso.

"I don't think this is what it was meant for, but it will work." She commented. Ryu laughed as she resettled her bag.

"That's the same scarf I wore in Wutai. It's kinda handy, I've worked out some cool ways to use it, including in fights."

"What do you throw it at them hoping to blind them?" Alanna muttered, her teeth clicking together. Ryu shook her head.

"No but I can use it as a rope or a zip line, or knot it and whack someone with it."

"Huh, you still don't pick up on rhetorical questions." Alanna muttered.

"Keep your hands warm or you won't be able to use your swords and then we're screwed." Ryu added.

"I know that fire cracker."

"Just trying to keep us alive, Dumbapple."

Genesis sighed in relief as Ryu and Alanna appeared in his sights. He was sitting near the helicopter reading LOVELESS, waiting for them to appear, but he hated snow and the cold. Much longer and he might have decided to go looking for them in the city.

Ryu groaned.

"I knew it." She muttered. Alanna drew her swords with a grin.

"What's the plan Fire Cracker? Do we go after him together or do you have something sneaky planned?" Ryu shook her head.

"I won't be able to help you much physically against him. I'll work on the sneaky." She stepped several steps back scanning the area.

Genesis stepped forward drawing Rapier.

"Ready to die, Alanna?" He asked, teasingly. Alanna shrugged.

"Maybe you'll die today." She said as she parried his first blow. She laughed as the swords collided, and mumbled just load enough for him to hear,"Maybe it's my turn to be the hero."

Ryu crouched down in the snow waiting for Genesis to become enthralled in dueling Alanna. She'd studied their fights, Gen never ended it quickly; he drew it out, testing her, tormenting her, and teasing her. Ryu had time to wait. She slowly raised her hand to her goggles and toggled another button.

"Voice activation mode on, filter placed on headset." The mechanical voice of her A.I. reported.

"Hack the chopper's controls." Ryu ordered, her face turned slightly away from the fight. She wasn't sure how good Gen's hearing was.

"Processing." Ryu winced as Gen used his Mako enhanced strength to fling 'Lanna backwards. She landed with a solid thump on her back, throwing up a cloud of fresh powder snow into the air as she slid. Ryu slipped her EMR from its holster, prepared to leap forward as a distraction if Alanna needed it. But Alanna easily flipped and jumped back to her feet mid slide, her blades flashing as she caught Rapier.

"Control of helicopter gained" Ryu's A.I. reported. Ryu glanced at Gen. He was too close to not hear her if she gave a verbal order. She quickly drew a circle and some lines in the snow.

"Understood" Ryu wiped the snow clean and stood, her EMR gripped tightly in her fist.

"There will be a five second warning." Ryu made sure her barrier materia was equipped.

"Now" Ryu threw herself forward, tackling Alanna.

"Barriera" Ryu hissed as she caught Alanna's wrist forcing her to keep her sword in a guard position so its barrier was activated. Two barriers flared into existence as they thumped into the ground, snow flying as the sounds of a very loud machine gun rang out.

"Ryu!" Alanna yelped.

"Stay down unless you want to die." Ryu muttered. The gun stopped after a few seconds. Ryu jumped to her feet, tugging Alanna up with her. She pushed her towards the chopper as she jogged forward.

Alanna cast a glance at Gen who was lying on the ground, Rapier having slid a few inches past his fingertips, bullet holes in his back letting blood seep into the snow.

Ryu climbed into the pilot's seat and started the lift off process as Alanna climbed into the co-pilot's seat.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun. Hoping to have chapters up a little more often now that break is starting. Anyways, we would still love to hear from you all about Reno's future love life, or lack thereof. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16: Training the Cadets

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 16: Training the Cadets**

_**Alanna cast a glance at Gen who was lying on the ground, Rapier having slid a few inches past his fingertips, bullet holes in his back letting blood seep into the snow. **_

_**Ryu climbed into the pilot's seat and started the lift off process as Alanna climbed into the co-pilot's seat. **_

"How did you activate the chopper's gun?" She asked as the room faded back to a regular room. Ryu stood and grinned as Reno came in. Gen was climbing to his feet, dusting himself off after his embarrassing defeat.

"Well played sis." Reno exclaimed as he ruffled her hair. Ryu grinned and pushed his hand away.

"Just doing what you taught me bro." She replied. Genesis cleared his throat to get their attention. Ryu and Reno turned to look at him. He had his hands propped on his hips.

"Ryu…" He began. Reno laughed.

"Lighten up Genesis, you should have expected neesan would have technological advantages. And that she would treat it as a stealth mission."

"Let's go over the exercise in the lounge." Genesis said after glaring at Reno. He motioned to the cadets to leave.

"Report to your squad leader and Angeal, he'll go over your performances with you." He told them. They all filed out.

Ryu and Alanna followed Genesis and Reno to the lounge near the VR rooms. Reno flopped into a chair after he retrieved a drink from the fridge and some snack food. Ryu sat cross legged on the floor sorting through her bag. Alanna tossed the gloves and scarf at her.

"How the two of you handled the mission... was interesting." Genesis began. Alanna looked at him curiously.

"How so?" She asked.

"I thought it was a good melding of Turk and SOLDIER abilities." Reno said. Ryu nodded her head.

"Ryu hardly fought." Genesis pointed out. Reno laughed.

"There's more to being a team than fighting," he said, "I should know." Ryu grinned at Genesis.

"I am not much of a fighter," She frowned as Reno snorted derisively, "I have the skills but..." She trailed off. Reno sighed.

"She's not cold hearted like most Turks. You have to give her a reason for to go for the kill."

"She's already killed." Genesis argued.

"What?! Ryu why didn't you tell me?" Alanna exclaimed looking at her friend shocked. Ryu had her head ducked as she rubbed the white scar across her left palm.

"It was to protect another girl, that's the only reason I killed him." She said softly. She looked up at Alanna.

"It was Christmas. It sucked. I don't think I'll ever feel the same about Christmas again, but that doesn't matter. I've toughened up." She clenched her hands, "I had to." Reno sighed.

"Neesan we talked about that." he protested.

"Not now, Reno. Can we just go over the mission?" Ryu asked softly. Reno sighed. Alanna watched as Ryu calmly pulled her knife from its sheath and checked it before putting it away. She drew both her guns and checked them as well.

"Fighting wise, Alanna did most of the work." Gen started. Alanna smiled.

"Cuz I am good at it, and no offense Ryu, but you have less Mako and a shorter blade. Unless you were intending to shoot the cadets." She said. Ryu shrugged.

"That's okay. I am good at the sneaking around part. I got us through the sewers didn't I? And in that kind of mission avoiding the fights is better." Ryu pointed out.

"I still want to know how you activated the chopper." Alanna said, after controlling her immediate gag remembering that horrid sewer. Why did they have to replicate the sewers so accurately? Genesis nodded his head.

"And I would like to know as well."

"Turk secret, yo." Reno said, laughing. Ryu grinned. She was cleaning the lens of her goggles.

"I'd say overall they do make a good team." Genesis admitted. Reno nodded his head.

"We'll be seeing how you all pair up so we know who best to pair together for missions." He frowned at Ryu.

"For you this includes the other Turks." She nodded her head.

"I'll have to get some more training before that happens I suppose." She muttered. Reno laughed.

"Not after they hear you "killed" Genesis, yo. They'll be fawning at your feet for bringing down one of the damn SOLDIERs." He told her. Ryu blushed slightly.

"I doubt it." She said even as Genesis scowled at Reno, who was in the process of throwing his trash away.

"Nothing but net." Ryu muttered under her breath. Reno grinned at her none the less.

"I'll need that ear piece back Alanna." Reno said suddenly, he grinned at her.

"Don't worry, yo. We're working on getting you all custom fitted pieces." He told her, when she looked reluctant to hand it over. Sighing Alanna handed over the ear piece.

"You can go Alanna, take the rest of the day off." Genesis said absentmindedly. Alanna grinned and nodded her head. She stood to leave. She glanced at Ryu hoping she'd be able to get off too.

Reno stood and yawned. He beckoned Ryu to follow him as he wandered out the door. Ryu threw Alanna an apologetic glance over her shoulder. Sighing Alanna left the lounge and headed back up to the apartment.

Ryu trailed behind Reno as he headed back to his office. He waved to Rude and Morgan as he passed their office, and Ryu gave Morgan a small smile. Morgan rolled his eyes.

Reno flopped into his chair as Ryu perched on the edge of the desk, choosing not to sit in her own chair. He sighed and tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

"Don't we have paper work to do?" Ryu asked. Reno grumbled. Ryu laughed softly and pulled out a file to work on.

"Ryu?" He said suddenly.

"Yo" She responded absentmindedly. He grinned at her response, but grew somber again.

"Do you remember anything about why you came here?" He asked. Ryu looked up at him as she closed the file setting it aside. She faced him and chewed on her lip. Reno could tell she was nervous. She sighed.

"We don't know for sure. But things don't add up for us." She began. She rubbed the back of her neck trying to ease the tight muscles.

"Like what, yo?" He asked her. Ryu shrugged.

"If this was an accident why are we so good at our new roles? We're not soldiers or fighters or assassins or spies but yet suddenly we're really good at it. Not only that, we're learning so quickly, too quickly." She admitted.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked. Ryu shook her head miserable.

"None." She whispered, lying to him. Reno sensed she was lying but didn't push her. He figured she'd tell him when she could. If Genesis was right about a higher power being involved, there was no reason that same being wouldn't have insisted on silence, or not even told them anything useful. He just hoped she and the others kept their mouths shut around Tseng, it wouldn't do to let him know they were keeping secrets. He already suspected they were.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was dead tired and the day was far from over. He reached for another energy drink only to find he'd already drunk them all. He groaned; this was going to be a long day he realized, well technically evening. The day had already passed he'd had to review all the troops here at Shinra and now he had a mound of paperwork to do before he could sleep only to wake up to do it again. A knock sounded on his door.

"Come in" he growled. The door opened revealing Ryu and Alanna and a tray.

"We brought you dinner. Angeal hinted you wouldn't be back in time." Ryu said as she set the tray on his desk, right on his paper work. He eyed them with his green eyes. Alanna grinned and produced two cans of his favorite energy drink and set them beside the tray.

"We also figured you'd be out of these." She said.

"You only brought two?" He asked plaintively reaching for one. They both smacked his hand.

"Eat first." They chorused. He realized they were going to stand over him until he ate.

"You don't have to stay." He said hoping they'd get the hint. Ryu just grinned.

"I have a lot of practice forcing people to eat Sephy, you won't win. You need to eat, so eat; then you can drink them and if you need more just page one of us." She told him. Seph sighed and lifted his fork to dig into meal Angeal had cooked. And true to their threat they both stood over him until he finished it. It wasn't until he'd devoured it all that he realized that he was starving.

"Any chance of seconds?" He asked giving them a hopeful look. Ryu whipped out her PHS and quickly typed a message.

"I'll run up and get it." She said. Seph frowned.

"I don't mean to make you guys run around looking after me, you were both at the review as well. You two must be tired." He protested as Ryu headed for the door with his dishes. She threw a smile over her shoulder at him.

"We don't mind. If you haven't noticed Sephy, Alanna and I like taking care of people. We can't help it." She told him before she disappeared into the hall. Alanna sat in a chair opposite his desk as he reluctantly opened a file. With a small sigh, Alanna tipped her head over the back of the chair and for all appearances fell asleep. Seph smiled as when he looked up and saw her before he turned back to his paperwork.

Ryu suddenly reappeared, tray in hand. She smiled when she saw Alanna and snickered softly as she handed Seph the tray.

"Gen had her up before the crack of dawn to get training in before the review." She said before she leaned over to gently ruffle Alanna's hair to wake her. Muttering Alanna sat up and stretched.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked fuzzily. Ryu smiled.

"Yes Sleeping Beauty, you did, and there was no prince charming around to wake you." Ryu told her. Alanna scowled at her friend. Ryu grinned and tipped her head to the side.

"Although I suppose I could have shanghaied Sephy into doing it, but I don't think either of you would appreciate that." She added. Alanna fought a slight blush and made a face at Ryu before noticing Seph frowning at a report as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Seph looked up at them startled, he frowned.

"Yes" He sighed.

"Anything we can help with?" Ryu asked as she took the seat next to Alanna propping her feet up on the corner of his desk.

"The new cadets… They didn't do as well as they should have." Seph said frowning.

"I'd noticed they seemed scatter brained." Ryu said.

"Well it's not surprising, there were five women in the room, and they are teenagers." Seph said frowning. Ryu and Alanna stared at him shocked.

"They were distracted by us?" Ryu asked surprised. Seph nodded his head.

"It seems females are distracting to them." He explained. Ryu frowned.

"We were dressed as Turks. We should have been genderless to them." She said. Seph sighed again and popped the top of one of his drinks and took a long swallow.

"Hormones" He said. Alanna and Ryu rolled their eyes.

"If they're too busy ogling girls they'll get hurt out in the field." Alanna said, "Any distraction is still a distraction."

"I know. Gen, 'Geal, and myself have tried to drill this into them. They just don't get it."

"Maybe they need an object lesson." Ryu said slowly, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought.

"What are you thinking, Ryu?" Alanna asked grinning. Seph raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on in Ryu's head to cause the slow slightly evil smile to appear.

"If we distracted them, you, me, Piper, Mary and Cissinei, dressed as Turks, what do you think would have happen if they saw us dressed as girls? Like girly girls, dresses, heels, make-up, the whole shebang?" Ryu asked Alanna. A matching evil grin appeared on Alanna's face.

"They'd never be able to focus, and if then a humiliating defeat at the hands of say, Kunsel" she turned to look at Seph, "He's a second right?" Seph nodded his head, "They'd never forget to never get distracted in battle." Alanna said gleefully.

"But why would Kunsel be there to beat the tar out of them?" Ryu asked. The two schemers were turned in their chairs facing each other, ignoring Sephiroth completely. Alanna frowned in thought.

"What if he was put in charge of them, for a concentration drill? You know don't lose focus or I hit you, kind of drill? And it happens to be out on the green or somewhere where we can wander by all giggly and girly and distract them?" Alanna offered. Ryu shook her head.

"Not embarrassing enough." She said.

"What if it was in the VR room?" She offered. Alanna shook her head.

"They'd know we were part of the training."

"Fair. Could we have a tournament type thing? No that's a stupid idea…"

"What if Seph gave them a lesson in familiarizing themselves with Midgar? We could pretend to be just some girls shopping and ogling the cadets like silly little girls, and Kunsel could pop out and attack them randomly when they are distracted." Alanna said. Ryu snapped her fingers.

"Brilliant," She grinned, "And we can get some shopping in, but it's gonna need a lot of girls to help," She grinned, "like all the female Turk's in Shinra right now." They both grinned and turned to look at Seph.

"It'd take more than Kunsel to attack them, perhaps Rude, Reno and Morgan might be inclined to help?" He suggested.

"Probably be wise." Ryu agreed. Alanna turned to face him.

"So do we have permission?" She asked. Seph sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, something he'd picked up from his childhood body guard, Tseng. He felt as if he was unleashing something truly nasty on the poor cadets.

"Yes" he said.

"Awesome"

"OH HELL YEAH!" Ryu said pumping her fist. They both grinned at each other.

* * *

Alanna cast a look over her shoulder as a group of cadets wandered towards them.

"Show time" She whispered to Ryu who was walking next to her. Ryu grinned and laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. They were dressed to kill, metaphorically speaking.

Ryu was wearing a black tank, a pleated red skirt that ended mid thigh, ripped black tights and black ankle boots with four inch heels. She'd left her hair down, and made sure it was newly dyed so the brilliant red was its brightest. She was wearing large hoop earrings and sparkly crystal studs, a key necklace and several bangles. A pair of black sunglasses, currently perched on her head, and a black purse finished her outfit.

Alanna was wearing a heather gray, lacy, fitted, low cut tank; a layered, ruffled skirt in a soft purple that ended mid thigh, and a pair of knee high, high heeled, soft, gray, suede boots. She had worked on her hair to make take on a popular cut's look. She had on a pair of chandelier earrings with sparkly amethyst crystals, with matching crystal studs. She had several bracelets with "fake" materia charms hanging from them. A large green "fake" materia hung from a chain that ended just before her top began. She was swinging a gray suede purse casually in one hand. She glanced at Ryu's feet.

"How can you walk in those? Heels used to kill you." Alanna muttered even as she grinned. Ryu shrugged.

"Reno's been having me run the tightrope recently. If I think of it like that, I won't break my ankles." Ryu said, grinning, "besides I've wanted to wear shoes like this for ages. Are they looking at us?" Alanna risked another look over her shoulder.

"Not really." She muttered, sounding slightly offended. A few were looking over, but not many. While they were flashy and eye catching, the cadets weren't standing still bored, so they weren't so easily distracted.

"Well here goes." Ryu muttered and launched into a high strung, loud explanation of the awesome party she'd just been too and the one coming up. Alanna chimed in both of them chattering like magpies.

"My God, I am so glad you don't actually talk like that." Morgan muttered after Ryu used "like" five times in one sentence. Both of them grinned.

"And you know my boyfriend, he's like so protective, he like really hates it when I like go out with my friends. I think he's like so jealous, and I mean like why should he be? It's not like I like like any of you." Ryu said without losing her beat. Morgan snorted in disgust as Reno laughed.

"How nice of you." He commented.

"He like just wants to, like, keep you to himself." Alanna chimed in.

"But I like can't live without like my bestest friend ever. I would like literally die." Ryu came back as they continued to mock the "popular" girls they'd gone to school with. Morgan gagged into his mic.

"Kill me now. I prefer the yo's." He muttered.

"And why is that, yo?" Reno asked.

"Oh shut up." Morgan hissed at him.

"You both should like shut up, yo." Ryu hissed into her mic while Alanna talked about how she was so upset about being single. Both of them groaned.

"Oh dear God, please put me out of my misery." Morgan whispered as Reno let off a few curses.

Ryu threw a glance over her shoulder, "Like don't look now, but there is like ten cadets behind us, and they are like pretty hot without like their helmets on." Ryu said loud enough for the cadets to hear her. That got their attention. Alanna pivoted on her heel and turned to blatantly stare at the cadets. They returned the favor.

"Ooh! They are really good looking, aren't they?" Alanna giggled, drawing more attention to them.

That is, until Kunsel came out of an alley and "cut down" three of them, as bean bags shot from a sniper rifle and hit two more of them. Alanna and Ryu looked theatrically startled, and scurried away as the cadets looked around stunned.

* * *

"And that is what happens when you are distracted." Seph lectured, the disheartened group of cadets standing before him. All of them had bruises from their encounters with mysterious assailants. They had met various distractions; girls, pets, an argument, a runaway vendor's cart and such things.

"This was an assignment to teach you the importance of vigilance, no matter how mundane the task appears to be." He paused looking at them, "Dismissed." He barked, as they filed out disheartened.

* * *

Ryu splashed water onto her face and wiped her make-up off.

"Ryu, can you come out here?" 'Geal said, as he banged on the door.

"Be right there." She called.

Ryu padded out into the living room looking for Angeal. Zack sitting on the couch pointed to Angeal's room.

"What did you and Alanna do to piss him off?" He asked, awed. Ryu shrugged.

"Beats me. I've been an angel for the most part, since getting here." She said, as she entered Angeal's room. Alanna was standing by the door as Angeal paced back and forth. Once she closed the door, he whirled to face them.

"What exactly were you and the others thinking?" He said softly, but it was clear in the way he held himself he was angry.

"You interfered with a mission, those cadets were on assignment. But more than that, what were you thinking flaunting yourselves like that? What of your honor? Your pride?" He snapped. Ryu straightened up, as if his words stung.

"First off, Commander Hewley, those cadets needed to learn about distractions; better they learn it from us then on the battlefield. Secondly, that isn't the worst that Turks have to do; if dressing a little slutty helps keep them alive then I am glad to do it. Turks will go to bed with vipers if that's what it takes to carry out the mission; nothing is too low to see the fulfillment of the objective. Turks have no honor; we gave it up to serve Shinra. As for pride we have no pride other than in a mission well done. We live only for Shinra; nothing more, nothing less." She said defiantly. Alanna gave her friend a small smile, knowing Ryu was hiding behind their duties as Turks to deflect and diffuse Angeal's anger, rather than face it head first. Angeal snorted in disbelief.

"If you were normal Turks, I might believe that. But you aren't, I know you both too well. You have both honor and pride in yourselves." He said.

"If you knew us well, then you'd know what she said was true, there isn't anything we wouldn't do to carry out the objective." Alanna said softly. Ryu nodded her head solemnly. Angeal stared at both of them.

"You still deliberately sabotaged an assignment." He snapped.

"They were part of the assignment." Seph said from the doorway. Zack, Cloud, and Genesis crowded behind him to see the fireworks. Angeal looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry Angeal, but I didn't have time to tell you about the nature of the assignment; it was duel natured, to teach them the city and pound it into their thick skulls to not let themselves be distracted. The review of the troops made it painfully clear it needed to be addressed immediately." Seph said. Angeal sighed and eyed both of them. Ryu and Alanna were still standing tall and straight.

"Are we excused?" Ryu asked softly. Seph nodded his head.

"Sorry, I should have told the others." He said, as they both brushed past them. Both of them shrugged.

"What's done is done." Alanna said. Genesis grabbed Alanna's arm as she walked by.

"He didn't upset you did he?" He asked softly. Alanna shook her head.

"No, Commander Rhapsodos, he didn't." She said coldly, before she loosened her arm and walked away. Gen stared after her shocked. Ryu had been right; there wasn't anything they wouldn't do to carry out their objective, to protect the SOLDIERs, even if it meant breaking their own hearts to do it. Ryu's words had reminded her of that. Ryu grabbed her arm and pulled her into Alanna's room. She softly closed the door behind them. Alanna sat on the bed.

"You know I only said that to make Angeal back off." She said. Alanna nodded.

"But it was still true." Ryu frowned and tapped her fingers against her leg.

"It doesn't mean you can't be with him. What if part of our objective is solved by you and Mary being with them? Think about it, maybe 'Geal won't choose what he does if he has Mary. Maybe Gen fights it longer for you. And then maybe Seph won't, well, you know." She said. Alanna frowned.

"Maybe you're right, Ryu, but maybe you're wrong. What if that makes it worse? What if Angeal can't accept that Mary could like him, and goes insane? What if Gen decides to self destruct so I won't have to deal with him? What if Seph goes really crazy from jealousy?" She pointed out. Ryu shrugged.

"We won't know unless you try. We don't know exactly what will happen, because our presence alone has changed the future. I don't think the parasitic bitch is going to take our appearance lying down. She's going to retaliate, and that won't be in the games. We're on our own. We have to pick what we think is the best course of action." She paused and sat next to Alanna on the bed. She reached out and hugged Alanna.

"I think we were all picked for a reason, more than just we knew the games, or were dressed as them. I think we each can connect to them and bring out something in them that was hidden." She smiled, "I mean, look at Reno; we both know he's a cold hearted, womanizing, alcoholic, sadistic bastard. Or at least he's supposed to be; but now he's gentler. That's because I filled the gap he needed; he needed family."

"Piper does get along with Zack as if they are siblings; she's calmed him down a bit." Alanna agreed. Ryu nodded.

"What if you and Mary are supposed to bring love into their lives? What if that's what they need? I mean look at them. Angeal is so honorable and noble; we both know he'll take himself out of the picture once he finds out the truth. What if Mary's acceptance of who he is saves him? Gen is so arrogant, vain and aloof, that he'd never admit he seeks love. That's why he's obsessed with LOVELESS. And we know he can't accept being imperfect. What if you can thaw his cold heart, and prove he doesn't have to be prefect or the best to have what he truly wants?" Ryu asked her. Alanna frowned in thought.

"Do you think so, or do you want it to be so?" She asked her. Ryu shrugged.

"Both. My logic is sound and you know it. But I also want what's best for both of you." She admitted. Alanna hugged her.

"For a Turk, you sure have such a good heart." She said. Ryu laughed and hugged her back.

"I am an unusual Turk. What I said to 'Geal was true, except my loyalty isn't to Shinra; it's to our team, the 1st's and the three Turks. Our little family." Ryu said, before she got up and left.

"Don't dwell on it 'Lanna, the future will be what it is, and squirming over it won't help." She paused in the doorway and turned to look at her.

"I want you to be happy, Phil broke your heart, and I think Gen might be able to put you back together." She said, before she disappeared down the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her, and went in search of Gen.

She found him arguing with Seph and Angeal. She widened her eyes, wondering what had happened. She saw Zack and Cloud pressed against the far wall trying to stay out of the way. She crooked a finger at them and beckoned them to her. Relieved, they made a bee line right for her.

Once in the hall, she asked softly, "What the hell happened after we left?" Zack frowned as Cloud shifted uneasily on his feet.

"They just started arguing. Gen is furious that 'Geal lectured Alanna; he says it's his job to scold her. 'Geal claims Gen would never have called her on it and we're supposed to be…" Cloud trailed off blushing.

"You're supposed to what?" Ryu asked sharply. Zack flushed.

"Be protecting your virtues." He muttered, both of them shifted their weight awkwardly from side to side. Ryu laughed, she laughed until she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my God, that's too…" She gasped wiping the tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes. Zack and Cloud watched her, slightly worried. She took a deep breath and sobered herself.

"Sorry, that's just too funny." She said.

"So we aren't?" Cloud asked confused. Ryu grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Deary, we were defending our own virtues as soon as we learned that boys had one very big weakness." She told him. Cloud flushed.

"What's that?" Zack asked. Ryu grinned nastily.

"One kick to the balls, and you're down for the count." She told them. Both of them paled and looked uncomfortable. Zack went so far as whimper. She grinned.

"So what is Seph upset about?" She asked, drawing attention to the fight still going on.

"Um, Angeal said it wasn't his place to change the mission without telling them, and Seph disagrees." Cloud said.

"Oh my God." Ryu muttered. She sighed and squared her shoulders. "Into the lion's den." She muttered before she marched into the room and directly between the three of them.

"ENOUGH." she snapped. All three of them turned to stare at her. Ryu took a deep breath and locked her shaking hands behind her back, where they couldn't see.

"Fighting won't solve anything." She began. Gen opened his mouth.

"Please Gen, don't say anything, all three of you listen to me." She turned to face Angeal.

"It's sweet that you think we need protecting, but the truth is back home we were raised to believe that not only were we responsible for ourselves, but that there is no shame in fighting dirty if your attacked. We were raised to be independent, strong willed, and stubborn. You aren't going to change that about us." He frowned, wanting to argue. She shook her head.

"Hover from afar, if you must, but understand that we can make up our own minds. If we decide to do something, then we are willing to face the consequences." She made a face, "We aren't two year olds who need constant supervision." She pointed out. She pivoted to face Genesis.

"I suppose you have a right to be mad at 'Geal, Alanna is your student." He gave Angeal a smug look.

"However," she continued, "my comments to Angeal apply to you too, we don't need babysitters and we did nothing wrong." Gen scowled at her. She turned to look at Seph. He had his arms crossed, scowling at her.

"Sephy, you should have told them. It would have saved a lot of trouble. Your commanders need to know what you are planning if they are going to effectively do their jobs. A good leader communicates with their officers. No one person can do it all, you take on too much, and 'Geal and Gen are supposed to be your right and left hands. But if you don't tell them, they can't help you, nor can they even begin to guess where to start picking up some of the burden. You have to learn to lean a little on them." She flashed both of them grins.

"They're big, strapping boys; although I'll grant you 'Geal's bigger. Both of them have strong shoulders. They can take some of the burden of running this army. Learn to delegate, so you can concentrate on only what you can do." She told him. Seph looked at her, surprised that she knew he was wearing himself thin.

"She's right, Sephiroth." Angeal said softly. Genesis nodded his head. Ryu smiled.

"Even Cloud and Zack can help" She told him, she patted his arm.

"You have friends to help you." She told him. Seph nodded his head.

"I know." He said softly. Ryu grinned.

"Now boys, shake hands and let bygones be bygones." She said. They grinned and chuckled.

"Yes mom." Seph said. Ryu blew him a raspberry.

"Watch it Seph, I won't make you any more cookies if you keep that up." She threatened. She pointed at Gen.

"You kitchen, I need to talk to you alone." She ordered before she left. Gen shrugged and followed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Genesis asked as he poured himself a glass of wine. He offered her some. Ryu shook her head.

"Wine's gross." She commented, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle. It was something she claimed tasted like hard cider on Earth. She popped the top and took a swallow.

"Alanna's birthday is coming up." She began. Gen nodded his head.

"Well I was wondering if you could get your hands on some Banora Whites?"

"Why?"

"I want to make her a pie, and she's obsessed with Banora Whites. But they are hard to get in the city." Ryu explained. She smiled to herself.

"And I owe her after the disaster of her chocolate pie last year." She sighed and pushed her bangs from her face.

"What happened?" Gen asked curious.

"It came out as chocolate soup, it never set right. Stupid filling; we ended up freezing the darn thing and having popsicles." Ryu told him. Gen nodded in sympathy.

"I'll see what I can do about getting some. How many do you think you'll need?" Ryu pursed her lips thinking.

"I'll probably have to make two so everyone can have a decent sized piece of pie. It'll depend on the size of the fruit, the bigger they are the less needed." She mused.

"They're generally fit in your hand comfortably, like a ball." Gen commented. Ryu nodded.

"Easily a dozen then, make it a dozen and a half to be safe." She decided. Gen nodded. He frowned.

"Did 'Geal upset her?" He asked. Ryu shook her head; she blew her unruly bangs out of her face.

"No, but things are hard for all of us. We all have our low points, some more than others." Ryu rubbed the tip of her nose.

"It's easy for me and Alanna to get down in the dumps. But I have Morgan to haul me out of it. Alanna doesn't have that kind of support." Ryu told him. Gen studied the floor tiles, realizing Ryu might be willing to tell him some of the things that lurked in Alanna's past.

"She must miss her boyfriend back in your world." he said. Ryu smiled sadly, but she realized he was playing her for information and she gave it to him willingly.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend. He broke up with her over a year ago this January, and she hasn't dated since. He hurt her pretty badly, broke her heart. He fell out of love with her, but she still loved him." Ryu told him. Gen clenched his fists tightly.

"How can someone not love her?" He hissed under his breath. He watched as Ryu grinned. She seemed inordinately pleased with his comment.

"I was hoping you'd say that Gen. If you want to make a move, the field is all yours. Just don't hurt her, don't toy with her heart. She's not ready for that kind of heart ache." She told him before she left the kitchen.

"Don't forget what I asked you." She threw over her shoulder at him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! That's two days in a row. Hope you guys liked it. Things are going to start picking up pace soon, so don't give up on the story. Believe it or not, this is still in the character introduction phase. Now that you should have a good idea of everyone's personalities, we can get into the action soon.**

_~No one will ever understand my personality. There are far too many layers.~_

**-Shut up, 'Lanna. Just because you can't understand yourself doesn't mean no one else can.-**

_~At least I have a role in the story, Miss Brute.~_

Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Kindly shut it. Nobody wants to listen to you bicker.

_**~-Go away, Slumrat!~- ***_Alanna and Mary shove Ryu in a box and lock it before running away*


	18. Chapter 17: Birthdays and Homecoming

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter Seventeen: Birthdays and Homecoming**

Alanna crossed her arms over chest, as Genesis paced the width of his office.

"You're going to put a hole in the carpet." She told him. Gensesis turned to look at her.

"While I understand why you and Ryu dressed the way you did on that mission; I really must stress that proper attire is a must." He began, as he resumed his restless pacing.

"Define proper dress?" She muttered angrily, under her breath. Of course it would be _way_ too much to ask for him not to hear it.

"If you are out of uniform, please dress fashionable and modest." He told her, a hint of irritation in his voice. Alanna gapped at him.

"You're upset because I wasn't dressed fashionably? Or was it the modestly part?" She asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"While the outfit was well enough, I could tell the designers weren't high end, and you were definitely flaunting yourself to the cadets." He said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alanna muttered.

"I am not. I take fashion very seriously and in your case, modesty even more seriously." Alanna scowled at him, hit with a fresh wave of anger.

"Are you by any chance, I don't know, secretly gay or something? Because I can't believe I am hearing this. And I can't believe that I can't tell if you're more upset about the fashion part, or the immodestly dressed part." She snapped at him. Genesis flushed.

"For your knowledge, no I am not gay, Alanna. Straight men can be worried about fashion too. And of course I am more worried about the fact that you were flaunting your body before, only the Goddess knows, how many people. Ryu, who I thought was sensible, encouraged you!" He ended in a scolding tone, bordering condescension. Alanna scowled at him.

"You are just unbelievable." She told him before she marched out of the room, pausing briefly at the door to throw in an angry mocking salute.

* * *

Ryu slipped into the small training room, the lights were dimmed masking the room in false dusk. Ryu paused as she gently closed the door behind her, looking for Alanna. She was worried. Alanna had been sullen and quiet since Gen had lectured her about, who knows what. If she added that to Alanna's gloom about the likelihood of a relationship with Genesis, it spelled cause to be worried. It also called for the need to knock her out of it. Alanna had requested a chance to train alone to build up strength, speed, and stamina. Ryu had hinted, strongly, to Reno that he should send her down to keep Alanna company. Ryu moved to stand beside Alanna in the dark.

"You're doing that just to piss him off, aren't you." Ryu said, rather than asked. Alanna looked up from her crunches at her.

"Do we have a mission?" She asked hopefully. Ryu shook her head and sat next to her.

"No. I just came to talk."

"Well, I'll have to talk and work out." Alanna told her abruptly.

"I know, but Gen's been really grumpy lately. And you're wearing that uniform and corset all the time just to piss him off. How long is this going to last? And what did he do to piss you off so badly?"

"At least a week. He was all upset that I'd been immodest and not fashionably dressed on that mission." Alanna told her. Ryu sighed and shook her head.

"You're a masochistic, you know that right? That corset hurts, I've put it on to practice in and it kills by the end of the hour, let alone a day."

"All's fair in love and war. He said I couldn't dress properly, so I am dressing properly and modestly." Alanna snapped. Ryu sighed.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on the both of you?" She asked.

"At least I haven't punched him." Alanna snapped. Ryu nodded her head.

"There is that. Hey, after your enforced stint let's go shopping; you know, for girly clothes. We'll find you something really snazzy to wear for your birthday party. And it'll be as modest or immodest as you like, and Commander Rhapsodos can go to hell." Ryu said. Alanna grinned as she rolled over to do push-ups.

"Are you trying to help me drive my point home?" She asked. Ryu shrugged.

"I figured after the uniform, you might want to be girly." Alanna nodded.

"We haven't gone shopping in a while. Just shopping, and nothing else." Ryu grinned slyly.

"Well, I would be chatting up my sources, but it wouldn't detract from the trip at all." Ryu told her. Alanna sighed.

"You are a true Turk." She muttered. Ryu grinned.

"And you're a stubborn pain in the ass." Ryu retorted with a grin.

"Damn straight. Right now I am being a pain in Genesis's ass."

"Errmmm, I think it's supposed to be the other way around." Ryu said laughing. Alanna giggled.

"Uh, no ass. New subject please?" She asked. Ryu grinned.

"Not the way you're thinking, no thank you. No, just you know if you think it through…" She said grinning. Alanna shook her head.

"I don't think I have to worry about that for a while." She said. Ryu shrugged.

"Maybe sooner than you think." She muttered just loud enough for her friend to hear. Alanna gapped up at her.

"What do you know that I don't?" She asked. Ryu grinned mysteriously.

"I am a Turk, we know a lot of things you SOLDIERs don't know." Alanna sighed.

"Not as much as Kunsel does. Tell me Ryu please?" She asked. Ryu grinned.

"After that crack about Kunsel, I'm inclined not to, but since it's you... I suppose I can divulge my precious information. Let's just say Gen inquired whether there were any other contenders, in the field for your charming self."

"And what did you tell him?" Alanna pestered her. She was starting to feel dread rising, and it was showing on her face.

"He's got the whole field to himself."

"RYU!"

"What was I supposed to say? Ever since Phil, you haven't even tried dating." Ryu snapped back. Alanna sighed.

"I hope maybe he'll make a move…"

"I'm sure he will, but the question is will we have gray hair from waiting?" Ryu told her. Alanna laughed.

"You'd just dye them red if we did."

"Well true, but that also means he'll be an old man, cuz he's two years older than us." Ryu pointed out.

"Maybe I'll just kick him in the right direction every now and then." She added looking thoughtful. Alanna gapped at her.

"I thought you were done being people's Cyrano?" Alanna said puzzled. Ryu laughed and stretched out next to Alanna on her back. She stayed silent staring at the ceiling.

"I said I was done with that after high school." She said finally, "that I was done being the middle man, people's Cyrano, their adviser; but you guys aren't like them. You don't take advantage of me. You've supported me when I needed it, and I truly want you to be happy; you and Mary both, because you're my friends. This is something I want to do, I don't feel forced into doing it." Alanna blinked rapidly. She knew about Ryu's less than stellar friendships in the past. She even knew things that only Morgan knew about, and some he'd only guessed at. She knew what it meant for Ryu to choose, of her own free will, to interfere on their behalves; to meddle for a better future.

"Thank you, Ryu, I... don't know what to say." She said. Ryu chuckled.

"Hey this is what friends are for right? And more than that, sisters, right? I mean we've all gone through so much, we're more like family than friends. And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my family." Ryu said.

"But I know how hard it was for you..." Alanna protested. Ryu reached out to pat her shoulder.

"It's in the past, with people who aren't in my life right? My special skill is the fact that I am a peace keeper. I can't not use it, now can I?" She asked light heartedly, as she jumped to her feet. She dropped into a crouch, her fists raised.

"Come on 'Lanna, let's get some sparing in, blow off some of that steam." Alanna sighed as she climbed to her feet.

"Just so I can heal you when we're done?" She asked. Ryu laughed.

"You have to catch me first silly, and besides, I am wearing thin practice armor. Didn't you notice that I am bulkier than normal?"

"You'll be slower." Alanna pointed out.

"Not that much slower. And besides, you have to actually hit me. Gen hasn't taught you hand to hand, but it's good for you to know how to punch it out if you have to. Flailing around will only get you so far."

"No." She chuckled. "I dare say I have never grappled with him."

Ryu bounced around in front of her, laughing.

"Oh alright" Alanna muttered, throwing a half hearted punch at Ryu. Ryu slide to the side, and snapped a light kick to Alanna's knee.

"Put some heart in it 'Lanna" She encouraged, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

* * *

Morgan dodged to the side as Piper scampered past him laughing and out of breath. With a raised eyebrow he watched her round a corner. Noise from the other direction made him look, just as Zack and Cloud came barreling around another corner. Casually, Morgan stepped back into their way, causing them to land in a pile.

"Now why are you chasing Piper?" he asked them, as he climbed to his feet.

"Well, we're playing tag." Cloud said, a little out of breath.

"Why?" Morgan asked grinning.

"Well, she was sitting on couch mopping about Matti, so we decided to cheer her up. It started out as a pillow fight." Zack explained as he climbed to his feet.

"Then it became a tickle fight." Cloud added.

"And then it became tag." Zack finished. Morgan shook his head, amused.

"She went around that corner." He told them.

"Thanks Morgan!" Zack said as he charged forward, Cloud right behind him. Morgan shook his head laughing as he headed down to the Turk's archives.

"Got you!" Zack exclaimed, as he grabbed Piper around the waist and lifted her into the air over his shoulders. Piper squealed and flailed around.

"Not fair Zack." She protested. Cloud laughed as he leaned against the wall, catching his breath. Piper was fast, almost faster than them, but not quite. She was just fast enough to make them work to catch her, unless Zack did something crazy, like leap over equipment, rather than go around it.

"Put me down Zack!" Piper added when Zack made no move to do so.

"There's a toll." He said grinning. She eyed him threateningly and a tad bit nervously.

"Just smile." Zack told her. Piper stared at him and then smiled, it was small and still a little sad, but it was there. She realized he was only trying to make her feel better; it was hard being cheerful and happy all the time with Matti gone. Zack set her on her feet and dropped his arm over her shoulders as they all started walking back to the apartment.

"No more moping Piper Puppy. You know Matti will be back soon."

"I just miss him." She muttered. She found it so strange that in all the times he'd been away before because of school, she'd never missed him in quite the same way. When she confessed this to the others, Morgan had pointed out that never before had she had to worry about his safety; he'd never consciously put himself in danger before. But now he was risking his life to get information.

"Of course you do." Cloud said as he walked on her other side, "But just because you miss him doesn't mean you can't have fun. I think he'd be sad if he knew you were just sitting around being depressed." Zack nodded his head.

"Exactly so." Piper smiled, this time more cheerfully.

"Maybe, but it's so hard to do." She told them.

"We know, that's why we're here to cheer you up!" Zack said happily. Cloud smiled shyly. Piper reached out and hugged them both.

"Thanks guys. I didn't realize I was being so blue." She said.

"No problem, Piper." Cloud said. Zack wiggled free of her grasp. And dug around in the pack he was carrying.

"I got something for you, Piper Puppy, out of Supplies. You're going to need it now seeing as you're..." He pulled a brown paper and twine wrapped package and handed it to her.

"Seeing as you're a 2nd class SOLDIER now." He finished, as she ripped the paper off to reveal the blue 2nd's uniform.

"Perfectly fitted to your size. Guaranteed by Alanna." He said, grinning, he snapped his fingers as he remembered. "Oh, and I got you new paldrons since yours have taken quite a beating. You can use your old ones for practice, and keep the new ones for missions." Piper grinned and hugged the set excitedly to her chest. She bounced happily on her feet.

"Thank you Zack!" Zack grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't be a very good mentor if I didn't promote you eventually." He teased. Cloud smiled.

"I think you're a good mentor for Piper." He said. Piper grinned at him.

"I'm glad you think so Cloud, because I do too." She said. Zack flushed slightly.

"Aww shucks you guys..." He muttered. Piper grinned and dashed away.

"I'm going to try my uniform on. Last one home is a rotten egg." She called over her shoulder. Zack and Cloud traded looks.

"Rotten egg?" Cloud asked confused. Zack shrugged.

"Who cares, let's get her." He said taking off after her.

"HEY, no fair Zack!" Cloud hollered as he dashed after the two of them.

* * *

Ryu hummed contentedly as she moved about the kitchen.

"I didn't know you liked cooking." Angeal said from the doorway. Ryu turned to look at him. She grinned.

"I don't mind it. I am not the best; mom was only just beginning to teach me. She didn't trust me in the kitchen when I was little. Being a left-handed child has some disadvantages." She confessed with a laugh, as she turned back to peeling Banora Whites.

"And with that statement you think I should trust you in my kitchen?" He asked coming over and picking up a Banora White and a knife, and started peeling. Ryu scowled.

"I can bake just fine thank you. Contrary to popular belief, I can do domestic things." She snapped, irritated all of a sudden. Angeal grinned.

"Never said you couldn't." Ryu scowled.

"You don't have to help." She muttered.

"Mary is training with Piper right now under Cloud's eye, so you won't get any help from her and I don't think Morgan is inclined to help." He said. Ryu laughed.

"Hell no, I wouldn't let him in the kitchen. Last time he helped he packed the flour into the measuring cup so the cookies came out all wrong." She admitted. Angeal nodded his head.

"Genesis wouldn't help, he'd only recite LOVELESS at you," Ryu mock shuddered, "Zack would get under your feet. So it looks like I am the only one willing to help out. You shouldn't have to do all the work." He told her.

"Thanks 'Geal." She muttered.

"So you're left handed?" He asked after a stretch of awkward silence. Ryu grinned around the peel she was chewing on.

"Sure, have been all my life."

"What did you mean disadvantages?" He asked intrigued.

"Well most of the world is right-handed. Only like 11% of the world's people are left handed. And granted our world has a couple billion people on it, it's still a small amount and the odds of meeting others are slim. Not to mention most tools, even common household items like scissors, are designed for right-handed people. So by default most lefties learn how to be ambidextrous simply to survive." She popped another piece of peel into her mouth as she sliced the peeled Banora Whites.

"I don't know about other lefties, but I have terrible hand writing, don't ever ask me to write something you hope to read later." She told him.

"Duly noted." He said with grin.

"What about sports?" He asked. Ryu groaned.

"If it involved holding something in my hand to play I was below average. If I just had to kick something, or run or throw, I was okay. It took my gym teacher forever to teach my how to hit a wiffle ball left handed. Although my team loved it when they figured out I always kicked or hit the ball to the left, because no one expects it to go left so no one catches it and we have a chance to clear the bases." She said with a grin.

"Were you good at running?" He asked, recalling that in her duel with Reno she'd relied on running to win. She frowned.

"Not always, I had some problems. As a kid I was fine, I could run all over the place in whatever I wanted; although bare foot was my preferred method of being shod." She said with a grin, she kicked out a bare foot, "Still is, actually" she sobered though as she continued, "But as I got older I had problems, pushed myself too hard, tried too hard to please coaches that were never going to be happy with me. I hurt myself pretty badly; it took years before I could run without breaking down in tears from the pain or hurting myself again." Angeal nodded his head and realized she didn't want to go into it further.

"Have you ever met Mary's mother?" He asked, changing the topic to one of interest to him. He'd been dying to ask either her or Alanna about it since Mary's birthday.

"A time or two. Why?" Ryu asked, as she turned to make the pie crust.

"Do you think she cares about her?"

"Who cares for who? Does Mary care for her mom, yes without a doubt. That doesn't mean she isn't frustrated by the choices she's made, but she loves her. Does her mom love her? Again yes, but they don't see eye to eye on most things. Mary was the first on her mom's side of the family to go on to pursue college. They're all very proud of her for that. Always saying she's going to make something of herself." Ryu said.

"What about her father?" He asked. Ryu paused and turned to face him. She met his gaze her, expression somber and slightly angry.

"Never, ever mention her father to her. He has nothing to do with her life. As far as she's concerned, he's just the sperm donor and nothing more. She has no father. He would have never had anything to do with her if he hadn't been forced to, and so Mary kicked him from her life before he had a chance to be in it." Ryu told him. Angeal nodded his head.

"Again, duly noted." He said dryly. Ryu sighed and turned back to her pie crust.

"At least she knows who her father is." He whispered. Ryu glanced over her shoulder at him. He was studying the carrots intently, the carrots which Ryu had scoured the city for.

"Those need peeling. And sometimes not knowing is a blessing in disguise. What if you did know and he turned out to be a right royal bastard? At least not knowing you can imagine that maybe they do care but they can't be there." She said

"Do you think so?" He asked. Ryu winced, she knew who his father was.

"Yes. Most likely if he didn't care enough to look for his own child, he's a straight up bastard. But there is a chance he died, or he simply doesn't know, him moving away before the pregnancy. Who knows?" She answered him.

"Does she have a boyfriend back in your world?" He asked. Ryu laughed.

"What is this? Ask Ryu Twenty Questions? You and Gen both have been asking me a lot of questions lately." She told him, "And no, she doesn't, she's never had a boyfriend, ever."

"It's probably because you seem to be the most approachable." He told her, hiding his relief at her answer.

"It's cuz I am too nice." Ryu grumbled, "Well what's your next question?" She asked.

"Why hasn't she dated? She seems like a nice enough girl."

"Because the guys she's liked before have either been taken, jerks or intimidated by a girl who's clearly strong physically, mentally and emotionally." Ryu answered angrily.

"That makes you angry?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes it does, what's it to you?" Ryu huffed.

"It's just you, Piper and Alanna pick on her…" He started. Ryu sighed.

"The being a guy thing? Yeah, but we don't mean it and she knows that, and when it comes down to the wire we support her. We might tease her, but we've done our fair share of match making with her as well as lifting her spirits." Ryu paused to give him another solid glare.

"She deserves to be happy. She shouldn't have her dreams crushed anymore." She said. Angeal met her gaze, realizing she was trying to tell him something.

"You're right, she does deserve that." He said. Ryu sighed and rolled her eyes at the pie crust.

"One point oblivious Angeal." She muttered to it.

"What was that?" He asked. Ryu cursed, she'd forgotten their enhanced hearing. She scrambled for something to say when Genesis came in.

"What do you need Gen?" Ryu asked.

"Does Alanna like wine?" He asked her. Ryu threw him a surprised look and her eyes widened when she realized he was dressed up. He was wearing nice fitted black slacks, a burgundy red long sleeved shirt and a black vest that looked like it was made from silk.

"Uh yeah, she does." Ryu said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" she wondered out loud. Gen gave her a haughty look and nodded his thanks.

"Hey we all know you have to crap like the rest of us, so don't get high and mighty with me Genesis Rhapsodos!" She called after him. Angeal snickered softly as he heard Genesis gasp offended. It seemed Ryu was not above taking apart Genesis's desire to seem perfect to the world.

"Boys" Ryu muttered under her breath just as Zack came skidding in to raid the cookie jar. And for some reason after that, Angeal forgot to ask what she'd meant by that.

* * *

Matti paced restlessly in his rented apartment. It was Piper's birthday, and he couldn't even call her to wish her Happy Birthday. Tseng had been clear on that order. He sighed and threw himself down on his sleeping mat.

"This sucks." He muttered, wishing there was some way he could be there. He hated being separated from her.

* * *

"Why me?" Genesis grumbled. He had been tasked with the job of fetching Alanna from her room. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called. Gen slowly opened the door. Alanna was in her bathroom, putting make up on.

"Um…" Gen said. The past week or so, Alanna had not said a word to him unless he addressed her or she had to talk to him as a SOLDIER.

"Can we talk for a minute, you and I?" He asked. Alanna walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a mint green cowl neck sweater with a black pencil skirt, and tall black heels. Her dark blonde hair was down and styled in a more feminine version of his own hair cut. He had to admit, after the week of her in uniform, including the corset that made her otherwise feminine figure very boyish, it was nice to see her dressed nicely.

"You look, um, nice." He said. Alanna raised an eyebrow.

"Nice? You don't sound sure." She told him. Gen cleared his throat.

"I was going to say lovely, but I thought you might not like that, coming from me right now. I know you're pretty mad at me." He told her. Alanna smiled.

"I'll still accept honest compliments." She told him, "For the record you look very nice."She told him. He smiled, hoping if she was willing to compliment him it meant she would forgive him. Ryu had reassured him it would be so when she'd cornered him and told him he HAD to talk to Alanna. He didn't like being bossed around by a Turk, but she was right and he knew it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked him, after a silent pause where they stared at each other, neither daring to speak.

"Huh? Oh, I wanted to apologize for what I realize was a very insulting conversation to you." He said. Alanna raised an eyebrow.

"Apology accepted." She said, after a moment's thought, "But never ever, Genesis Rhapsodos, address me like that again." She told him. Gen nodded.

"If I do, kick me please." He requested. Alanna smiled, a tad bid evily.

"Deal." she said. Gen nodded his head again.

"Come on, they're waiting." He took her hand and pulled her out of her room. Once in the hallway he placed his hands over her eyes, as Zack lead Piper from her room, his hands over her eyes.

"I think we've already figured out that it's party time." Alanna pointed out.

"Shhh, don't ruin our fun." Zack scolded her. Piper giggled. She was dressed in black dress pants and a pretty pink glittery top. Her feet were in sensible flats.

"I didn't know you were such a girly girl, Piper." Zack added. Alanna grinned.

"Of all of us, she really likes the color pink."

"It's a bright, pretty color." Piper protested.

"Nothing wrong with liking it, Piper." Alanna defended.

"Ryu would disagree." Piper muttered. Alanna grinned.

"Well true, Ryu has a thing against pink." She agreed, recalling how Ryu had screamed bloody murder the one time Mary had suggested she wear it. Then they were in the living room. Gen steered Alanna to a spot on the couch next to Piper. Once they were seated they took their hands away.

They both gasped. Sitting on the coffee table was a cake and two pies. The pies looked like they had just come out of the oven.

Mary and Ryu stepped up and took center stage. Together they sang a harmonic version of happy birthday.

"Sorry nothing, unusually strange from us." Ryu said as she lit the candles. Both of them closed their eyes and thought about their wishes.

_Happiness, I want all of us to be happy_. Alanna wished for.

_Safe, I wish all of us will come through this alive. _Piper wished. Together they blew out their candles.

Alanna bit happily into her pie, her eyes widened when she realized the truly special nature of it.

"Banora Whites?" She gasped looking at Ryu. Ryu grinned.

"Thank Gen. He got his hands on them for me." Alanna tipped her head back to look at Genesis, who was still standing behind the couch.

"Thank you." She said. Gen grinned.

"And you haven't even opened my present." He said just before he handed her the box. Alanna looked at it puzzled for a second before she ripped off the standard Genesis red wrapping paper. Inside was a copy of LOVELESS and a bottle of wine. Carefully she lifted the bottle and looked at the bottle.

"Banora White Wine" She read and then gasped as she realized what it was. Gen grinned.

"You're welcome." He told her. Alanna set the bottle gently on the table, before jumping in her seat to turn around and hug Genesis over the back of the couch.

"Thanks." She said, quickly realizing that she had her arms wrapped around his waist. She blushed at the knowing looks she got from Ryu and Mary. She turned to urge Piper to open a gift. Piper picked up her red envelope from Genesis. She opened the card and grinned.

"Thanks Gen, I do need a shopping trip, I suppose." She said laying the gift card to a nice clothing boutique aside. Zack bounced forward and handed each of them a card. Alanna's was a gift card to a book store.

"I wasn't sure which books you'd like." He told her. Alanna grinned.

"Thanks. I do like book shopping." She told him. Piper's gift was two tickets to the Golden Saucer.

"For when Matti gets back. The two of you will need some time alone from this puppy." He told her. Piper smiled and hugged him.

"That's very thoughtful of you Zack." Mary said. Zack picked up his food.

"I can be thoughtful when I want to be." He agreed.

"And you can learn new tricks." Alanna said. Zack grinned and threw a piece of pie crust at her. Alanna caught it and threw it back. Zack caught in his mouth and chewed as he grinned at her. They all laughed.

"Here." Ryu said handing them each a box. Alanna's had two books by a promising author they'd discovered. Piper's was a plushie of one of her puppies. She cuddled it.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Alanna grinned.

"I suppose you'll want to read these when I am done?" She asked.

"Well duh!" Ryu said.

"Well, I suppose you should have my gift Piper." Alanna said as she handed it to her. Piper dug in the pile and found her gift for Alanna. Piper ripped open the package to find the matching puppy plushie.

"Now you have both your dogs." Alanna said. Piper hugged her. Alanna opened her gift to find a four foot long snake plushie, with a happy grin she wrapped it around herself.

"Piper, you do remember what she did with the last snake plushie she had?" Mary asked. Piper grinned.

"I do."

"Why'd you give her another one?" Ryu elbowed Mary.

"Because she loves snakes. Remember, she's in Slytherin for a reason." She told her. Alanna grinned evily at Mary.

"I won't beat you with it, too often." She promised.

"Bullshit." Ryu muttered.

"Shut up, Ravenclaw!" Alanna said. Ryu grinned.

"Make me, Slytherin." She taunted. Alanna pointed a finger at her, dramatically.

"Silencio." She said. Ryu laughed.

"You left your wand back home, that won't work."

"What the heck?" Zack said, as he emerged from his food to watch them.

"Ignore them," Morgan said as he picked up two gifts, "They have geeked out on us." He explained. He shoved the gifts at their respect recipient and retreated. Alanna grinned when she saw the game. Piper squealed with delight when she saw the starter sewing kit.

"Ryu said you'd like them." Morgan muttered. They both laughed and nodded their heads.

"Here." Mary said shoving her gifts at them.

Alanna received a puzzle of materia floating on the lifestream.

"We haven't even started Ryu's." Alanna quipped. Ryu grinned as she took a spoonful of Morgan's neglected ice cream. He lightly bopped the back of her hand with his spoon.

"Get your own."

"We've been too busy." To Morgan she said, "Yours is tastier." He just shook his head at her. Piper also received a puzzle, with a basket full of puppies.

"Here's Matti's gifts to you guys." Ryu said holding out to cards. As expected inside were gift cards to a crafting store.

"Here you go, yo." Reno said dropping a chocolate bar each in their laps.

"Thanks Reno." They chorused, as Ryu muttered,

"Niisan, at least wrap your gifts next time."

"Why bother? They just get unwrapped." He told her. Ryu shook her head.

"Here are my gifts." Seph said, a bit hesitantly. Alanna gasped happily when she saw the case of energy drinks.

"Yes." She cheered. Piper grinned as she read the back of her new movie.

"Thanks Sephy." Alanna said. Piper nodded, still reading the back. Alanna picked up the small pot adorned with a nametag with her name.

"I have a black thumb. You would be amazed at the plants I've managed to kill." She told Angeal with a sad look at the new plant. He smiled.

"Leave it in the living room, and it will be cared for." He told her. Alanna nodded. Piper unwrapped a book on making a variety of different crafted flowers.

"Oh cool!" She exclaimed.

"Here." Cloud said shyly offering them each a card. Alanna's held a gaming gift card. Piper's held a gift card to a book store.

"Now we can each go book shopping." Alanna said grinning. Piper nodded her head.

Alanna picked up a small box, which was still on the table. She had a good idea of what she might be getting from Tseng. Inside was an armlet.

"That's a blaze armlet. You don't have to worry about Genesis roasting you anymore." Tseng told her. Alanna smiled.

"Thanks Tseng." She put the armlet on quickly, making sure it would stay in a comfortable position. Gen scowled at Tseng as the director shrugged casually. Piper opened her gift. Inside it was a small knife, designed to hide under clothes.

"Since you're so small, I thought you might find a knife handy." He told her. Piper nodded her head.

"I think it would be, thanks Tseng." She said. Grinning they both picked up their present from Rude.

Alanna's was a drawing of herself, Ryu, and Morgan sitting on the floor playing cards. Piper and Matti sat on the couch watching them. Mary was in the arm chair, looking off the canvas towards the T.V. That had been an interesting night, full of some very creative swearing as the game progressed.

Piper's picture was of herself and Matti arm in arm walking down the street. Ryu and Morgan were off to their left conversing together, Ryu's arm thrown over her shoulder to carry her bag more comfortably. Alanna and Mary were off to their right. Alanna was pointing out something that had caught her eye, while Mary patiently ignored her rambling after seeing what it was.

"Thanks Rude." Alanna said, standing to hug the silent Turk. He nodded his head. Piper followed her example.

"Movie?" Piper asked holding up her new one.

"Sure" everyone agreed.

* * *

Tseng walked into Reno's office and raised an eyebrow. Ryu was lying on the floor, a manila file folder over her face. Reno was tipped back in his chair trying to read his file folder.

"Yo, Bossman. Who do we get to kill today?" He jokingly greeted. Tseng sighed.

"Ryu…"

"I'm awake. I was hoping I could learn this file by osmosis, but it doesn't appear to be working." She said, as she pulled the folder off her face and looked up at him. She laughed.

"You look different from upside down." She told him.

"I do have a mission for Ryu." She sat up at that.

"I need you to fly to the western continent. Take Morgan with you, he needs to practice his co-piloting. You'll be going to a small town on the coast near Rocket Town. The ferry from Wutai lands there. Once there you will pick up Matti and bring him back to headquarters." Tseng told her. Ryu shot to her feet.

"Matti's coming home? When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning 0400" Ryu winced.

"You really want him back here tomorrow night don't you?" She asked. Tseng nodded his head.

"Not only does he need debriefing, but we have a mission coming up soon that we will need him for. And I need to make sure his skills haven't gotten rusty."

Ryu bounced lightly on her feet, even as she yawned. They were at the helipad. They weren't allowed to meet Matti at the dock, in case some rebels were watching. The helipad was also near the train transport. In fact, Matti was to buy a train ticket and then they'd get him on board the chopper in a crate they were picking up.

"This is awfully complicated just for an extraction." She muttered under her breath. Morgan shrugged.

"The director knows what he's doing."

"I know, I know." A crate caught her attention, "looks like there's our cargo." She said, as she headed back to the chopper. Morgan turned to supervise the loading crew. Once the crate was loaded, he closed the hatch and turned to secure the crate. Or so they thought. In actuality, even as Ryu started the engine for takeoff, Morgan took a crow bar and pried the lid off. Matti stood up and stretched.

"That box was a little too small." He said as he climbed out. Morgan looked at it.

"I could have fit in it comfortably." He said.

"You're also able to pack yourself up really tiny." Ryu called from cockpit, "Better buckle up boys. We're taking off."

Matti quickly claimed a seat in the back, while Morgan sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"So how was Wutai?" Ryu asked, once they were in the air and Matti had joined them. He shrugged.

"It is what it is." He said.

"You know, Tseng's from Wutai." She told him. Matti grinned ruefully.

"I figured as much already."

"So did you acquire any insight into our director?" Morgan asked. Matti shook his head.

"I hope you haven't lost what he taught you. He plans to throw you to the wolves on our next mission."

"Lucky me." Matti muttered.

Wisely Ryu opened the door to the apartment and stood back to let Matti go first. She'd texted Alanna to get Piper into the living room. As soon as Matti walked in there was a squeal of surprise, and then what sounded like somebody launching themselves off the couch.

Ryu and Morgan walked into the living room to see Piper hanging off of Matti, hugging him. And Matti didn't seem to mind in the least little bit.

"Get a room, you two." Morgan muttered to Matti as he walked by. Matti grinned and threw Piper over his shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise, and then he walked off down the hallway.

"I didn't think he'd take me literally." Morgan said surprised. Zack was staring wide eyed after them, his head tilted to the side.

"He's not going to hurt her is he?" Zack asked worried. Alanna laughed and shook her head.

"No puppy, they've just got a lot of catching up to do, and it's best if we aren't there." Ryu crinkled her nose.

"They're going to get all cuddly and mushy." She added. Alanna grinned at Ryu and said to Zack, "Roll over and play dead." Zack rolled his eyes but obliged, as Ryu giggled. He was indeed laying on his back, arms and legs sticking up in the air, eyes closed, tongue hanging out.

"New trick?" She asked. Morgan smirked as Zack rolled to his side and sat back up, cross legged, hands on his ankles, looking excitedly at them all. Exactly like a puppy.

"Yup, we've been training the puppy. He knows all kinds of tricks now." Alanna said, laughing. Zack looked slightly put out.

"I only did it cuz you said it would make Piper laugh." He protested. Ryu sat down on the couch next to Alanna.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" that's when she noticed the puppy ears on Zack's head, "Why is Zack wearing puppy ears?"

"I think they're cute." She added when Zack self consciously raised a hand to them.

"Piper Puppy was really glum this morning. And 'Lanna said maybe we should do something silly to make her laugh. So I've been acting like a puppy all day." He explained. Ryu bit her lip to keep from laughing. She'd known Alanna had wanted to teach Zack tricks, but she hadn't thought she'd use Piper as the bait. She nudged Alanna.

"The puppy idea was totally all you." She said. Alanna nodded.

"I tried to get Cloud to act like a Chocobo, but he refused. He ran out of the apartment, full tilt."Alanna told her. Ryu snickered.

"I can't imagine why." Morgan drawled.

"Zack!" Angeal suddenly called. Zack's eyes widened and then he jumped to his feet, and made to race off to Angeal.

"Zack your ears!" Alanna and Ryu called after him. Pausing, Zack took them off, and threw them back at Alanna before he dashed off. Ryu shook her head.

"He's such a little kid at heart." She said.

"Wait until he meets her." Alanna said. Ryu smiled and then snapped her fingers.

"I forgot to tell you, I got to meet her, briefly." Alanna nodded her head.

"Was it on rounds?" She asked. She knew the Turks all took shifts protecting Aerith; so she'd assumed they'd already met. Ryu shook her head.

"No, it was Christmas day." Alanna nodded her head.

"Can we talk about something more fun?" Morgan asked before he yawned. Ryu followed his example. Alanna laughed.

"You two should go get some sleep." She told them. Ryu nodded her head.

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right." Alanna told her. Ryu laughed and pushed her off the couch before she leapt over the back and ran down the hall laughing.

"I missed you so much." Piper said still hugging Matti.

"I missed you too. I wanted to call, but I wasn't allowed to." He told her. Piper nodded her head.

"I know, it's the job, but it still sucks." She told him. Matti smiled and hugged her.

"Now you know how I felt when we didn't talk for days on end when I was in Virginia." He teased her. Piper laughed.

"I am really sorry about that." She told him. Matti sighed.

"It's alright, we got through it didn't we? And besides, Ryu was nice enough to let me rant to her on Facebook when it got to be too much."Piper smiled.

"She also gave us a lot of advice for handling it." She agreed. Matti laughed.

"No, she gave me a lot of advice for handling you."He told her. Piper laughed.

"Do you really need advice on handling me?" She asked him. Matti sighed.

"You're a girl, of course I do. I don't understand half of what you do. But that's okay. I still love you because you're you." Piper smiled.

"I love you too Matti." She told him.

"You know what they all think we're doing in here." He told her after a while. Piper wrinkled her nose.

"Uh, no!" She exclaimed. Matti laughed.

"I'm just saying." He protested.

"Well they can just think what they want." Piper muttered. A strand of black hair caught her attention. She gently pulled on it.

"Ow." Matti protested. Piper sighed.

"I'm not sure I like the long black hair." She told him. Matti sighed.

"I don't, but as Tseng's doppelganger I have to." He said.

"You'd have to have long hair at the very least." She agreed.

"Can we not discuss my hair?" He asked her. Piper laughed.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked. Matti hugged her tighter.

"How much I've missed you." He told her. Piper smiled.

"I've missed you equally as much." She frowned, "I've got so much to tell you. For example I got stuck on a Chocobo and met Zack's parents, and Zack and Cloud are only eighteen and seventeen; can you believe it?" She said rambling. Matti smiled and hugged her tighter.

_How I've missed this_. He thought. He'd even missed the building itself. He'd missed Piper the most, but he'd missed the others as well. Even Tseng, just a little bit, not much, but a bit.


	19. Chapter 18: Here there be Dragons

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter Eighteen: Here there be Dragons**

Tseng looked around his crowded office. There were five 1st, two other Turks, and the six doppelgangers shoved into the room. He eyed the small blond 1st who was sitting on the edge of his desk. Cloud was staring out the windows. To save room, Piper and Ryu were sitting on Morgan and Matti. Alanna had somehow managed to sit on the back of Genesis's chair. Reno and Rude were leaning against the far wall. Mary was leaning against the back of Angeal's chair and Zack was sitting at his feet. Seph was the only one not sharing his seat in some way. Tseng cleared his throat to gather their attention.

"Reports show that there is a problem." He began. He nodded to Seph. "I've already spoken with Seph, this will be a joint effort by both the SOLDIERs and the Turks." The others nodded.

"What's the problem?" Genesis asked.

"A flock of dragons have come out of the mountains to haze the village of Nibelheim." He glanced at Cloud, who was frowning, worry clear on his face.

"So we kill the dragons? What's the problem you need to handle? What's there to be worried about in Nibelheim?" Zack asked.

"There's a Mako reactor in Nibelheim." Cloud said softly. Tseng nodded.

"You might not be aware, but a new rebel group has put themselves on our radar. It's possible the agitation of the dragons is their doing, to get to the reactor." He nodded to Reno, Rude, Matti, Morgan and Ryu.

"Those of us who are Turks will be in the reactor making sure there are no rebels." He turned to the five 1st and the three remaining doppelgangers.

"The rest of you will be dealing with the dragons." He glanced at Alanna.

"Your blaze armlet might come in handy." He told her. Alanna nodded her head. Piper cleared her throat.

"Are we bringing any medics with us?" She asked. Tseng shook his head.

"If you get hurt, you'll have to depend on those who have cure materia for help. There are too many people already involved in this mission. In that regard, the SOLDIERs will fare better than us Turks. Myself and Ryu are the only Turks who are good at cure."

"Should one of us go with you to help?" Cloud asked. Tseng shook his head.

"No, the rest know field medicine."Tseng told him. Ryu noted Matti's slightly blanched face. He hated having to deal with injuries.

"Better make sure we have stocked medical kits then." Ryu muttered, and then said louder, "There are fourteen of us. What are we doing about transport? As far as I remember, Nibelheim doesn't have a big enough landing place for a troop transporter." Tseng nodded his head.

"We'll have to take two of the smaller choppers. Landing them will be tight, but it can be done. Reno and Rude will fly one; you and Morgan will fly the other." Tseng told her. Ryu nodded her head.

"We'll be able to communicate with the other team won't we?" Morgan asked. Tseng nodded his head.

"Yes, they'll be issued earpieces." Tseng turned to eye Reno, Rude, Morgan, and Ryu.

"I expect analyses and collection of as much data as possible." They nodded their heads.

"Understood." The said.

"Shouldn't…" Ryu trailed off and motioned to the SOLDEIRs. Tseng understood her unspoken question.

"I'll equip Alanna with a mission cam." He said. Alanna straightened.

"What?" She asked. Gen looked slightly ill at ease.

"It's a small camera that will record what goes on around you. Video data is very helpful; it allows us to see what you may not have gotten a chance to see. I don't think you all need a mission cam since the dragons are at most a distraction. But I do plan on being thorough." He assured them. Alanna nodded her head.

"That sounds smart." She admitted.

"Once the dragons are dispatched, should we head to the reactor to help you patrol it?" Cloud asked. Tseng sighed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. It will depend on if we believe there is a rebel presence or not." Tseng explained. Cloud nodded his head.

"If we don't need you in the reactor, you can start helping the town put things in order again." Cloud seemed ill at ease with that choice.

"Well, go pack." Tseng said, "We leave tomorrow at first light." The others nodded and filed out.

* * *

Piper slipped into the lounge for the doppelgangers. The others were scattered around the room sitting, or pacing, as they were inclined.

"So why the secret meeting?" She asked. Ryu sighed,

"Because we know more than the Turks do right now. And there are some things you should know." She explained.

"You know Before Crisis better than I do." Alanna told her. Ryu nodded.

"Alright, the rebels are known as AVALANCHE."

"Like Barrett's rebels?" Matti interrupted. Ryu shook her head.

"This is the original AVALANCHE, Barrett takes over when the leaders die, and turns it into a nicer organization." She explained. Matti nodded his head.

"There are three leaders; Elfie, Shears and Fuhito. Elfie is the absolute leader of the group. Shears and Fuhito are her commanders. Of them, we need to worry about Fuhito. He plans to destroy all of humanity. Elfie and Shears just want to destroy Shinra."

"Do you think we'll run into them?" Mary asked. Ryu shrugged.

"It's hard to tell, but us Turks at least might run into Fuhito's Ravens. In which case, we're in serious trouble."

"Aren't the Ravens capable of coming back from the dead?" Alanna asked. Ryu nodded.

"Yeah, you have to kill them many times over for them to stay down. And they're strong, and don't feel pain."

Oh great." Morgan muttered. Ryu nodded.

"Shears and Elfie are exceptionally strong; and good fighters. Fuhito on the other hand… don't use materia against him. He has the wizard's bracer, which makes him immune to all magic. And for being a scientist, he's tricky and hard to take down in a physical confrontation. He's a fanboy of Hojo's, if that gives you any ideas." Morgan and Matti scowled disgusted. Piper and Mary looked mildly perturbed. Alanna pretended to choke herself in disgust, before another thought hit her.

"Didn't you say there was something else going on with Elfie?" Alanna asked. Ryu nodded.

"Elfie isn't her real name. She's the daughter of Veld, the previous Director of the Turks. He believes she and her mother are dead. Hojo experimented on her and placed a materia in her body, her hand to be precise." The others winced in sympathy.

"It's a special material. Its one of four support materia for the most powerful summons on the planet. It summons Zincronide, a monster that is not controllable, and wants only to destroy the world. And he's powerful enough to do it, if his summons is merged with the four support materia. Fuhito wants to summon Zincronide to destroy the world." The others paled.

"Does Tseng know about this?" Matti asked. Ryu shook her head.

"We told him we only know up to part of the Wutai War. That's why the six of us have to be on guard against AVALANCHE. They'll learn things bit by bit, but if we stay on edge we'll be able to minimize the damage." Ryu told him. Matti sighed, and nodded his head.

"One other thing." Ryu said, the others looked up at her and groaned.

"AVALANCHE, at least in the game, isn't taken care of until after Zack, you know. So we have to keep an eye out for other problems."

"Meaning?" Mary asked.

"If Gen gets injured, we need to be on guard, because that what's starts the whole mess." Alanna said bitterly. Ryu shifted uneasily.

"Something else to add?" Alanna asked.

"What if Dr. Hollander decides to get involved? We need to keep our eyes out for him too."

"Good point, we need to keep him away from both Gen and Angeal." Alanna agreed.

"We'll handle that when we get back, but keep in mind what I said about AVALANCHE and we'll be fine." Ryu said.

"Nibelheim's reactor is also were the parasitic bitch is housed, we can't let them near it." Alanna added. Ryu frowned.

"I don't think Tseng is going to let them near it." She said thoughtfully. A loud bang sounded on the door.

"Let's go!" Genesis bellowed. They listened as he slammed down the hallway.

"The man is so noisy." Alanna grumbled.

"Of course he is."Ryu agreed, "He's like you after all." And with that she left the room laughing, Alanna chasing after her hot on her heels. The others trailed behind them at a more sedate pace; Morgan and Matti shaking their heads.

* * *

Cloud shifted nervously on his feet. They were gathered around the gate leading into Nibelheim. The last thing he wanted to do was have a run in with certain people in the town. Zack leaned closer to him.

"Betcha Tseng will let you slip away to visit your folks." He said. Cloud grimaced.

"I don't want to seem whiny." He replied. Zack ruffled his hair.

"He and Seph let me visit with my folks."

"Maybe, I'll ask when we're done." He glanced over at the collection of Turks gathered on the other side of the entrance. While the two red heads in the group, Ryu and Reno, drew attention because of their flashy hair; his eyes were drawn to the dark haired, quiet leader of the group. Tseng shifted his gaze and met his eyes. Cloud dropped his gaze and flushed faintly.

Tseng watched Cloud, puzzled. Why was the youngest SOLDIER watching him? And why on Earth was he embarrassed to be caught staring? Tseng noted that Cloud had grown perhaps an inch since he'd been made a 1st . The boy was growing up, his family should be proud. Tseng decided he'd let Seph know that they had time for Cloud to visit his family after the mission. It wouldn't hurt any of them to delay their return. He turned his gaze back on his Turks when Ryu bumped into him, dodging Reno's playful punch. He steadied her and then sighed. His best Turks were like children. He was unwilling to admit that to the three doppelgangers. They had moved up the ranks to becoming three of his most dependable Turks.

"Let's get started." He said. He watched as they came to attention as soon as the words left his mouth. Which was they were his best Turks, when it was time to do the job, they focused. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seph calling the SOLDIERs to attention.

"So, while they deal with the dragons we look for rebels?" Morgan clarified. Tseng nodded his head.

"We'll probably be bored out of our minds." Reno told him.

"I'd prefer that to having to tussle with some rebels." Ryu muttered before she bent down to tie the laces of her boots. Ever since Wutai, she'd refused to wear the normal loafers the Turks wore on missions. She preferred her cadet boots, in black of course.

"Morgan and Ryu, patrol the upper sections. Morgan, if you get a chance, snipe some of the dragons." Tseng said, looking at the two of them. Morgan nodded, resettling the long tube carrying his .50 caliber sniper rifle on his back.

"Anything for me to do in particular?" Ryu asked.

"Watch his back." Ryu grinned.

"I always watch his back, Bossman." She told him. Matti pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And his front too." he muttered. Morgan pushed him as he laughed.

"Like you're any different with Piper." he told him. Matti shrugged.

"Matti, you're with me. We'll be patrolling the core of the Mako reactor." Matti nodded his head. Tseng turned to Reno and Rude.

"You'll be patrolling the corridors from the entrance to the core. If there are rebels, you know what to do, and if there is a large number of them call for back up." He turned to look at Ryu and Morgan.

"If they call for back up, Ryu join them in the fight. Morgan, station yourself on an upper level and take them out." They both nodded. "Matti and I won't be able to assist, as protecting the core is key." He added. They all nodded. He pulled a small camera from his pocket.

"I need to go wire Alanna." He said, and turned to walk over to the SOLDIERs. Ryu watched as he stood by Cloud, waiting for Seph to finish giving instructions. Cloud shifted his weight uneasily again. Tseng didn't seem to notice, or if he did he gave no sign of it. Ryu glanced away.

"Check your weapons." Reno said. The others nodded, they'd already checked them, but if Reno said to do it again, that's what they would do.

Mary glanced over at the Turks as Seph wrapped up his orders. She watched as a flurry of movement showed skilled hands taking apart guns and reassembling them. Magazines were being checked and stored, knives being drawn and tested. A test charge coming from the EMRs, before they were disassembled and reassembled.

Reno asked Ryu something, and she broke her EMR apart sliding a new battery in even as she blocked his swing at her knee. She came back around with a swing her EMR, with fresh battery in it, aiming to knock him in the head. He smiled and back off. She nodded, and stowed her EMR in the weapons harness at the small of her back. She readjusted her slim back pack, shifting her jacket to reveal the scarf rolled and tied around her hips, under the jacket.

Mary frowned. She knew the Turks carried out missions the SOLDIERs weren't fit for, but she'd thought they'd be safe. Ryu wasn't all that strong, even with the Mako baths. They couldn't make her a fighter.

"She's tougher than you think." Cloud whispered to her. She turned to look at him.

"I trained with her remember?" He continued, "She's tough, she can take pain. I watched a fight between her and Reno. He dislocated her shoulder on accident and she continued the fight, wouldn't put it back in until one of them won." Mary winced.

"She's used to that kind of pain, her shoulder does that all the time." She muttered not convinced. Cloud shrugged.

"You know she's already killed, right?" He asked her. Mary looked at him surprised.

"She didn't mention it..."

"And she wouldn't, it's a Turk's job to kill. She's already proven she's a Turk. There's no need to worry about her."

"She was never the tough one..."

"That was you." Piper said joining the conversation. Mary nodded.

"But Ryu's always been tough, in a different kind of way." Piper said. Mary shook her head.

"Not for this kind of thing." Piper smiled grimly.

"If she wasn't beforehand, I bet Reno made sure she was before she went out in the field." She said. Cloud nodded his head.

"He's hard on her in training."

"Any harder than Genesis was on Alanna?" Mary asked. They smiled. They all knew Genesis trained Alanna harder and longer than the rest. Not because she needed it, but because he wanted to spend time with her.

"In his own way." Cloud answered. They glanced over as Tseng finished wiring Alanna up with the camera.

"Let's go." Seph said, nodding to the others. Tseng nodded his head, and headed back to the other group. The Turks waved, Ryu and Morgan threw in salutes; which Alanna and Piper returned.

"We have our own work to do." Tseng said, after the SOLDIERs had disappeared into the mountains.

Ryu eyed the villagers who dared to look at the Turks as they walked through the tiny town. She spotted the person she was looking for, Tifa Lockheart. She was dressed up as a cowgirl. Ryu committed her face to memory.

"Why do you stare so hard at that girl?" Her A.I. in the goggles interrupted her contemplation of how much of the future they had already changed.

"She's Cloud's friend isn't she?" She whispered back.

"Affirmative, Tifa Lockheart; one of the few people he writes to."

"Well then, I wanted to put a face to the name, and you never know when your friend's friends are going to get involved." She said.

"I see."

"No you don't, you don't have eyes to see." Ryu said.

"I have a camera."

"But that's just a pictorial translation of photons hitting the lens." Ryu argued back.

"That mimics how a human eye sees."

"Does not, it has night vision, UV, infrared, and heat vision. None of which the human eye can do."

"Ryu stop arguing with your A.I." Reno said into his mic, amused.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"I have learned that you say that just to pacify the other party, even though I detect no such emotion in your actions or biorhythms." Her goggles interrupted.

"In other words, you're saying I am not sorry?" Ryu muttered back.

"Did I not just say so?"

"No, you just stated a fact. you did not in fact call me on it." Ryu replied as they climbed the stairs to the reactor. She saw Reno roll his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do when she talks to me?" She asked him. He paused.

"She's talking to you? She starts the conversation?" He asked surprised. Ryu nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"How long has she been doing that?" He asked. Ryu shrugged.

"A couple of weeks now."

"Remind me after this mission to run a diagnostics test on your goggles." He said.

"Sure, sure." Ryu muttered.

"You aren't going to remember are you? Should I remind you?" Her goggles chimed in.

"Do you want him to run a diagnostics test on you?" She asked.

"I am fine. I can run diagnostics on myself." Reno sighed.

"That wasn't a request, Ryu, it's an order." He said, having heard her side of the conversation.

"Got it." Ryu said as they reached the entrance to the reactor.

The six of them split up and headed to their areas.

* * *

"So, we just wander around until we stumble upon the dragons?" Mary asked. Seph sighed, and looked over his shoulder at her. She was definitely being negative today.

"We do not wander without direction." Angeal replied.

"We know they always disappear to the east of the village. So the eastern slopes are where we're exploring." He explained. Mary sighed.

"It's not as bad as when you had to look for that trickplay. At least you have a general idea where to look this time." Ryu chimed in over the mics. Alanna sighed.

"You know that won't help her mood." She told Ryu.

"Why is everyone grumpy today? We're on a mission, people should be excited." Morgan asked. There was the sound of a light slap over the mic.

"OW."

"Do I really have to tell you the answer to that?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, in my defense Genesis is cranky." Genesis made a disgusted face, "And you're arguing with…" Here the mic cut out, "So don't tell me it should be obvious."He told her.

"Just don't ask, Morgan." Piper sighed. The other SOLDIERs were looking at them curious.

"You don't want to know." Alanna muttered to Genesis as she trudged on. Angeal shot Mary a reproving look. She ducked her head and walked past him.

A deafening screech split the air. The SOLDIERs clapped their hands over their sensitive ears. A flock of dragons rose in the early morning light. The sun glinted off their dark scaled hides and their wickedly curved claws, easily the size of a knife. They rose swiftly, their wings making the air pound, and then they swooped down claws extended to rip and rend. In the interest of self preservation, the group rolled and dove for cover. Alanna and Gen fetched up under the same cleft under a boulder.

"Do you have any ideas, genius?" Alanna asked, her heart thrumming wildly. Gen caught the nervous look on her face.

"Yes, we shall barrage them with fire." He told her. Alanna swallowed, and then gave him a small smile as she slipped her fire materia out.

"Bad idea," Ryu said over the mics, "Dragons absorb fire. You should try thunder, at the very least it'll ground them so you can hack them up."

"I don't need a Turk to tell me how to fight." Gen snapped. Alanna rolled her eyes.

"O for the love of... Genesis, is this really the time for that?" She muttered.

"She's just being helpful, yo. She's been reading up on monsters, ya know." Reno said.

"Fight now. Talk later." Alanna said, grabbing Gen's arm to get his attention. Gen nodded his head and drew out his thunder materia. Together he and Alanna shot lightening into the air. It struck and arched from dragon to dragon; forcing the dragons to the ground, where the others rushed forward to fight as they crawled from their hiding space.

* * *

Ryu turned her head to look out the window as they walked by it. She could just make out the dragons on the horizon. She grabbed Morgan's arm and pointed to them, as the air was filled with lightening.

"Do you think…?" She asked him. Morgan nodded his head and un-slung the case from his back. He opened the tube and drew the rifle out quickly, setting it up at the window. Ryu watched him for half a second. She focused her left eye so she could see the zoomed in view he was seeing through his glasses. She silently swore as she saw Piper charge a dragon. Shaking her head she turned back to scan the hall.

The faint sounds of steps sounded in the hall. She angled her body in the direction, drawing her EMR and gun. Morgan stayed focused, waiting for his chance to shoot.

Two men, dressed in black uniforms, appeared in the hall way.

"You're not employees here, so I must ask you what your business is." She announced. They reached behind their backs and drew forth swords.

"Well that answers that." She muttered, "Cuz you ain't SOLDIERs"

"Ryu, have you engaged the enemy?" Tseng asked.

"Yep, two goons; dressed up in black with swords." She reported. She suspected they were Ravens, given their straight forward and simple minded approach.

"Bye, bye." She whispered, shooting both of them. They dropped to the floor even as Morgan fired.

* * *

"Damn it, Morgan." Mary swore, as one of the three dragons she and Angeal and had been fighting collapsed, a hole in the side of its head.

"You're welcome." He replied. Angeal bit back a comment and instead whirled his buster sword, cutting the tail off of one of the remaining two.

Morgan paned the fight with the dragons, looking for his next target. Piper, Zack and Cloud were fighting four dragons. The two taller boys covering for her, allowing her to leap upwards to needle their chests and throats with her sword. He calmly and coolly picked his target and waited.

* * *

Ryu growled as the Ravens jumped to their feet.

"Are they zombies?" She muttered.

"Report, Ryu." Tseng ordered as they lunged at her. Ryu stowed the gun and drew her knife.

"Kinda busy." She gritted out as she dodged the swords.

"From the sounds of it, it sounds like the rebels she killed came back to life." Morgan reported just before he fired.

"Now excuse me, I have to help my partner." He quickly packed down the rifle, since Ryu seemed to be holding her own for the moment. He threw himself into the fight once it was packed away.

* * *

Zack caught Piper's harness and pulled her out of the way, as the dragon crashed to the ground, a hole where its left eye used to be.

"Eww." She muttered, wiping the bits of brain and blood from her side; after Zack set her down. She flashed him a grin in thanks. He nodded his head.

"Now there's one for each of us." Cloud pointed out. Zack nodded his head. Piper made to rush another dragon. With a sigh, he caught her harness and reeled her back in.

"Stay with me, Piper."He told her, even as she frowned at him.

"I'm a 2nd Zack, not a 3rd." She reminded him. He sighed.

"And dragons are ranked only for 1sts." He told her.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, so stay with me. I don't want to tell Matti that you got yourself killed, or worse yet, have him hear it." Zack retorted. Piper opened her mouth to respond.

"Girls, girls. You're both pretty, now shut up and kill these things, so we can go the hell home." Mary snapped from her spot by Angeal's side. Angeal sighed softly and closed his eyes, looking as if he was praying for patience. Ryu, Alanna, and Piper rolled their eyes. Morgan winced ever so slightly at her acidic remark.

"Blast doors are going to be needed." Matti muttered under his breath.

"Forget the blast door." Morgan replied, he grunted in pain as a sword sliced across his bicep, cutting a swallow slash in his arm.

"You're going to need an escape pod, its worse than it ever was before."

"Oh, hell no. Just kill me now." Matti muttered.

"That. Can. Be. Arranged." Mary bit out, slashing at a dragon's leg with every word.

"Maybe you should talk less, and fight more." Ryu said, breathing heavily. She gave a startled yelp and jumped backwards; flipping once, jumping upwards and grabbing a pipe over head to slam both feet into the chest of the Raven that had startled her.

"You all right Ryu?" Alanna asked, as she fired another thunder at a dragon, as Genesis leaped high into the sky to land Rapier first on its back.

"Just fan-frickin'-tasic. Just another day fighting undead things to save something that has highly explosives properties. That, if it falls into the hands of the enemy, will be very, very, bad. And to add to the joy of it all, Mary's got good ol' regular PMS. So you know nothing unusual or strange. Just another day at the office."Ryu replied, as she triggered both her EMR and her thunder on one of the Ravens.

"Sarcasm is not needed." Mary snapped.

"Better I be sarcastic than be a bitch, like you're being" Ryu snapped, "Excuse me if I release tension in life or death situations with some dry humor."

"Not to interrupt, but can we have some back up, yo?" Reno asked calmly, before Mary could reply.

"Sure, as soon as these things stay dead." Ryu said. She backed up from the two and motioned for Morgan to burn them. He grinned and obliged. They stood side by side, watching the fire burn them to ashes.

"If that doesn't do it, I don't know what will." Ryu muttered.

"If they can come back from being burned to ashes, we have some serious problems." Morgan agreed.

"And it'll be the first time you're pyromania fails you." Ryu agreed.

"I have analyzed the likelihood of their regeneration, and it is highly improbable, bordering on impossible for that to happen. They would have to rebuild their bodies from the ashes for that to be possible." Ryu's goggles pipped in with. Ryu growled.

"There are stranger things than that I am sure, here in this world. Back home I'd say yes, without a doubt, you're right. But here... I wouldn't place bets on it if I was a betting person." She replied.

"Uuuhhh Ryu? Who are you talking to?" Piper asked.

"Morgan. Didn't you hear him?" Ryu said quickly.

"No, we didn't." Mary snapped.

"Huh, guess the mics cut out. Well, looks like burning these guys works, so now on to Reno." Ryu said quickly.

Ryu and Morgan raced down the stairs to the first floors.

"Did you say burning them works?" Rude asked.

"Yeah. Oh crap, Morgan you're bleeding. Let me..." Ryu said, noticing the slash on his arm.

"It's nothing. Let's get these guys squared away before we worry about it." Morgan replied.

"It won't take but a minute..." Ryu protested, as Morgan stopped and unslung his rifle. He gestured to the stairs.

"Go, I can take bleeding for a little bit, and we might need your cure for something worse." He told her.

"All right. At least, let me do this." She untied the scarf and tied it tightly around his arm.

"This way maybe the bleeding will stop." she said, before she turned on her heel and ran down the stairs. She saw the scuffle between Reno, Rude and at least five Ravens. She saw one leaping for Reno's back and without even thinking her gun appeared in her hand and she fired, dropping it to the ground. She stowed her gun and drew her EMR and knife; leapt over the rail of the stairs, falling forward into a tumble as she hit the ground, leaping to her feet and running forward. She hit the Ravens from the back.

"I. Hate. It. When. Some. Megalomaniac. Decides. To. Take. Over. The. World." She snarled at them.

"I thought you hated anarchy." Morgan commented.

"That too. I hate many things." Ryu replied, as she broke from the melee, a Raven single mindedly chasing her. Ryu sprinted for some equipment stacked near the wall. With a leap she landed on top and then vaulted herself towards the ceiling, where she grabbed a pipe and swung herself forward, letting go and flying to land on the back of a Raven aiming to grab Rude from behind. She squashed him with her landing, and then rolled free, letting her tag along squash him again as Rude kicked back, catching him in the ribs, and sending him flying into the wall. He gave her a brisk nod before he turned back to the fight.

"Oh Morgan." Ryu muttered in a sing song voice.

"What do you want me to do? Unless they break out of the pack, I risk hitting one of you guys." he replied.

"All right, bait time." Ryu muttered. She tapped a Raven on the shoulder, when he turned to look at her surprised.

"You're not the sharpest crayon in the box, are you?" She asked as she socked him hard in nose.

"Eww, breaking cartilage. Gross, but kinda cool." She muttered, as she ducked his return swing, and then broke free of the group again.

"I got one for you." She muttered.

"I see that." Morgan ground out from between clenched teeth.

* * *

Alanna plunged her swords deep into the chest of the dragon. It screamed in agony, as its heart's blood spilled forth as she pulled her blades free. Genesis, standing by her side, nodded his head in approval.

"I'd like to see a Turk do that." He said proudly.

"I'd like to see a SOLDIER fight in a Mako reactor without taking down the whole fuckin' building, yo." Reno snapped. Six sighs resonated over the mic.

"We knew this would happen someday." Ryu muttered. She was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. They had managed to group the Ravens together so that Morgan could torch them.

Rude grabbed Reno's shoulder, and shook his head.

"Not now." He said softly, his hand blocking the mic's reception.

"Then when?" Reno hissed back, "He's so arrogant, it almost got Alanna and Ryu killed. You know the SOLDIERs all think they could do without us Turks, but the truth is, they wouldn't last a day without us."

"All of that is true, but today is not the day to pick a fight with him about it" Rude reasoned.

"Ryu..." Alanna hissed.

"What?"

"Damage control?"Alanna tack fully suggested. Ryu focused on Reno.

_Don't do this Niisan, not today. We're all tired, and it will prove nothing if he kills you. Pick your fights._ She thought at him.

"We'd be better off without you Turks always slowing us down. We are the pride of Shinra, the best of humanity." Genesis retorted.

"Huh, I thought he thought I was a low life." Zack commented.

"How about you do some damage control, 'Lanna." Morgan replied, as he watched blood trickle from Ryu's nose.

"We'll see who's slow." Reno gritted out, "I ought to..."

_NO! NO FIGHTING!_ Ryu thought desperately_. No killing, no bloodshed among friends._

"Everyone knows Turks could never beat SOLDIERs, it's not just the Mako. It's simply the fact that you lack what it takes to be true warriors." Genesis added. A muscle flexed in Rude's jaw. Ryu cast a pleading look at Morgan. The Reactor doors slammed open, and Genesis strode in; the rest trailing behind him, looking as if they wanted to be anywhere but there. Rude let go of Reno and stood between the two of them.

"The VR room, next week, five Turks against five 1st class SOLDIERs. We'll see who is better." Rude said harshly, pushing Genesis away from him. Genesis smiled.

"'Legend shall speak of sacrifice, at World's end'.This shall be a fight worthy of legends." Alanna rolled her eyes, and looked about ready to punch him in the face. Tseng and Matti entered the entrance.

"Perhaps we should add our friends," Tseng gestured to the six doppelgangers, "Let it be three teams against each other." Genesis eyed the six, who had gravitated towards each other. Ryu was wiping her nose on her sleeve. Morgan had blood dripping down his left arm from a slash. Piper was splattered in dragon brain, Matti was handing her a clean tissue to clean her face. Mary was glaring at him and Alanna had her arms crossed over her chest, watching him with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. Ryu looked up from wiping her nose and met his gaze, her glacier gaze with a perfect match to the glare Reno was giving him. Genesis shrugged.

"Why not, it will be good practice for them, while the rest of us settle this matter." He agreed. Ryu noted Tseng's thoughtful gaze on the six of them. A shiver crawled over her skin. She had to wonder if he suspected that it should have escalated. Morgan had been unable to divert Rude's drive to fight completely. In a swift bit of genius he had diverted the fight to something that would ensure no one would get killed, and might even be viewed as a game in a week's time.

"Can we let Cloud see his family, and then go home?" Zack asked. Cloud shifted uneasily.

"I don't have to..." he muttered. Seph waved a hand at him.

"Go, it would be rude not to say hello at the very least. And take Zack with you." He ordered. Cloud nodded his head and spun on his heel, his hand snagging Zack's harness and dragging him away. Tseng gestured to the six doppelgangers.

"Do a sweep of the village. Make sure everything is all right." They nodded and turned to leave.

"Alanna, Ryu, one of you want to heal Morgan's arm first?" Rude added. Ryu spun on her heel, grabbed Morgan's arm, and unwrapped the scarf.

"Jacket off please." She asked. Morgan shrugged out of his jacket and casually ripped away the sleeve of the shirt.

"Thank you." She muttered as she raised her hand, her cure materia gripped tightly in her fist as she cast.

In a matter of seconds, Morgan's arm had scabbed over. He flexed his arm studying it.

"It'll hold, now it can heal on its own." he said. Ryu shook her head.

"We'll have to do a bit more each day. You have to be in prime shape for the VR Room fight in a week." She reminded him, as he slipped on his jacket. Ryu bundled the scarf up and shoved it into his pocket.

"Hang on to that until you wash it." She told him. Morgan grinned and nodded his head.

The six doppelgangers wandered down the main street of Nibelheim. There was very little damage to the thatched roofs, surprisingly. The injured villagers had already been tended to, by none other than Cloud's mother. He was with her in the town hall. Zack loitered outside the building, waiting. Concluding there was nothing to help with; they wandered around for a while to get a good look at the town.

As they passed the road leading to the inn, a while later, they heard jeering. They paused and took a few steps down the road. Around a bend they found Zack and Cloud, surrounded by a group of boys. They appeared to be the same age, if not older, than the two SOLDIERs.

"What the..." Matti muttered.

"I suspected Cloud was bullied, possibly even ridiculed for his dream of becoming a SOLDIER." Alanna muttered. Ryu sighed and drew her EMR. Morgan grabbed her arm.

"You're going to interfere, start a fight? You know that's bad, it's why Zack and Cloud haven't fought back yet." Piper protested. Ryu smiled.

"I am going to interfere in the way only a Turk can." She told them. Morgan let her go.

"Have fun." he muttered. Ryu tapped her EMR against her shoulder.

"I hate bullies." She said, before she casually but purposely walked over to the group. She tapped the boy, who looked to be the ring leader, on the shoulder. He brushed her off.

"This is none of your business, so beat it!" He snarled. "So Cloud, sulking back home are you? Hoping none of us would notice you? I told you, you couldn't make it into SOLDIER; they don't accept weaklings. And you're so weak, you'd break if too strong of a wind blew through town." He jeered. Ryu sighed.

"It's amazing how blind you are." Ryu said clearly. "First off, never tell a Turk to beat it, cuz we'll take you up on the suggestion, and you'll be getting the beating. Secondly, are you BLIND man? Can't you see that Cloud is wearing the uniform of a 1st class SOLDEIR, and is accompanied by another 1st?" She shoved him aside and entered the ring. She looked at Cloud, her EMR still dangling freely from her wrist. Her black clothing hid the blood spatters, but not her white shirt, which was covered in blood spatters.

"Is he normally so bone headed?" She asked. Cloud shrugged.

"I haven't known him to be any other way." he said softly. Zack looked at Ryu.

"Whatcha doing here?" he asked her, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Ryu shrugged and tapped her EMR against her shoulder. She lifted her chin to nod to the others who were standing with their arms crossed over their chests. Alanna, Piper, and Mary were dressed as 2nd class SOLDIERs, and appeared to be boys. Piper and Mary had their hair styled similarly to Zack and Angeal, respectively. Matti and Morgan were standing a little bit off. Morgan's jacket had a wet slash in it. And Matti was trying, and succeeding in the eyes of the youths, to ooze confidence and deadliness. Both of them were dressed as Turks.

"We were accessing the town for damage." She replied. She flashed the youths a grin, that wasn't so friendly.

"Cloud, and his fellow 1sts, took care of your dragon problem, you should be thanking him." She paused, as if she expected to hear it. Cloud shifted uneasily, and touched her arm.

"They didn't mean anything, Ryu. You don't have to go out of your way." He told her. Ryu smiled at him.

"It's not going out of my way, Cloud. I just don't want Zack to decide they need a lesson in manners." She said. Zack grinned.

"I wouldn't hurt them too much Ryu, I know they aren't SOLDIERs. I'd only rough them up until the apologized to Cloud."

"I know Zack, but while harassing members of SOLDIER is considered a very serious offense, I think we could let it slide; since Cloud grew up with them, if they promise not to do it again. With the understanding that if they do, not only will you come back to rough them up, but Director Tseng of the Turks will be most displeased to have to dispatch Turks to take disciplinary actions. And when he's displeased, things can get very bad." She said. The youths shifted nervously.

"We would never think to harass a true member of SOLDEIR" The ringleader muttered, glaring at Cloud, who was doing his best to not hide behind Ryu from habit alone.

"What was that?" Ryu asked sharply, her EMR beginning to swing with a little more force by her side.

"I said of course it won't happen again, it was our mistake." He said. Ryu smiled.

"That's better, now run along. Unfortunately Cloud can't play with you right now." The group broke up and walked away, giving the other doppelgangers a wide berth.

Once they were gone the others joined them. Cloud sighed.

"Sorry you had to interfere." He said looking at his boots. Ryu reached out and hugged him.

"It's nothing Cloud." She said.

"It's just... I should have been able to stand up to them. I am a 1st class SOLDIER!" He snapped. Alanna patted him on the back as they walked toward the inn.

"And they were your childhood bullies. To the rest of us they were just bullies, inflated egos that needed deflating. But you remember when they were bigger than you, and you couldn't fight back as a child. We don't have those memories. It's hard to fight back when experience says you can't win. Even though your head knows you're bigger, stronger, and can take down far tougher things." She said.

"It's like horses, if you pick them up as foal, they remain convinced for the rest of their life that you can do that at any time, even when they weigh a ton or more. And in Ryu's case, almost twice her height." Mary said.

"Haha." Ryu said, nudging Mary with her elbow. "It's the same with dogs, and most animals. Pick 'em up as a baby, and they think you can do it no matter how big they get." She added.

"You think that's all it is?" Cloud asked. The others nodded.

"If it had come down to it, Cloud, your training would have kicked in and you have fought back; and you would have proven you could stand up to them. But that way gets messy, what with the potential of accidentally killing them, and all." Morgan said. Cloud nodded his head.

"Right." He said, feeling better.

"So, why were you going to the inn?" Piper asked.

"I wanted to say hello to Tifa" He replied blushing.

"Oh, I think someone has a crush." Mary said. Cloud glanced at Ryu, but her face betrayed nothing, including his secret. Ryu nudged Mary again.

"If he does, keep your nose out of it, it's none of our business." She said. Mary elbowed her back.

"You're in my business all the time, hypocrite." She snapped, her foul mood returning. Ryu shrugged.

"That's because you return the favor, and you don't mind it. I don't think Cloud wants us in his business."

"It's not a crush, she's just… Tifa was the only person who was nice to me growing up." Cloud said softly.

"There's nothing wrong with visiting a friend, Chocobo." Alanna replied with a smile, simply ignoring her friends. Ryu nodded.

"Friends make life worth living sometimes." She added, "And other times you want to strangle them, because they're so annoying"

"You're the annoying one." Mary muttered.

"Shut up, Mary!" The other five chorused.

"When we get home, I am so locking you in the room." Alanna muttered.

"I'd like to see you try." Mary scoffed. Alanna glanced at Ryu.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Be my guest." Ryu sighed as they climbed the porch steps.

The door burst open, and Tifa stood framed in the door way. She ran across the porch and hugged Cloud.

"Cloud, you're home. It's so good to see you." She held him away at arm's length and studied him.

"You did it, just like you promised you would, you became a SOLDIER, and made it to 1st class. I knew you could. All those lessons Gramps gave you helped, I bet." She said, as she hugged him again. Cloud tentatively hugged her back, perturbed by the fact that it just felt wrong being hugged by her. He'd once had a crush on her, but that had long since faded, and it just felt wrong. He pushed it aside, because she was still his friend after all.

"It's good to see you too Tifa. Let me introduce you to my friends." He turned to look at the others, "This is Zack, my best friend, and he is also a 1st. These are Alan, Markus, and Brian; they're some up and coming 2nds. And these are Matti, Ryu and Morgan; Turks that I've become good friends with."

"Despite Commander Rhapsodos' little stunt today." Ryu muttered. Cloud flushed.

"He wasn't speaking for all of us." Cloud said quietly. Ryu smiled, and reached out and ruffled his hair.

"I know, and I don't hold it against you." She told him. Tifa watched, wide eyed, as they all joked and jostled each other.

She sensed that Cloud was part of a world that she knew nothing about. His letters, when he'd first joined, had been long, chatty, lonely, and frequent. The longer he'd been away from Nibelheim, the shorter his letters had been, and they had become less frequent, and now she saw why. He'd grown up, made friends and now lived in a world that had nothing to do with Nibelheim. He had moved on.

Ryu watched as Tifa's eyes became very sad as she looked at Cloud. Ryu and Alanna were both tensed, wondering if Tifa would make a scene. Ryu thought, perhaps not, for which she was gratefully.

"I don't think you're here to tell me you came home to keep your promise, did you?" She asked softly. Cloud looked down at the toes of boots.

"It's not that I don't want to, Tifa. I hate it that they're all making life hard for you, but I belong to Shinra now. That's the contract you sign to become a SOLDIER. And I..." He trailed off. She smiled and reached out to hug him, this time Cloud moved away. Tifa let her arms drop and smiled sadly. Ryu slyly nudged Alanna, she motioned towards the far end of the porch. Alanna nodded her head and grabbed Zack.

"WA...?" Zack said surprised.

"Let them talk alone." Ryu said, as she and the others followed them. Cloud sent them a grateful smile. Tifa watched their antics and knew she was right, they were where Cloud belonged.

"I get it, Cloud. You're happy there, for the first time in your life. You've found a place where you belong. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to give that up, even if you could. I can tell you love it." She rested her hand on his arm.

"I will ask for two things though." She continued. Cloud looked at her nervously.

"What's that?" he asked. She smiled.

"Write to me every now and then, will you, when you get a moment to spare. And promise me you'll become a great hero. If you do that, I'll learn to defend myself." She said, holding her hand out. Cloud smiled and shook it.

"Deal." He agreed. A sharp whistle cut the air, everyone with Mako winced.

"That's my signal to go." Cloud said, as the others joined him. Tifa smiled.

"Give me one last hug, Cloud, and be safe." She said. Cloud smiled sadly and hugged her.

"Bye Tifa, look after yourself." He said, before he and the others walked down the steps, and back up the road.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. I managed two days in a row again! Sorry this doesn't happen more often ****. Also, we still need to hear back on what people want to see happen to Rude. If we don't hear back soon he may end up forever alone… or dead…. Who knows.**

Also! Sorry for any confusion. I posted this chapter earlier today, but had to take it down to fix something. This is the fixed version. Sorry if you recieved two alerts. There is only the one chapter.


	20. Chapter 19: VR Room challenge

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter Nineteen: VR Room Challenge**

_The week went by rather quietly, considering the fight that was coming at the end of it. The SOLDIERs and TURKs avoided each other to prevent premature bloodshed, and their doppelgangers were able to plan for the upcoming chaos in relative peace._

"You do know that they're going to slaughter us, right?" Matti asked, from where he was curled up on the couch with Piper, who was sleeping. Ryu and Alanna were standing by the giant whiteboard that they had somehow gotten a hold of, and stuck to one wall. They were scribbling in runes, notes about AVALANCHE, Hojo, Hollander, Mako, Jenova, Deepground, and the remnants. Ryu turned to look at him.

"You mean in the VR room?" She asked. He nodded his head. Alanna scowled.

"They will if you keep that attitude up." She snapped.

"And we have some advantages." Ryu added. She came over and rapped her knuckles on the top of his head.

"Use your brain, Matti." She teased. He pushed her wrist away. Morgan, who was sprawled on the floor in front of the T.V. playing a video game, while Mary scowled at him; turned his head to look at them.

"Like what? They're better than us at fighting, and Materia." He said. Ryu grinned.

"True, but they're all used to working solo, except for Reno and Rude. None of them work in large teams. We are used to working together." She said.

"That won't help us much." Mary snapped.

"On its own no." Alanna agreed, "But we also know these guys, we know their strengths, and their weaknesses. Combine that with us working as a team, plus the fact that we can influence some of them, and we stand a chance." Matti sat up straighter, jostling Piper, who sighed and readjusted herself without waking.

"Oh, I see what you two are thinking." He said, "I think." He added, when he saw their evil grins.

"If either side wins, it will just add fuel to the whole division thing. But if we win, it'll prove that they are best when they work together." Ryu said softly, she grinned evilly.

"Wake Piper up, here's what we think will happen." Ryu said. Matti shook Piper into wakefulness. Once she was conscious, Morgan and Mary stood and moved next to the white board.

"Here's what will probably happen." Alanna began, "We know that Tseng will pick five Turks that have some advantage against a SOLDIER, and then pair them against them. We need to do the same thing, but we'll have to work together, since we have ten of them to take down."

* * *

Tseng looked at Reno, Rude, Vincent, and Chloe, a knife specialist Turk. The VR room was set to the city of Midgar.

"We all know what to do." He said softly, after the gong sounded. The others nodded their heads and melted into the shadows. Tseng took to the roofs.

* * *

Seph nodded to the other 1sts. The gong had sounded. It was time to prove that SOLDIERs were the best. They were all wearing the basic 1st uniform. Seph and Genesis had set aside their special uniforms, to blend in better. Zack and Cloud took off down opposite roads. With a leap Genesis landed on a roof. Seph and Angeal split off and headed in the remaining unguarded directions.

* * *

Matti grinned at the other doppelgangers. Each team had been brought in to the room blindfolded, so they had no idea how the others were dressed, but they had all decided to listen to the three Turks in the group and go for stealth. They also had no idea what the Turks would use for weapons, as they had been equipped from a selection of VR room weapons, since they weren't trying to kill each other. Each of them was wearing a paralysis materia that would be triggered by a death in the VR room, preventing them from continuing to fight.

Ryu had ditched the traditional Turk's uniform for black cargo pants, her black minimalist sneakers, a tight fitting long sleeve medium gray hooded shirt, with her weapons belt buckled over it, and a dusky gray scarf tied around her hips. Her goggles were already up over her eyes.

Morgan was dressed in a pair of urban camouflage pants, with a light gray shirt under the matching camouflage jacket. The hilt of a knife stuck out of the top his left black boot. His gun was slung over his shoulder, and a waist pack contained explosives. As he waited impatiently for game start, he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Alanna, Piper and Mary were all wearing 1st uniforms, rather than their bright blue ones, and they were wearing their corsets. They knew that this was going to be recorded. The other Turks at the very least would see to that. It wouldn't be at all surprising to them if all of the SOLDIERs were watching as well. Alanna had a scarf similar to Ryu's tied around her hips. All of them with long hair had pulled it back and braided, to keep it out of the way, even Matti.

Matti was dressed similarly to Ryu, except he chose to wear standard black sneakers and a black tee shirt under a bulkier sweatshirt, to hide the weapons belt around his waist. He also had a pair of glasses on, that acted as another screen for his PHS.

A gong sounded, signaling the start of the game. Matti nodded to the others, and as a group they moved to where Ryu and Morgan had designated as the tallest building in the area, which also happened to be in front of a square.

Once they'd settled Morgan on the top of the clock tower, they split off according to their plan.

The first twenty minutes had been very quiet, as all three groups searched for the others in silence. Even the SOLDIERs had chosen to start out with stealth. With everyone searching for their particular targets, and avoiding detection, it took quite a while before there was any open conflict.

Alanna peered over the edge of roof of the building she was hiding out on. Below her, she watched as a lovely attack chain formed over the span of a few moments. Chloe was crouched on a low shop, peering over the edge, watching Angeal as he carefully quartered the square in front of the buildings. He had been going for a while now and was almost at Chloe's position. She watched as Chloe tightened her white gloves and readied one of her distinctive knives, to take Angeal out at the proper moment.

Genesis was also watching Chloe's careful, silent, preparation. He was crouched on a lower balcony of Alanna's building, waiting to leap onto Chloe right before she could attack, giving her no time to react. When Angeal was on the far side of the square, Genesis slowly stood and drew Rapier. Without a sound, he leaped down, impaling Chloe on his blade. Genesis stood over her with a smirk, as she looked up at him.

"My friend the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains." He said smugly.

"The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess." Chloe's eyes widened, as two blades emerged from Genesis's chest, driving him down onto the roof next to her. Alanna was perched on his back, her two rune blades hilt deep in his back. She had waited until the moment Chloe was "killed" to draw her own weapons and use the same attack he had just a moment before. Chloe's eyes crinkled with suppressed mirth. Due to her "death", she couldn't laugh, but she very badly wanted too.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation, And your eternal slumber." She whispered to him, leaning forward to give him a kiss on his cheek. Genesis flushed red, the materia not preventing the blush. Alana straightened and pulled her blades free. Sheathing them, she bent down to grab his collar and hauled him to his feet. Mary appeared by her side, bending down to pick up Chloe and slung her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Neither of them could keep the wide grins off their faces. The sight of "dead" Genesis held upright by his collar only added to the amusement of the three girls.

Alanna yanked up on Genesis' collar, nearly throwing him into the air. At the same time, she stooped slightly and put her shoulder in Genesis's stomach and straightened, neatly folding him over her shoulder. When he started to slide off, she quickly reached up and grabbed what happened to be his butt to keep him steady. The thought briefly crossed her mind to adjust her grip, but she decided it was not worth the effort, and might be fun to watch him blush. Genesis tried to hang his head so his hair covered his face, so as to hide the bright red spreading across his cheeks.

Mary and Alanna carried their bodies to a building opposite the clock tower, which had a wonderful view from the roof of the square. It also had a screen, showing what was happening in the VR room.

"How did you manage that?" Chloe asked. The materia had worn off enough to allow conversation.

"SOLDIER-Turk secrets. If I told you, I would have to kill you." Alanna said, in a dramatic hushed voice.

"Sorry about the butt grab, Genesis." Alanna told him, still smirking a little. He sighed.

"Just go away." He muttered still fighting his blush.

"Alanna, go back to the tower and wait for orders." Matti called over the earpieces the six of them were wearing. Alanna turned away from Chloe and Genesis, back in fight mode.

"Will do, Genesis and Chloe are both down and secured." She replied, already moving back out to her assigned position.

"Good."

"I'm going back to tailing Angeal." Mary reported.

"Remember the plan."

"Of course. It's a good plan." Chloe and Genesis eyed the two who had evil grins on their faces.

Matti kept behind Tseng, as he prowled the rooftops along the streets. The VR room had been set to late afternoon originally, but a good hour had gone by and the setting had changed to match the flow of time. Now it was dusk, and the Turks blended in well. On top of that, the city was their domain, making them incredibly hard to spot unless you knew where to look.

In the week before the match, Ryu and Morgan had stayed late helping him learn the layout of the city in the VR room. They'd also obliged him by popping out at odd intervals and attacking him. It had left them all exhausted every night, but now he was very glad they had done it. Tseng paused and crouched on the roof, and Matti froze. They had all tested their ability to make their half immune to their presence, and the presence of others, but Matti didn't trust it completely. While Tseng scanned the area around him, Matti checked the map on his glasses, showing the locations of the others, as well as little icons for the remaining players on all teams.

Matti secured a perch on the edge of the building as Cloud appeared out of nowhere to tackle Tseng. He knew that his only chance was to remain unnoticed while the two fought each other. This fight was going to take a while. It was a fight of strength versus skill. He'd have to be careful to keep Tseng alive; they needed him to handle Sephiroth.

Ryu followed her inner sense of direction to find Reno. All of the doppelgangers had started to notice that they could tell roughly where their Gaian half was if they concentrated on them enough. Ryu's link with Reno seemed to be the strongest though. She could almost pinpoint him from within one floor of him in the building, unless he was trying to hide or be sneaky. The redheaded turk was definitely trying to be sneaky. She was having trouble pining down exactly where he was. Ryu emerged onto the main road in Sector 1, and skidded to a halt. Reno was emerging from a side road as well and had spotted her, and Zack was hot on his heels. She gave the boys one frightened look before turning tail, and took off running.

"Holy Scnickies and a kitty cat." She muttered, under her breath.

"What's your status?" Matti asked.

"Running for my life." Ryu muttered. She didn't want Zack to hear her.

"Can you make it to the ambush point?"

"Yes."

"Piper, Ryu's bringing both Reno and Zack to you."

"Understood." Piper said, with a note of excitement in her voice. She was probably bouncing on her toes, waiting for them now. Ryu leaped up on to a dumpster and vaulted onto a catwalk, and then onto a roof; Reno and Zack right behind her. It was going to take all of her skill to keep ahead of them.

Reno grinned as he closed in on Ryu. She was trying to out run them. She'd probably been hoping to ambush him, not run into him head on. She jumped and tumbled onto the road, and she made a quick turn into an alley. Reno sprinted into the alley, Zack still hot on his heels, and didn't see Ryu anywhere. He gasped as he felt the paralyzing materia take effect. He looked down, and saw Piper's sword blocking his path. He'd run right into it.

"Damn." He whispered, as he dropped to the ground. Zack plowed to a stop as he saw Reno drop to the ground. He recognized Piper's sword.

"That trick won't work on me Piper." He said. He turned his head, as he caught the barest hint of a whisper of a shoe scraping against the ground. Ryu's EMR, with a charged thunder, hit him in the small of his back. He pitched forward, muscles twitching. Piper emerged from behind her dumpster, and drove her sword through his chest.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." Ryu commented, as she stood up from behind the trash can she'd taken refuge behind. Both Zack and Reno looked up at them from where they lay on the ground.

"Reno and Zack are done. We're bringing them to the collection point." Ryu said.

"Good, did you see Seph or Vincent?"

"No." Matti sighed. They both bent down, and heaved the Turk and the SOLDIER up over their shoulders. Ryu giggled at the comical sight Piper made with Zack slung over her shoulder.

"If we can take them down, the rest will be fairly easy. Tseng just took Cloud down."

"Zack's feet are dragging on the ground." Ryu told Piper. Piper laughed.

"He's too tall."

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad niisan's such a twig, or I'd never be able to carry him."

"Would you two get moving?" Matti asked. Ryu and Piper grinned.

"Who's my next target?" Ryu asked.

"We don't have anyone to bait just yet. Hang out at the base of the clock tower to protect Morgan, after you deliver those two."

"Alrighty. Can do, Bossman."

Genesis and Chloe looked up as Piper and Ryu appeared, depositing Zack and Reno next to them.

"Company." Ryu said, as she unceremoniously dropped Reno next to Chloe.

"Ouch, Ryu!" He protested. Piper set Zack down by Genesis, a little more nicely, but not by much. Zack, still a little numb from the materia, leaned against Genesis.

"I 'ongue 'eels 'unny." He muttered. Genesis pushed Zack away until he curled up on the roof.

"That would be the EMR combined with thunder Zack." Ryu said.

"Plus the paralysis material." Reno muttered. Mary appeared, with Cloud slung over her shoulder. She deposited him leaning against Zack. Cloud let himself flop forward over Zack's legs.

"I had him." He muttered.

"All three packages have arrived." Ryu said, grinning. Reno scowled at her.

"I'll package you." He muttered. Ryu grinned at him and blew him a raspberry, before she hopped over the edge of the building. Mary and Piper left, leaving by the stairs.

Everyone paused, as the sky lit up with white light and, a concussion wave blew through the area.

"I think that's where Seph and Vincent are." Ryu said, as she climbed back on to her feet.

"I agree. Alanna, Piper, go check it out." Matti said.

"On it." They chorused, and sprinted off.

"When do I get to shoot something?" Morgan asked. Ryu, who was still rubbing her ears from the concussion waves force, didn't see as Rude came around the corner. He spotted her and grinned. Ryu turned, half a second to late, as his fist slammed into her side.

"Ooof." She gasped, as she landed on her butt, and rolled to the side to dodge his kick.

The air was split by the sound of a high powered rifle. Ryu propped herself up, just in time to have Rude fall on top of her.

"Ouch." She wheezed, as his landing knocked the wind out of her. She managed to wiggle out from under him, and dragged him to the stairs of the building. With much effort, she hauled him up the stairs and deposited him at the top.

"When you can move, you can move yourself."

"Rude is down and secured." Morgan reported.

"So, that leaves Vincent and Tseng for the Turks, and Sephiroth and Angeal for the SOLDIERs. And all of us are still alive." Matti said, quite pleased.

"Make that only Tseng and Angeal are left. That blast wiped out both Vincent and Sephy." Alanna reported.

"Ryu, rendezvous with me to bait Tseng." Matti said, "Mary, you keep tailing Angeal. And Alanna, when you get back to the courtyard set up the bait."

"Got it." Ryu and Alanna said. Ryu waved to the group of "dead" SOLDIERs and Turks, and scampered down the stairs.

Tseng sighed, as he spotted Ryu; she emerged from an alley and stood looking around. She suddenly whipped her head around to look at him. He knew her eyes widened behind her goggles. He took half a step toward her and she ran. Tseng sighed and gave chase.

"Dead Ryu, dead Ryu, dead Ryu…" She sang, in the familiar tune of the pink panther theme. She heard the others chuckle.

"Just keep coming this way." Matti told her. Matti had herded Tseng toward the courtyard. Ryu approached the straight away into the courtyard and applied the steam. She knew Tseng could be fast over open ground. She stepped over the trip wire set up in front of the arch leading into the courtyard and slowed to a halt drawing her EMR. Tseng saw the trip wire, and sneering, stepped over it. While his eyes quartered the ground looking for more traps, Matti came up behind him. Tseng spun around and punched Matti hard in the kidney. Matti backed away, as a shot rang out. Tseng crumpled to the ground, "dead". Piper ran over and picked him up, and sprinted off to deposit him with the others. Ryu headed towards an alley while Matti, hand to his side, walked towards the clock tower.

Ryu looked around the dead end alley. Zack, re-paralyzed courtesy of Piper; lay on the ground in the center.

"Well here goes." She muttered, and pulled her gun free. She aimed at the opposite wall, at about Zack's heart and fired. She ducked behind a dumpster, popped out again and fired into the air before ducking again. They had hacked the other team's sensors to show that Zack had just died, rather than earlier in the game.

As expected, Angeal came sprinting into the alley. He stopped just shy of Zack. Zack looked up at him and tried to tell him with his eyes.

A low, creepy laugh sounded from all around the two SOLDIERs, as four shadow figures emerged. One was on the roof, one crouched on a balcony, one hidden in a doorway, and one from behind the nearest dumpster.

"We see you." Rang out, in a high pitched creepy childlike voice.

Alanna and Mary jumped down from their perches, as Piper and Ryu emerged from the shadows. Each of them had a blade drawn. Angeal drew his buster sword.

The four girls lunged forward, their blades all simultaneously stabbing him. He was hit once through the heart from Mary, both kidneys from Ryu and Piper, and through both lungs from Alanna.

The VR room setting faded from around them, and they all stood staring at each other.

"So who won?"Cloud asked.

"We did." The doppelgangers chorused.

"They're right." Cissinei agreed from over the intercom.

"Go to the lounge and we'll show you." She added.

"So how many people watched?" Genesis asked.

"All of SOLDIER did." Another Turk replied.

"Cissinei set it up on the big screens, so they'd stop trying to crowd into the observation room with us." He added. Cissinei wrinkled her nose.

"They smelled." She complained.

"This is going to be embarrassing." Tseng muttered.

"Not as embarrassing as you as for me." Genesis commiserated, as the movie reel one of the Turks had managed to smash together started. They'd even started out with video of the participants, like it was some reality TV show.

Then came Gen and Chloe's embarrassment. Tseng looked at her.

"How did you not realize all three of them were there?" He asked gesturing to Genesis, Alanna and Mary. Chloe hung her head.

"I was overeager." She admitted. The SOLDIERs laughed, as Alanna kissed Gen and grabbed his butt. Gen turned to look at her.

"You and I are going to have words about that." He said. Alanna grinned.

"About which part, that the rest of the SOLDIERs think you're gay, or that I grabbed your butt?" She asked sweetly. Gen flushed.

"Oh shit." He muttered, realizing it was true. Alanna patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, they don't know I am a girl." Gen glared at her.

Next, the video cut to the fight between Cloud and Tseng. Cloud made good use of his Parkour skills, but in the end Tseng got him.

"I almost had you, if you hadn't twisted out of the way at the last second…" Cloud muttered. Behind them, Matti grinned. It had been his doing that Tseng had avoided impalement on the hidden blade Cloud carried. Tseng reached out and ruffled Cloud's hair.

"It was a good fight; I see training with Reno and Ryu has produced some Turk like qualities in you." He said. Cloud flushed. Tseng let his arm rest on Cloud's shoulders. Ryu and Alanna grinned as they both saw it. They flashed each other a knowing smile, agreeing that something would have to be done about that.

Next it showed the chase between Reno and Zack, and someone had set it to some upbeat, fast paced song.

"Oh no." Reno groaned. Zack, standing next to him, bounced lightly the heels of his feet in time with the song.

"It's really catchy, but who had the time to do this?" He asked. The Turks grinned.

"We all worked on bits of it as you fought." Cissinei said casually. The song faded as Ryu appeared and the mic picked up her comment.

"What does that even mean?" Zack asked. Alanna and Ryu grinned.

"Holy scnickies, doesn't mean much of anything." Alanna said.

"And the kitty cat part?" Reno asked. Piper giggled.

"I am a cat, I'm a kitty cat, and I dance, dance, dance…" She sang. The others grinned.

"Do I even want to know?" Tseng asked. Ryu shrugged.

"We needed codes for everyone."

"Hush, Zack dies soon." Genesis said gleefully. Zack pouted.

"That's mean, Genesis" He protested.

"I am beginning to see a pattern in how they won." Tseng said.

"What pattern. It's abnormally good luck." Genesis muttered. Alanna grinned, and decided to snuggle right up to his side.

"No it wasn't." She disagreed. Genesis, lifted his arm out of her way, and then stood there looking very confused. They all winced as Reno and Zack "died".

"My tongue still feels a little weird." Zack said. Ryu grinned at him over shoulder.

"Sorry about that Puppy. I forgot to set it to the puppy stun setting." He crinkled his nose at her.

"Wait, Zack died fourth? Then why did my counter say he was still active until the very end?" Angeal asked, confused. Ryu, Matti and Morgan all smiled mysteriously. The other Turks in the room laughed.

"Turk secret, Angeal" Tseng said, but he frowned at the trio. Ryu smiled slyly.

"You're the one who taught us to use all of our tools." She said sweetly. Tseng scowled.

"I know that."

"Shhh, we're about to see what happened between Seph and Vincent."

"The duel of father and son." Alanna muttered.

"Huh?" Seph said surprised, "Dr. Hojo is my father." Ryu sighed and facepalmed.

"Why can't you keep your big mouth shut 'Lanna?" She asked.

"Ooops, forget I said anything." Alanna muttered. All the SOLDIERs and Turks turned to look at Ryu and Alanna.

"What do you mean? Vincent is Sephiroth's father?" Tseng asked surprised.

"Well, Vincent was a Turk during part of the Wutai War, he was a very good Turk." Ryu started, she turned to look at Vincent, he was watching them with narrowed red eyes.

"And he fell in love with Seph's mom, but she had a bit of a guilt complex, so when she found out she was pregnant with Vincent's child she married Hojo and convinced him the child was his." Alanna continued. She looked at Seph.

"Vincent is your dad, and Dr. Crescent is your mother. When Hojo shot Vincent, she saved his life by doing…" Ryu trailed off and waved her hand at Vincent, "Well you know." She said to him. Vincent looked thoughtful.

"Not even I knew this. I only knew that one day I awoke in Shinra Mansion." He said. The duo nodded their heads.

"My mother's name was Jenova." Seph said, shaking his head. Ryu sighed.

"That's what Hojo wanted you to believe." She said, "He lies to accomplish what he wants."

Seph turned his eyes to look at Vincent, who was already staring at him. Zack tilted his head to the side.

"I can see some resemblances, now that you mention it." He said, a little perplexed. Seph hesitantly stood in front of Vincent. The two stared at each other.

"Now that I look at you, I can't believe I didn't see it. You look like her, your mother." Vincent whispered. Seph bit his lip, and then hugged Vincent.

"Oh poop, we missed the fight." Ryu muttered, looking at the screen. Vincent and Seph stopped hugging, but Vincent kept his arm around Seph, his cloak partly covering him.

They watched as Rude attacked Ryu, and was shot by Morgan. Vincent eyed the young man.

"You're too slow, but you are skilled. I'll have to train you myself." He decided. Morgan swallowed. Personal training by the undead turk was one of the last things he wanted. Vincent still creeped him out. His voice was shaky and a little worried as he replied.

"Ok."

"How did you not notice Matti following you?" Cloud asked Tseng, as the camera showed Matti hovering within range of Tseng. Tseng shrugged.

"I don't know, perhaps I need to do more training." He said.

"Shooting the Director was the only way to take him down." Matti commented. Reno turned to look at Tseng.

"I've never seen you get owned before." He said. Tseng shrugged.

"I must be getting old, having had to chase you around for fourteen years." Tseng told him. Cloud frowned.

"You're not old Director." He said as Reno laughed.

"Yeah bossman, cuz chasing a five year old was so difficult for you back then." He chortled.

"Huh?" Alanna said confused. Ryu smiled.

"Tseng raised Reno from the time he was five." She said casually.

"No wonder he's second in command. He's probably been training since then." Morgan commented. Reno grinned and took a bow.

"Guilty as charged." He agreed. Angeal sighed, his death was coming up. They all watched as Angeal walked right into the trap.

"You were too easy to trick." Mary told him. Angeal shook his head.

"I had no reason to think I would be tricked." He told her. Matti grinned.

"You were up against Turks, you should have expected it."

"You are creepy when you do that." Zack told Piper, as the evil laugh had come from her. She grinned.

"Five year old zombie." Ryu muttered. Piper grinned.

"That was fun." She protested.

"Yeah, but we were all too creeped out to go on campus, cuz we were afraid to run into you." Ryu said, she grinned at Mary.

"Mary in particular." Mary shuddered.

"It's just wrong." She said.

"Well," Ryu said, stretching, "I think we had a fun day, but I want a shower now, and possibly some pain meds." She added, rubbing ribs." She scowled at Rude, "You hit hard." The silent Turk smiled faintly.

"Hit hard, or don't bother hitting at all." He said. Ryu scowled at him. She turned to head back to the apartment. Vincent moved to stand in front of her.

"Thank you." He said. Ryu shrugged.

"Blame 'Lanna. I wasn't going to say anything." She said. Alanna sighed.

"I did mess up majorly." She admitted. They all turned back to look at her. She frowned and rubbed her forehead.

"We agreed it was best to not tell you anything that we know that you don't, because it could change the future." She explained. The other five nodded their heads.

"She's right." Matti said, meeting Tseng's silent stare. "Who knows how the divulgence of the future might change it, for the worse." he added. Tseng sighed.

"I can understand that, even respect the decision." Tseng said, finally. The others looked at him.

"You can?" Reno asked surprised. Tseng nodded his head.

"We keep secrets from people all the time. We're really no different." He said. No one noticed the tensing in Matti's shoulders, or the fact that he'd ducked his head to hide the look of concentration on his face.

"I suppose you're right." Chloe agreed. "And they were only trying to be responsible with their knowledge, something a lot of people don't even attempt." Seph grinned at her, liking her comment. He nodded his head.

"She's right, it's not like they set out to hurt us. In fact they were trying to protect us." He added. Zack traded a confused look with Cloud.

"What, are they on trial?" He asked. Seph and Tseng shook their heads.

"No, we were just agreeing why they aren't in trouble." Tseng explained. Zack relaxed.

"Oh, good." Cloud nodded his head. Tseng smiled and gently squeezed Cloud's shoulders.

"Were you afraid we'd get them in trouble?" he asked. Cloud nodded his head blushing.

"Yeah." He admitted. Reno grinned and jostled Cloud from the other side.

"Aw, Tseng looks mean, but really he's a softy at heart, yo." He added. Laughing he ducked Tseng's playful swing at him. Tseng let go of Cloud and caught Reno in a head lock and mussed his hair.

"Ah stop it!"Reno protested pushing at Tseng's arm.

"Then take it back."

"Never, yo!" Still laughing Reno managed to pull his head free and scampered behind Ryu. She stood with her fists propped on her hips.

"Are you nine or nineteen?" She asked him.

"Woah." Zack gasped staring at Reno, "You're only nineteen?"

"Thanks for spilling the beans, neesan." Reno muttered, as he nodded his head, "Yep that's me, yo, the nineteen year old second in command." He gave Zack a mock salute.

"Then you're a year older than me, and two years older than Cloud."

"And three years younger than Ryu, Alanna, Mary, Piper, and Matti. And four years younger than Morgan." Reno agreed, sticking his tongue out at Ryu.

"You're twenty-two!?" Zack said surprised to Piper. She nodded grinning.

"Yeppers." Genesis eyed Alanna.

"I could have sworn you were Zack's age." He said. Alanna grinned.

"That's because we act his age." She told him.

"In fact, we're only two years younger than you and Angeal, and a year older than Seph." Mary said. Angeal and Genesis looked thoughtful, as Ryu smirked at them. Zack shook his head.

"There are too many revelations going on today." He said.

"I agree." Rude said. At about that time, a gurgle rose from the stomach's of the SOLDIERs.

"I'm hungry." Cloud said sheepishly. Tseng smiled at him.

"Of course you are. You fought well today, and SOLDEIRs are hungry when they do nothing at all, let alone work." He said.

"Who's cooking tonight?" Reno asked.

"You certainly aren't." Ryu muttered, jabbing him with her elbow.

"You wound me, neesan." He protested.

"You're not the least bit upset that you're off the cooking list." She told him.

"I am a little bit; it's not as gross as some of the other chores."

"Are you afraid to clean bathrooms?" Ryu asked, as they all filed out of the room.

"You would be too if you knew what happens in bathrooms."

"Yes, people take craps in them, generally speaking." Ryu said. Genesis shuddered.

"Can you not talk about that?" He asked.

"Sure, I can talk about the probable reaction the SOLDIERs had to Alanna's kiss, or I could ask Cissinei, since they all think her name is Alan." Ryu replied. Genesis shuddered.

"The repercussions come Monday morning…" He muttered. Alanna grinned.

"And what will the Red Leather Club say? I am sure Kunsel will tattle." Ryu mused.

"Oh crap… I forgot about them." Alanna muttered. Tseng sighed.

"We'll have to do damage control tonight." He said.

"Goody, I love damage control." Ryu and Reno chorused gleefully.

"Not that kind of damage control." Tseng said sighing.

"AWWW."

"Blood thirsty Turks." Genesis muttered. He looked at Rude.

"How do you put up with him?" He asked. Rude shrugged.

"The same way I put up with Ryu." Morgan said, "You join in on the craziness." Genesis shuddered.

"You're all insane." He decided.

"Or geniuses." Ryu called over her shoulder. "Because there is a fine line between genius and insanity."

"You've crossed that line." Gen said.

"Even Alanna?" Ryu asked slyly.

"I meant you and Reno" He said. Ryu laughed.

"You have no idea, Gen." She said. Reno grinned.

"We're crazy!" He said, in comical voice.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this one took so long to put up. Combination of the internet connection going down at the house and me trying to bulk the chapter up a little. Sadly, my attempts were in vain. Most of the work I wanted to do did not come to pass.**_

_**So, a couple little notes on this chapter. First off, this chapter was largely inspired by an event occurring in Lord Shinta's "Snow Day". If you are enjoying this story and have not read her work, we highly encourage you to do so. It is wonderful. Secondly, I am not sure if the ages of all of the characters have come up before, but for the purposes of this story they are as follows (if you are wondering why, it helps with flow later on in the story): Gen & Angeal- 23 (24**__**th**__** birthday year) , Seph – 21, Reno – 19, Cloud – 17, Zack – 18 **_

_**Also, this has come up before and I just want to make sure that the issue is clear, we are well aware that Reno and Ryu are calling each other big brother and big sister. I know it does not seem to make sense, but there are several reasons for it, and many of them will be understood later. As usual, we would love to hear from you guys. Suggestions, complaints, praise, anything **__** Enjoy!**_

_**Final Note: If you are enjoying this story, you should go to  s/8902301/1/Undisclosed-Files-Marilyn-A-Fitzgerald These are stories that will give you more of what goes on in the background, from Mary's point of view :)**_


	21. Chapter 20: Bring On The Chaos… SUGAR!

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 20: Bring On The Chaos… Hehe, Sugar!**

"I'm sure I've said this before, but you're going to wear out the carpet pacing like that." Alanna said to Genesis from where she sprawled in one of his office chairs. He was pacing back and forth in front of his desk, again. This seemed to be happening more and more often these days.

"Well if you didn't do things like that in public, I wouldn't have to pace." he snapped. Alanna grinned.

"So, it's okay to do things like that in private?" She asked, innocently. He stopped to glare at her and scowled.

"NO! Do you make a habit of kissing random people?" He asked. Alanna's grin twisted a little as she tried desperately not to laugh.

"No, I don't. I only kiss guys I like. You don't see me kissing Matti or Morgan, so that should tell you something." She said, as she got up. Genesis stared at her, his brain completely baffled, as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"When are Matti and Piper getting back from the Golden Saucer?" Mary asked, leaning against the back of the couch a few days later.

"They should be back really soon." Ryu said, as she sprawled across one of the chairs. Alanna nodded her head.

"And now what do we do with Zack until then? He was bouncing off the walls last time I checked." She asked.

"Tire him out, like we would any puppy?" Ryu asked, tiredly. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You all right?"

"I was tracking a high profile thief last night, Tseng suspects he's been hired to steal files from Shinra, since several of the higher up's homes have been broken into. We got a tip on his location and Reno, Rude and myself were sent to get him."

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah." Ryu headed toward the kitchen, "I need coffee." She muttered. She pulled down the biggest cup and filled it to the brim.

"Why don't you just drink the whole pot?" Alanna teased. Ryu grinned.

"I was nice and left some for you, in case you wanted some." Ryu said sweetly. Alanna eyed the pot.

"Not much. So you up to helping me make materia candy?" She asked. Ryu slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Doh. I forgot we planned to do that today." Alanna laughed.

"Yes Fire Cracker, that is today." She said.

"I'm game for it. You know I never say no when you suggest making candy, Dumbapple." Ryu said.

"Well let's get started then." Alanna said. Ryu grinned.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Mary groaned and walked away before they really got going back and forth. "Well, you guys have fun," she mumbled to herself.

"No, I just have to remind you about it." Alanna said, still chatting with Ryu. Ryu laughed.

"We all have our bad days." She protested.

"Bad? You're just plain old forgetful."

"Do I get not credit for the fact that I was up all night long catching a thief?" Ryu asked, as she climbed up onto the counter to sit next to the microwave. Alanna laughed.

"You should have caught him sooner, and this feels like old times doesn't it?

"What, that I'm too short to reach the microwave attached to the cupboard?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, you sat on the counter last time."

"The last time we made candy in the dorm, not in the apartment."Ryu reminded her.

"Remember how Mary ate all the chocolates with raspberries in them?" Ryu asked. Alanna nodded her head.

"All I wanted was one." She protested.

"Or five." Ryu said laughing, "It took my family forever to finish the rest of them."

"You brought them back too, that fall."

"Yep. Mom said bring 'em back, we don't need them."

"This time we're making even bigger ones."

"You know what would be good in the centers?" Ryu said wistfully.

"What?"

"Peanut butter. I miss peanut butter." Ryu said longingly.

"Oh Gaia, that would be delicious." Alanna agreed, "It would be like a giant Reese's."

"Mmmm, Reese's." Ryu said, licking her lips.

"Looking back, I feel like we should have bought every bag we could find."

"We'd have been much fatter when we got here." Ryu pointed out.

"But it would have been worth it."

"For peanut butter, it would have been." She agreed, grinning. Zack wandered in.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" He asked.

"Peanut butter." they chorused. He looked confused.

"What's that?" He asked, as he fished around in the cookie jar. His hand came out empty.

"It's a paste you make by taking nuts and smashing them, and then you put it on pretty much any food you want." Alanna said, with an evil grin, knowing full well how much guys disliked that particular description. Zack winced.

"You haven't made more cookies?" He asked plaintively, "You know your peanut butter sounds like something we have in Gongaga."He added grinning.

"I see where this is going..." Ryu said, as she hopped off the counter. Zack grinned.

"I'll have my mom send me some if..."

"If we make cookies." Ryu said. Zack grinned and nodded his head. He put his hands together over his chest and tipped his head to the side.

"Please?" He asked, looking sad. Ryu laughed and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Go, and yes we'll make cookies." She said.

"Aw man, I love you guys!" he exclaimed, before he left to go down to the SOLDIER floor. Ryu shook her head.

"I'll work on the cookies, you work on the materia." Ryu said. Alanna grinned.

"Drink your coffee first."She said. Ryu grinned and took a large swallow.

"Oh, after this I plan to have an energy drink." She said. Alanna grinned.

"Good idea!" Ryu laughed.

"Then I'll need two to keep up with you." She decided. Alanna grinned.

"Who, me?" She asked.

"Yes, you." Ryu agreed, grinning as she got the ingredients out to make cookies.

"You should put some dried fruit into them."

"If you suggest raisins, I will hit you."

"I was thinking those caramelized thingies we saw Angeal snacking on the other day."

"He might object to having his snacks taken for food he doesn't even eat."

"Oh fine, make boring cookies."

"I was going to frost them, or suggest dipping them in the leftover chocolate."

"Well, okay then."

After the chocolates and cookies were made, the two of them hopped onto the counter, and nibbled on a cookie and a materia as they finished their energy drinks.

"Did you see how Tseng acted around Cloud after the VR room fight?" Alanna asked Ryu. Ryu nodded her head.

"Think there's something there?"

"Possibly." Alanna took a long swallow of her drink.

"You know Tseng would never make a move..." Ryu trailed off, as Sephiroth walked in.

"I smell cookies." he said. Ryu pointed to the tray of frosted cookies.

"Thank Zack when you see him." She told him, as he grabbed three.

"Why?" He asked around a mouthful of cookie.

"He's the one who begged." Ryu said.

"Actually, he used bribery, it works much better." Alanna corrected. Ryu grinned.

"Yes it does." She agreed, as she licked chocolate from her fingers.

"And what kind of bribery do you accept?" Seph asked.

"From you? We'll take energy drinks." Alanna said. He shook his head, laughing, and snitched another cookie before he left the kitchen. Ryu shook her head.

"We need to distract Matti." Ryu added. They traded a glance.

"MARY!" They both yelled. Mary popped her head into the room.

"What?" She asked. Ryu threw a bunch of chocolates, she caught them surprised.

"Wanna chase Matti around while we lock Tseng and Cloud up?" Alanna asked her. Mary grinned evilly.

"Can I annoy the hell out of him?" She asked. They both grinned evilly.

"That's why we gave you chocolate." Ryu told her. Alanna grinned and nodded. Mary grinned and shoved two into her mouth. She smiled happily and skipped out of the room, hollering at the top of her lungs,

"Matti, Matti, Matti, Matti,Matti"

"Let's beat it out of the kitchen, before anyone else comes looking for food." Ryu said, hopping off the counter. She snagged a water bottle from the fridge before they left the apartment.

"So why won't he make a move?" Alanna asked, as they stood in the elevator.

"He feels he's too old for him."

"Bologna." Alanna said. Ryu shrugged.

"But that's how he feels."

"So, do you have any ideas for overcoming that?"

"Short of locking them up in a very cold place? No."

"You know that could be arranged." Alanna giggled. Ryu smiled.

"We'd have to find said place."

"A closet would work just fine."

"Then they'd really be coming out of the closet..." Ryu laughed. Alanna grinned.

"Can we please?"

"Do you think it's wise?" Ryu asked.

"Wise? As if we ever cared about what was wise. I wouldn't call training with the firsts wise either.' Alanna sighed, "If nothing else, it would make them talk to each other."

"Good point. Let's find that closet..."

"With air conditioning in it." Alanna added.

"Of course."

They split up, and ran up and down the three floors of the Turk's area, laughing as they bumped into each other and other people.

"Bossman!" Mary went screaming down the halls in a loud high pitched voice. Matti winced and cringing came out into the hall.

"What?" he asked.

"Bossman. Bossman, bossman. Hi, bossman, how are you bossman? Guess what bossman?" she continued in a hyper, fast paced childish voice, "I had some chocolate, it's good chocolate, Alanna and Ryu made it. You should have some, its good. Am I annoying you bossman? If I am that's too bad." Matti winced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want Mary?" He stressed. Mary grinned.

"I AM annoying you, that's too bad I just wanna talk." She continued.

"Why did they give you sugar?" He asked to no one. Mary grinned.

"Hey bossman, guess what?" Matti gave a pained look and started to back away.

"Aw Bossman don't run away. I just want to give you a hug. " She said following him her arms open to hug him. Matti backed away faster shaking his head.

"No."

Tseng watched as Ryu dashed by laughing as Matti ran away from Mary who was skipping behind him. Reno cocked his head to the side.

"Isn't today her day off, yo?" he asked. Tseng nodded his head.

"Yes it is."

"Then why is she...?" Reno asked, confused. Rude sighed.

"She appears to have ingested something similar to Sephiroth's energy drinks in effect." He said. Reno's eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh dear. I feel bad for the poor schmuck she's plotting against, yo." He said. Tseng sighed.

"Regarding the thief?" He asked.

"Oh right." Reno said.

"Found it!" Alanna called. Ryu came sprinting around the corner. They were in the archives. Alanna opened the door, revealing a small, empty room.

"It's not a closet but..." She said. Ryu laughed.

"Yes it is, it's the closet they use when they have to work with delicate materials. They even call it the closet."Ryu told her. Alanna laughed.

"Well that explains the high powered A.C. in here."

"So how do we get them down here?" Ryu asked.

"I hadn't thought that far." Alanna admitted. Ryu grinned.

"It wouldn't be that hard to get Cloud down here, just tell him to follow you. Tseng on the other hand, is a bit more difficult."

"We have to make this work." Alanna muttered, just as Cloud stuck his head into the archives.

"How did you get in here? You're not a Turk." Ryu said, surprised. Cloud smiled shyly.

"I followed Reno into the office." He admitted. Ryu snickered.

"Ha, that'll serve him right." Ryu said as she chortled.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Tseng asked he walked in; he looked at Ryu and Alanna.

"What are you two doing in here for that matter?" He asked. Ryu and Alanna traded looks and grinned.

"We're just plotting, Tseng. We're absolutely harmless." Alanna said, as Ryu shifted to the side of the room.

"I can see you Ryu."Tseng said, sighing. She grinned.

"But Cloud didn't until you said something." She agreed. Cloud eyed her nervously.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ryu grinned.

"I'm gonna try my hand at Chocobo herding." He scowled at her.

"Chocobo?" Tseng asked, confused.

"Don't say it..." Cloud muttered.

"Yeah, Cloud looks like a chocobo." Alanna told him. Tseng tilted his head to the side looking at Cloud, who was facing Ryu.

Ryu lunged forward. Cloud skipped to the side. Cloud eyed Ryu, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she walked toward him, Cloud backed up.

"You'll thank me for this later." She whispered to him and pointed to the room.

"In Chocobo." She said. Cloud glared at her.

"Please?" She asked, batting her lashes.

"Heads up Ryu!" Alanna said. Ryu ducked as Tseng was launched over her shoulder. Ryu lunged forward slamming her shoulder into Cloud's knees, making him fall backwards into the closet. Alanna quickly closed the door and threw the lock home.

"How'd did you throw him?" Ryu asked, just before the door shuddered as Cloud kicked it.

"Oh, the Chocobo is unhappy." She noted.

"I tackled him, he was watching you." She knocked on the door.

"Behave in there, we'll let you out in a bit, but in the mean time, you two need to talk."

"Among other things." Ryu giggled.

Cloud and Tseng eyed each other.

"Talk about what?" Tseng called. There was a giggle.

"Ask Cloud. Oh and Director, please don't freeze. Cloud should be fine, but you might get a little cold..." Ryu said.

"Guess all the work will be up to you Cloud." Alanna added. Cloud flushed. Tseng looked at him, puzzled. Cloud sank down to sit with his knees drawn up, his arms resting on them. He hung his head.

"What are they talking about?" Tseng asked.

"I have no clue." Cloud muttered.

"They seem to think you do." Tseng said, sitting next to him on the floor.

"Of course they do. Because it makes sense in their own minds." Tseng shivered, as the cold air blasted on.

"I think they intend to freeze me." He said. Cloud looked sharply at him.

"It's that cold?" He asked. Tseng nodded his head.

"Must be nice, being a SOLDIER, you don't feel the cold." Tseng shivered, "I, on the other hand, feel it quite strongly." Cloud hesitantly put his arm around Tseng's shoulders.

"I can share my body heat." He offered. Tseng curled closer to him.

"Thank you, I will have to do something about those two when we get out." Tseng muttered, as he pulled his PHS out.

"Ryu blocked all signal from this room." He swore, as he shoved his PHS back into his pocket.

"She can do that?" Cloud asked. Tseng nodded his head.

"I gave her the tech to do it." He said.

"And you don't have the same tech?" Cloud asked, surprised. Tseng shook his head.

"Even if I did, the tech evolves with use. Hers has developed very quickly, into a superior tech that we've never seen before."

"That doesn't sound good for us." Cloud said. Tseng shook his head.

"It's not. We won't get out until they let us out."

"How will they know we've done what they want us to do?" Cloud asked. Tseng sighed.

"Her tech will tell her, I am sure." Tseng said as he shivered. Cloud straightened his legs and gently picked him up and placed him on his lap, and wrapped his arms around him. Tseng shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, but if you sit on the cold floor..." Cloud said.

"I know." Tseng agreed sighing.

"Well, Tseng is sitting on Cloud."Ryu said, as she and Alanna sat in the hall outside the archives eating more chocolate. Alanna grinned.

"Any bets on how long this will take?" She asked.

"I have no clue, depends on the both of them, I suppose."

"And how creative they get." Alanna said around a mouthful of chocolate. Ryu nudged her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."

"Rude is not a mouthful of food, Ryu, that's gross." She giggled. Ryu laughed.

"This coming from the girl who thought this was a good idea." Alanna grinned and nodded.

"Now Gen, he's food." Alanna said, and then laughed. Ryu pretend to gag.

"Not my kind of food." She disagreed. Alanna poked her.

"We know who you like to eat." She said. Ryu grinned.

"Maybe I do." She agreed. She giggled and poked Alanna back.

"'We want manflesh.'" She quoted. Alanna smiled.

"That does put a new spin on the orcs, now doesn't it?" She agreed. Ryu smiled.

"And now we know why the humans keep running away from them."

"Poor Merry and Pippen, they almost got eaten." Alanna shuddered in mock horror.

"Blach."Ryu pretended to gag.

"What are you two doing, yo?" Reno asked. Ryu grinned at him.

"Nothing Niisan." She said sweetly.

"What did you do to Tseng?" he asked.

"We haven't done anything to him, now as to what he and Cloud may be doing at the minute... Well that depends on how creative they get. It is rather cold in that room...I don't think much will be coming off."Alanna agreed. Reno made a face.

"Oh dear." he muttered, "I didn't want to know that, yo."

"Oh, we already know you'll sleep with anyone, so long as they're female." Ryu said. Reno stared at her surprised.

"And you know this how?" He asked. Alanna and Ryu traded looks and stood. The each struck a pose pretending to be holding microphones.

"Boy don't try to fight-t-t, I know just, just, what you are, are. Boy don't try to fight-t-t, I know just, just, what you are, are, womanizer, womanizer, you're a womanizer baby." They sang gleefully, pointing at him. Reno blushed and crossed his arms.

"I am not." He said defensively. Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"No?"She said archly, "What about Elena, Cissinei, that girl from district 9 last week, and the one from district 4 the week before?" She asked, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Oh fine, have it your way, yo." he sighed. Ryu grinned and patted his arm.

"Don't worry niisan, I don't hold it against you." She told him. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Any chance of you letting the Director go?" He asked. Ryu cocked her head to the side. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"He might kill you if you interrupt." She said.

"Oh? They already got that far?" Alanna said, surprised. Ryu shook her head.

"No, but he's giving Cloud problems." She said.

"Boring." Alanna muttered. Ryu lightly punched her.

"These things take time." She reminded her. Alanna sighed.

"I know, I know." Reno shook his head.

"When you let him out, tell him the thief confessed." He asked. Ryu nodded.

"Will do." She agreed. Reno sighed and continued shaking his head as he walked away. Alanna and Ryu sat back down.

"We might need more chocolate." Alanna noted. Ryu grinned.

"We won't be able to eat much more. Our sweet tooths have become smaller, for some strange reason." She said. Alanna sighed.

"Yeah, and our cheesy, salty _teeth_ have become larger." Alanna said. Ryu poked her.

"That's the truth, such annoying teeth." She agreed.

"Have you two seen Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, suddenly appearing in the hallway. "Someone saw him heading down here." He added. They both grinned.

"Well, you won't be getting him. It's his day off anyways." Ryu said. Seph sighed.

"I know, but he was in uniform, he's been very absentminded lately."

"He's been distracted." Ryu cocked her head to the side again.

"Well, he's shirtless now so..."

"Oh now things are getting interesting." Alanna said. Seph stared at them wide-eyed.

"What did you do to him?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Nothing, we haven't touched him in the past hour." Ryu said, wide eyed.

"Where is he?"

"In a closet with Tseng." Alanna said. Both of them fought to not grin at the confused look on Seph's face.

"Don't get your hopes up 'Lanna. Tseng is wearing his shirt as an added layer."

"Boring."

"Well it seems that Tseng is trying to not get handsy..."

"And you know this how?" Seph asked. Ryu grinned.

"Every room in the Turk's office has a camera, motion detector, heat sensor, and voice recorder. And as a Turk, I am hacked into every single one of them." Ryu said.

"Okay, that's scary." Alanna admitted.

"But how can you tell? You don't have anything in your hands." Seph asked. Ryu grinned smugly.

"Turk secret, yo."

"And why are they in the closet to begin with?"

"Okay, we did put them in there." Alanna admitted.

"And poor Tseng is freezing. We'll have to let them out soon." Ryu said.

"Why did you put them in there?" Seph asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To fix Cloud's distraction problem." Alanna said, and then paused. "Wait, it's not going to. He's still going to be distracted, but differently." She corrected. Ryu nodded her head.

"But, it will fix the awkwardness problem."

Seph sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He desperately wanted an energy drink.

"I thought no one knew about how he felt." He said. Ryu snorted.

"I'm a Turk, I am trained to observe. So of course I noticed."

"And told me." Alanna added.

"You are my cohort in crime." Ryu added. Seph sighed.

"All right, well I hope you know what you're doing." He said.

"We have some idea of what we are doing, yes." Ryu agreed.

"We've done this before." Alanna added.

"Well we haven't locked anyone in the closet before... but still." Ryu said. Seph sighed.

"Just don't freeze Tseng to death." He said, before he walked away.

"We won't!" Alanna yelled after him.

"This is ridiculous." Tseng muttered. Cloud appeared to be perfectly fine, while he was shivering to pieces.

"What is?" Cloud asked quietly.

"I have some Mako, I shouldn't be so effected by the cold." Cloud shrugged.

"The immunity to the cold didn't seem to really affect me until I became a 1st." Cloud said.

"You didn't have to give me your shirt." Tseng said. Cloud shrugged again.

"The cold doesn't harm me; I'm fine, you're not." Tseng shivered again.

"Can you stop shivering?" Cloud muttered.

"Why?" Tseng asked.

"It makes things, very, uncomfortable."

"Huh...oh" Tseng said, his blush matching Cloud's. He wondered how he might have missed the obvious truth.

"So, this is what they want us to talk about?" he asked. Cloud nodded his head, his blush heading toward flaming red.

"I see." Tseng said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to beat Alanna and Ryu, or thank them for cluing him in.

Ryu stood. Alanna looked up at her.

"Aw, did Tseng's body temp drop?" She asked, disappointed. Ryu shook her head.

"No, but we should let them out."

"Poop, our plan didn't work." Alanna said, disappointed.

"Oh it did." Ryu said. Alanna smiled gleefully.

"So that's why we're letting them out."

"Yes, that's why." Ryu agreed, as she made her way to the door.

"We might want to stand to the side, in case Tseng is mad." She added. She threw the lock and backed away, gesturing for Alanna to do the same. The two of them backed up until they were on the other side of the room.

Cloud came out first. Other than his hair being rumpled, he looked fine. He saw them and flushed. Tseng appeared behind him.

"Um Director... you seem to have become rather untidy." Ryu said tactfully. Tseng's clothes were very rumpled, his usually tidy and clean appearance not present. He flushed slightly.

"Not another word, you two." He said softly.

"Not even to suggest Cloud grabs a bag and goes to your apartment tonight, or that you should maybe take the day off? Reno got the thief to confess, so there's nothing pertinent to handle. We wouldn't have locked you in there otherwise." Alanna asked. He sighed.

"Your suggestions are noted, and I would strongly advise the both of you to make yourselves scarce for the rest of the day." He said. Ryu nodded, as Alanna covered her eyes.

"Does this count Director? I can't see you so you can't see me." She said, laughing. Ryu rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Alanna's shirt.

"No it doesn't, now let's go before he decides to flatten you for ruining his good mood." She said.

"See you tomorrow Cloud."

"You'll thank us eventually, Tseng!" Alanna called, as the two left the room.

"It only took them a couple of hours." Ryu muttered.

"Considering the age gap, that's pretty good." Alanna noted.

"Well, hopefully Tseng won't want to kill us later." Ryu said.

Ryu's PHS went off, a text message from Matti showed on the screen_. 'If you do not make Mary stop, I will shoot her in the head. Somehow I feel like it is your fault. So make it stop already!'_ Matti sounded very angry. Ryu wondered how long Mary could get away with annoying the Turk before she got hurt.

'_Mary, you can stop now. The deed is done.'_ Ryu sent in a text, while she and Alanna made their way to the elevator.

Mary paused and checked her phone when it off. She grinned but also looked disappointed.

"Oh, looks like I don't need to distract you anymore. See you later Bossman!" Mary exclaimed turning on her heel and skipping away.

"Oh thank Gaia that is over." Matti mumbled, as he went back towards Tseng's office. Though now he was mildly curious as to what was going on. Usually a hyper Mary was hard to control, and it seemed like she was there under orders. He paused when he walked into Tseng's office and saw the Turk wasn't there. He turned slowly looking around, it wasn't unlike Tseng to set a trap to test him but there was nothing out of the ordinary. With a shrug deciding maybe he'd gone to get coffee, he sat back down at his little desk.

* * *

Cloud looked up at Tseng. They hadn't gotten much of chance to talk in the closet once Tseng had figured out his secret. They had, just not about relationships.

"Um..." Tseng looked down at him and smiled.

"I don't see why we can't follow their suggestions. I don't think I would get much work done anyways. And I would like to spend some time with you." Cloud smiled shyly.

"I should go get a bag." Tseng nodded his head. He reached out and gently rubbed his thumb over Cloud's cheekbone.

"I'll meet you in the parking garage." he said. Cloud nodded his head.

Angeal looked up as Cloud came into the apartment, and headed to his room.

"You're not on duty, why are you in uniform?" He called after Cloud.

"I won't be for much longer." Cloud yelled, "And it doesn't matter now." He added. After a few moments, he came back out dressed in jeans and a nice button up blue shirt, a bag thrown over his shoulder. His keys for Fenrir dangled from his fingers.

"Where are you going?" Angeal asked. Cloud shrugged, his face flushing.

"Out. I'll be back in the morning." He said. Angeal frowned, and opened his mouth to lecture him. Ryu popped up in front of him and thrust a chocolate in his mouth and forced him to chew it. Cloud made his retreat as she distracted him.

"Have fun Cloud." She called. Angeal finished chewing and swallowed.

"What was that for?" He asked her indignantly.

"Cloud's allowed to have a life when he's not on duty, and it's not our business to know what it is. He doesn't need to be hovered over all the time." Alanna said, as she came up next to Ryu and handed her another chocolate. Ryu took it and nibbled on it.

"He's been acting strange for a while now." Angeal said, worried. Alanna and Ryu traded looks.

"He's seeing somebody." Ryu said. Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"Someone in Shinra? They might be using him." He said, worried. Ryu shook her head.

"This person would never do that, they care too much for Cloud to let that happen." She assured him. Genesis entered from the hall where he had been listening.

"Then why haven't we met her yet?" He asked. Alanna sighed.

"Because he doesn't know how you'll react when he tells you who they are." She told him. Genesis nodded his head. Angeal shook his head.

"I just hope he'll be all right." He muttered. Alanna and Ryu nodded their heads.

"He's fine." They said again. Alanna turned to walk down the hallway. As she walked by Gen, he spun on his heel and caught her, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms over her chest and holding her close.

"Gen!" She squeaked in surprise. He bent his head over her shoulder and stole the chocolate in her hand.

"You thief! My chocolate!" She sputtered as Ryu collapsed to the floor, in a fit of helpless laughter.

"You weren't going to share, how mean of you." He said in her ear. Alanna drove her elbow back into his side.

"Gen..." Angeal said warningly. Gen looked at Angeal over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not hurting her." He protested.

"Genesis Rhapsodos!" Alanna protested, when he bent slightly, turned her and tossed her over his shoulder, his hand firmly on her butt. She pounded on his chest, since he'd managed to turn her so her so she faced forward.

"Our training room isn't busy; I think Alanna needs to practice her footwork." He said, as he walked out of the apartment.

"Ryu! My chocolate!" Alanna called, before the door closed.

Ryu slowly climbed to her feet, tears of laughter streaming down her face. Angeal eyed her.

"You did nothing to help her." He said. Ryu shook her head.

"Against Genesis there isn't anything I could do. He's feeling playful today, and if he wants to play with Alanna, I can't stop him."

"Besides, she's hyped up on energy drinks and chocolate, she may very well run circles around him today, or try his patience sorely." Angeal eyed her.

"You mean that." He noted Ryu nodded her head.

"Of course I do." She paused and yawned, "But not even energy drinks and chocolate can keep me awake for more than eighteen hours. It's time for me to go to bed." She said, as she headed to her room.

"G'Night 'Geal."She called.

"Sleep well Ryu." Angeal said.

* * *

Alanna and Genesis were in the elevator on their way to the training room, with Alanna still draped over Gen's shoulder. The door opened and Mary got in.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked playfully.

"Shut up, he won't put me down." Alanna mumbled her face bright red.

"Did you try tickling him?" Mary asked, with an evil smile.

" Don't you dare!" Genesis warned looking nervous. A matching evil smile appeared on Alanna's face.

"Oooo, I think he is." Mary chimed. Alanna proceeded to start tickling Gen's sides, and both of them ended up in a heap on the floor as his legs refused to hold him up as he laughed uncontrollably. The elevator opened, and Mary walked out. "Looks like my work here is done. Bye bye." She said, as she walked down the hallway to the apartment.

"You are really going to pay for that." Genesis mumbled from under Alanna, as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Angeal had just opened a new book, somewhat glad that it appeared as though the distractions that typically surrounded him had found their own distractions, when the apartment door opened.

"ANGEAL!" He heard, while he barely had time to process the blur of Mary flying towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders from behind the couch. "I had hyper, I'm chocolate! Wait… that was… oh you know what I meant." She said quickly before jumping over the couch to sit beside him. "Whatcha reading?" She asked, in a very childish tone.

"A book. One that I'm sure you would find boring." Angeal replied, looking over at her with a raised eyebrow. Mary was not the biggest fan of books, and he had found that she found his books particularly boring. She was acting very strange, more like a child than he had ever seen. Now he understood why she typically avoided sugar.

" Probably." She said, as she tried to stifle a yawn. She shook her head, and proceeded to start to lay down.

Before Angeal could stop her, Mary had managed to lay down with her head on his lap, and curled her body around the couch.

"Umm… Mary…" Angeal pleaded.

"Shhh… you're a comfy pillow." She said, yawning heavily, and within a few seconds she was passed out, while still on his lap.

Angeal sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do. Any time he tried to move, she just adjusted and set her head farther into his lap. It happened so fast, she was hyper one second and asleep another. He was aware that her face was burning, and felt like she had a fever. Typically, even with the mako, she produced very little body heat when they weren't training. After a few more minutes of trying to wriggle free and failing, he decided to try and continue reading his book.

Angeal had managed to get a few chapters into his book before things got even more uncomfortable. Mary had shifted her body, and her head, and was now facing towards his crouch, and snoring lightly. It took him a few minutes to adjust before he could go back to reading, but it was very distracting and hard for him to do. When he heard the door open again, he was hopeful that he would be helped out of his situation.

Instead, Zack and Piper walked through the door, spotted Mary, and decided that a nap was a good idea. Piper immediately walked over, and curled up over the top of Mary. This caused Mary to grumble something and move farther into Angeal's lap. Angeal tried to ask Zack for help, but he only got a mumble for an answer and Zack curled up behind him on the back of the couch. He sat a few more minutes before conceding again and returning to his book.

Half an hour later, Matti returned to the apartment. He saw Piper curled up on Mary, and saw that she was on Angeal, and Zack was behind them on the couch. Remembering the activities from earlier in the day, he decided to leave them alone. He was going to take advantage of Mary being asleep.

Angeal looked over to Matti, practically begging with his eyes for help.

"No way. I dealt with that for too long already. Not going there again. You are on your own dude." He said, as he walked to the kitchen to get some food.

When Matti returned from the kitchen, he chuckled a bit, and then walked away. Once Matti left the room, the door opened again. Genesis and Alanna had returned from their training session, and they seemed exhausted. Alanna walked over and plopped down on the couch, looked up, and started laughing.

"Enjoying the logging camp over there?" She asked Angeal, who turned bright red.

As though she had heard the comment, Mary started to stir awake. "I don't snore." She protested, reaching down and poking Piper to wake up. "Get off me Puppy." She said.

"Oh, I think your pillow would disagree." Alanna replied, noticing how red and uncomfortable Angeal seemed to be.

Once Mary had gotten Piper to start waking up, she sat up, and Angeal took his chance to get away. He quickly walked back to his bedroom to retire for the night.

"Goodnight Angeal. Sweet dreams." Alanna said, amused at the way Angeal fled the scene. Alanna looked over at Mary. "Did you have a good nap, sleeping beauty?" She asked.

"Yup, he makes a good pillow." Mary replied. "But I think it's time for a real bed. I don't feel so good." She said, getting off the couch and making her way to her room.

"Well, duh. That's what happens when you eat sugar. Don't you know this already?" Alanna said. Mary just turned and glared at her. "Goodnight Mary." She said. Mary waved her hand and continued to her room, far too tired to attempt to reply.

* * *

"He grabbed my butt!" Alanna protested, lounging on the couch a few days later. Piper had missed most of that day's antics, and had made the mistake of asking about them.

"You grabbed his first." Mary pointed out, as she threw a ball into the air and caught it. The four girls were in their lounge having a boy-free night.

"Yeah but..."

"Admit it, you liked it." Ryu commented from where she lay on the floor, her goggles laying front of her as she idly flipped through a book.

"Okay maybe...but still!"

"Must mean he likes you." Piper said, looking up from her crocheting briefly.

"Or he's paying me back for the VR room." Alanna groaned, burying her face in a pillow.

"Well, the way he was cuddling you in his arms earlier seemed to indicate he likes you." Ryu said, she looked up impishly. "I mean, you should have been able to tell if he liked you. He was pretty close…"

"Oh, shut up Ryu! You were no help either, you damn Turk. You were rolling on the floor laughing!" Alanna said, flinging the pillow at Ryu. Ryu caught it between her legs and dropped it on the floor.

"What was I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Something, anything! You could have gotten me more chocolate at the very least!" Alanna protested, before adding dejectedly, "He ate all mine."

"There was nothing I could do, and it looked like he really enjoyed those chocolates, by the way he shoved them into his mouth." Ryu replied.

"You're a Turk, couldn't you have thought of something?"

"A Turk who crashed two minutes after you were hauled away. I was running on fumes by then, Alanna."

"I just hope he doesn't make a fuss on his birthday." Alanna sighed.

"Is his birthday coming up?" Mary asked. Alanna nodded her head.

"Next week." She said glumly. Ryu groaned.

"He's already fussing." She said. Alanna looked at her.

"About what?" She asked. Ryu shook her head.

"Dessert. He's bugging poor 'Geal about it already."Ryu told her. Alanna groaned.

"What is he planning?" She asked. Ryu shrugged.

"I don't know, but Tseng was working diligently on the schedule, so we'd all be off that day."

"You really do know most of what goes on don't you?" Mary asked, disgusted. Ryu shrugged.

"To Turks, knowledge means living."

"So, all knowing Turk, any idea what he's planning?" Piper teased.

"Smart assery does not become you, Piper, like it does Alanna and me."Ryu said, frowning. Alanna smirked. Ryu reached up and rubbed the microphone earring on her left ear.

"Alanna and I, dear Ryu. You must learn these things properly."

"Why do you always wear that earpiece?" Mary asked with a shudder, trying to ignore Alanna's condescending remark. "It's so gaudy."

"I'd rather be alive and gaudy, than dead and fashionable." Ryu retorted, throwing the pillow at Mary.

"This gaudy earpiece keeps me alive." She continued.

"How can it? It's just an earpiece." Mary said. Ryu smiled mysteriously. She cocked her head to the side.

"Latest intel says Gen wants to go to a popular night club with the 1st, us, Reno, Rude, Vincent, Chloe and Tseng." She reported.

"You know it's very creepy when you do that, right?" Alanna said. Ryu smiled

"Don't worry, it's as simple as reprogramming any microphone that picks up Gen's voice to run through a filter, and report any mention of his birthday." She said lightly.

"When did you become a computer programmer, let alone a hacker?" Mary asked, rather concerned.

"She's never had to. Computers have always been Morgan's hobby." Alanna said, groaning.

"Guess again." Ryu said, smiling mischievously.

"How?" Piper asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I used magic?"Ryu asked.

"No." Alanna said.

"And you'd be right."

"Then how?" Alanna asked smiling.

"A.I."

"A.I.?" Mary asked, confused.

"Mhpm."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mary snapped, as Alanna giggled. Ryu casually twirled her goggles around one finger.

"I don't really know. I hit my head pretty hard recently." Ryu said, her lips twitching suspiciously.

"Do you remember the mission?" Alanna asked her.

"To ensure the survival of all 1st?" Ryu asked giggling as Piper laughed.

"Close enough." Alanna said.

"ARG! Enough with the adapted movie, show, and game quotes you two!" Mary snapped, realizing what Alanna and Ryu were up to. They both laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Ryu said.

"Seriously, how?"Mary asked.

"One could roundaboutly blame Reno, I suppose…" Ryu said.

"I knew you two were trouble." Alanna's PHS beeped, she pulled it out and looked at it.

'_I wasn't lying about the A.I., don't let Tseng or the others know you know'_—It read. Alanna glanced at Ryu confused. Ryu's goggles were cupped under her hand on the floor facing her. A neon green smiley face - ^.^ - flashed across the lens for a split second. Alanna blinked, surprised.

'_Did I really just see that?'_—She texted back to Ryu.

'_Of course you did, Dumbapples.'_—Came back. Ryu hadn't even looked at her PHS let alone type anything, yet there it was from her number.

'_The earpiece… it talks to you?'_—She sent back, full of questions. Ryu slipped her goggles over head and hung them around her neck.

'_She can read some of my brainwaves and my biorhythms, but yes she talks to me too.'_

"Alanna, stop texting Gen, this is girls night." Mary said. Alanna shoved her PHS back into her pocket, and sent Ryu a look, promising a long talk later. Ryu gave her a bland expression back.

"Since it is girls night, maybe we should talk about you teasing Angeal?" Alanna replied to Mary, not appreciating her assumption that she was texting Genesis.

"It's not really teasing… at least it wouldn't be if he wasn't so caught up on his 'Honor'." Mary replied.

"Well at least we know for sure that he likes you." Alanna said, giggling. "Did you see the way he walked away, it was hilarious!" She said, now starting to laugh harder.

"No, I didn't see it. Piper wouldn't get off of me." She said, glaring at Piper.

"What? You were so comfy." Piper retorted.

"I really don't think you are in a place to complain about people laying on you Mary." Alanna said.

"Yeah, true…" Mary said, starting to blush, as she went back to her crocheting. Hopefully if she stopped talking they would drop it, although that hardly ever actually worked.

"So how up close and personal did you get with the tube sock? I'm kinda sorry I missed all this." Ryu added grinning. Mary scowled at her.

"I didn't get up close and personal." Mary told her refusing to look up.

"Uh-huh." Ryu said grinning, with a look on her face that said she knew something.

"You always forget the cameras, Reno and I laughed ourselves silly over it." Ryu told her. Mary looked horrified. Piper snickered as Alanna giggled evilly.

"You know he was kinda walking like Azul." Alanna told Ryu. Ryu nodded her head laughing.

"Yeah he did." Ryu acknowledged.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Big, muscly guy, that looks kinda like that teacher I hated back at school? Yeah give him long blue hair, glowing tattoos, and pointy ears." Alanna began.

"And instead of his head up his ass, shove Masamune up his ass and you've about got it." Ryu added grinning.

"I was going to say that." Alanna told her. Ryu grinned wrinkling her nose at her. Alanna threw the other throw pillow at her.

"Haha beat you to it" Ryu told her.

"Ow." Piper and Mary said together.

* * *

Morgan looked down at his drink and tried to ignore the unease that shivered up his spine. They were sitting at the bar with their backs to the crowd and all it would take was one disgruntled patron to start a bar fight. That was really the last thing they needed right now. Reno jostled against him pouring more beer from the pitcher into his glass. Morgan gave him a slightly disgruntled look. Reno grinned.

"Just because Ryu kicked you out doesn't mean you have to look so glum."He told him. Morgan rolled his eyes as Rude sitting on his other side sighed into his glass.

"Oh you are all so boring." Reno complained. Matti leaned forward on the bar and looked at Morgan, they both traded an annoyed glance.

"Oh so did you know the girls are even more psychotic then me?" Reno asked. Morgan nodded his head as Matti sighed.

"You have no idea. Mary chased me around the Turk offices for three hours today." Matti told him. Reno smirked.

"That's the least of what they did from what I understand." Matti smirked.

"Yeah Mary took a nap on Angeal and made him really uncomfortable." Matti added.

"That's still not it." Morgan told him. Matti's eyes widened.

"What did they do?" He asked worried.

"They locked Tseng and Cloud up in a closet." Rude said.

"They did what?" Matti asked his facing going white.

"It was pretty cold for Tseng." Morgan added.

"How do you know this but I don't?" Matti asked.

"Ryu was quite proud of it she told me about it."

"Please tell me you lectured her."

"For all the good it did me." Morgan told him. Matti sighed and rested his forehead in his palm.

"It's not so bad, yo. They've liked each other for a long time, Ryu and Alanna just sped things up." Reno told him. Matti winced slightly.

"Although to be honest the whole thing with Mary is far more interesting, yo." Reno told him digging in his pockets and pulling out a camcorder.

"You pulled the footage from security?" Matti asked startled. Reno smirked.

"Dude it was too good to pass up, I have so much black mail now." Reno told him. Morgan took the camcorder from Reno and hit play.

"This I do want to see." He commented. Rude leaned over his shoulder to see.

* * *

Ryu looked up as Alanna entered her room. Morgan was still out with Matti, Reno and Rude.

"So, how badly wasted do you think he'll be when he comes back?" She asked. Ryu smiled.

"Him? Barely even intoxicated. You know him."Ryu said, as she shut down the document on her computer.

"Yeah, Mr. Don't drink Ryu. He'll barely have had one the whole night. So about this A.I…." Alanna started. Ryu grinned and swiveled around in her chair. She held her goggles cupped in the palm of her hands.

"Meet my A.I. goggles, they're highly advanced. More so even than niisan's, and his have an attitude problem." Ryu said proudly.

"Hello Alanna Crystalline. Turk, current body guard of one 1st class SOLDEIR, Genesis Rhapsodos. Known aliases are Alan 2nd class SOLDIER, protégé of Commander Rhapsodos. Skilled in Materia and duel rune blades." Alanna heard through the computer speakers.

"I should have told you to bring your earpiece, otherwise she has to use nearby sound systems to really make herself heard." Ryu said. Alanna stared at the goggles.

"How much does she know?" She asked.

"I know many things, Alanna. I know anything I deem is pertinent for keeping Ryuko alive."

"Then that must be a lot." Alanna said.

"Hey!" Ryu protested. The letters LOL appeared on the lens.

"She has a sense of humor?" Alanna asked surprised.

"I have a well rounded personality program. Not only do I have a sense of humor, but I understand and can display a wide range of emotions."

"Like?"Alanna asked, intrigued.

"Like happiness, joy, excitement, even anger, hurt and loss, as well as curiosity."

"So, if I'm not supposed to know about her, then why tell me?" Alanna asked. Ryu licked her lips.

"Power down for ten minutes." She ordered.

"Oh, that secret thing I can't know about, I was wondering why you were telling her." The goggles said, before powering down.

"Because we're going to need her for our mission here, and if something happens to me you can work with her in the field. And maybe if you stop questioning how I know or do things, the others will drop it as well." Ryu said. Alanna nodded her head.

"That's reasonable." She said.

"I can be on occasion." Ryu replied, peeved. The bedroom door slammed open as Morgan wandered in.

"Oh, looks like he's buzzed…" Alanna said. Ryu nodded her head.

"I wonder if Reno had him doing shots." She wondered.

"You can stop talkin' like I am not in the room." Morgan grumbled.

"I guess that's my exit cue." Alanna said. Ryu nodded her head before she stood to help Morgan, who was getting into a fight with his jacket and losing.

"What did he have you drink?" She wondered.

"I don't think those were normal shots." He said. Ryu smiled.

"Knowing niisan, probably not. How's Matti?"

"About the same level as drunk of I am." He said.

"So mildly to moderately buzzed, I am guessing." He nodded his head.

"This is going to suck in the morning." He said.

"Not as much as it could here, take this." She said, handing him a pill.

"You shouldn't need it, but just in case."

"I am never going drinking with your brother again, Ryu." Morgan said, after he swallowed the pill and flopped onto the bed.

"And to think, he's younger than you by three years, and he probably wasn't even tipsy." She said , sitting on the edge of the bed. He groaned.

"Don't remind me. Tseng probably had him drinking Sake with him from a young age." He complained.

"It's possible, I suppose." She smiled and pulled the covers up over him.

"Go to sleep." She told him.

"No arguments there." He muttered, before he closed his eyes. Ryu stood and shook her head.

'_What did you make him drink'?_ She sent to Reno.

'_Shots! Shots all the way baby!_ Was his response.' Ryu shook her head.

'_You're still at the bar aren't you? Found your girl for the night yet?'_ She asked.

'_Not yet, no, still looking though! If I can't find one I am sure Elena is available.'_ He replied.

'_Womanizer.'_ She said, before she plugged her PHS in for the night and prepared for bed. She set her goggles on their charging station.

"Goodnight, Ryuko."

"Ryu... how many times have I told you that?" She asked, as she crawled under the covers.

"At least once more, Miss." Ryu groaned.

"I deserved that for doing it to Mary earlier, but how do you know that movie?"

"You're devices from home were riddled with various references, and since I downloaded all their data…" Ryu groaned.

"I get it, goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go. It's been a while since I have gotten more than one chapter up in a day… Hope you liked it. Maybe now the soldiers will know to avoid sugar around the girls. Then again, maybe not :D**


	22. Chapter 21: The Joy Before World's End

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_ -Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 21: The Joy Before World's End**

"Where are we going?" Alanna asked Genesis, as she trailed after him down LOVELESS Avenue. He'd made her dress in the outfit she'd worn on her mission to distract the cadets, with the addition of a cardigan over her top to be modest. He was dressed casually, in jeans and a black shirt with a red leather coat over it. The dark wash jeans went very nicely with the faded red leather, especially from Alanna's place a few steps behind him. He turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"You'll see when we get there." He slowed to walk by her side. He reached out and hesitantly took her hand. Alanna flushed and looked down at the ground. He noticed and smiled, pleased.

"Does July 4th mean anything in your world?" He asked suddenly. Alanna smiled.

"It's Independence day back home." She replied.

"What is that?" He asked, curious.

"Well, it's the day our country's founding fathers signed the declaration of independence, declaring us a new and separate country from England." She told him.

"It's the day you rebelled?" He asked. Alanna nodded her head.

"Officially I suppose."

"Why would you rebel?" He asked, surprised. Alanna shrugged.

"They didn't want to be ruled by a monarchy any more, among other things. They wanted the right to choose their own rulers for themselves. Our country spread the idea to the rest of the world. We proved a democracy could work."

"What's a monarchy?" Gen asked.

"When the country is ruled by a king or queen, and passes the rule of the country to their children for generations."

"Oh, like in Wutai." He said.

"Yes, like in Wutai" She replied.

"So, you don't have a company ruling you either?" He asked. Alanna shook her head no.

"We elect our rulers every four years. But today's important to our country. Everyone has the holiday off, and families get together and have picnics and barbeques, and then at night everyone gathers to watch fireworks in their town."

"Everyone does this?"He asked, surprised.

"Well, most everyone, lots of people celebrate differently. Ryu's family had a tradition of running a race that morning, but her father's a bit crazy about running."

"Strange. To celebrate. To embrace freedom…" He mused.

"BITCH!" Someone yelled, as bright yellow slushies were hurled at Alanna from behind. "How dare you get near the great Commander Rhapsodos." Someone snapped. Alanna pushed her slushie drenched hair back from her face to stare surprised at members of the Red Leather Club. Her anger rose in equal parts with her humiliation and she took a step toward them.

Ryu sighed. It was so boring doing tailing duty. But with Alanna off duty, at Gen's request so he could take her out, she was stuck doing exactly that. Not that she minded really. Not if meant maybe the two lovebirds would admit their feelings to each other. But still, it was awfully boring.

"I detect known members of the Red Leather Club approaching from the north."Her goggles told her.

"Oh good, I wanted to hit something anyways." Ryu muttered. She rounded the corner in time to see the slushies being thrown, and Alanna's look of utter humiliation and rage.

"Aw, hell no. Not today, not ever." Ryu muttered. Rage boiled up inside of her. Alanna was, after all one of her best friends, but as a Turk she had to keep her cool. Ryu whipped her EMR free and with her jaw clenched as she stepped forward. As much as she wanted to watch Genesis beat them to a bloody pulp, which he looked more than ready to do, she couldn't let Gen or 'Lanna do it. That would be bad PR for him and the company.

"Well that was very stupid of you. But then the RLC has never been big on brains, yo." She drawled, idly swinging her EMR as she stepped forward. "Attacking an off duty Turk…" She tsked, looking at the half dozen or so members of the RLC. They fidgeted nervously, realizing they were facing an on duty Turk.

"There's no way she's an off duty Turk." One of them bluffed. Ryu smiled evilly and absent mindedly flipped her EMR in her hand.

"Oh, but she is. And besides, it's just bad manners to slushie your idol's date on his birthday."

"It is bad manners to slushie anybody for any reason." Alanna snapped at her, trying to wring her hair dry.

"True." Ryu agreed, "Gen, be a dear and run ahead. Get them to prepare some new clothes for your date, she's going to need to change." She paused and looked at the RLC, "In fact, take her with you, I'll deal with them."

"No! They embarrassed Alanna!" Gen snapped, his arm going around her waist holding her close to him. Ryu sighed.

"Genesis..." Ryu started.

"If anyone's beating them up, it's gonna be me. They slushied me!" Alanna snapped. Ryu partially turned to look at her.

"Neither of you will do anything. Both of you are off duty. To retaliate would bring about more harm than good, especially you 'Lanna." Ryu cocked her head to look at the members of RLC.

"Where do you think you lot are slinking off to? It won't do you any good, so you might as well stay and hear your fate." She said. She turned back to Gen and said,

"Go, take Alanna and get her cleaned up. I'll fill you in when I catch up with you." She said. Gen sighed. He knew Ryu was right.

"Damn Turk. I owe you, I suppose." He grumbled, a hint of affection in his voice. Ryu smiled.

"It's my pleasure, as your personal Turk for the day, to handle this." She said. Gen took off his coat and wrapped it around Alanna before he picked her up in his arms and walked off, with Alanna protesting strongly, both about leaving and being carried.

Ryu faced the members of RLC. She flipped her EMR idly in her hand, letting the grip smack into the palm of her hand.

"So, assaulting a Turk..."She began.

"We didn't know she was a Turk!" One of them protested. Ryu shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Shinra takes the treatment of their Turks very seriously."

"Please..."

"In a word, no. You're banished from Midgar for life. If you are seen, and trust me we know who you are, you will be escorted out of the city. You have a week to leave the city." Ryu snapped, before she turned on her heel and walked after Genesis and Alanna.

Ryu walked into the shop, as the seamstresses rushed around Alanna.

"Wow." She said in awe. Alanna was dressed in a burgundy dress. It was cut in a straight line across her shoulders and neck line, long billowing sleeves with a silt from shoulder to elbow and another from elbow to wrist collected into cuffs at her wrists. The skirt fashioned after a pencil skirt ended somewhere before her knees. She was wearing matching heels. Ryu gave a short whistle.

"Well, look at you." She said, before she headed toward a bathroom. As she passed, she noticed it left a large keyhole section of her back bare. Alanna flushed happily. The slushie damage had already been repaired by the seamstresses, and the on hand make-up artist.

As Ryu came out of the bathroom, she spotted Gen standing by the wall, his slushie stained coat slung over his shoulder.

"So… " Ryu said, eyeing the flurry of action.

"I thought Tseng said all of you had today off." He commented. Ryu shrugged.

"We had to work the morning shift to get part of today off." Ryu said, as she leaned against the wall next to him.

"What, not enough Turks?" He asked, a bit snidely. Ryu shrugged again.

"A lot of us are on assignment outside of Midgar."

"Well, you guys will have tonight off, right?" He asked. Ryu nodded.

"And part of the afternoon and tomorrow too, so we can get some sleep. So we might actually be awake enough to enjoy tonight." She told him.

"Well that's good." He turned to look at her.

"Please tell me you have a dress to wear." He said. Ryu sighed, irritated.

"Yes, I have a very nice dress to wear tonight. Although, you may have to convince Morgan to let me out of my room in it."

"Uh?"

"Whenever I wear dresses, and I am sure by the way this is a problem for Matti as well, he has a hard time letting me out of my room to be seen in public."

"Why? Doesn't he like showing you off?" Gen asked, confused. Ryu laughed.

"You'll understand once you see Alanna at the club tonight, I think." Ryu said.

"Gen, I think you are misunderstanding how birthday's work." Alanna said, walking over to where they were standing. The bustling seamstress' seemed to be done for now. "You're supposed to receive the presents not give them." Gen smiled.

"This is a present to myself." He told her. Alanna scowled at him, playfully. She was enjoying herself far too much to truly glare. Ryu chuckled.

"You designed that dress, didn't you Gen?" She asked. Gen smiled.

"I did." He admitted. Alanna flushed and smoothed her hands down the skirt.

"There is one last thing." Gen said as he nodded to the tailor, and she disappeared into the back room. When she came back, she was carrying a box in her arms, which she handed to Genesis. Gen took it and opened it. Ryu's nose twitched as the smell of fresh leather wafted from the box.

"I think I know what that is." Ryu said. Gen flashed her a grin as he lifted the red duster from the box. Alanna stared at it wide eyed. It was tailored to fit someone that lacked Gen's broad shoulders. He approached Alanna and held it out to her.

"Go on, see if it fits." Alanna took it, with slightly shaking hands.

"Do me the favor, for my birthday of course. If you have to dress as me, wear that." He told her, as Alanna slipped into the duster. It fit her perfectly, and helped shape her feminine figure to look more like Genesis. Alanna looked up at him. Even standing on a raised section of the floor he was taller than her.

"Thank you, Gen." She whispered. He grinned.

"My pleasure." He told her. Ryu made a gagging sound behind them. Alanna scowled at her.

"Shut up, Turk." she muttered. Ryu grinned.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Ryu asked. Alanna flipped her off as Gen blushed.

"Kidding." Ryu said, "Are we done, or do you have more stops planned Gen?" She asked, as Gen helped Alanna out of the fresh leather duster. The leather was still very stiff. Her duster was placed back in its box which Gen took.

* * *

Ryu stepped out of the bathroom and paused.

"Well?" She asked. Morgan looked up from the computer screen and smiled.

"You look great." he said as he stood. Ryu smiled timidly. She was wearing a red, black and gold brocade dress with a dragon pattern. It was styled in the traditional manner of the Wutainese. It had a high collar, sleeveless, and ended mid thigh with slits along the sides. She was wearing black knee high boots.

"I have to get 'Lanna to do my hair." Ryu muttered. Morgan gave her a quick kiss.

"Are you going to nag me to get ready now?" He asked. Ryu smiled.

"You probably should think about it soon." She told him, before she left the room.

Alanna looked up at the knock on her door.

"Yes?" She said. Ryu cracked the door open.

"Can I get your help with my hair, so it'll stay out of my face?" Ryu asked as she came in. Alanna grinned.

"Wow, someone's being different today." Alanna said, as she took in the dress and heeled boots. Ryu smiled shyly. She smoothed her skirt nervously. Alanna patted the edge of her bed.

"Come an' sit, I'll do your hair in braids, how's that?" She asked. Ryu nodded her head as she sat. Alanna quickly created two French braids and then wrapped them together to make one long rope. She patted the top of Ryu's head.

"There, all done." She said. Ryu smiled.

"Thanks 'Lanna." Ryu said.

"Are you bringing your goggles?" Alanna asked her. Ryu nodded her head.

"They'll be in my purse, in case we need them." She said.

"You don't think anything bad will happen in the morning do you?" Alanna asked, referring to a popular fanfiction they had both read. Ryu shrugged.

"This isn't her story, but I suppose it might, we should be prepared." She grinned, "That's why I am leaving my goggles in the living room tonight when we get back. She'll wake us both up, if you wear your earpiece to bed that is, if something happens." Ryu said. Alanna nodded her head.

"Even off duty, you're thinking like a Turk, aren't you?" Ryu shrugged.

"Blame niisan, he's drilled it into me." Ryu said. Alanna shook her head.

"Come on, let's go wait in the living room for the others."She said, as she headed out of her room.

Mary was already in the living room waiting. She was wearing an ice blue and silver strapless cocktail dress with silver heels. She'd left her midnight black hair down, to gently brush her shoulders. She smiled when she saw Alanna and Ryu enter the room.

"I don't think I've ever seen either of you in something so short." She said. Ryu smiled.

"Well, I mean we can pull it off now." She said she said, striking a pose. Mary grinned.

"That's true." She agreed. Piper appeared. She was wearing black slacks with a bright orangey-gold top. Knots at the top of her shoulders tied the top together, her sleeves ended at her elbows, the slit running from shoulder to elbow buttoning closed. Matti and Morgan appeared behind her.

Matti was wearing black jeans with a dark blue button up tee shirt, and black converse like sneakers. Morgan was wearing dark denim jeans, a black sleeveless under a red unbuttoned tee shirt, and he was wearing black cadet boots.

Zack bounced in from his room similarly dressed, in what was probably his only non holey pair of faded blue jeans, with a deep purple button up tee. He paused when he saw the girls and tilted his head.

"Uh…"

"Yes Zack, girls in dresses." Matti agreed. Zack grinned.

"Why aren't you in a dress, Piper?" He asked. Piper shrugged.

"I don't like dresses, and I don't like dancing either, but I didn't get much choice about this." She told him.

"Awwww"

Cloud appeared in the door way to his suit of rooms. He was wearing medium blue jeans with a light blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up.

"Well, looks the chocobo cleans up nicely." Ryu said. He looked at her and flushed.

"I…I…" He stammered. They grinned.

"I was teasing, Cloud." Ryu said. He nodded his head and went to stand next to Zack, who promptly ruffled his hair.

Angeal strolled in during the exchange, and moved to stand next to Mary, who was still sitting in a chair. He was wearing black slacks with a light green button up under a black vest.

The apartment door opened and Reno, Rude, Chloe, Vincent and Tseng entered, having gone back to their apartments to clean up and change.

Tseng moved to stand next to Cloud, their hands brushing. Cloud shifted his weight towards Tseng. Tseng was dressed in black jeans and was wearing a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt under his black unbuttoned shirt.

Reno bounced into the room and then plowed to a stop when he spotted Ryu. His jaw dropped open and he stared at her.

"You're going out in that?" He asked, surprised. Ryu rolled her eyes.

"Why yes I am." She replied.

"Isn't it kinda short?" He asked. Ryu sighed as Morgan said,

"Thank you."

"Don't give him ammo, niisan." Ryu told him. Reno shrugged.

"Just saying yo." He told her. Ryu shook her head and studied his clothing. He was wearing black jeans that had seen better days, unless those rips were intentional. His red button up shirt had black wings emblazoned on the back, he'd rolled the sleeves up and left it untucked. His hair was pulled back in his normal tail, but he'd switched the normal hoops he wore for black crystal studs.

"What?" He asked, noticing she was eyeing him.

"Do you not own a pair of non holey jeans?" She asked. Rude shook his head as he moved to stand next to Reno.

"I think he buys them pre-ripped." He said. Rude was wearing dark denim jeans with a black button up with the sleeves rolled up and a dark blue tie, his glasses still perched on his face. Seph wandered into the living room.

"Isn't Genesis ready to go yet?" He asked. He'd pulled his silver hair back into a ponytail. He was wearing a dark green button up shirt over a dark grey sleeveless with faded blue jeans. Chloe moved to stand next to Seph. He smiled shyly at her. She was wearing a silvery gray, slinky one shoulder dress with tall black heels. Her short black hair was pinned back out of her face, the ends curling gently. Vincent moved to stand on his other side. He was dressed in black pants, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red tie. His hair had been pulled back into a tail at the base of his neck.

"No, you know Genesis. He takes longer than a girl does to get ready." Zack said, he looked at the girls in the room.

"No offense meant." He added. Ryu laughed and pushed Morgan.

"I always say Morgan takes longer than a girl, because he's running around filling his damn pockets full of crap, so none taken." She said.

"My wallet, phone and keys aren't crap." He pointed out, as the others laughed. Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"No but the lighter, the three knives, the comb, the random bits of electronics, and the two multitools are not needed to drive me home." She retorted. Morgan opened his mouth to reply, when Gen stepped out of his room.

He was wearing black slacks, with a black button up and a burgundy vest embroidered with gold thread.

"Well, here's the man of the hour."Tseng said.

"Finally." Mary muttered. Ryu casually nudged her in the leg. The four girls stepped forward.

"Happy birthday, Gen" Alanna said before they launched into a broadway version of Happy Birthday. As the others clapped once they'd finished, music came piping in over the surround system. The others sat as the mini concert began in full. They started with Wicked's Defying Gravity, threw in some Disney, Lion King, The Little Mermaid and Mulan, a bit of Madagascar's I like to Move, Move it, added some of The Wanted, Some Sweet Child O' Mine, and ended with Rent's Seasons of Love.

"Wow." Gen said when they finished.

"When did you have time to learn all that?" Zack asked. Alanna, Mary and Ryu smiled.

"Most of them were songs we'd preformed before, or loved to begin with." Mary admitted.

"It was amazing." Gen said, standing to hug them.

"It wasn't LOVELESS." Ryu said, "But Mary didn't want to memorize it to recite."

"I don't remember poetry very well." Mary said.

"I still enjoyed it." He assured them.

"If we're going to get to the club we should go now." Tseng said, as he stood. The others jumped to their feet to leave.

They all climbed into the limo Tseng had arranged for. Gen in the middle of the crowd. Mary and Ryu started dancing in their seats as popular dance music blasted in over the speakers. The bangles on Ryu's wrist chimed in time with the music. She saw Alanna crammed between Gen and Zack, and reached over grabbing Alanna's hands, urging her to dance along. Zack stared tapping his foot in time with the music. Cloud was lightly snapping his fingers in time with the music.

"You haven't even started drinking yet." Morgan told Ryu. She grinned at him.

"You might as well have fun. It doesn't happen all that often." She told him, sticking her tongue out at him.

When they finally reached the club, Zack, who was too eager to get out of the limo to wait, hopped out the sun roof, much to the pleasure of the people waiting for entrance into the club. Ryu rolled her eyes.

Zack stood on the top of the limo, looking at the crowd. Reno hopped out next to him.

"It's getting hot in there, yo." He said. Zack nodded his head, bouncing on his feet.

"Zack, Reno." Tseng called once he'd emerged from the limo. The two of them bounced off the car. To the crowd's great delight, next to emerge from the limo was Cloud. He eyed the crowd, who Zack was waving to eagerly, with unease. Next Angeal emerged from the limo to ecstatic screams from his fangirls.

"We're going to have our work cut out for us tonight." Ryu muttered still in the limo. Mary sighed.

"Just dance all over him Mary, then they can't get close to him." Ryu told her. Mary blushed. Angeal held out a hand to assist her from the limo. He smiled and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. Mary flushed at the gasps from the crowd of his adoring fans, and the snapping of hundreds of cameras.

Ryu exited without tripping over feet and moved to flank Tseng. Morgan joined her eyeing the crowd. Seph got out of the limo to the screams of delight from the crowd, which quickly turned to gasps of horror, as he helped Chloe from the car and followed Angeal's example, tucking her hand into his elbow. Chloe's cool gaze swept the crowd with a haughty look, that if Ryu didn't know her better, would have sworn was as snotty as Gen at his worst.

"She's a cool customer." Morgan whispered in her ear, his arm slipping around her waist. Ryu nodded her head.

"She's cool as ice under fire." She agreed. Vincent stepped from the car with Rude behind him. The crowd held their breath waiting, hoping, and to their joy, Gen stepped from the limo. Their cries of delight, as before, turned quickly to gasps of surprise as Gen helped Alanna from the car, and placed a kiss on her cheek before taking her hand and leading her to the entrance. Alanna smiled shyly, as hundreds of cameras snapped in their faces. The SOLDIERs, with escorts, would be all over the front paper the next morning. Alanna was glad she'd temporarily dyed her hair auburn. Not as auburn as Gen's, but a similar shade.

Reno came up on Ryu's other side and looped his arm through hers, grinning and winking at the girls in the crowd.

"Oh, so I have two men now, do I?" She asked, grinning. Reno lightly bumped her with his hip.

"Only 'til we get inside, then I am ditching to find a chick of my own." Reno told her. Ryu tipped her head back and laughed as they walked to the entrance.

"Besides, it would look weird if you walked in with Rude, and we can't have that, can we?" Morgan asked him. Reno nodded and looked back at Rude.

"No offense, but the ladies might misunderstand." He said. Rude laughed.

Tseng nodded at the Turks on duty to guard the 1sts as they entered the building. Since the party contained some of the most famous people in the world, they were allowed entrance immediately.

They acquired a table in the back and gathered around it, while Reno summoned a waitress over.

"Give us a round of kamikazes." He ordered, handing over a corporate Shinra card. She nodded and left only to return a few minutes later with their first round of drinks. Ryu took her glass with some hesitation; she'd had encounters with kamikaze shots before.

"Niisan, you are trying to get us all wasted." She told him. He grinned and grabbed his glass and lifted it.

"Happy birthday, Genesis. May there be many more." He said. The others toasted him with their glasses and downed the shots. There were several gasping gags from those who had never tried one before.

"That was awful." Mary said. Ryu nodded her head, making faces as she tried to rid her tongue of the lingering taste.

"Kamikazes are not only powerful, but nasty" She said.

"What should the next round be?" Reno asked.

"Something pleasant?" Matti asked.

"I want to try a Captain America." Ryu said.

"What's that?" Reno asked.

"1 part Vodka, 1 part blue curaco, and 1 part grenadine in a shot glass." Alanna answered. Reno shrugged.

"Sounds good, let's try it." He said. When the waitress returned he told her what they wanted. She returned with the drinks quickly.

"I hope this tastes better than the other one." Morgan said. Ryu picked up her glass.

"Live, laugh, love and learn." She told Gen and knocked the drink back, the others followed suit.

"Okay," Mary said, "No more shots."

"I don't think they have Smirnoff here." Ryu told her.

"No, but they should have some rum." Alanna said.

"Ohh, true, I like rum." Ryu agreed.

"Forget the rum, it's time to dance." Mary said, as the D.J. played good music.

"But I like rum, I want rum!" Alanna protested.

"Rum later, dancing now!" Mary said, excited. Alanna gave Ryu a pleading look.

"I like rum too. One glass wouldn't hurt." She agreed. Mary sighed. Reno grinned and ordered them some drinks. Ryu and Alanna took them with a sigh of appreciation. Mary finished hers in several swallows.

"Mary, you're supposed to enjoy it!" Alanna protested. Mary grinned and poked her.

"Hurry up and finish, it's time to dance." She said, bouncing in her seat. Ryu, Alanna and Chloe sighed, and finished their drinks faster than they wanted to.

Alanna, Mary, Ryu, and Chloe stood. The men and Piper looked at them. Morgan rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Ryu.

"Have fun." Ryu smiled.

"I will." She told him. The four made their way to the dance floor, their bodies swaying in time to the music. Ryu grabbed one of Alanna's hands as Mary took her other, the two of the dancing next to her.

"Smile 'Lanna." Ryu shouted over the music.

"Gen's watching you." Mary added. Alanna smiled. She knew they were worried that, like the last time they'd gone dancing, she'd break down crying.

"I'm fine." She told them. "It's not like I'm alone this time." Ryu smiled and gave her hand a brief squeeze before letting go. Mary did the same and then the four of them let loose and started dancing. It didn't take very long before all of them were dancing in a way that kept all the guys nearby very interested. Had they been paying any attention to the people around them, they may have been rather embarrassed by many of th looks they were getting.

When they needed a break, they made their way to the bar and found Rude sitting on a bar stool talking to a young woman. Ryu stood next to him and casually hip checked him as she ordered her drink.

"Where are the others?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Some of them are at the booth still." He told her.

"Have fun, Rude" She said, after she got her drink. She fluttered her eyes at him and waved, before she followed the others back to the booth.

Morgan was lounging in his seat crowd watching, Piper and Matti where playing some kind of game on his PHS. Vincent was ensconced in the shadows of the booth. Seph was sitting uneasily in his seat watching the crowd in fascination. Angeal was studying the grain of the table in the dim light.

Ryu grabbed Morgan's hand.

"Come on." She said, dragging him back toward the dance floor.

"Good idea." Chloe said grabbing Seph's hand.

"Come on handsome come dance with me." She said giggling. Angeal shook his head, not in the least surprised. Seph flushed.

"Uh… okay." He said, letting her pull him to his feet. Mary smiled and grabbed Angeal's arm.

"Come on 'Geal." She said, tugging on his arm. Angeal looked at her, surprised. Alanna, standing next to her, gave him a sly smile.

"You know you want to, there's no harm in it, right? We all agreed to let loose tonight." She said.

"Pleeeassseee." Mary added, tugging on his arm again, "I hate dancing alone." She said. Angeal sighed and stood.

"Alright, but I can't dance well." He told her. Mary grinned.

"Doesn't matter, I'll teach you." She told him, pulling him to the dance floor.

An arm wrapped itself around Alanna's waist. She jumped, surprised, and then realized it was Genesis.

"'Lanna, dance with me?" He asked. Alanna rolled her eyes.

"You've been awfully clingy today." She noted.

"That's because I like 'Lanna best." He replied pulling her toward the others on the dance floor. Mary and Chloe were turned facing Angeal and Seph, teaching them how to dance. Morgan was trying to hide behind Ryu as he moved in time with the music. Zack bounced by the group, whirling a strange girl about the dance floor as she laughed, and was clearly becoming dizzy from all the spinning. Cloud and Tseng were in a dark corner dancing together, neither one of them noticing the girls trying to cut in. Reno was somewhere in the crowd dancing with several chicks.

"Gen…" Alanna finally hissed at him, after several minutes.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I can't dance with you stuck to my backside like a barnacle." She snapped.

"Sorry." He muttered, moving backwards a bit. Alanna rolled her eyes at Ryu, who'd opened her eyes when she'd heard her complain. Ryu shrugged and closed her eyes again. Alanna giggled as she watched Morgan try in vain to tug Ryu's dress down. It seemed he thought it was riding too high for the crowd. Ryu slapped his hand.

"Leave it be. I'm not flashing anybody." She told him.

"But…" He muttered.

"No one's going to jump me with you here." She told him.

"Yeah but…" He protested helplessly. Mary laughed.

"She's not the same modest girl she was back home, Morgan." She said. Ryu laughed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Wooooo" She said, "I'm bad to the bone." She said laughing.

"No, you're not." Mary and Alanna chorused. Ryu stuck her tongue out at them.

"Just to the surface of your skin." Alanna said. Ryu shrugged.

"Well, tonight me and my little almost black dress are not behaving. I'll be a good little girl in the morning." She said.

"Deal." Mary said raising her drink into the air. Angeal rolled his eyes behind her head.

Zack bounced into the middle of all of them, and started dancing. Laughing, the four girls took turns dancing with him. Reno and his latest find joined them in their space, making them all crowded, but not packed as tight as they could be.

"Who wants to join the drinking contest?" Tseng asked, as he and Cloud joined the group.

"Reno and 'Lanna do!" Ryu yelled over the music. They broke out of the crowd and headed back to their booth, where the waitress delivered several rounds of shots.

Reno squared off against Tseng, while Alanna battled Cloud.

"Oh, this'll be good." Ryu muttered.

By the end of the contest, Alanna wasn't seeing straight and Cloud had seceded the title over to her. Tseng and Reno were still dueling. Ryu grabbed one of the shots left over from 'Lanna and Cloud's duel and knocked it back.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Morgan asked. Ryu shook her head.

"Nope, remember, I spent the summer drinking with my family and 'Lanna. Tiny little me can hold a lot." She said.

"Just don't lay on the floor because it looks comfy, you'll get stepped on." Alanna told her. Ryu grinned.

"But things look different from the floor." She replied.

"Imagine that." Morgan muttered. Ryu laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Spoil sport, you're not even buzzed yet." She told him.

"It's more fun when you're buzzed, you just don't care."Mary said, handing him another shot.

"Come on, Morgan drink up."

"Just not too much, or Ryu might kill us for getting him beyond drunk."Alanna giggled. Seph gave her a confused look, as Morgan sighed and drank the shot.

"It's hard to do anything with someone who's limp like an over cooked noodle." Alanna informed him. Seph's eyes went round.

"Oh." He said. Morgan and Angeal both turned bright red.

"I don't think I'd be up for much other than sleep tonight anyways." Ryu said with a shrug. Mary wagged a finger under her nose.

"You never know." She said. Ryu grinned.

"Nope, you never do." She agreed, before she grabbed Morgan's hand and pulled him back to the dance floor. Alanna handed Angeal another shot.

"Liquid courage?" She offered. He looked at Mary, her body swaying in time with the music and threw it back before he let her lead him back onto the dance floor.

Alanna watched, smirking as the couple broke apart to dance alone. Ryu and Morgan danced near the edge of the crowd. Seph and Chloe had made their way back into the middle of the crowd, where the press of the bodies around them forced them to dance like they were one person. Tseng, who'd been beaten by Reno, was returning with Cloud to their dark corner. Zack was in the middle of a group of girls, appearing to be leading some kind giant ring dance, thing. Mary and Angeal were up near one of the speakers. Alanna smiled as she watched Mary sneak her fingers into his hair, running it through her fingers as they danced.

"'Lanna!" Gen said, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. Alanna sighed.

"Yes, Gen?" She asked.

"Can we dance again?" He asked her. Alanna smiled.

"Sure, why not." She said, -I am not nearly drunk enough to handle a tipsy Genesis- She thought to herself.

The black lights flickered over the crowd and everyone with Mako glowed green. She heard Chloe laugh delightedly as Seph lit up like the proverbial Christmas tree. Gen groaned and buried his head in her shoulder.

"I hate black lights." he muttered.

"I think it looks kinda cool." Alanna said, studying her hand.

"It just points out how different we are." He said. Alanna smiled.

"So? It shows you're a SOLDIER." She pointed to Seph and Angeal who were still dancing, seeming not to notice the green glow every time the black lights flickered over them. Cloud and Zack clearly didn't care and in fact probably enjoyed it.

"They don't care. Why should you? It's part of what makes you, you." She told him.

"You think so?" Alanna smiled.

"I know so." She told him, "Come on, let's dance." –I'd rather have a drunken dancing Gen, than a drunken philosophical Gen.- She mused, pulling him onto the floor after him. They moved off into a section of the dance floor far away from all of the others, and danced like no one was watching, for the rest of the night.

Finally, all of them piled back into the limo sometime after four in the morning, and headed back to Shinra. Once they made it into the apartment, they staggered to their assigned rooms, seeking their beds. Ryu dropped her purse, open, on the table as she headed to her room. Morgan sleepily following behind her. The others made their way, with varying degrees of wobbliness to their rooms.

The doppelgangers had thoughtfully prepared for the results before hand. Each of them having laid out a pill and water to take before sleeping, and waste baskets next to their beds, just in case. None of them had ever been happier for learning that simple trick to prevent any and all hangovers. As long as they could get that simple pill down before bed, they would be fine.

* * *

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning." Ryu heard over her earpiece. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

"You should get up Ryuko. Mary has risen, and appears to be in a cheerful mood. Zack appears to be in great pain." Her goggles said.

"So I am hearing." She groaned, and rolled off the edge of the bed.

"Are you feeling ill, Ryuko?"

"No, just tired, really tired." She muttered. She made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna shower, then I'll be out." She muttered.

"Ryu? You all right?" Morgan asked, slowly pulling his eyes open.

"Yeah. Mary's up and cheerfully so, if a grump wakes up I'd better be there to deal with them, not her. Go back to bed Morgan." She told him. He sighed.

"Why can't you let someone else be responsible for once?" He asked her. Ryu laughed.

"Because I said I would be the good girl today, last night." She told him.

"Meh." He muttered, before he stole her pillow and went back to sleep.

"No rest for the wicked." She muttered to herself, as she padded out into the kitchen wearing comfy sweatpants and one of Morgan's sleeveless shirts.

She squinted as she entered the living room. Mary had pulled back the curtains. Zack was curled up on the couch, a pillow over his head. Ryu paused to retrieve her goggles and slip them over her neck. Ryu crouched by his side. Mary could be heard singing in the kitchen.

"Zack?" Ryu whispered. He groaned.

"Don't yell." He pleaded.

"I'm not, do you have a headache?" She asked him. He nodded his head miserably.

"I bet Mary's singing isn't helping." She said. He nodded his head again, his hands still pressed tightly over his ears. Ryu stood and went into the kitchen. Mary was leaving with her breakfast.

"Go be sunny in your room, so the others can sleep." Ryu told her.

"Why? It's almost noon. They should be up." Mary said, "Lazy bums." Ryu sighed.

"When did we go to bed? Five? That's barely eight hours of sleep. Add in the alcohol everyone drank, and I am sure you can find it in your heart to be sympathetic to the hangovers, and the desire to sleep in on a day off." Ryu said, as she started a pot of coffee and looked for the SOLDIER class pain killers. Mary sniffed and left the room, quietly. Once the coffee was done, she poured a cup and left the kitchen.

Ryu entered Angeal's room, knocking softly. Once her eyes adjusted to the lights, she wished they hadn't. Angeal was lying on his bed, butt naked. Ryu thanked her lucky stars all she was seeing was his butt. She quickly pulled the sheet up over him.

"Well, I'm going to need some SOLDEIR class brain bleach. Mary will never forgive me for seeing this and not her." She muttered. He stirred and grumbled in his sleep. Ryu quietly set the coffee and a pill on his night stand, and grabbed his noise cancelling headphones.

"Coffee and pain pill for you, and I am borrowing these for poor Zack, who was just serenaded by Mary." She whispered to him. He didn't even stir. Ryu quickly left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She entered the kitchen again, to see Rude standing in his boxers, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What the fuck is with you guys and a lack of clothing today?" She hissed, as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry, Ryu." He muttered.

"Just give me a cup of coffee and one of the pain pills." She said. He obliged, and then returned to his room. Ryu entered the living room, set the coffee and pill next to Zack, and went to draw the curtains closed again. She returned to the couch and gently shook Zack's shoulder. He opened his eyes to squint at her. She handed him the coffee and the pill.

"It'll help." She whispered. Once he'd taken the pill and uncurled from his fetal position, she handed him the headphones.

"Go to sleep if you can. If you can't, you should eat something." She told him. As she stood she realized he too was in just his boxers.

"Gaia, have mercy on me today." She muttered, and headed to his disaster of a room and found him a pair of pants. She threw them at him. When he looked at her puzzled, she gave him a pointed look. He flushed and scrambled to get them on as she turned back to the kitchen to get her own coffee, store what was left, and make a new pot.

As she made more coffee, she pulled her goggles over her eyes and checked into the fan clubs. She chuckled over the images of Mary and Angeal, as his fans speculated as to who she was, and if they were an item or just friends. There were pictures of Zack's usual antics, including one of him and Reno, where Reno was identified as a high level Turk. And Seph's fans were aghast that he was seen in public with a woman, they wondered what was going on with him. And finally the RLC was up in arms and horror over Alanna and Genesis, and the banishment of half a dozen members from Midgar.

As Ryu was wondering if she could possibly wake Morgan up to check on the rest of the men, for fear they were in only boxers or even less, Rude came back out wearing his pants from the night before.

"Do you need any help, Ryu?" He asked quietly. Ryu sipped her coffee.

"Can you check on the guys? I am afraid to know how many naked butts I'll see if I do it." She told him. Rude chuckled.

"I can tell you Reno's fine, and wearing boxers. Last I knew he was half off his cot, snoring like a dog." He said. Ryu laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Mary's already awake, Morgan is fine. Zack is on the couch with a severe headache. Angeal is naked and still sleeping." Ryu told him. Rude laughed.

"I am surprised you did not scream upon such a sight." He said.

"What sight?" Tseng asked, as he came out of Cloud's room wrapped in what appeared to be a blanket only.

"Angeal, naked as the day he was born Director." Rude replied. Tseng grimaced.

"May I have a side of brain bleach with my coffee?" He asked. Ryu poured him a cup.

"You don't need it as badly as I do." Ryu told him.

"So I take it you and Cloud are fine?" Ryu asked. Tseng nodded his head.

"I wanted coffee before I showered, so I will talk to you later." He told them. Ryu and Rude nodded.

"Well, that leaves, Sephiroth, Genesis, Chloe, Vincent, Alanna, Piper and Matti." Ryu said.

"I'll check on Chloe, Alanna, and Piper and Matti, if you you'll get the other three."Ryu said. Rude nodded his head.

As Ryu walked by Gen's room she giggled. Rude raised any eyebrow at the sight.

"Why is, is that Alanna's sock? Why is it on his doorknob?" He asked. Ryu giggled.

"I don't think he knows what that means." She said laughing. Rude raised an eyebrow at her.

"It means, well don't disturb, or you'll see something you don't want to." She said.

"Such as?" Ryu just laughed, and shook her head, entering Alanna's room with coffee and a pill.

"If you don't come bearing coffee get out." Alanna grumbled.

"But I do. Coffee, a pain killer, and a story." Ryu whispered. Alanna cracked one eye open.

"Tell quickly." She said, reaching for the pill and the coffee.

"Your sock is on Gen's doorknob." Ryu told her, handing them to her.

"WHAT!?" Alanna cried, surprised. Ryu nodded her head.

"Yep, saw it myself." She assured her. Alanna groaned.

"Does he even know what that means?"

"Unlikely." Ryu said before she left, gently closing the door behind her. She headed towards Piper and Matti's door when he emerged, in sweatpants and a sweatshirt no less.

"Thank Gaia, you're the first male I've seen decently clad all morning." She told him, handing him the other cup of coffee she held in her hand. He flushed and took a sip.

"Who's up already?" he asked.

"Tseng, Rude, Zack, Mary. Oh, and I had to enter Angeal's room, so I saw him in all his naked glory this morning." Ryu told him, as she headed back to the kitchen. Matti grimaced behind her back.

"TMI, Ryu." He muttered.

"Yeah, well I need brain bleach." She retorted. Matti grabbed a seat in the living room, as Ryu poured another cup of coffee and took a sip of her own. She headed towards the room where Chloe was sleeping. As she opened the door, a knife buried itself into the door.

"Good Gaia Chloe, is that how you treat the person who brings you coffee and medicine?" Ryu asked. She'd been lucky she'd known Chloe's nature, and so had opened the door and stood back.

"Sorry Ryu." She muttered. Ryu wrenched the knife from the door and handed it to her. She set the coffee and the pill on the floor next to her cot. Chloe rubbed her eyes.

"I feel awful." She muttered.

"That would be the hangover. You'll have to come drinking with us more often." Ryu told her. Chloe rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know if I want to." She answered honestly. Ryu laughed.

"Go back to sleep if you can."

"RYU!" Zack called, "I need an adult!" Ryu bolted from the room.

* * *

Genesis glowered at the world over his giant mug of coffee. He was in a foul mood. Mary entered the living room, and with a perky bounce to her step, drew back the curtains again.

He snarled, as Zack shielded his eyes in pain. Matti squinted.

"Mary, leave them closed." Rude said softly, as he walked over and drew them closed.

"Why?" she asked. Rude glanced at Zack.

"Some people are very sensitive to light after drinking. It appears Matti, Zack and Genesis are all such people." He told her, clipping the curtain closed to ensure no light leaked past. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"It's too beautiful of a day to have the windows closed." She snapped.

"I don't care how fuckin' pretty it is outside leave, the damn curtains closed." Gen snarled at her, his hand around his cup of coffee, clenched so tight he shattered the cup. Mary stared at him, shocked.

"Great Gaia, Genesis!" Rude exclaimed, and rushed to deal with the mess of crockery and coffee.

"I'm going to go check on Piper." Matti muttered, standing and leaving the tension filled living room. Zack whimpered and covered his ears over the headphones.

"Stop yelling." He whispered. Tseng wandered out into the living room in a pair of jeans and his sleeveless shirt from the night before.

"I think we should go drinking more often, it certainly was fun." He said, his empty coffee cup dangling from his hand.

"For you maybe." Gen snapped. Tseng looked at him, surprised.

"By the looks of you, I'd say you didn't get lucky last night." Tseng said. Gen narrowed his eyes before he launched himself at Tseng.

"RYU! I need an adult!" Zack yelled. Ryu dashed into the room, and took in the sight of Tseng and Genesis grappling on the floor.

"Matti, Alanna. Damage control, now!" She yelled. She skirted the fighting duo to stand near Zack. Matti tore in to the room from the hall, Alanna a few steps behind him, just in time to see Ryu and Zack leap away as they crashed through the coffee table. Both of them set their coffee down and approached the fight.

"Enough." Both of them said, "This will stop." As if wading through molasses, Genesis and Tseng slowed and separated, as Alanna and Matti clenched their jaws and fists and closed their eyes in concentration. Ryu picked up their coffee and held it, waiting.

Genesis and Tseng slowly backed away from each other, both of them glowering and straining to get the other. Genesis flopped into a chair, as Tseng backed up into Cloud's room, like a bull being cornered into a pen. Matti sat against the closed door and put his head in his hands.

"Oh god, my head." He groaned. Ryu topped his cup off and handed him the coffee. He took it and sipped, just as the door shuddered as Tseng kicked it.

"I just hope he doesn't get Cloud to kick it." Matti muttered.

"I'm hoping Cloud will calm him down." Ryu muttered, as she filled Alanna's cup and went to hand it to her. Alanna was shaking with fury, her control on Genesis' body complete.

"Of all the…" She hissed, "What possessed you?" She snapped at him.

"He started it." Genesis snapped, like an unruly child.

"Oh go degrade! See if I care! You're so selfish, everything is about you, isn't it Genesis? You have to be perfect and all of us lowly, lesser, humans can lick your boots. But we're not good for anything else are we?" She yelled, furious with him. He opened his mouth to argue.

"Shut up Genesis, I don't want to hear a word from you. Ever since we got here you've been the same. I don't even know why I thought there was something good in you! You're so vain and arrogant and self-centered. And you know what? You're never going to beat Sephiroth, so stop with this fucking competition you seem to think you are in! And to make it worse, you're never going to…"

"ALANNA!" Ryu snapped, breaking her tirade. Alanna whipped around to face her, a blistering comment on her lips.

"Suicide by puppy." She said calmly. Alanna froze, her eyes darting to Zack as they filled with tears.

"Oh no! What did I do?" She whispered, before she turned and dashed from the room. Ryu sighed and sank to the floor, and buried her head in her hands.

Genesis sat up; his anger dissipated by Alanna's rant, and subsequent melt down. Zack looked at Ryu, confused. Ryu rubbed her hands over her face repeatedly.

"Where's the redo button?" She asked, to no one in particular. Matti rested his head against the door.

"Well, that went well." He muttered, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"What do you mean suicide by puppy?" Zack asked quietly. Ryu looked up at him.

"Nothing, its code for something else."

"What?" he asked. Ryu sighed and stood, picking up Alanna's coffee.

"I can't tell you that." She flashed him a tired smile, "Trust me puppy, none of us want what it means to come true. We're doing everything in our power to prevent it from happening." Zack smiled wanly. Rude followed Ryu into the kitchen.

"Are you all right, Ryu?" He asked her. Ryu sighed and braced her hands on the counter.

"No." She admitted. She glanced at him.

"Do you ever feel like there's too much pressure? Like you're going to crack under it? Felt it so badly, you just want to run and hide from it. But if you do, something really bad will happen?" She asked him. Rude nodded his head.

"From time to time, on a mission." He told her. Ryu let her head rested on the counter.

"I've felt like that ever since we got here. Like there's been a weight hanging over all our heads, and just one wrong step will drop it on all of us."

"Can you talk about it?" He asked. Ryu shook her head and straitened up.

"No I can't." She told him. Reno entered the kitchen in his boxers sleepy eyed and looking for coffee.

"For Gaia's sake, can't you people put pants on!" Ryu screamed, frustrated beyond all telling. Reno gave Rude a confused look. Rude shook his head and gave him an ''I'll tell you later" look.

"I'm going back to bed, and pretending this morning never happened." She snapped, leaving the kitchen.

"Neesan…" Reno started. Rude grabbed his arm.

"Don't Reno, she's had a very stressful day already, and there's still Genesis' mess to clean up. You'd better get dressed and ready for the day." Rude told him.

"What did he do now…" Reno complained, before he chugged a hot cup of coffee.

"He and the director broke a coffee table for starters." Rude said. Reno spat the last of his coffee into the sink.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you as we clean up." He said. They entered the kitchen to find Seph picking wooden splinters out of Genesis' head and back side.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That's three in one day! Now all hell will truly begin to break loose.**

**Lanna: **Mwahaha… got you all with the title didn't I? So, It may have been a bit of an exaggeration.

**Mary: **It's really not that much of an exaggeration.

**Ryu: **Meh. I don't want to admit things really got that bad.

**Lanna: **You guys ruin all my fun.

**Mary & Ryu: **And your big mouth will get all of the soldiers killed.

**Lanna: ***runs away crying* I'm sorry, Gen!


	23. Chapter 22: World's End

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk._

_-Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 22: World's End**

_**Things remained tense between Genesis and Tseng, and even worse between Alanna and Genesis. Genesis took to spending time away from everyone else, brooding. And no one could convince Alanna to talk to him. **_

Morgan sighed as Ryu tied a tie over his eyes.

"What are you maniacs up to?" He asked. Ryu laughed.

"You'll just have to find out won't you?" She teased. He snorted.

"You know I hate surprises." He reminded her. She patted him on the back as she led him from the room.

"Whoa Ryu, what did you do to him?" Reno teased as they came into the living room. Behind the blindfold Morgan rolled his eyes, as Ryu giggled.

"Nothing" She said sweetly. Rude snorted softly as Morgan flushed faintly.

"Well it looks like..." Reno started.

"It looks like what?" Matti asked confused. He too had a tie over his eyes.

"Um" Cloud said. "I'm not really sure."Reno snorted.

"You've been with Tseng and you're still this innocent? Bossman what have you been doing with him?"Reno asked. Cloud blushed as Tseng cleared his throat, ignoring Reno.

"Can I take this off yet?" Morgan asked dryly.

"No. I kinda like it when you're blindfolded. I'm less likely to get shot." Alanna noted. He flipped her off.

"Oh all right." Ryu said as she moved away from him. Both of them ripped the tie blocking their vision off. Sitting on the table were two ice cream cakes.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna eat them both." Zack told them. Both of them glared at him.

"Just try it." Matti said threateningly.

"Bossman really likes his ice cream." Mary said. Zack pouted.

"But I really want ice cream," he protested. Gen snorted from where he stood in a corner. To celebrate their birthdays, an uneasy truce had been called between SOLDIERs and Turks, but it was fragile and threatened to break at any minute.

Matti and Morgan glared at him. Angeal sighed as Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gen not today." Seph said quietly. Gen sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I should be mean and say you have to come over to get your cake, but I suspect you'd splat it on my head." Morgan said. Matti laughed.

"While you are bald it would still be messy." Matti told him. Morgan self consciously touched his freshly shaved head. Ryu rubbed her hand over his head.

"It's even freshly waxed so the ice cream would slide right off." She teased. Morgan let his hand rest over his face. Ryu moved away.

"Ahem." Mary said as the other girls joined her, except Chloe who stood behind Reno and Tseng watching. Morgan groaned when he saw the mischievous grin on Ryu's face.

"Don't." He begged. He had to at least try. Ryu grinned at him.

"At least it's us." she told him. Matti just sighed and resigned to it.

"I had hoped we'd outgrown this but apparently not." He said, giving the girls a pointed look. Piper grinned and giggled evilly.

"Not a chance." She told him.

"If we may?" Alanna asked. Morgan waved one hand at them even as he covered his face with the other.

"I dislike birthday parties." he muttered as the girls started singing. Once they were done they returned to their seats. Ryu perched on the arm of Morgan's chair.

"10 gils says by the end of night he's using her as a shield." Mary said to Alanna, who laughed.

"I'm not taking that bet because I think the same thing." She said. Morgan shot her a glare as he dished up a huge piece of cake for himself.

"And that's why we need two cakes."Ryu said as the other guys followed Matti and Morgan's example.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Morgan asked her as he saw her small portion.

"You know me, tiny tummy" She said, waving with her fork to her stomach. He snorted.

"Which is funny; you eat twice as much you used to."

"Presents!" Piper said excitedly.

"If Genesis got Morgan LOVELESS he will throw it at him." Ryu muttered to Alanna as they got the stack of the presents. Alanna grinned, as Genesis rolled his eyes. Ryu stood and grabbed a present and handed it to Morgan.

"Here." She told him kissing his cheek. She handed another to Matti.

"I'm not kissing you." She told him, he grinned.

"I can live with that." he told her.

"Can I open it?" Morgan asked. Ryu rolled her eyes.

"No, you can only stare at it." She told them.

"Aww you're mean Ryu." Morgan protested. Ryu grinned.

"I'm teasing." She told them, waving her hands at them to open them. Morgan ripped open the wrapping paper and shredding it far more than was necessary. Matti followed his example a little less enthusiastically.

Morgan held up the black shirt with a sniper's cross hair between the shoulders of the back of the shirt, as well as a line of game hearts all full over the heart. He grinned at her.

"Very funny." He told her. Ryu grinned and gestured towards Matti who was holding a dark gray shirt up with a snarling jaguar face on the front. He gave her a slightly disgruntled look.

"We're welcome." She told them both.

"Catch." Mary said, throwing small boxes at them. Both of them caught them and ripped off the paper.

"Oh goody, more puzzles" Matti groaned. Morgan shrugged and shoved the small metal puzzle into his pocket.

"I'll figure it out later." He said.

"Here, here." Piper said, excitedly handing them packages. Matti's package was large and squishy while Morgan's was smaller. Matti's present was a large blanket in shades of black and orange. Matti grinned and promptly wrapped himself up in it.

"I have missed this." he said, grinning happily.

"Uhhh..." Morgan said looking at the crocheted Tyrannosaurus Rex, "Why?"

"You're a boy, I didn't know what to make so I made you a dinosaur. Rawr!" Piper told him. Ryu grinned and draped an arm over Piper's shoulder.

"Ya shoulda made him an army man; he always was playing with toy soldiers when he was little. Or so I heard." Ryu said grinning at him mischievously.

"Is that why he wanted to join the Marines?" Mary asked. Morgan sighed and slapped his hand over his face.

"What's a Marine?" Zack asked curiously.

"Part of our county's military; one of the elite groups." Matti told him.

"You were gonna join SOLDIER?" Zack asked, surprised. Morgan groaned.

"Why are we discussing my career choice?" He asked.

"Because it makes such a wonderful discussion." Ryu told him.

"As if someone like you could make SOLDIER." Genesis snorted. Before anyone else could respond Ryu whirled around to face him.

"I'll have you know Genesis fuckin' Rhapsodos that people in our military earn their rank, they don't get hand outs like Mako baths. And any marine could probably put your scrawny little ass in the ground. Do not EVER disrespect an American soldier. I can grantee it is the last thing you'll do." She hissed at him, her eyes flaring blue. Morgan reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist and gently tugged until she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from flying at the commander.

"You obviously didn't get the memo about Ryu's parents both servin' in the military, nor her family's long history of service. An' ya obviously missed the one 'bout Morgan's family, yo." Reno drawled from where he leaned against the wall next to Rude. Genesis glared at him.

"What Reno is trying to say is that all of them care strongly about the men and women who serve their homeland. It would be wise to not disrespect them." Rude said softly. Reno nodded curtly as Ryu continued to glare at the crimson commander. Alanna sighed as Gen opened his mouth to argue.

"Gen just let it go. You will never win against Ryu's stubbornness on this. Trust me. I gave up years ago." She told him.

"Spare me from the stubbornness of dwarfs." Matti muttered to Morgan. He grinned and nodded his head. Ryu glared at him and then giggled. She leaned back and gently head-butted Morgan.

"Ow." He protested Alanna and Mary smirked.

"I am not a dwarf." Ryu protested as she attempted to get free.

"Oh sorry I forgot; you're a hobbit." Matti corrected himself. Ryu glared at him.

"I am not a hobbit. I am far too tall and I don't have hairy feet." She pointed out.

"She does have a point." Morgan told him. Matti grinned.

"What exactly is a hobbit?" Cloud asked. They all traded a look, even Piper who was known amongst the group for her dislike of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and burst out laughing.

"It's far too complicated to explain chocobo." Alanna told him. "My turn." She added and stepped forward to give them their presents.

"Uh, it's my belt." Morgan said once he'd opened it. It was in fact his plain web belt.

"Yep. The belt is yours the buckle is new." She told him grinning.

"Uh thanks?" He said unsure.

"Thank me when the hidden blade saves your life." She told him smugly. Morgan bent closer to examine the tiny hidden blade concealed in the buckle.

"So that's why you were in our room yesterday." Ryu said. Alanna grinned.

"How does this work Alanna?" Matti asked, eying the tooled leather wrist band. Alanna came over and showed him the blade rested on the outside of the arm, and how to slide it out quickly. Unlike some arm guards with blades along the inside, it was impossible to see this one unless you knew where to look.

"Here."Morgan and Matti said, at the same time handing each other plain cards. They grinned.

"Gaming?" Matti guessed. Morgan nodded.

"You?"

"The same." They nodded and set the cards aside.

Tseng stepped forward with two small boxes in his hands. He gave each of them one. Nestled in each box was a materia. Morgan picked up the red summons materia carefully. He'd played around with darkness, fire and slow materia, and failed miserably with cure; but Rude had never let him play with a summons before. He seemed to fear Morgan would destroy part of the Shinra building, which might have been fair.

"What type is it?" He asked.

"Ifrit." Tseng told him. Alanna leaned over to look at it.

"That's a decent fire summons, and it doesn't require much mana to cast." She told him, since Genesis was not going to offer any information on the matter; particularly since Morgan was riling the commander up today. Morgan nodded, still examining the materia.

Mary leaning back against the couch watching them all, and eyed the back of Morgan's head. It wasn't like him to rile Genesis up, she mused. Morgan was a watcher, a thinker, an observer and a plotter. It's what made him such a good sniper. He was patient, he would wait a day or a month for his prey to walk into his trap and never get restless. He was quiet, never speaking unless he had to, and it was an eerie quiet, unlike when Ryu or Alanna fell into daydreams. His quiet wasn't restful to others, it made you worry what he had planned; well all but Ryu, she seemed to not mind at all. The other thing about Morgan was that along with his patience was the fact that he could stand still for hours not moving. He'd barely breathe or blink, and he'd find the best spot to blend in and make others forget about his presence. Ryu claimed it was something he always did, citing their time together in high school and something about him lurking just out of sight to scare people.

Mary's lips quirked up at a memory of Morgan waiting patiently for Ryu to come home one time he had visited; hiding, waiting for her. She didn't even care when he popped out and grabbed her from behind when her back was turned, although he did get a solid elbow to the gut for his trouble. Mary turned her attention back to the group, letting her thoughts go. She was sure Ryu would figure out, or already knew, why Morgan was intentionally antagonizing the crimson commander.

Matti opened his present and picked the green materia resting inside. He looked at Tseng.

"Destruction." He told him. Alanna ooed and leaned in close to look at it. Matti took a firmer grip on it and leaned away.

"With destruction you can de-spell, de-barrier, and cast death." She told him. Matti grinned.

"That sounds very handy indeed." He admitted.

Piper, sitting on the floor by his feet, looked up at him. His hair was still blonde, as he'd yet to have cause to dye it black; but it was still long, longer than she liked. She grinned to herself as she let her eyes rest on him. He'd filled out a bit since coming to Gaia, not as much as Morgan had, but he'd gotten back into shape. And now Tseng had kicked his butt into better shape than when he played football.

She remembered when he'd asked her out. He'd spent months becoming friends first, trying to worm his way into her friend group, trying to get to know her. It had taken over two and a half years for him to finally get her to go out. A small giggle slipped from her as she remembered the first time they'd met. She'd been the strongest person in the class when he'd moved there. Due to his size everyone had wanted to see if she'd still be the strongest, so they had made them arm wrestle. Matti had won; it had been a foregone conclusion. It was hard to beat a guy who was a football player, and had no fear of working hard.

He'd always been thoughtful, methodical, and unafraid of speaking his mind. And as far she remembered he'd always been so tall; although she'd never thought to call him Bigfoot as Ryu did for his huge feet. She scowled slightly. Ryu and Alanna had a habit of getting him engrossed in playing games. The three, no four, Morgan was just as bad but until Gaia hadn't been around often, were always gaming. Whether it was on computers or on the TV, it didn't matter, they could play all day and she didn't understand it one bit. But Matti had always been a gamer, even in high school.

He'd been a football player, a defensive and offensive lineman, and unafraid of taking hits in the game. He'd also done the 1 mile sprint, long jump and shot-put on the track team. Matti could hand in five minute miles with ease back then. Of course now, thanks to Reno and Tseng, he could run even faster than that. Even Ryu and Alanna, who loathed running, were handing in six and five minute miles. And Ryu for short races against Reno could sprint at speeds twice that.

Piper's grin faded as her thoughts turned to Matti's recent mission in Wutai. Unfortunately, his all around good ol' American boy nature made him a perfect spy. He appeared to honest and straight forward; in fact he appeared slightly shy and awkward around people. Unlike Morgan, who's face and unnatural stillness gave away his lethality, Matti's slightly boyish expressions and way of holding himself hid the sharp intellect and ruthlessness from the unsuspecting.

Reno stepped forward, breaking Piper's walk down memory lane as he handed two small packages to the boys. Morgan held up the small chip and eyed it; he looked at the card with it and grinned. Reno shrugged.

"Thought you might like it, yo." He said. Morgan nodded his head. Matti's was a pair of sunglasses much like Morgan's and Rude's.

"Are these?" He asked. Reno nodded.

"They don't got all the bells and whistles, but hey, they're better'n most."Reno said with an off-hand shrug. Matti slipped them on over his face.

"Oo cool." He murmured. Morgan had slipped the chip into his pocket.

"Here." Rude said handing them each a flat present. The girls grinned, guessing what was inside them. They both ripped the wrapping paper off and held up the canvases.

Morgan's was of him and Ryu. They were up on the helipad, the chopper in the background. They were standing side by side, holding hands; Ryu had her bag slung over her shoulder, and her goggles pulled down around his neck. Morgan was carrying a brief case, his rifle in its case slung on his back. His glasses were tucked into his suit pocket for once. Their clothes and Ryu's hair were being tugged by the wind; Morgan's tie had escaped his jacket to flap in the strong gust. Ryu's head was turned slightly to him as they talked. He was looking right at her as Ryu smiled at him.

"Wow, I forgot that day."Ryu said, looking at the picture. Morgan nodded his head. That was the day they'd almost been blown off the roof; the wind had been so strong. Anyone on the roof that day had had to hold onto another for fear of being blown off the roof.

Matti's picture was of him and Piper. They were walking along the street just outside the Shinra building. Piper was holding her huge stuffed chocobo gleefully as she buried her head in it. Matti was laughing at her antics, with one arm over her shoulders. His hair was shorter then, it had just begun to grow out. It was clear in the picture the affection they had for each other. Piper was wearing a cute shirt and slacks and Matti was casually dressed in jeans and nice shirt.

"How on earth?" Matti muttered. Rude grinned.

"I happened to be heading home when you guys were returning." He told them. Matti frowned, a bit upset that he couldn't remember seeing the Turk that night, although he had been distracted by Piper's happy antics.

"Here." Chloe said shyly. This was the first time she'd been included in the birthdays, but Tseng needed her there to keep the peace. And since the VR room Ryu, Morgan and Matti had all gotten to know her a bit more. She truly was a good Turk and she had a sweet nature, but was deadly with any kind of blade, but throwing knives were her specialty.

Chloe had given each of them a set of throwing weapons. Morgan she'd given throwing knives. He'd shown some ability with knifes and had accurate aim. To Matti she gave a set of throwing stars, the clip holding them attached to his belt under his jacket for easy reach.

"I suggest practicing with them before you throw them. But if nothing else you can tuck the blades between your fingers and use them much like Alanna's hidden blade." She told him. The blade Alanna had made had been designed to fit between his fingers and brace against his palm.

The SOLDIERS all traded glances, all except Genesis. He didn't care. Cloud went first offering them each a gaming gift card. Zack followed his example scratching the back of his head nervously and offering them gaming cards as well. Angeal stepped forward and gave Matti a potted plant, Matti grinned. Of the whole group he and Angeal were the only ones with true green thumbs. To Morgan Angeal gave a tool kit. Morgan grinned as he opened it and eyed the electrician's tools inside. He'd picked up some tools here and there but he'd yet to actually get a kit. Angeal nodded, pleased as Morgan eagerly explored the kit. Ryu grinned at Angeal and gave him a thumbs up. He'd cornered her a few weeks ago and asked what Morgan would like.

Seph came forward and gave them each a present. To Morgan he gave a materia charm for his rifle.

"Vincent said you needed one." He told him with a shrug. Morgan grinned. Ryu laughed.

"You know he's either going to put his fire or the summons in there." She told him. Seph shrugged uncaring, as Morgan grinned ruefully as the others laughed. To Matti Seph gave an action adventure movie. Matti grinned as Piper groaned; she didn't like that kind of movie.

After a solid nudge from Angeal in the ribs Genesis stepped forward and handed each of them a card. Inside Morgan's was two tickets to see the LOVELESS play in LOVELESS Theater. Morgan showed them to Ryu who grinned excitedly. He shrugged, he didn't mind all that much. Ryu loved the theater and he didn't mind it, and he loved listening to Ryu talk excitedly about it.

Genesis looked puzzled, he'd hoped to annoy the silent Turk, but he'd appeared to miss the mark. He knew the tickets would please Ryu and he'd hoped she'd take Alanna, but it appeared he accidentally supplied date night for them instead. Matti received a gift card to a clothing store.

"I can take a hint." Matti muttered. Gen smiled pleased, at least one of his plans had worked. Alanna grinned.

"What Gen, jeans and tee shirts not good enough for you?" She asked as Piper rolled her eyes. Genesis scowled at his doppelganger.

"It won't hurt him to have some nice non-work related clothing." Gen told her firmly. Matti grinned. He was known for preferring wind pants or jeans, tee shirt and sweatshirt to anything else. If the occasion called for more he would dress appropriately, but for lounging around he preferred comfy over style.

Seph gave a small sigh of relief as everyone settled down to watch Matti's new movie. So far everything had gone better than he'd hoped. Perhaps mending the rift wasn't impossible. He glanced over at Tseng and Cloud, the young SOLDIER was sticking it out, risking Genesis's anger by continuing to see Tseng. And Tseng for his part was doing his best to shield the younger from any harm or anger. Seph glanced at Reno, who was sitting between Ryu and Rude, Tseng's fosterling. Reno seemed absolutely at ease with the relationship. He'd heard that the young Turk was prone to running gold diggers away. Seph blinked and then smiled as Reno, unaware he was begin watched, curled up and decided Morgan would be displeased if Ryu was used as a leaning post, promptly snuggled against Rude's side. Rude, whose arm rest on the back of the couch, didn't even spare him a glance. It seemed he was used to the red head's antics.

Seph continued to let his eyes wander around the room. Genesis's eyes lingered on Alanna, who was leaning on Mary getting her head petted. Angeal's eyes also drifted toward the two of them. Seph turned his head when he felt a small hand rest on his arm. Chloe sitting next to him smiled reassuringly at him. She too had seen the two SOLDIER's longing, and seemed to know more than he did. Seph felt his cheeks flame slightly. This was the first time he'd seen Chloe since Gen's birthday, and he'd suddenly remembered their dancing. She smiled at him and then rested her head on his arm to watch the movie. Seph knew she was trying to regain the easy camaraderie they'd had that night, but all he could do was sit there awkwardly, trying to best figure out how to handle it all.

* * *

It was well into August, and there was no change. In fact, things would have stayed that way it looked well into the New Year, when a mission changed everything.

When Director Lazard asked Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Ryu, Morgan and Matti to accompany the 1sts and their doppelgangers on yet another mission; Tseng professionally agreed to the request. That was why they were all sitting silently in a troop transporter together. They were on their way to the Mythril Mines, to deal with an infestation of Madouge, Casenets, and Crawlers; that were threatening Fort Conder and the Chocobo Ranch.

Ryu held her head in her hands, bummed by the strained silence. She sighed. She wished the fight that morning had never happened. Things would have been so much better. Chloe had refused to work with Genesis, and so Elena was with them. And quite frankly Ryu preferred Chloe, with her sensitivity to other's emotions, and her somewhat clumsy nature to Elena's arrogant, haughty holier than thou attitude. Both were good Turks, she knew, but Chloe would have already cracked the ice between the Turks and the SOLDIERs, she was good at it. Even the doppelgangers were separated from both camps. They congregated around Alanna, and all of them believed that both of them had started the fight. The only ones still talking were Ryu and Reno, and Zack and Piper.

Ryu reached out and kicked Matti in the ankle lightly. He looked up at her.

"Do something." She mouthed to him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I have been." He mouthed back. Ryu sighed again.

"Stop whispering." Elena said to her, "It's not very Turk like." Ryu rolled her eyes and imagined punching Elena. Reno saw the look on Ryu's face.

"Leave her be Elena." He said, yawning.

"Why don't all the Turks shut up?" Genesis said sullenly.

"Why don't…?" Elena started.

"Shut up, Elena!" Reno and the doppelgangers yelled. Ryu let the back of her head thump into the wall behind her.

"This is going to be a long flight." She muttered.

"You have no idea." Seph muttered, from where he was curled in the corner. He'd tried to stay neutral in the argument, seeing as he was the General and had to deal with Tseng regularly. It hadn't earned him points with either Cloud or Genesis. He was in the proverbial dog house. Angeal and Zack had made a diplomatic retreat from the fight that had not earned them banishment. It had something to do with honor and pride.

Finally, they landed at the mines. They all piled out of the transporter as quickly as they could, still in eerie silence. The Turks, the SOLDIERs and the doppelgangers gravitated together into groups.

"Alright." Tseng said, as he and Seph stepped forward. Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Oh for the love of God's Green Apples!" Ryu snapped, "Hang on a sec Tseng, Sephy." She said to them. They both watched her wide-eyed. She marched over to both Cloud and Genesis, and Gibb slapped them.

"Get your fucking acts together! You're on a mission; personal disagreements have no place here. So get over yourselves ladies! Are you SOLDIERs, the pride of Shinra's army, or not? If you are, prove it!" She snapped at them drill, sergeant style. She walked over the Tseng and gave him an equally sound slap on the back of the head.

"That goes for you too." She told him, before she walked over to the doppelgangers.

"Carry on Director, General." She said. Seph smiled at her.

"Our main objective is to clear the infestation from the mines."

"So why are the Turks here?" Zack asked, "No offense meant, but last time there was the threat of rebels."He said.

"We are here partially to ensure that the rest of humanity stays away from you. But we are also the experts in crammed quarter fighting, in the mines we'll have a bit of an advantage that you don't. Director Lazard wants us to work together on this mission, proving what our doppelgangers proved in the VR room; that Turks and SOLDIERs can work together effectively." Tseng explained.

"Oh cool. I call Piper Puppy." Zack said, waving his hand in the air.

"Every SOLDIER will have two Turks partnered with them." Seph said. Tseng cleared his throat.

"Reno and Rude, you go with Cloud." The two nodded their heads and moved to stand next to him.

"Hey Chocobo." Reno said, ruffling his hair. Cloud gave them a glum smile.

"Piper and Mary, with Zack." Zack pumped his fist in the air, excited, and hugged them both.

"Ryu and Elena, with Angeal." Ryu and Elena eyed each other and shrugged. They went and stood next to Angeal.

"Morgan and Matti, go with Genesis." They both groaned.

"Oh, kill me now." Morgan muttered.

"Better yet, kill him." Matti told him.

"I like that idea." Morgan said thoughtfully. Tseng cleared his throat. They both met his reproving glare.

"Fine, no killing him." Matti said.

"Alanna and myself will be with Sephiroth." Tseng concluded.

"Move out." Seph snapped. The five groups scattered into the mine.

"Oh, this is like walking through berry bushes." Morgan muttered. Genesis' sour silence had both Matti and Morgan bummed out. Matti nodded his head.

"Do you think another Gibb slap would help?" He asked.

"Try it, and I'll toss you both off the side of this path." Genesis threatened. They were inching their way along a narrow path, cut into the side a deep shaft in the ground.

"No, I don't think it will help." Morgan told him, glumly.

"Although, I wish I could knock the sense in him to go and talk to 'Lanna." He muttered.

"Why? She won't talk to him." Matti said. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Of course she won't. She's a girl. They never make the first move. The guy has to at least try if he wants to relationship to last. Haven't you learned this yet, Matti?" He said. Matti grinned.

"I remember, but I didn't realize they were in a relationship."

"According to Ryu, they might as well have been. That's part of the reason she was so mad at him when he got into that fight. Well, that and he forgot to you know, ask her. But they were holding hands and being all super gooey." Morgan said.

"Would you two shut up?" Genesis snapped.

"Oh jeez, someone is in a foul mood." Morgan muttered.

"He's been in one for weeks." Matti replied. Genesis' snarl echoed in the shaft. Wisely, they both shut up.

"Yo, why so glum Chocobo?" Reno asked, as they trudged through yet another shaft. Cloud shrugged.

"I thought after Tseng and I were…" He trailed off.

"Together?" Reno asked. Cloud nodded his head.

"Yeah, together, things would be better, not worse."He said.

"Cloud, there will always be some kind of problem to confront, that is the nature of our species." Rude said. Reno elbowed him in the side.

"You are not helping him, yo." He said. Reno slung his arm around Cloud's shoulder.

"I'll let you in on a secret." Reno said. Cloud looked up at him, anxious.

"Back when I'd first started living with Tseng, I'd been there for maybe a week; his girlfriend came over to surprise him when he came home. She found me instead. She flew into a fit of rage and beat the crap out of me, broke several of my ribs, my arm, cracked my skull pretty bad and then she left. He came home and found me like that. He took me to the hospital, the Shinra hospital, and when he finally wrangled from me what had happened to me, he broke up with her on the spot."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cloud asked.

"Shhhh. I am getting to my point, which is that after her, he stopped dating and threw himself into raising me. And trust me, I was a handful. But he never once complained about it. You're the first person he's dated in fifteen years Cloud. It means not only are you special enough for him to risk getting his heart broken, and, despite the differences, age, job, culture; he really wants to try. He's the happiest I've ever seen him, when he's with you and I." Reno paused, "We'll love you for that, but not that way." He assured him. Cloud laughed.

"Ryu calls you a womanizer, not a manizer." He told him. Reno laughed.

"True, but don't worry about it Cloud. So long as they two of you trust each other, you can get through anything. I believe that." Reno told him. Cloud smiled.

"You know him best Reno. He talks so little about himself, and he seems so mature." Cloud murmured. Reno looked at him sharply as Rude tactfully turned his back. Reno grabbed the young SOLDIER's chin and forced him to look at him.

"Don't you go thinking like that Cloud." Reno began seriously dropping all pretext of an accent. "You've stuck it out this far with Genesis breathing down your neck about it all. You know Tseng's done what he could to protect you, but he can't do all that much. Standing up to Genesis, his royal ass himself; that was all you Cloud. And you and I both know Tseng not only appreciates it, but understands how much it cost you. If he's not talking about himself, it's because he doesn't know what to say or how to say it. I'm sure he would tell you; after all, you just have to ask him. He told me when I asked."

"But I heard Wutainese hate personal questions." Cloud whispered, blushing. Reno shrugged.

"Most do yeah, but you don't have to outright ask him. If you want you could talk about yourself and then ask him what it was like for him." Reno told him.

"But he already knows all about, me it's in my file!" Cloud all but shrieked, panicked. Reno snickered softly.

"Not everything is in your file Cloud. And whether he knows or not; he wants to hear it from you. Sure he knows about the bullies in Nibelheim, but he wants you to tell him because it means you trust him. And if admit about the bullying in cadet, that we all know happened Cloud," Reno added sternly, to which Cloud blushed and opened his mouth to deny, but Reno forcefully closed his mouth and shook his head.

"We know it happened Cloud, but we'll let you keep denying it for now." Reno told him. Cloud blushed even more.

"My point is," Reno stressed, "Is that if you open up to him, he'll open up to you Cloud. He wants to hear it from you, not read about it. And none of the important stuff is in those files; not the stuff you can bet he wants to know. Like when you were sick did your mom sing to you or not, those kinds of things. And as for him seeming more mature, that's nothing to worry about. If he wanted mature he would have paired up with Elena or someone like her." Reno told him firmly.

"You have some depth to you, don't you Reno?" Cloud said. Reno shushed him.

"Don't be saying that, you'll ruin my reputation, yo." He said, an easy grin and his accent returning. The sounds of scratching echoed in the shaft.

"Look, something to fight, yo." Reno said, dropping his arm from around Cloud and drawing his EMR.

"Zack slow down, this isn't a race!" Piper called after him. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, grinning.

"But I am so excited!" He exclaimed. Mary shook her head.

"Slow down, Puppies." She sighed. Zack plowed to a stop and looked at her, his head cocked to the side.

"I know you'd rather be with Angeal, but I'm not that bad. Come on, admit it." He said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Mary sighed.

"I think you're too hyper to keep up with." She said.

"But you were the one singing after we'd all gone drinking." He protested. Mary sighed.

"Don't bring up that day, Zack. It's best if we all bury it six feet down, and plant a tree on it." She told him.

"What does that expression mean?" He asked.

"It means give it a funeral, Zack. Lay it to rest." Piper explained.

"You plant trees on dead people?" He asked shuddering.

"You do if you want to hide the body." Mary muttered.

"Why would you hide a body?" Zack asked.

"Because you murdered the person." Mary said dryly.

"Ew." Zack said.

"But the fight didn't murder anybody, so there's no body to hide." Zack said, running to catch up with Mary as she walked through the tunnel.

"There's the murder of the friendship between the Turks and the SOLDIERs." Piper told him glumly.

"Oh." Zack said, seeing their point.

"ANGEAL!" Piper and Mary heard Ryu scream through their earpieces.

"No…" Mary whispered, her legs collapsing under her. Zack caught her on instinct, before he too crumpled to the ground, shocked.

"ANGEAL!" Seph, Tseng, and Alanna all winced, as Ryu's scream hurt their sensitive ears.

"Elena! Ryu! Report." Tseng snapped. Silence echoed back.

"Damn it, one of your report!" Tseng snapped. Still, only silence answered him.

* * *

**A/N: So, here you go, lovelies. Hate to just leave it here and not tell you what's going on… hehe. We are at a Con all weekend, so who knows when the next chapter will go up, and the funeral is taking longer to set up then expected :'( Feel free to leave any comments or reviews. We always love to read them.**


	24. Chapter 23: How the Great Can Fall

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. -Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 23: How the Great Can Fall**

"_ANGEAL!" Seph, Tseng, and Alanna all winced, as Ryu's scream hurt their sensitive ears._

"_Elena! Ryu! Report." Tseng snapped. Silence echoed back. _

"_Damn it, one of your report!" Tseng snapped. Still, only silence answered him. _

* * *

Reno paused for half a second, before he took off running down the shaft.

"On my way to their last reported location, Tseng." He said, with Rude and Cloud hot on his heels.

"So are we." Morgan reported, he and Matti chasing after Genesis as he raced toward his best friend.

"Oh god, or whoever's listening, please let them be okay. Let her by okay." Morgan muttered under his breath.

* * *

Ryu sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"Did I ever mention I hate dust?" She muttered, as she followed behind Angeal, who was kicking up huge clouds of dust as he walked. He chuckled.

"It is good to see your sense of humor has returned." He told her.

"Yeah, well I still haven't found the brain bleach, so my mind is forever scarred by you." She told him. Elena chuckled, she'd heard about it.

"It can't have been all that bad." She said, unbending a bit. She knew what Ryu was trying to do, rebuild the bridges between Turks and SOLDIERs, one SOLDIER at a time. As much Elena disliked the SOLDIERs, she knew that they needed a working relationship with them. Ryu mock shuddered.

"It wouldn't be, I suppose, if I weren't already attached to another guy." She said. Angeal flushed red.

"What, it's not like you haven't seen Morgan's butt before, right?" Elena said.

"That is beside the point." Ryu muttered. Elena laughed.

"Mary almost killed me when she found out." Ryu muttered.

"Now why would she care?" Elena asked. Ryu rolled her eyes, and pointed at Angeal's back, and then made a heart with her fingers.

"OH." Elena exclaimed. Ryu nodded her head.

"Oh is right." She agreed, as they reached a cavern dug into the shaft. Ryu and Elena branched from either side of Angeal to explore the cave.

"Oh gross, human bones." Ryu muttered, looking at the remains of some poor worker who'd fallen victim to the monsters.

"Wait a minute…" She muttered, crouching to look at them. They were black with soot, and a fine net work of cracks spread across them, as if they'd been exposed to high, quick heat.

"None of them can do this…" She muttered. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.

"Something's down here that ain't supposed to be." She said.

"What do you mean?" Angeal asked. Ryu pointed to the bones.

"Crawlers, Madouge, and Casenets don't use fire, but whatever this was it did. And it burned hot and fast." She said. Elena cursed.

"Let's check out the other end of the tunnel for more clues." Angeal said. The two Turks approached him from either side. They both saw the thing drop down from the ceiling, but Angeal couldn't. The girls saw the light collecting around it.

"A 2-faced. Relevant information: it knows self-destruct." Ryu's goggles said.

"Shit."

"ANGEAL!" Ryu screamed, and threw herself forward at him, as Elena did the same thing. Ryu hit his knees, collapsing him to the ground, as she dove over the top of him. The force of the blast knocked both their heads into the ground. Ryu blacked out, as the light from the blast died.

* * *

Reno, Cloud, Rude, Genesis, Matti, and Morgan all arrived together. Morgan and Reno sprinted to Ryu, who was flung across Angeal's body, shielding his major organs. Her coat was burned to a crisp on her back, the skin under it burned. One side of her goggles was half melted, with fuzzy white static flitting across the screen. That side of her face was red and burned. Angeal was slowly coming too.

"Where's Elena?" Reno asked, looking around for the other Turk, as Genesis kept Angeal lying on the ground.

"What?" Angeal asked fuzzily.

"Where's Elena?" Reno asked again. Angeal frowned, clearly trying to remember.

"Ryu knocked me to the ground seconds before that thing exploded in front of us." He groaned,

"Oh Gaia, Elena. She was standing between us and that thing." Angeal said, "Ryu is she?"His voice cracked.

"She's alive, other than what looks like a concussion and a few minor burns on her back and face, she's fine." Morgan said. Ryu's head was cradled in his lap. Gen moved to Morgan's side and cast cure on the burns. He met Morgan's eyes with his glum ones. Morgan nodded curtly, as Reno jumped to his feet.

"Elena!" He yelled. Rude was crouched next to a scorch mark on the ground.

"She's gone, Reno." He said, holding up something. It was a twisted and melted chunk of metal, but all the Turks recognized it. It was her pin from her elitist school that she'd attended, before becoming a Turk.

"No…" Reno whispered. Rude looked down at the scorch mark. He could make out a few bone white chips.

"She died doing her job; she wouldn't want it any other way." He said softly. Ryu stirred fitfully, she groaned and tried to sit up, as Seph, Tseng, Alanna, Zack, Mary and Piper entered the cavern. Morgan kept her lying down.

"What happened Ryu, do you remember?" Tseng asked, crouching by her side. Ryu licked her lips and spat out some blood. She gestured to a corner of the cavern.

"Over there, found some bones, burned," She frowned, "well exploded." She corrected herself, "Was looking for clues, from ceiling, 2-faced, self destruct." She frowned, "Angeal? Elena?" She asked. Tseng looked down at the ground.

"Angeal is alive, Elena…"

"Died." Morgan said. Ryu gasped.

"How? I was the one who covered Angeal." She said, struggling to sit up.

"She got between the two of you and the blast."Rude said. Ryu shook her head.

"No, no, no we were just teasing Angeal about his butt, she can't be dead." She said. Tseng sighed.

"I'm sorry Ryu, but she's gone." He said.

"Oh God…" Ryu whispered, "This can't be happening."Morgan hugged her close.

Genesis leapt to his feet. Zack and Cloud looked up at him. Seph raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am going to kill everything in this forsaken place. That's what we came to do right? And now one of us is dead. Well to hell with the mission specs, I am going to kill everything in this cursed place." He snapped.

"She wasn't a SOLDIER, yo." Reno muttered in a monotone. Genesis glared at him.

"She died saving one of us." He snapped.

"She was doing her job, it was nothing personal." Reno yelled at him.

"Niisan." Ryu said, wobbling to her feet in Morgan's grasp. He turned to look at her.

"You can't stop him, and I for one like his plan. It's justice. We have to see the mission through, but none of us have the heart for it. Gen's way is quick and efficient." She said. He sighed.

"It would be true justice if we Turks handled it." He muttered. Ryu sighed.

"Elena died, not just because it was her job, but she believed that Turks and SOLDIERs are equally important, that together we're more. That we can do more." She said, her voice quivering. Tseng nodded his head and looked at Seph, he nodded as well.

"I'll help Genesis. Zack, Cloud, carry Angeal back to the transporter." Seph said. They both nodded their heads.

"Yes, sir." They said, and bent to the task. Rude approached Morgan and Ryu.

"Together you and I will carry Ryu." He said. Morgan nodded. Ryu sighed.

"I am not going to argue, because me head feels funny." She muttered. Tseng looked at the rest of the doppelgangers and Reno.

"Go back to the transporter." He said. Reno knelt and drew a bottle from his pocket and scrapped the bits of bone, the pin, and the ashes into it.

"I'll carry Elena." He said glumly. Tseng nodded his head.

"We need to bring her home."He said.

Morgan paced the back end of the chopper. Now that his fright over Ryuko's injuries had died down he had a chance to think. He glanced at Ryu. She had been strapped to one of the stretchers in the chopper, Angeal to another. Genesis had healed both of them but they still had to go to the infirmary to be cleared. Tseng was taking no chances that they were still injured. He wiped a slightly shaking hand over his face. When Ryu had screamed his heart had nearly stopped. He'd thought it had been her. For several awful minutes he'd been terrified she was dead. He glanced at her again. She was dozing on the stretcher, Morgan's suit coat draped over her. She smiled and buried her nose deeper into the fabric a contented sigh escaping her.

His thoughts turned back to a time when it used to be his sweatshirts she stole not his suit jacket. He grinned faintly. Those were better times. She'd come home from college and invariably steal a sweatshirt. She loved how they smelled which to him was a strange concept. She'd tried to explain it to him once. Something about the smell triggered her body into relaxing. No matter how stressed she was, it was a tactic she used still, if something about the job stressed her she sought him out planted her face in the middle of his chest and took a deep breath. Sometimes she wanted a hug too but other times she just walked away after that deep breath.

Morgan covered his face with his hand and swallowed. He'd almost lost her. He was still shaking from that thought. Ryu was everything to him, all that mattered to him in Gaia. Sure he cared about the others but he could learn to live without them but not so with Ryu. They'd gone through too much together.

Ryu opened her eyes to the white lights of an infirmary room. Slowly she sat up and looked around. Morgan was dozing in a chair next to her. He'd changed. He was dressed in cargo pants, tucked into his boots and a sweatshirt. A second sweatshirt lay in his lap. Grinning Ryu reached over and took it burying her face in it. As she'd guessed it was the one he wore when he practicing at the range.

Morgan opened his eyes. Ryu was cuddling with the other sweatshirt. As he'd thought that one, which hadn't been washed for a while, was comforting her. He sighed and stood. Ryu looked up at him, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. She dropped the sweatshirt and held her arms up to be hugged. Morgan sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her.

"What were you thinking?" He asked pushing her back, his hands resting on her shoulders. Ryu gave him a puzzled look.

"You could have died." He snapped. Ryu met his angry vibrant green gaze. His eyes were edging towards blue. He swallowed.

"You could have died Ryu and then where would I be? When I thought you..." He paused and took a deep breath. "When I thought you died it felt like I was dying." he told her. Ryu swallowed and blinked before throwing herself against him, curling into him.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I didn't mean to scare you. I just reacted." She whispered.

"You take being a Turk too seriously." He told her. Ryu shook her head and straightened up to look him in the eyes.

"I wasn't thinking like a Turk. Mary loves Angeal. Mary is important to me. I was protecting Mary." She told him. Morgan sighed, his anger slightly deflated by that, he couldn't argue with her about that. He chose to hug her tightly.

"I can't lose you Ryu. Your family would kill me." He told her, "Your dad would really get the shot gun out and use it on me." Ryu laughed and hugged him back.

"I love you too Morgan Delta." She told him. Morgan grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Ryuko Sverd Sinclair. Don't ever let the others hear of this but the thought of losing you scared the shit out of me. I don't like being scared so don't do it." Ryu smiled into his sweatshirt.

"I'll make it up to you as soon as they let me out of the infirmary." Morgan laughed just as she knew he would.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Hold her to what?" Alanna and Genesis asked coming in. Morgan stiffened his arms tightening around Ryu as he scowled at Genesis. He clearly wanted to throw the first out. Alanna nudged Gen. He held up his hands in surrender to Morgan.

"I owe Ryu an apology and a thank you." He told him. Morgan scowled at him.

"I'm sorry Ryu for being an ass this whole time, and thank you not just for saving Angeal but for being who you are. 'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess.'" He said to her. Ryu giggled and waved a hand at him.

"Go fuss over Angeal Gen. I'm alright. 'Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return'" She told him. Morgan groaned and glared at Gen.

"Great now you've got her doing it to." He said. Gen laughed pleased that Ryu was back to picking on him and Morgan was back to griping.

As the two of them walked out of Ryu's hospital room, Gen snuck a look over his shoulder. Morgan was cuddling Ryu close to him, probably still lecturing her about scaring the crap out of him. Gen had seen it in the tunnels the look of absolute terror that Morgan had masked almost as quickly as it had appeared. Gen glanced at Alanna who was still upset at him. If only he could have that kind of a relationship with Alanna. One where you truly cared about each other, but he didn't see how it was possible.

* * *

Ryu rubbed her eyes again and sighed. She tugged at the edge of her suit jacket. Today, a week after Elena's death, they were laying her to rest in the Turk's memorial room. The few ashes Reno had been able to collect would have been placed in a plain urn. Cissnei or Chloe had probably already boxed up all her things in the office and her room in the building. Tseng would have found the best picture of her and framed it, as well as found another Shinra logo stake to put in the wall.

"Come on, it's time to go." Morgan said, taking her hand. Ryu nodded. Her head throbbed, she'd hit her head pretty hard, so she still had lingering pain. But she wasn't showing up feeling fuzzy to Elena's memorial, so she elected for pain.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"Fine." She told him.

Matti stood to join them as they entered the living room. The other three doppelgangers gently hugged them, they were dressed in their formal 2nd uniforms, but they weren't going. They were attending the SOLDIERs moment of silence for Elena, something that was a first for SOLDIERs. Seph wanted the SOLDIERs to understand the sacrifices the Turks made for them. Ryu slid her fingers over the secondary goggles that had replaced her first pair while a new set were being made.

"You're head is not fine." Her A.I. chimed in, fine after a reboot and download to her new body. "You should have taken your medicine. Elena would not have minded, I think."

Ryu was glad that all data of the trip had been erased from her data banks. Elena's last moments wouldn't live on file in the Turks offices. As they stepped into the office, Chloe dashed forward to hug her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Ryu hugged her back.

"Ready?" Tseng asked them all. They all nodded. Every Turk that could had come into the offices. They followed Tseng down to the archives and the room set aside for the Turks that fell in the line of duty. They couldn't be buried, but they could be remembered. Chloe and Cissnei carried a box full of Elena's things that they'd carefully decorated the day before. Reno was carrying her urn. Tseng had her picture, and honorary stake.

"Today we gather to remember Elena." Tseng began.

"Elena died, not just doing her job, but protecting that which we believe in. She died protecting 1st class SOLDIER, Commander Angeal Hewley, from a 2-faced that self-destructed before he could kill it. But beyond that, she died because…" Tseng paused, "She died because she believed SOLDIERs and Turks, should and could work together. For the betterment of not just Shinra, but our world." Ryu bit her lip through his speech.

"Elena was an excellent Turk, a good friend to many of us. She embodied many of the qualities we hold dear. Honor, pride," Ryu smiled sadly at Angeal's two favorite ones, "efficiency, loyalty, dedication to her work and coworkers, a kind of blunt honesty. She certainly would never hold her punches for any of us." They all weakly chuckled at that.

"She was fast, ferocious in a fight, lethal and deadly. Elena's presence will be sorely missed by all of us." Tseng said, he turned to look at Ryu.

"Ryu, can you sing something in honor of Elena, of all of us you have the best voice." He said. She nodded her head.

"What music would you like me to play?"Her goggles asked.

"Can you play Blades of Grass and Pure White Stones?" She asked.

"Certainly, lyrics for you only in case you forget."

"Yes please." Ryu said. As the piano music flowed over the group, Ryu opened her mouth to sing.

"Blades of grass and pure white stones,

Shelter those who've come and gone,

Just below the emerald sod

Are those who've reached arms of God

Buried here with dignity

Endless rows for all to see

Freedoms seeds in sorrow sown

'Neath blades of grass and pure white stones

Blades of grass and pure stones

Cover those who left their homes

To rest in fields here side by side

Lest we forget their sacrifice

Buried here with dignity

Endless rows for to see

Freedoms' seeds in sorrow sown

Neath blades of grass and pure white stones

Just below the emerald sod

Are those who've reached the arms of God

Buried here with dignity

Endless rows for all to see

Freedoms seeds in sorrow sown

Neath blades of grass and pure white stones

Neath blades of grass and pure white stones"

Ryu sang. As she sang, Chloe and Cissnei stepped forward, placing Elena's box on the shelf next to the last Turk to die in the line of duty. Reno gently placed her urn on top of the box. Tseng placed her picture in front of her box.

They all stood silently, as Ryu brought the song to a close, as the last of the piano music faded away. Cissnei, Chloe and the other female Turks sniffled and wiped their noses. Morgan wrapped his arm around Ryu as she finished singing.

They all turned and followed Tseng, as he lead the way to the wall in the entrance that marked how many Turks had died.

The other part of the wall showed pictures of the SOLDIERs who'd died. There were no pictures for the Turks; they were unknown to the world. The crowd of visitors to the building watched, both fascinated and horrified, as the Turks appeared in force in the lobby. The Turks ignored them and stood silently, while Tseng drove the spike, with the Shinra logo on it, into the wall. They lined up and walked by the wall saluted the fallen, before heading back up to the Turk offices.

Ryu let herself fall onto the bed, and buried her head in her pillow. Morgan sat next to her on the bed. They stayed there in silence as dusk fell and the room grew dark around them.

"The good news is that Turks and SOLDIERs are united again."He said finally.

"At the cost of Elena's life." Ryu said.

"I know, but aren't you the one who's always saying we have to find the best in everything?" He said. Ryu sighed.

"I know." She agreed, "It's just hard to find it in someone's death." Ryu pushed herself up onto her arms and then sat up.

"I'm going to go sit in the chopper for a while." She said.

"Want some company?" Morgan asked. Ryu shook her head.

"No thanks, Morgan. I just want to brood alone for a bit, you know, try to come to grips with it." She said. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He said. Ryu smiled.

"I love you too, nothing's changed that." She said.

"I know, I'm just reminding you of it." He told her. Ryu smiled.

* * *

Zack sat in the entrance to Angeal's rooms, looking dejected. He'd been there the whole week. Angeal had yet to emerge. He sighed glumly, as he heard yet another bottle fall to the floor, empty.

"How much are you going to drink before you come to your senses?" He muttered at Angeal's dark room.

"Zack…" He said ominously.

"Ooops." Zack said, realizing he'd been heard.

"Go away, Zack. I'm not going to teach you, or play, or whatever the hell it is you want." He said tiredly. Zack stayed, sitting stubbornly.

"You always call me the puppy Angeal, but I'm more than that. You're my friend, not just my mentor, but my friend. Don't you get it Angeal, we're all worried about you. I'm not leaving until you snap out of it." he said firmly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ZACHARY!" Angeal roared, "Don't you understand? People die around me." Angeal whispered.

"What, just because Elena, sad as it is, dies for you; no one else can get close to you now?" He asked, hurt.

"My honor as a SOLDIER has been lost, my pride is gone. Zack, I have nothing left." He said morosely.

"You've got me, Mary, Genesis. All of us, you've still got all of us." Zack replied. "Please Angeal, don't do this to yourself." He begged. He looked up when Piper rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Why won't he listen to me?" Zack whispered. Piper knelt by his side and hugged him.

"Because he isn't ready to listen, yet." She said.

* * *

"Mary, come to my office please." She heard as she answered her PHS.

"Yes sir, be right there." She replied. Now what, she thought. She had been running on the track, but she had found that recently it was difficult to get more than a mile or two before she tired. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

Angeal had locked himself in his room, and Zack refused to leave his door. Mary spent a good amount of time with Zack, trying to convince him to eat, but he refused most of the time. She understood that they were both upset, but she didn't see how they could stop doing their jobs because of it. She had continued her training, even if she was without her mentor. It was hard, and she didn't get much done, but it was better than sitting around and being sad.

That was the hardest thing, dealing with the emotions that were all around them. Elena had died, and all of the Turks were upset, along with some SOLDIERs. She was upset too, but more of her grief went to Angeal, and how he had crashed after the incident. She wished she could comfort him, but he wouldn't let her, or anyone else, in to talk to him. On top of that, she was still shaky from that day. She had thought that she lost him, and that was an absolutely horrible feeling.

The elevator doors opened, and Mary shook her head to clear away the depressing thoughts. She walked through the office, and knocked on Tseng's door.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" She asked, as she entered, and took the seat he offered to her.

"Is there any progress with Angeal?" He bluntly stated.

"No. He still won't let anyone in, and won't leave his apartment. I don't know what to do." She replied.

"I think more forceful measures need to be taken. He needs to talk to someone, and I think you are the best one for it." Tseng stated.

"Why me, he obviously won't listen to me." Mary asked, surprised at what Tseng was saying.

"I think you mean more to him than he is letting on. You just need to make him listen to you. And what I've heard from some of the others, if necessary, you are quite good at making people listen to you." He replied. Mary blushed slightly, and looked at the floor. She had an idea of what he was talking about. She was known to have a very mean, forceful side when provoked, but it took a lot, and she always felt horrible about it afterwards.

"Just use your mommy-mode. That should do it." Matti said, from the corner he had been standing in. Mary jumped, she hadn't noticed him there.

"Wow, you are getting much better at the sneaky thing. And you know mommy-mode isn't simple, Matti. I don't know if I can do it." Mary said.

"Just think of poor Zack, and the state he is in because of Angeal. He is hurting one of your puppies. And think of yourself, he is hurting you too." Matti said, in a very knowing voice. Mary looked back down to the floor, embarrassed that Matti would say these things in front of Tseng.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." She said.

"That is good enough. You can go now. And good luck." Tseng said. Mary got up and left the office.

"Do you really think it will work?" Tseng asked his student.

"Trust me. If she manages to get angry, it will work. I just hope I'm not around when it happens."Matti honestly replied.

Ryu settled into the cockpit of the small chopper with a sigh. She looked out over the stars and the city.

* * *

Cloud swallowed nervously as he followed Tseng into his apartment in Sector 8. He'd been here several times, but this time the young SOLDIER felt different. He knew he'd been right in chasing Tseng out of his office and bullying him into returning home, but now he had no idea what to do with the Wutainese Turk. He stood in the front entry way, out of habit taking his boots off and tucking them away while he dithered about what to do. Should he try to make him eat, should he run him a bath? Cloud had no idea of what the Wutainese mourning process was like, what kind of comfort Tseng would accept from him.

Cloud watched as Tseng made his way to his room, listlessly throwing his tie and jacket towards his dirty clothes. Cloud frowned. Tseng was anal about neatness. It was something the young SOLDIER had had to learn quickly. While Cloud didn't mind a little mess, it drove Tseng crazy. He followed Tseng into the bedroom as silently as he could and put the tie and jacket in the appropriate hamper. Tseng brushed past him and headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Cloud moved quickly after him; this much Cloud knew was bad. Rude had warned him to not let Tseng drink. Cloud wrestled the bottle from Tseng's grip.

"No." He said firmly. Tseng scowled at him, getting ready to yell. Cloud straightened his spine and took a deep breath. He reached out and pulled the taller man into his arms and hugged him.

Tseng stood still in the circle of Cloud's arms. The young SOLDIER seemed ill at ease, that much had made it to his grief stricken mind.

"Want my beer." He muttered. Cloud shook his head.

"No you don't; you just want to forget." Cloud corrected him. Tseng growled low in the back of his throat. It irritated him that Cloud saw right through him. Cloud stepped back and taking his hand, tugged gently on his arm leading him away from the kitchen. Tseng listlessly followed him. If he couldn't drink he didn't care all that much. Cloud released him once they were in the living room and headed into the bathroom. Intrigued Tseng followed him. Cloud was sitting on the edge of the Tseng's giant tub, his hand under the stream of water coming from the faucet.

"What are you doing?" Tseng asked. Cloud jumped slightly and turned to look at him, his face red.

"I was thinking you might like a bath to relax." He stammered. Tseng considered it and nodded his head.

"A bath does sound good." He admitted. Cloud smiled, relieved he'd gotten something right. He stood and shrieked, jumping up and almost hitting the ceiling. Tseng looked around frantically to see what had scared him. Sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter was a small spider, and Cloud was staring at it in horror. Tseng reached out and gently smushed the spider with his thumb. Cloud let out a sigh of relief.

"I loathe spiders." He muttered.

"Why?" Tseng asked, hiding well the fact that he too wasn't found of the creatures. Cloud looked away, biting his lip. Tseng sighed almost silently; it seemed this was yet another time Cloud chose to withdraw into himself rather than trust him. Tseng turned his attention to the buttons of his shirt.

"When I was growing up," Cloud began suddenly. Tseng paused and turned to look at him. Cloud was nervously fiddling with the neck of his turtle neck.

"The other kids would collect any kind of bug, but mostly spiders, and they'd put them in my desk, or locker. Or if they could in my lunch, or down my clothes." Cloud confessed. Tseng stood still, staring at him, processing that not only had Cloud chosen to confide in him, but that he'd admitted finally to being bullied. Tseng took two long strides to stand in front of Cloud and hugged him.

"I'm not too fond of spiders either." He admitted. Cloud looked up at him.

"But you aren't terrified of them." He pointed out. Tseng smiled wistfully.

"That's because I wasn't bullied with them. If I had been I might very well be." He told him. Cloud ducked his head and then turned to look at the tub. He jumped out of Tseng's arms and turned the tub off.

"Whew, it almost over flowed." He said, relieved he'd caught the tub in time. Tseng smiled and drew Cloud back into his arms. Cloud leaned back against Tseng's chest, it seemed the Turk wanted to hold him and Cloud was fine with that. If Tseng needed to hold him he'd let him. He could be soft and cuddly this once, much like the damned chocobos he was nicknamed after. Although to be honest, the title didn't bother him all that much. He knew the others meant it lovingly. It was the same as Dumbapple, Fire Cracker, Puppy, or Brute.

"What are you thinking about?" Tseng asked. Cloud grinned.

"I was wondering if this was okay." He blurted out. Cloud blushed, _way to mess up Cloud._ He snapped at himself. Tseng frowned.

"If what's okay?" Tseng asked. Cloud fished around for something to say. Finally he gestured to the tub.

"I don't have one clue how to help you Tseng. I'm western and you're Wutainese. I don't know what kind of things to do or give you to make you feel better. I don't know if there's a tea or something you'd like, because when I was upset Mum would always make me hot chocolate to make me calm down." Cloud blabbered frantically, trying to regain his composure. Tseng smiled and tightened his grip around Cloud. Cloud shut up when he felt Tseng's arms tighten around him. He felt Tseng kiss the top of his head.

"You have no idea how happy it makes to know you want to look after me. But you don't need to fuss so much, anything you do I know comes from your heart." Tseng told him. Cloud tried to take a deep breath. The infuriating Turk wasn't helping his nerves. He turned around in Tseng's arms and grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

"Would you please just tell me?" He asked. He knew Tseng was mourning, but honestly the man could tell him if wanted some tea of something. Tseng smiled and took pity on him.

"Some green tea would be nice, Cloud."He admitted. Cloud smiled and made to leave the room. He paused and looked at Tseng.

"I'll bring you some, you enjoy your bath." He told him. Tseng finished getting out of his clothes and climbed into the tub. He leaned his head back against the edge and closed his eyes. He didn't notice when Cloud returned so lost in thought was he, nor did he notice him sitting next to the tub gently playing with Tseng's hair, just as the girl's played with his. Tseng slowly opened his eyes as the water cooled. He slowly became aware of Cloud playing with his hair. He had to admit it felt good. He turned his head and saw the cup of tea sitting on the rim of the tub. He reached for it and took a sip. While Cloud had much to learn about tea brewing, Tseng could tell he'd but a lot of effort into trying to get it right and Tseng appreciated him trying. It touched him that Cloud was trying, and even though he worried too much about their many differences, it touched him deeply that Cloud tried to understand that maybe his own ways were not Tseng's. He made to get up and Cloud handed him a warmed towel. He smiled, slightly startled that Cloud had remembered such a small detail from the last time he'd been to the apartment. Cloud smiled shyly.

"I remember." He told him. Tseng nodded and dried himself off. When Cloud handed him the warmed bathrobe he wasn't surprised. It seemed Cloud did remember even small details of Tseng's routine; even when they mattered not to Cloud. Cloud herded him into his room to dress comfortably, as Cloud tended to his worn clothes. Tseng paused and put his hands on his hips watching Cloud. The young blonde seemed caught up in what he was doing but it hadn't escaped Tseng's notice that he was still in his formal 1st uniform, minus the harness. While SOLDIERs claimed their uniforms to be comfy he knew Cloud must have been sweating up on the stage during the SOLDIER's memorial for Elena, crowds always made him nervous.

"Go take a bath or shower Cloud." Tseng told him. Cloud stood and looked at him confused. Tseng smiled softly.

"You need to relax as much as I do." He told him. Cloud frowned.

"With all due respect Tseng, I wasn't as close to Elena as you were. I can wait." He said, shaking his head. Tseng frowned; Cloud had just gotten formal on him.

"Cloud, I'll be alright left to my own devices for a bit. I was thinking of cooking, it relaxes me. And I know you hate crowds, you're stressed." Tseng approached and gently cupped Cloud's cheek in his hand and kissed his forehead.

"Go, I'll cook some food for us, and you can find something in my closet to wear. If not some of Reno's leftovers in his room might fit you." Tseng told him. Cloud capitulated and went to take a shower.

* * *

Genesis sighed. Angeal was still hiding away in his room, wrapped in depression, Zack like a loyal puppy lingered in his doorway growing thinner as the week passed. Alanna was still avoiding him; she hadn't looked at him in months. He lifted a listless hand, he'd felt for a brief spark of time. When Elena had died, he'd been so angry. Elena and Ryu had both risked their lives for Angeal, and he had no doubt if it had been him they'd have done the same. He'd been so stupid causing the rift between SOLDIER and Turk, maybe if they'd all been working together this past month and a half, maybe Elena would have lived. He couldn't live with the guilt. He rose and went to his desk. He found a piece of paper and with his best hand writing wrote:

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies

I offer thee this silent sacrifice

-LOVELESS Act V

He walked out of his room, looking back one last time, before closing the door firmly behind him.

Ryu sat up straighter, as a shadow crossed in front of her star gazing.

"Genesis, he appears to be examining the edge." Her A.I. reported.

"Call Alanna, now." Ryu said, silently exiting the chopper.

"What is it Ryu?" She asked tiredly.

"It's Genesis, it looks like he's gonna jump." Ryu said.

"What!? Crap, I can't get up there fast enough to stop him."

"Remember what the Bitch told us? That as we become closer together, our powers will merge?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Try to channel through me, I'll try to blank my mind. We have to try Alanna." Ryu said.

"All right, all right."

Ryu looked up at the stars, and let her mind fall blank. She pushed her sadness over Elena, her fear for Genesis, everything out of her mind. And as she blanked out, she felt Alanna's mentality touching hers, looking with her eyes at Genesis; seeing him preparing to jump and ordering him away from the edge.

Genesis walked to their edge of the building, preparing to jump. He didn't remember making his way up there; he had just let himself go after his decision had been made. It just seemed a very poetic way to die, falling from 100 stories. It was sure to be quite a scene. He was wondering how it would feel, descending that far in a short amount of time. He had always wondered what it would feel like to fly.

Genesis took a deep breath, and prepared to take a step forward, when he felt a hand on his arm.

She felt her body approaching his and taking his arm.

"Come on, Gen." Her mouth said, but she didn't think the words.

Gen startled. Ryu was standing next to him, but it wasn't Ryu. Her hair was dark blonde, and her eyes far bluer than normal. Her voice had a slightly different quality to it than normal.

"This isn't what you want; think of how everyone would feel. No one wants to mourn another death."Alanna said through her. Gen looked at her hopelessly.

"Trust me Gen. I've been done this road before, it's not the answer." Ryu said, of her own free will, Alanna's mind still there in the back of hers. She absently noted how very strange it felt to be sharing her head and body with someone else's mind.

"I've almost lost a dear friend to suicide. It hurts everyone you leave behind, trust me. If you want to hurt Alanna in the most gruesome way, then by all means jump. But if that's not what you want, then come away." Ryu said, tugging on his arm again. Gen watched, bewildered, as a faint streak of red appeared in her hair.

"She'd be hurt?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course she would be, silly. She loves you." Ryu said. Alanna flared up furious in the back of her head. Gen's eyes brightened and Alanna silenced when she saw it through Ryu's eyes.

"Come away Gen, this isn't the answer." Ryu said, leading him to the elevator as her hair, eyes and voice returned to normal, Alanna leaving her mind. A massive headache took root in both their temples.

Like he was a giant doll, she guided him back into the apartment where Alanna slammed into him.

"How could you Genesis? How could you?" She sobbed, hugging him, burying her face into his chest. "Don't scare me like this. Oh Gaia…" She trailed off, into a stream of unintelligible sounds, muffled by his shirt. Ryu waved her fingers in the direction of his room, one hand shading her eyes from the light.

"She'll be embarrassed if everyone watches her cry all over you." She told him. He nodded his head and picked her up, and carried her to his room. He paused in the door way.

"Thank you, Ryu," He said. She looked up from rubbing her forehead and waved a hand at him, making light of it.

"You owe Alanna thanks too. She's the one who truly stopped you." Ryu said. Genesis nodded his head. Because he loved her, he hadn't jumped.

Once they entered his room, Genesis sat down on a chair, adjusting Alanna in his lap.

"How could you?" She whispered, while continuing to sob into his shoulder.

"I didn't know, 'Lanna. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He replied. He honestly did not know that she would be upset. He felt awful for making her cry like this. "I'm sorry." He whispered again, continuing to hold her, trying to comfort her.

Ryu plopped down on the ground by the door and tipped her head against the wall.

_Please, no more tonight _She thought desperately, as the headache ripped through her skull.

"Uh, Ryu. Rude is calling, should I patch him through?" Her goggles asked.

"Go ahead." Ryu said tiredly.

"Ryu?"

"Yes?"

"I hate to ask, but can you track down Reno? He's gone off by himself. I'd look for him myself, but I have my hands full with the younger Turks." Rude said.

"Yeah, sure." She said, pushing herself back up onto her feet.

"Thank you. He's probably so drunk he can't walk anymore. When he drinks to get drunk he can down them quickly." Rude told her.

"Goody. First Angeal, then Genesis, now Reno…" She muttered.

"What did Genesis do?" Rude asked, alarmed.

"Tried to jump off the top of the Shinra building."

"Is he all right?"

"Yeah, we got him in time. He's with Alanna now."

"Ah, good then."

"I'll see you tomorrow in the office." Ryu said. Rude chuckled.

"Tseng will give us the day off for doing babysitting duty." He told her.

"OH."

"Morgan!" She called. He popped his head out of their room.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to track down niisan. Stay here in case someone else does something stupid, and don't let Gen near anything sharp until Alanna gives permission." She said. He gave her a brisk salute.

"Got it, boss lady." She smiled.

"I love you, goof." She said.

"I love you too, boss lady." He replied. Ryu left the apartment shaking her head in laughter, and it felt good to laugh again, she realized.

She walked along the streets of Midgar, searching her brother's favorite drinking dens for him. She realized Elena would probably scold them all. She paused to look up at the stars.

"You died so that we could all live, live to the fullest of our lives; not mope around all day." She whispered, and she could have sworn she saw the North Star flare brighter for a second.

"Watch over us Elena, from up there, and don't become Mako." She whispered.

"You're not so tough now are you Reno?" Someone snarled. Ryu cocked her head to the side.

"Voice patterns indicate someone from the slums." Her goggles said. Ryu slipped her EMR free; she was still dressed like a Turk. She was even wearing a tie. She rounded the corner. Gathered around Reno's propped up figure were several young men from the slums.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" She asked, ice water flooding her veins. She was so pissed off about everything. She was actually spoiling for a fight.

"Oh looky here, it's Reno's big sister, here to save the day."One of them sneered.

"Step away from him. Now." She said, through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so. Six of us, one little you. The odds are in our favor." He said, his lip curling as he eyed her. Ryu shrugged.

"Suit yourself."She said, before she launched herself at them. It was over in seconds, all of them dropped to the ground, victim of an EMR blast.

Ryu stood and watched them scramble away from her.

"Weaklings."She sneered. Reno groaned. Ryu sighed, remembering the original mission. She crouched down by his side and hoisted him to his feet.

"Come on Niisan, let's get you home." She said, guiding his staggering footsteps. She tried not to breathe through her nose.

"Gaia! Reno, you stick of booze and trash."

"That'zz wha hap'enzz when youz lan' in a pile."He slurred. Ryu made a disgusted face.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't fall into it." She told him.

"I iz puzzhed" He grumbled. Ryu sighed.

"Ryu?" Morgan said over her earpiece.

"Yeah?"

"Rude just asked me to track down Rod, one of the Turks Elena was close to. Seems he's white lining it through traffic."

"Oh goody. Just be careful. And can you please ask somebody to check on the girls, get Sephy or Matti to do it." She said, as she and Reno staggered onto the train. People gave them strange looks. A drunk Turk and a sober one.

After what seemed like hours, Ryu finally got them to his apartment. As she shoved the door open, she was assaulted by the smell of unwashed clothes, food that had been left out, and body odor.

"Oh Gaia. Typical man cave, but oh my goddess, does it smell." She said. Reno, silent as a rock, was limp and pale by the time she got him onto the bed. Ryu sighed.

She turned her back on him briefly to gather up his dirty clothes and toss them into his washer, before filling the sink with dishes and hot water. She turned back to check on him. He wasn't doing well, and he still smelled like trash. Ryu sighed, and hauled him up over her shoulder and carried him into the bath room. She eyed the shower stall, turned the water on cold, stripped him down to his boxers, and shoved him in. She threw his clothes out into the bedroom as he came to, sputtering.

"What the hell!" He yelped, turning the water to warm.

"Are you trying to freeze me to death?"He sputtered.

"No." Ryu said over her shoulder, "Just get your attention."

"What are you doing in my apartment? What are you doing in my bathroom!?" He asked. Ryu huffed and crossed her arms, keeping her back turned to him.

"Huh, maybe because Rude called me worried about you; and Morgan is out chasing Rod down. Genesis tried to jump off the roof ten minutes before I came looking for you. Oh, and Angeal is still trying to destroy his liver with booze, like you were. What the hell is wrong with you people?! Can we as a collective whole not mourn properly? Elena died so that we could live, not self destruct like that fucking 2-faced did! Doesn't anybody get it?" She snapped. With a thump she dropped to the floor.

"Doesn't anybody understand that people die, and it hurts, but we have to go on. For them, for ourselves. We can't mourn forever, none of them would want it." She whispered, drawing her knees up to bury her face against them.

"Don't any of you care that there are people who love you? And it hurts us to see you like that. Mary and Zack with Angeal, Alanna over Gen. Me worried sick about you and Tseng. Poor Sephy was chewing his fingers worried about Chloe."She snapped, angry again. Reno sighed and shut the shower off.

"Umm, neesan, can I have some clothes so I can come out of the shower?" He asked quietly. Ryu sighed and fetched him clean clothes. Once he was dressed, she helped him back to the bed. He collapsed onto it.

"I'm sorry, neesan. I just lost it for a while. It was almost you, it could have been you, and... I don't want to lose you." He whispered. Ryu leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"It's our job Reno. But if I were to die tomorrow, I'd want to know that you and all my friends were living. Just like I want to know my family back home are living their lives." She told him. He sighed.

"You ask the impossible." He muttered. Ryu smiled.

"Isn't that what you'd want for me?" His eyes snapped open.

"Yes. You fight dirty, Ryu" He muttered. She smiled.

"I'm a Turk, and I learned from the best of them." She told him. He smiled faintly, before he fell asleep. Ryu sighed and turned to tend to the sink full of dishes.

"Ryu." he called, "You haven't cried for Elena yet. How long can you go on being strong for all of us?" He asked, regret in his voice. Ryu paused in the door way.

"For as long as I have to be." She told him before she walked out.

* * *

Cloud emerged from Tseng's bathroom in a cloud of steam. With a sigh he stretched and headed to Tseng's room. He paused as he passed Reno's room. He looked across the hall and to the closed room. Tseng and Reno never went in there. Curious, Cloud opened to door and peeked in.

It was another bedroom, much like Reno's. In fact there was a matching red and black comforter on the bed, and the beds were the same style; so were the dressers, night tables, and desks. They were all the same black metal and wood constructions. The room was neat and ordered, there was nothing out of place and nothing personal left out. Cloud wondered if some of the Turks sometimes crashed in here when needed. Hesitantly he walked to the closest and opened the door.

His eyes widened, hanging neatly in place, where Reno's old school uniforms and matching sets of girl's uniforms, at least for primary and secondary school. The female uniforms stopped before the teen years though.

He spotted a pair of what had to be Reno's old gym shorts and grabbed them. As he'd guessed they were the right size and length for him. It galled him though that Reno had probably worn them when he was thirteen not seventeen. Cloud hated being short. He left the room and went into Tseng's room. One of these days Cloud would think to suggest leaving some of his clothes here, but that made it seem far too permanent or something. What if Tseng were to take it the wrong way.

"You know," Tseng said leaning against the bedroom door frame. Cloud jumped and tripped over his half off pants. As he righted himself he heard Tseng laughing.

"Yes?" Cloud asked trying to keep his shredded dignity around him. He hated it when Tseng snuck up on him.

"You really should leave some clothes here. You're here a good portion of the time; it's silly for you to keep having to bring a bag and you'd have clothes for times like this." Tseng said. Cloud bit his lip to keep his joy from showing.

"You wouldn't mind?" Cloud asked. Tseng shook his head.

"It's far more practical." Tseng reasoned. "And I'd like you to. I'd like you to feel like this is your home Cloud." Tseng told him. Cloud smiled and nodded his head. Tseng smiled in return. He found it hard to stay gloomy with Cloud around. The youngest SOLDIER wore his feelings about Tseng for everyone to read. Tseng only had to look at him to know Cloud cared as deeply for Tseng as he could.

"I have to go back to dinner." Tseng told him. Cloud nodded and paused. He considered putting on one of Tseng's shirts, but the Wutainese kept his apartment warm enough that Cloud didn't feel the need for one, so he followed Tseng back into the kitchen.

"You know I don't think I remember Reno ever wearing those." Tseng commented after he'd cast a glance at Cloud. The black shorts were plain and had little wear to them, Cloud guessed Reno had out grown them before he'd worn them too often.

"They're a little tight in the waist." He admitted, "Reno must have been skinnier then too. And what is with the girl's uniforms?" He asked. Tseng laughed.

"They kept sending Reno girls uniforms for his schools, no matter how many times we tried to return them, they never took back. And it took us years to get the problem corrected. I hung on to them in case one of class mates needed a spare uniform." Tseng told him. Tseng smiled as he went back to chopping vegetables for dinner. Cloud hoisted himself up on the counter next to Tseng and watched him. He would have never thought to sit on the counter until Ryu had done it to counter her own shortness. Tseng looked up at him. Cloud smiled at him and Tseng smiled back. Cloud felt his heart lift, maybe he and Tseng had differences but surely they could work it out.

* * *

As Mary left Tseng's office, she decided to try and get some training in. That would be the best way to try and process what was asked of her. She agreed that Angeal needed someone to talk to, but she wasn't sure if she could get him to listen. She wasn't even sure what she would say to him. She could understand parts of how he was feeling, but at the same time, she disagreed with his reactions to his feelings. It didn't help that she had a slightly different view of Honor than he did. She would definitely need time to think about it. Also, she would need time to get angry, really angry.

While she was considering where to go, she accidently bumped into a filing cabinet, knocking over the files that were sitting on top. "Gaia damn it." She cursed, while bending over to pick up the mess.

As she collected the papers, she looked up in time to see the arrogant Vice President stroll by, making some arrogant comment about her being useless and clumsy. Mary felt an instant pang of anger flow through her body, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was not overly found of the arrogant blonde, and his tone was almost too much for her patience. She controlled her anger, as she stood up and placed the files on the cabinet and continued to the stairs.

She decided on a training room with a rock wall. She had found that she enjoyed climbing, even more now that she was used to heights. About halfway up, she reached a gap, which meant that she had to jump to get to the next set of handles. As she reached up mid-jump, she reached for the handle and gripped it tightly. The handle promptly broke, and Mary was sent crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Ow. Son of a… umph…" She muttered, as she lay on the ground. She had hoped the rock wall would help dispel some of her anger, but now she was more upset than she was before. She got up, and decided to try a different approach, heading to the SOLDIER floor.

When she arrived on the floor, she found an empty VR room, and grabbed a buster jr. from the rack, and started a new session. She must have been more angry than she realized, because halfway through the mission, the buster jr. broke in half. With a sigh, she threw it against the wall and picked up another. This continued with all of the buster jrs, until all of them were gone. Mary still hadn't managed to get through a mission, with each of the swords breaking before she could kill the last monster. With each sword, her anger grew, until she finally snapped along with the last buster jr.

As the end of the sword hit the ground, Mary grunted and threw the handle at the wall, and managed to break the VR room. The illusion faded away, as Mary stormed out of the room.

She was now very angry. The whole time she had been trying to train, all of the thoughts of the day were flying through her mind, making her anger more intense. She stormed up the stairs, until she reached the highest floor they would go to, and entered the elevator. Once the doors closed, she started pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. She was glad that no one else was in the elevator that day. When the doors opened, she continued her angry tirade down the hallway, and into the apartment.

"If they want mommy-mode, they will get mommy-mode." Mary muttered, as she walked through the living room. Matti had returned to the apartment, and was sitting on a couch. He was glad his plan had worked, but now he was sort of regretting it. He looked around for something to protect himself with. He was glad to see her walk straight to Angeal's room, without hesitation.

Zack looked up, as Mary stepped over him and entered Angeal's room, a set look on her face. She firmly closed the door in his face. Matti sunk down into his seat on the sofa.

"I don't want to be here for this." he muttered. He reached down and pulled a random metal bucket over his head.

"I will see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil." He muttered. Zack looked at him, curious.

"For what?" He asked, as something smashed against the door.

"There's room for two in the bucket..." Matti offered, his voice sounding tiny from within the bucket.

"ANGEAL FUCKIN' HEWLEY!" Mary bellowed.

"That." Piper said, grabbing Zack's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, let's all go hide in your room with some soda and candy, and wait out the storm." She said.

"But..." He protested.

"Trust me Zack; she'll straighten him out for us." Matti said, helping to haul him to his feet.

"If you say so." Zack said, hanging limp in their grasp. His usual energy was gone in the face of his mentor and older brother figure's despair.

* * *

_**A/N: So, there you go. Angeal is alive! And Elena is dead. **_

**Mary: Alanna, don't be such a cold bitch about it**

_**Sorry, I'm not perfect, and I don't like her. Well… Didn't like her. Now she's dead. Problem solved**_

**Mary: You are terrible**

_**And you are scary. Let's just leave it at that.**_


	25. Chapter 24: Stabilization

_The file you are reading is not meant for your eyes; put it down and walk away or I Tseng Director of the Turks, or my successor, will find you and silently and effectively remove you from society, to then slowly starve and torture you to your breaking point. It is as this point that we will bring you do the absolute middle of nowhere where you will be given your freedom of choosing how you would like to die. Should you ever make it back to society the Turks will take this is as you rejecting our kindness of letting you choose your own death, and will be subject to a death at either my, or my successor's, discretion. This is the record of six of my most extraordinary Turks. They came from another world, a world where Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Square Enix but this is their story and theirs alone. For the sake of the future I left a record of their adventures locked deep in the Turk Archives but only if the fate of the world is threatened should this file be opened. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. -Tseng Akira, Director of the General Affairs Department, Shinra Electric Power Company_

**Chapter 24: Stabilization**

"I'm sorry 'Lanna." Gen murmured softly, to her for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last hour alone. Alanna sat up straight.

"You wouldn't happen to have some metal music, would you?" She asked. Gen looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear this." Alanna said, covering her ears with her hands.

"ANGEAL FUCKIN' HEWLEY!" The shout shattered the silence, even through the highly soundproof walls.

"Oh right, on it." Gen said, leaping towards his stereo, and turning it on at full volume. Once that was accomplished, he curled back around her, holding her close.

* * *

Mary firmly closed the door behind her, and marched over to where Angeal sat in a chair, with empty vodka bottles surrounding him. Mary walked right up to him, ripped the bottle from his hand, and threw it away from them. It crashed into the closed door.

"ANGEAL FUCKIN' HEWLEY!" She screamed at him. He looked up at her.

"Ge' out of my room, Mary." He slurred.

"Not until I knock some sense into you, by Gaia." She snapped.

"Look at you, Angeal. You're a wreck. How can you do this to yourself? And how can you do this to Zack? You know he hasn't left your door since you locked yourself in here." She asked him.

"Cuz it makezz me feel better." He replied, "NOW ge' OUT." He bellowed. Mary clenched her fists, and then pulled her arm back and delivered a loud slap across his cheek. He stared at her, surprised.

"Did you honestly think we were going to let you self destruct like this? Let you ruin everything you have worked so hard for?" She asked him. He stared at her mutely. She pointed toward his shower.

"You march in there, Angeal, and shower; you smell of body odor and booze." He looked at her, a blank look on his face. He had never seen her this angry. "NOW!" She yelled. He slowly stood, and as if he was a puppet, made his way to the bathroom.

Once Mary heard the shower start, she took a deep breath, and started pacing through the apartment. She tried to let the anger go, knowing that it was no longer needed. She got him to let her in and listen, she didn't need to be angry anymore. It seemed as though the hard part was over, but she knew it wasn't true. Now, she had to be gentle, and understanding, which was not really her forte. Mary still had no idea what she was going to say to him. She hadn't gotten a chance to think about it, she only managed to get angry.

Once she felt that most of the anger was gone, she went into Angeal's room, and sat on his bed, waiting for him to return from his shower.

When he came back he was cleaner, and seemed more aware.

"My honor is no more..." He told her, as he sat.

"For the love of Gaia. So someone died saving your life, that doesn't mean the world is over, or that your Honor is gone." She snapped at him. She sighed.

"So Elena died to save you, but she also died because she believed you were worth it! And here you are proving her wrong. People die every day, and Elena died doing her job. It's not something that you should let ruin you." He hung his head. Mary sighed.

"I know. I have no honor, no pride in myself as a SOLDIER." He said. Mary propped her hands on her hips.

"'Geal, you still have both. The only loss of Honor or Pride is what you are doing right now." She whispered. She crouched by his side, and took his hands in hers.

"Elena's death didn't take them from you. She valued pride and honor too, you know. She was very big on keeping her honor. By saving you, she kept her honor as a Turk. Your honor as a SOLDIER is to live. Live and make her sacrifice mean something, to become an even greater hero. Not for yourself, but because she believed you were important to the world, and her honor as a Turk demanded she save that." She said.

"Angeal, please don't do this to yourself, or to the rest of us. We all care about you Angeal." She pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? Even if all you said is true, my heart is not in it." He told her. Mary swallowed, and leaned forward to lightly kiss him.

"Then have mine." She whispered. He stared at her, puzzled, as she blushed and hid behind her hair.

"If I was to take your heart... I fear I would never give it back." He whispered. Mary smiled gently.

"That's fine by me. I don't mind sharing." She told him.

"You don't truly mean..." Mary smiled.

"I know my heart 'Geal, it's been yours for a while now." She told him.

"Mary, why tell me this now?" He asked. She smiled.

"I guess realizing I almost lost you, made me realize I can't wait. I was afraid before, but, sometimes there are things that are more important than protecting yourself." She said. He tugged on her hands and drew her to sit on his lap. He rested his head on top of hers.

"I didn't know you felt that way." He replied.

"And here I thought it was pretty obvious…" Mary said, enjoying the warmth of Angeal's body.

Angeal didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and sat with Mary in his lap. After a while, he began to feel tired, so he moved them to lie on the bed. Mary could feel his exhaustion, and moved to sit on a pillow at the head of the bed. She rested Angeal's head on her lap, and started stroking his hair.

"Huh, that feels good. I've missed that." Angeal muttered, as he started to fall asleep. Mary smiled, and continued playing with his hair.

Once he fell asleep, she gently moved from under him, and lay down on the other side of the bed. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was, but she felt it then, as she quickly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Seph entered the Turk's floor. All was quiet in the offices. He would have expected to find Tseng working to hide his grief, but Tseng was with Cloud. The young SOLDEIR had taken the Director firmly in hand. Seph knew he was in good hands and had no worries. Cloud would see Tseng through the mourning period.

He walked down to the spare rooms the Turks had in the building, for if they needed to crash. Each Turk had their own room, well, except the doppelgangers, since they lived in the Shinra building anyways. Only one room had a light on. As he made his way toward it, he realized it was Chloe's room. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

"What?" Came the muffled response. It sounded like she had her face in a pillow. Seph opened the door.

"Chloe, how are you feeling?" He asked. She sat up to look at him. Seph was surprised, the only times he'd seen Chloe she'd either been dressed in the Turk uniform and all business, or in the dress she'd worn clubbing. But she was dressed like neither at the moment. She was wearing loose cotton pants and a baggy shirt, her hair was loosely pulled up into a small ponytail, with rebellious strands pulled free. Her eyes were red and puffy; she looked as if she'd been crying for hours.

"Seph, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised. He hesitantly approached to sit on the end of the bed.

"Rude asked that either myself, or Matti, come down and check on those of you who decided to stay here tonight. Matti is currently helping Piper deal with Zack's depression of Angeal's depression. So I came down. You're the only one who stayed." He told her. Chloe sighed.

"It's hard to believe she's gone." She started. She glanced at him.

"I was supposed to go on that mission, but I refused because of Genesis' bad attitude. That's why Elena went instead of me, because I didn't want to deal with him." She whispered, horrified. Seph bit his lip, and then reached over and gently pulled her toward him, so he could wrap his arms around her. She resisted at first, and then let herself lean against him.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to deal with him. He was in a very foul mood. But there is plenty of guilt going around. Surely you and the others don't need to shoulder it. Tseng's blaming himself for sending her with Angeal. Ryu's blaming herself for not doing what she did. Gen's blaming himself for creating the rift in the first place. Reno's wallowing in grief." He said.

"He slept with her a lot. He probably thinks he should have done better by her, but she liked the arrangement they had. She always did have a soft spot for Tseng, but he never saw her that way." She said. She sighed.

"All the other girls are with Elena's older sister, but I just couldn't bring myself to be around so much sorrow. And look at me; I'm wallowing in my own misery." She said. Seph tightened his arms around her.

"I don't like seeing people sad." He confessed, "I never know what to do, how to make it better." Chloe smiled.

"It's all right Seph, even I don't know what I want right now."She told him, "But your arms do feel comfortable." He smiled.

"I can stay holding you as long as you need." He told her.

"Please stay." She whispered, closing her eyes as she settled her head more comfortably against him.

"All right, I'll stay." He told her, happy that he could do something to make someone feel better. He had been feeling rather useless this past week.

* * *

Chloe slowly opened her eyes. She was incredibly warm, because someone was holding her. With a quick twist of her body, she rolled on top of them, with a knife to his throat. He opened his Mako green, slitted eyes, and raised one silver blonde eyebrow.

"Huh. Chloe, what are you doing?" Seph asked mildly. He wasn't all too worried about the knife at his throat. He was more worried about the frightened look in her eyes.

"If we become friends, will I have to always worry about your knife coming at me?" He asked. Chloe slowly relaxed and withdrew the blade. Seph stayed lying prone, since she had made no move to let him up yet.

"Hell Seph, I almost just killed you." She whispered. He shrugged and slowly eased himself up to a sitting position.

His heart was pounding, not from fear but from excitement. She was the first person in a long time to overpower him. She must have made her move within half a second of waking, or he would have known she was awake, and might have reacted. He gave her a grin.

"Well, it's not every day someone gets a knife to my throat. You're incredibly fast, Chloe." He said. She looked at him askew.

"You're not freaked out I had a knife to your throat, and I would have killed you." She snapped, flinging herself from the bed. Seph slowly got up. He let Chloe pace, and instead walked over to her stereo and flipped through her music, until he found something he liked.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. Seph turned grinning.

"One thing I have learned from Zack, is that the best way to relieve tension, is to be utterly silly." He said, grabbing her and dancing her around the room. At first she resisted, but then she smiled and then giggled at his clumsy dancing.

"You really can't dance." She said. He winked at her.

"Other than Gen's birthday, I've never really gotten a chance to dance." He told her. Chloe smiled.

"I would never have thought..." She said.

"Thought what?"

"Well, you've always seemed so formal and haughty, but you're really not any different than the rest of us." She confessed, looking down at her bare feet. He grinned.

"I've been learning from the others." He told her.

"You really don't care about the whole thing with the knife?" She asked him, as they slowed down to dance to a ballad that came on. He shook his head.

"Nah, it's the first time in a long time anyone's gotten the jump on me. Maybe I should try to sneak up on you more often. It would keep us both on our toes." He told her. Chloe smiled at the thought of spending more time with him.

"I'd like that." She admitted. She reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him.

"You're an amazing person, Seph." She told him. He gave her a puzzled look, as if saying 'what was that for'? But he just grinned.

"You're a special person too, Chloe." He agreed.

* * *

With a sigh, Ryu entered the apartment the next morning. She'd ended up crashing at Reno's on the couch, for fear he'd try to go drinking again once she'd left. That, and she'd been up until late in the morning cleaning the place. It had been a health hazard.

Once he'd sobered up in the morning, he'd assured her he wouldn't do it again. He'd had a pretty bad headache, and once she'd made sure he would be okay, she'd left to seek her own bed. He'd tried to convince her to stay, worried that she hadn't slept much, worried that she hadn't taken the time to mourn. She'd run from his apartment before he forced her to cry, to let go of her grief.

Ryu kicked off her shoes, and with her eyes half closed, entered her room. Morgan was sprawled out on the bed, still in his uniform from the night before. She gently shook his shoulder. He grumbled, but slowly woke up.

"If you're going to stay asleep you should change, I know I am going to bed." She told him. He sighed and stood to find comfier clothes.

"How long do you think Tseng can let us all mourn before we have to go back to work?" He asked. Ryu shook her head.

"I don't know." She told him. A loud knock sounded on the door.

"What? But don't come in, I'm changing!" Ryu called.

"Well, let me in once you're changed."Piper called. Morgan and Ryu traded looks and scrambled into comfy clothes.

"We're decent!" Ryu called, as Morgan yawned and pulled the covers over his head.

"I am not here." he muttered. Piper entered slowly.

"You weren't doing anything were you?" She asked. Ryu shook her head,

"I just got home from looking after Reno, I was hoping for some sleep, but what's up?" Ryu said, sitting on the bed her back against Morgan's side. Piper stole the desk chair.

"Well, you should probably know that Alanna and Mary have been in Gen and 'Geal's rooms..."She said. Ryu nodded.

"I knew Alanna would be in Gen's room, and I figured Mary might corner Angeal at some point." Morgan chuckled from under the covers.

"From what Matti said, she screamed at him for a while." He said. Piper nodded her head.

"He's right. Oh, and Seph has been gone for a while." She added. Ryu nodded her head.

"He's with Chloe. She took Elena's death pretty hard, since she was supposed to be on the mission but switched with Elena. Oh, and someone should tell Angeal that whatever happened last night, Mary agreed to, since I doubt he'll listen to her." Ryu said. Piper grinned.

"Why do we bother keeping you informed? You're usually better informed than we are. And I'll make sure to do that." She said, slightly disgusted. Ryu grinned.

"Because it's the nice thing to do. And I don't know everything, and half the time I don't know I know something until you say something that triggers the data." Ryu told her, and then promptly yawned. Piper stood.

"Go to sleep Ryu." Ryu smiled sleepily as she left. She let herself flop backwards on top of Morgan. He gave a grunt of discomfort.

"Ryu..." He protested.

"Short of a catastrophe, don't wake me up." She murmured, yawning as she spoke. Morgan wormed his way out from under her, and threw the covers over her.

"What about for coffee?" he asked. She gave him no reply, her eyes already closed, tears leaking under her eyelids as she left herself cry before falling asleep. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and curled around her protectively.

_We so need a vacation_ He thought, noting the dark circles under her eyes from stress. He stayed awake for several minutes, watching for any sign of tears.

* * *

Angeal slowly opened his eyes. Mary was sprawled out next to him on the bed. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, trying to remember the previous night. Mary had yelled at him, that much he knew. She had said a lot of things, things he'd needed to hear. How she had ended up sleeping in the same bed as him...He flushed red. Mentally he swore off all booze forever, since it seemed to rid him of his honor. Quietly he slipped from the bed, before she woke up, and went to take a shower.

Mary woke to an empty bed. When they'd finally fallen asleep, Angeal had been right next to her. Now he was gone. With a frustrated sigh, she threw back the covers, and headed to his bathroom. As she opened the door, she realized the shower was running. With a sly grin, she realized it meant he couldn't run from her. She opened the door, and then stood with her back to him.

"Bloody Hell, Mary! Would you please get out?" He yelped. Mary snickered. It seemed someone was feeling modest.

"Nope. Since you're cornered in the shower, and _sober,_ I figured we should talk." She said. She heard him drop the soap.

"About last night..." He began nervously, as he bent to pick it up. Mary grinned.

"You don't remember much do you?"

"No, other than that you yelled a lot." He said, ashamed. She giggled.

"'Geal, nothing bad happened. We just talked a lot; about Elena, you, us, and then we fell asleep." She told him, taking pity on the poor guy.

"We didn't...?" He said, surprised. She laughed.

"No, we didn't, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. But we could if you'd like, it's not like I'd object. In fact, I suppose you could say I'm for the idea, if you are." She said, shrugging her shoulders, her face turning a pretty shade of pink. Angeal dropped the soap again as he choked, shocked.

"Mary...!" He sputtered.

"'Geal, where I'm from, there aren't ideals about that, not anymore. In my mind, there is nothing wrong with it, as long as you aren't being promiscuous." She told him.

"But... But... your honor, it would..." He stammered, trying to gather his thoughts.

"It wouldn't be damaged. There is nothing wrong with it, and so it has no connection to my honor." She snapped. Her and Angeal's values of honor were very different, she noted.

"My body is mine to give to who I choose."

"But you shouldn't give it causally." He protested. She sighed.

"It wouldn't exactly be casual, 'Geal. Not with you." She whispered. He remained silent as the shower turned off. As the door opened, Mary realized she too was trapped with him now. She couldn't leave. Well, she could, but she'd have to turn around to get to the door, and she wouldn't, because he would be embarrassed beyond words.

She jumped when his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"What do you mean, not exactly casual with me?" He asked. She swallowed.

"I...I..." she flushed, "Its not casual if you have feelings for the person, if you care about them. I care about you 'Geal, and I want more. I'm tired of being alone. Do you know how hard it is to be around, Piper and Matti, or Ryu and Morgan, or Alanna and her last boyfriend, and you're always alone?" She blinked back tears of frustration.

"You want a relationship?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes!" She snapped, throwing her hands up into the air. "Is that so hard for people to believe? Is it so bad?"

"No." he replied, "I just don't understand why me?" He asked.

"Put clothes on, and maybe I'll tell you." She told him, fumbling for time. He chuckled.

"I am wearing pants." He told her.

"Oh." She muttered, "Well put a shirt on!" She snapped. He obliged her.

"Because, you're the first guy to treat me like a girl, and not be scared of my strength or personality." She told him, still not facing him. Angeal moved to stand in front of her. "And, it's not like you are bad looking, you are quite attractive….And, I don't know, I feel like there is something here, I just don't know how to explain it." She said, with a little frustration in her voice.

"You're scared." He noted. Mary rolled her eyes.

"I am not. I just don't really know what to say. I've never gotten this far. Usually, when I ask someone out, they just reject me, so I've never had to explain myself before…" She said, with a little pain in her voice, while lowering her head to look at the floor.

"I could never reject you." Angeal said, pulling up her chin so that she would look at him. "But, I don't know what I'm doing either. It has been a long time since I have thought about being in a relationship."

"You know this is awkward, right? We're having the relationship talk in your bathroom." She told him. He smiled, and scooped her up.

"Well, you were the one who trapped me there."He said, as he turned from the bathroom.

"Your bedroom isn't any better!" She shrieked, slapping her hands against his back, laughing. He set her down.

"Well, it seemed a better place than the bathroom." He told her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Mary paused. She'd never seen pure boyish mischief in his eyes before.

"It all depends on what you're planning." She told him, regaining her balance. He grinned.

"Not that Mary." he told her. She punched him hard in the chest, and then shook her hand, wincing.

"I forgot you feel like you're made out of steel." She told him. He smiled slightly, the mischief fading from his eyes.

"I am a flesh and blood man, with wishes and desires." He told her. She jumped on the opening he gave her.

"And what do you want?" She asked. He smiled sadly, and shook his head.

"You." He admitted, "But..." He didn't get any farther, because Mary jumped on him, and kissed him.

"Forget the honor, and go after what you want, for once in your life." She snapped at him.

Mary was curled up with Angeal on his bed, when his stomach growled loudly. "We should probably go get something to eat; it has been a while for you." She said, as she started to get up. She smelled her clothes, and made a face. "But I should go shower first. On second thought, you should too, you still stink a little, and Alanna has a really good nose." She said, as she started for the door. After a moment of hesitation, she turned back and walked over to Angeal, pulling him into a hug.

"I meant everything I said 'Geal. Please don't forget any of it."She said, as she gave him a soft kiss, and turned to leave the room.

Angeal had a sad look on his face as he watched her leave, then he turned and headed to his shower. Once Mary was no longer by his side, his mind started racing, and he started feeling guilty about the whole thing.

It was lunchtime when they were both done showering, and had finished getting some food. Mary had made a large brunch type meal, and was waiting for Angeal when he emerged. They didn't talk during the meal, but Mary let it slide, she didn't want to push things too hard. Once they had picked up the dishes, Mary turned to Angeal.

"I have to go talk with Tseng. You should probably report in to Sephiroth at some point. But, I think you should talk to Zack first." She said, as she started toward the hallway. Before he could respond, her heard her yelling "Puppy, I have a present for you."

"What is it? Did you make muffins?"He heard, along with the thumping of his puppy racing down the hall.

"Even better." Mary said, before she walked towards the door of the apartment.

When Zack made it to the kitchen, his eyes grew wide and he jumped on Angeal. "ANGEAL! You're back. I've missed you so much."He said, while still clinging to his mentor.

"I missed you too Zack. But if you don't mind, I'd like to breathe." He replied.

"Sorry. Are you really back? Are you okay?" Zack asked, after nervously scratching his head.

"Yes, how about we talk about it in a training room. It's been awhile. I could use some help getting back into the swing of things." Angeal said.

"Of course, that sounds awesome!" Zack exclaimed. It had been quite some time since he had trained with his mentor, and he was glad that it meant he was really back, and hopefully he was okay. He was so excited, that he didn't even think to ask how Mary had managed to get him out of his room.

* * *

By the time dinner came around, everyone was in enough of a 'good' mood to come out and eat together. Since Angeal had been out for more than a week, they had ordered take-out food, which no one complained about. But, everyone was still tired, and so they all returned to their rooms without any further socializing.

Mary followed Angeal to his room, hoping to get to spend more time with him. As he walked into his apartment, he quickly closed the door before Mary could follow. "Angeal." Mary said, a little annoyed, and a little confused.

"Goodnight Mary." He said, without opening the door.

Mary's heart sank into her chest for a moment, and she didn't know what to do. She decided to go sit on the balcony, which always seemed to be a calming place for her. She didn't know why, but once she was out there, she began lightly crying. After a few minutes, she resolved to stop, and went to her room. She decided that she should not be so upset, that Angeal just needed a little more time. She hoped that by morning he would be willing to talk to her.

The next morning, after breakfast, she ran into Angeal. She had hoped that he would be more willing to talk. "You will be training with Cloud today." Was all that he said, as he walked past her into the kitchen.

"Yes sir." She replied, as she walked away, feeling even worse than she had the night before.

* * *

"On second thought, let's just go to our room." Matti said to Piper, as they walked through the living room. They had planned on spending some time with the group in the living room, but there was such a negative atmosphere, that Matti changed his mind.

"What is going on with them all?" Piper asked, once they had made it back to the room and were snuggling on the couch. "It seems like they all hate each other. What happened?"

"They don't hate each other; they are just going through a tough time." Matti replied. "And as for what exactly happened, I'll tell you when you're older."

"But, but… does this have something to do with them liking each other. When are they going to realize it and just be together?" Piper asked.

"Like you are one to talk. It took me how many years to get you to stop being oblivious?" Matti asked.

"Hey, not fair, butthead." She replied, but she let it go, and snuggled against Matti and began to fall asleep.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."Ryu said dramatically, as she sighed to herself. She was hiding behind her book and watching the awkward dance between Mary and Angeal, and Genesis and Alanna. It seemed that Angeal and Mary had had some kind of intense moment he regretted, and she was hurt by it. Because he was avoiding her, he was spending a lot of time with Zack, much to the puppy's delight. Genesis was still in the dog house with Alanna, and desperately trying to make up for it. And Seph was happy as a lark, all of a sudden. Cloud and Tseng were, she snorted at the pun, still stuck in cloud nine.

"What was that?" Mary asked her. Ryu put the book down and nailed all four of them with a glare.

"I said, I am surrounded by idiots."

"Whatever makes you say that?" Alanna asked sweetly. Ryu rolled her eyes, and pointed to Mary and Angeal.

"You two, kiss and make up already, jeez. I never thought I'd be actually wishing I had to tell you to get a room. But seriously, so you slept with her. Man up and admit you want to date her! It won't kill you to be happy for once in your life Angeal." She snapped. She turned her gaze on Alanna and Genesis.

"As for you two, would you please just forgive him already, Alanna? How many times does the poor schmuck have to say he's sorry for being an idiot? He had a momentary lapse of judgment. I know he can make you angry as hell, but you love him. So forgive him already, before he dies of old age... or worse." She said. They all flushed. Ryu snapped her book closed.

"My work here is done." She said, and turned and marched out of the room. Angeal looked at Mary, Alanna took pity on them.

"Come on Gen, let's go talk in your room." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her. Angeal let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not that I don't like you." he said. She scowled at him. He shrugged awkwardly, "It's just, I've never felt like this about anyone before." He said.

"Oh get a room, you two." Morgan muttered, as he walked by them, leaving the kitchen. He dodged the pillow Mary threw at him, and laughing, left the living room.

"Maybe we should. At least to talk alone." Angeal said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it has been so long, but here you go. And with that awkward period out of the way… we can move on. THANK THE GODDDESS! **


End file.
